Amor y Rivalidad
by Starblind Brony
Summary: BlackShade, un pegaso acechado por su pasado, llega a Ponyville, en busca del Bosque Everfree, sin pensar que obtendría la felicidad que perdió hace años, cuando su hermano mató a sus padres, dejando a los 3 hermanos huérfanos.
1. La Bienvenida

Me llamo BlackShade, soy un pegaso color negro y con alas rojas como el fuego,mi marca es una espada envuelta en electricidad, mi unico vicio es buscar aventuras y peligro, me dijeron que en un lugar llamado Ponyville encontraria un lugar llamado "bosque everfree", no se porque se llama asi, bueno ahora me dirijo hacia all , estoy volando lo mas rapido que puedo, pero tengo un ala bastante mal, estoy herido, pelee con mi hermano ayer, por suerte tengo mi espada en caso que algo pase, los dos quedamos bastante mal, mi hermano no se donde se fue , pero puedo sentir que esta acercandose. pero ahora ya estoy llegando a Ponyville.  
BlackShade:Hola? alguien en casa? -... -bien, no hay nadie.  
?:hey! aqui BlackShade:eh?  
?: eres nuevo? nunca te habia visto.  
BlackShade:no me esperaba ver a alguien asi de repente, y para responder a tu pregunta,Si y no. Vengo al Bosque Everfree, pero primero debo ir al hospital, asi que no estare mucho tiempo aqui, al menos eso creo.  
?:Bien, mi nombre es Twilight todos me dicen Twilight.  
BlackShade: Asi que Twilight eh? que lindo nombre para un unicornio.  
Twilight: Gracias, eres una ternurita BlackShade la mira extra ado Twilight:quieres que te muestre el camino al hospital?  
BlackShade: Te lo agradeceria mucho, ni niquiera se que hay aqui.  
Twilight: Bien ,sigueme.  
Twilight sale galopando y BlackShade la sigue volando, pero su ala se rompe y cae al suelo.  
BlackShade: Demonios, mi ala! Maldito BrightSword!  
Twilight: BrightSword?  
BlackShade: Es mi hermano, ayer peleamos.  
Twilight: interesante, pero cuentame luego , si seguimos hablando nos cansaremos mas rapido.  
BlackShade asiente con la cabeza mientras galopa tras Twilight.

Twilight: llegamos.  
BlackShade: Bien, Gracias Twilight.  
Twilight: No es nada. BlackShade le besa la mejilla a Twilight mientras se despide. Twilight, por su parte se sonroja.  
Twilight:(estoy enamorada)  
BlackShade: que dijiste Twilight?  
Twilight: nada, nada.  
BlackShade: bien, entonces, adios!  
BlackShade galopa rapidamente al hospital.  
Twilight: ire a contarle a todas del chico nuevo, pero no se su nombre! mejor ire a... que mas da! ire a contarle a las demas.  
BlackShade esta siendo atendido cuando le dicen que su ala esta rota y que no podra volar en dos semanas para que sane.  
Blackshade:DOS SEMANAS?! ESE NO ES MI MALDITO PLAN!  
Doctor: tendra que hacerlo se or.  
Blackshade; bien. Solo dejeme salir de aqui de una vez...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CENTRO DE PONYVILLE.  
Twilight:Pinkie pie, tu encargate de la fiesta de bienvenida, Rainbow, tu llama a las demas, pero ve primero con Fluttershy, ella se demora mas, quizas incluso no venga, pero tu sabes convencerla no?  
Rainbow dash: Si, voy enseguida Twilight.  
Rarity: Bien Querida, cuentame de ese pegaso del que tanto hablas.  
Twilight: Es un pegaso negro con alas rojas, tiene un hermano con el que peleo hace un tiempo llamado BrightSword, y ademas BrightSword lo dejo malherido.  
Rarity: Eso es terrible...  
Twilight: aqui viene.  
BlackShade se acerca indignado y con su espada en la pezu a.  
BlackShade: Demonios... 2 semanas sin volar... creo que esto lo peor que podria pa..UGH!  
Rainbow Dash cae arriba de BlackShade a una gran velocidad.  
Rainbow Dash: estas bien?  
BlackShade: te parece? ademas, no viste que venia con una espada?!  
Rainbow Dash: espada? WOW! que susto! pero tu estas bien amigo?  
BlackShade: por suerte si, pero estaria mejor si dejaras de hablar y te levantaras de mi lomo.  
Rainbow Dash: Cierto, ven te ayudo.  
rainbow le extiende la pezu a a BlackShade, y el se afirma de ella.  
BlackShade: Me llamo Blackshade.  
Rainbow Dash: yo soy la voladora mas rapida de toda Equestria, soy Rainbow Dash.  
BlackShade: Twilight! quienes son todos ellos?  
Twilight: Ellos son los ponys de Ponyville, siempre que llega alguien nuevo le organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida.  
BlackShade:entiendo. pero creo que-...  
Twilight: que? que te ocurre?  
BlackShade: siento una presencia familiar...maldita sea! Twilight: que pasa?!  
Blackshade: Dile a todos que vayan a refugiarse, BrightSword esta cerca.  
Entonces BlackShade, en su pesima condicion, saca su espada y grita:  
AQUI ESTOY BRIGHTSWORD! VEN POR MI MALDITO ASESINO!  
?: Siempre tan creido, BlackShade, lastima, eres muy debil para pelar contra mi, no pudiste proteger a Kiyana de mi.  
BlackShade se enoja repentinamente y una lagrima brota de su ojo BlackShade:(Kiyana...juro que te vengare...hermana)TE MATARE BRIGHTSWORD!  
BrightSword: Intentalo! 


	2. Sacrificio de Sangre

BlackShade: BrightSword...nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Kiyana...NUNCA! mientras grita, el pegaso color negro se lanza contra su hermano , tratando de golpearlo con su espada, pero BrightSword empu a la suya y detiene el golpe facilmente...  
BrightSword:Te lo dije hermano...eres DEBIL, no pudiste protejer a tu hermana... crees que puedes protejer a un pueblo entero?  
BlackShade: Maldito!  
BlackShade empieza a forzar su espada contra BrightSword con una fuerza impresionante BrightSword: Que?! De donde sacas esta fuerza?! BlackShade: Porque aqui, aunque no tenga amigos ni amigas, yo protejo a todos, por ella... Yo tengo algo que protejer, y ese tipo de fuerza sobrepasa a la fuerza b sica, gracias a esa fuerza YO TE MATARE!  
El pegaso empieza a empujar a su hermano hacia atras, mientras que BrightSword trata de escaparse de ah . Mientras los hermanos peleaban , Twilight y las demas estaban viendo, y se preguntaban quien era Kiyana.  
Twilight: (no creo que esto salga bien, tenemos que ayudarlo)  
Pinkie Pie: Vamos! en la cara! Usa tu gancho izquierdo!  
BlackShade: SILENCIO!  
cuando blackshade dice esto y mira hacia atras, BrightSword se escapa, y se esconde por un momento, entonces llega justo en ese momento Fluttershy, que al no saber lo que pasa , ve extra ada las calles vacias.  
Fluttershy:Rainbow me dijo que habia un pegaso nuevo, me pregunto quien ser ...  
Twilight: Fluttershy escondete! Rapido!  
entonces BrightSword agarra a fluttershy de las patas y pone su espada en el cuello de Fluttershy BrightSword: Bien hermano, si protejes a todos, protegela a ella! BlackShade: Maldici n! que quieres BrightSword? esta pelea es entre tu y yo, sueltala!  
BrightSword: pero si apenas estoy empezando hermano! Fluttershy no entiende lo que pasa, esta asustada.  
El pegaso negro deja su espada en el piso.  
Blackshade: Bien BrightSword, sueltala.  
BrightSword: Por que deberia?! La matare aqui mismo! BlackShade: NO! BlackShade se lanza contra la espada de su hermano y se interpone en el camino de ella, recibiendo el corte en vez de Fluttershy, para evitar que le haga da o, ella esta impresionada BlackShade: Me...me las...pagar s...hermano...  
entonces Brightsword se desvanece todos los ponys van a ver a BlackShade, que valientemente le salvo la vida a fluttershy, quizas incluso a costa de la suya.  
Fluttershy: estas bien?  
BlackShade:n-no...  
Twilight: tengo que curarte esa herida...  
Rarity: necesitas ayuda Twilight?  
Twilight: trae algo para detener la sangre.  
Rainbow Dash: resiste, te ayudaremos, tranquilo.  
BlackShade: No te...preocupes por...mi.  
Pinkie esta con el crin lisado, esta triste y preocupada, a punto de llorar, pensando que se podria morir un futuro amigo.  
Applejack por su parte no puede hablar nada, no se le ocurre que hacer, esta en shock por el acto del pegaso negro, que ahora tenia manchas rojas por su cuerpo.  
BlackShade esta a punto de desmayarse, pero se resiste, pensando que su hermano podria volver.  
Fluttershy: Todo esta bien, tranquilo... cual es tu nombre?  
BlackShade: Me...lla-llamo BlackShade.  
Fluttershy: te agradesco lo que hiciste por mi, pero no debiste hacerlo, quedaste malherido.  
BlackShade: No...es nada, solo cumplo, con una promesa.  
entonces BlackShade se levanta y al intentar dar unos pasos, se le agranda la herida y se desmaya.

LUEGO DE ALGUN TIEMPO

?: oigan! creo que esta despertando! vengan aqui! BlackShade:agh... mi cabeza...que rayos paso?  
entonces BlackShade abre los ojos y ve varias siluetas mirandolo, entonces una se acerca a el y lo abraza.  
BlackShade se sonroja y recuerda que el unico abrazo que habia recibido ,era el de su hermana antes de que muriera en manos de BrightSword.  
?: nunca te dije cuanto te lo agradezco, BlackShade.  
BlackShade: reconozco esa voz... tu eres Fluttershy, no?  
Fluttershy se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.  
BlackShade: no tienes por que agradecerme, lo hago por mi hermana, de hecho hiciste lo ultimo que hizo mi hermana hace un momento ... Todas se sorprenden al ver a BlackShade triste y con varias lagrimas en el rostro.  
Fluttershy: Que le paso a tu hermana?  
BlackShade: de ahi viene mi odio a BrightSword... el la mat ...  
Todas:que?!  
BlackShade:BrightSword siempre me odi a mi y a Kiyana, asi que cuando vio la oportunidad, me golpe y le meti la espada en el pecho, como lo queria hacer con ella, dice se alando a Fluttershy. BlackShade: ahora que lo pienso,tienes un hermoso nombre...  
Fluttershy se sonroja BlackShade: bien, ya estoy sano. no?  
Twilight : de hecho si, pero te tienes que quedarte hasta la tarde, para ver como te sientes, segun el doctor.  
BlackShade: genial, alguna sabe de algun lugar donde quedarme por la noche?  
Twilight reacciona y le dice a BlackShade que puede quedarse en su casa, pero todas las ponys las querian en su hogar, para saber mas de el.  
BlackShade: Mi opinion no cuenta?  
Todas: NO!  
BlackShade: Joder.  
luego de hablar un rato sin resultado, twilight reacciona Twilight: em, BlackShade, tu quieres ir al bosque , no es asi?  
BlackShade: bueno, si, por eso vine.  
Twilight: entonces te quedaras en casa de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy se sonroja y no sabe que decir, solo asiente con la cabeza y BlackShade la mira extra ado.  
BlackShade: estas bien, Fluttershy?dijo tocandole la frente Fluttershy se sonroja aun mas.  
Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! no te importaria darle un lugar a una amiga, no es asi?  
Rarity: o a dos?  
Twilight: tres?  
Fluttershy: no tengo ningun problema en eso amigas, pueden ir todas, pero um...que opinas tu BlackShade?  
BlackShade esta mirando fijamente a Fluttershy, ya que le recuerda a su se da cuenta que le hablan.  
BlackShade: da igual.  
todas estan felices de poder conocer mas a fondo a BlackShade, Twilight esta enamorada de el, Fluttershy se esta enamorando de el, a Rainbow le gusta su actitud seria , Applejack piensa que es inteligente, Rarity que es un buen partido, Pinkie, solo lo ve como a un amigo mas.


	3. Amistad Y Felicidad

A LA TARDE.  
BlackShade:Que alivio es salir de ese lugar!  
Rainbow dash aparece volando y se para a su lado.  
Rainbow Dash: Como te sientes , "Heroe"?  
BlackShade la mira con seriedad, a lo que Rainbow piensa que se enoj con ella.  
Rainbow Dash:Lo siento.  
BlackShade: Sientes que?  
Rainbow Dash: Realmente no te entiendo.  
BlackShade: Es algo normal al principio.  
Rainbow Dash: Bien, vamos, sigueme, las dem s te estan esperando!  
BlackShade:Solo Apresurate, quieres?  
Rainbow lo mira algo enojada, a lo que BlackShade entiende, mirar asi significa desafiar a alguien.  
BlackShade:Asi que quieres pelear eh?  
BlackShade empu a su espada.  
Rainbow Dash:*asustada* QUE?! NO! BAJA ESO BLACKSHADE!  
BlackShade envaina su espada y la mira extra ado.  
Rainbow Dash sale volando y BlackShade la sigue sin problema.  
Rainbow Dash:Por que sacaste tu espada?  
BlackShade:Me miraste de la misma forma que BrightSword cuando me desaf a.  
Rainbow Dash:oh... Bueno, yo solo me enoj un poco contigo no queria pelear.  
BlackShade:entiendo.

Luego de llegar y encontrarse con las demas ponys,Todos van a la casa de Fluttershy, Rainbow va volando al lado de BlackShade, el nisiquiera la toma en cuenta,va pensando en Fluttershy y alerta por si aparece su hermano, Pinkie va saltando de un lado a otro, Twilight mirando a BlackShade desde abajo.  
Twilight: (algun dia seras mio BlackShade) BlackShade: que dijiste Twilight?  
Twilight se sonroja y cierra los ojos, sin darse cuenta que hay un hoyo delante de ella.  
BlackShade:TWILIGHT CUIDADO!  
Twilight se cae al hoyo y BlackShade entra volando a buscarla ,luego de un rato vuelve con Twilight en su lomo.  
Twilight: me...me salvaste la vida.  
BlackShade se queda callado, no quiere repetir lo mismo de nuevo, pero Twilight para agradecerle y porque le gusta , le da un beso a BlackShade, este se sonroja ligeramente.  
BlackShade:por que...? porque hiciste eso?  
Twilight: porque me salvaste tontito.  
Blackshade: no es nada, tranquila, BlackShade entonces deja de volar y se pone a galopar bastante rapido y a alejarse del grupo, entonces ellas se detienen y ven a donde se fue Blackshade, pero antes que se separen para buscarlo, vuelve con una rosa para cada una.  
BlackShade: Gracias a todas, por cuidar de mi cuando estaba inconsiente.Y Twilight, no sabia lo que era eso que hiciste, nunca lo habia visto, ni recibido uno.  
Twilight:No?.  
Rainbow se pone celosa de Twilight.  
BlackShade: es aqui? es bastante lindo Fluttershy: gracias...  
Rarity: bien, entremos, fluttershy? abres la puerta porfavor?  
Fluttershy se rie un poco y dice en voz baja que no es necesario que se lo digan.  
BlackShade: no, no ,no!... donde esta? donde esta?! BlackShade vuela de un lado a otro buscando algo, luego de un rato se detiene.  
BlackShade: aqui estabas! dice sacando una guitarra de sus cosas.  
Rarity: Tocas guitarra?  
BlackShade: No, para nada, solo la compre para llevarla conmigo y tenerla de adorno.  
Pinkie , Rainbow y Fluttershy se rien en voz baja.  
Twilight: Puedes tocar algo?  
BlackShade: nop, lo dejare para despues, les compondre una canci cuentenme de ustedes, debo saberlo si quiero resaltar algo, no creen?  
Rarity: Yo trabajo en una Boutique, me gusta la moda y las cosas lindas y perfectas.  
BlackShade: Nada es perfecto, ternura.  
Rarity se sonroja.  
BlackShade: rainbow?  
Rainbow dash: yo limpio las nubes del cielo, en 10 segundos.  
BlackShade: Buen tiempo, pero creo que puedes hacerlo en menos, tu cuerpo puede mas Rainbow dash se siente halagada.  
BlackShade: pinkie?  
Pinkie Pie: yo hago pasteles!  
Blackshade: ya veo,entonces ya resolvi mi dilema de porque eres tan dulce.  
Pinkie se rie en silencio.  
BlackShade: Twi?  
Twilight:yo soy una aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.  
BlackShade: interesante, con razon tienes magia tan poderosa. Applejack, dejame adivinar... cultivos de fruta.  
Applejack: como lo supiste?  
BlackShade: Tu nombre, tontita, y tambien creo que esas frutas son manzanas.  
applejack esta sorprendida, le esta interesando bastante este pegaso.  
Fluttershy? que haces tu?  
Fluttershy: cuido animales...  
BlackShade: si los cuidas tu, deben estar en perfecta forma y con perfecta salud.  
bueno, ya saben de mi, resagado sin hogar, con un hermano que quiere matarme, loco por aventuras y cosas riesgosas.  
Durante la conversacion se hizo tarde y Twilight se fue al poco rato, luego se fue pinkie, luego rarity , applejack y quedaban los 3 pegasos.  
BlackShade se da cuenta que Fluttershy se esta durmiendo.  
BlackShade: eh Fluttershy, anda a dormir, si quieres, yo me las arreglo. estas muy cansada.  
Fluttershy: muy bien, luego subes al segundo piso, tengo una habitacion extra ah .  
BlackShade: Te lo agradezco mucho, Buenas noches Fluttershy, que sue es con los angeles, bueno lo veo dificil, no muchas veces sue as viendote a ti mismo.  
Fluttershy se sonroja y se va, dejando a rainbow y a BlackShade. entonces rainbow abraza a BlackShade.  
Rainbow Dash: debo irme, si quieres otro beso como el de Twilight conmigo, solo pidelo!  
BlackShade algo extra ado asiente con la cabeza Rainbow se va volando.  
BlackShade: podria considerar eso.  
BlackShade sube al segundo piso y ve a Fluttershy dormida con una almohada que dice "Blackie", ante esto BlackShade se sonroja y la toma, cuidando no despertarla.  
BlackShade se da cuenta que hay muchas puertas en el segundo piso, y no va a abrirlas todas hasta dar con una habitacion asi que baja y duerme en el sof .  
Al otro dia BlackShade despierta con un poco de sangre en el estomago, se le abrio un poco la herida, pero no mucho, asi que limpia el sof y entonces empieza a escribir una nota para Fluttershy "Fluttershy, fui a buscarte algo, vuelvo en menos de 30 minutos, no me esperes"  
BlackShade se va de la casa volando y entra al bosque.  
Fluttershy se levanta y va a preparar desayuno, amablemente le hace desayuno a BlackShade tambien, y cuando va a la habitacion que supuestamente era de el, ve que no estaba, luego se desespera un poco y ve la almohada con el "distintivo" en el sofa, y luego la nota, asi que se despreoucupa y come algo.  
luego de unos 24 minutos BlackShade vuelve, con un ramo de rosas para fluttershy y otro ramo de flores silvestres que fue recogiendo a medida que buscaba.  
BlackShade: Fluttershy? donde estas? te traje algo!  
Fluttershy baja ansiosa de saludar a BlackShade, pero al ver las flores, se sonroja, las huele, y abraza a Blackshade Fluttershy: gracias, son hermosas , y huelen muy bien.  
BlackShade: No digas tonterias.  
Fluttershy se sonroja. Fluttershy: (creo que encontre a mi pony especial)  
BlackShade: uh? dijiste algo?  
Fluttershy: . tranquilo, solo come esto.  
BlackShade: gracias Fluttershy. Y lo que dijiste de tu pony especial, te refieres a mi?  
Fluttershy se sorprende y se sonroja.  
Fluttershy: Como me escuchaste? BlackShade:Tengo buen oido Fluttershy:Me refiero a ti, BlackShade.  
Blackshade:Yo tambien siento algo por ti, pero nunca lo habia sentido antes, con nadie...  
Fluttershy: Te amo , BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Amor?  
Fluttershy: Que sientes por mi? dice ella un poco preocupada.  
BlackShade:Algo como mariposas en el estomago...  
Fluttershy:Entonces me amas.  
BlackShade:A si?  
Fluttershy se inpacienta un poco.  
Fluttershy: No seas tan tonto y abrazame!  
BlackShade:Bien, Bien, tranquila.  
BlackShade la abraza.  
BlackShade: (podria acostumbrarme a esto) 


	4. Impresiones de las ponys

Luego de el abrazo, los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en el sill n.  
BlackShade despierta al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.  
Blackshade: Fluttershy... despierta... estan tocando a la puerta, quieres que abra?  
Fluttershy: dejalos , no puede ser tan importante como nosotros.  
Blackshade pasa de rostro negro a rojo profundo.  
Fluttershy: me pase?  
BlackShade: no,no... esta bien, solo que nunca me habian dicho algo asi.  
Fluttershy: si te quedas conmigo, escucharas cosas asi frecuentemente.  
BlackShade se sonroja y se relaja y Fluttershy se acurruca en el pecho de el pegaso negro.  
BlackShade: ( que me esta pasando? nunca me he sentido tan a gusto antes, en especial de esta manera)  
Fluttershy: bien, voy a hacer el almuerzo, quieres algo en especial Blackie?  
BlackShade: Nada en especial, lindura.  
Fluttershy: Muy bien.  
BlackShade: Fluttershy? me puedes decir donde hay una ducha?  
Fluttershy: en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda.  
BlackShade: muchas gracias.  
fluttershy: de nada.  
BlackShade enciende la ducha fria para despertarse bien, pero al entrar en la ducha una vision del pasado lo atormenta, el ve a BrightSword con su hermana agarrada del cuello. BlackShade solo se desespera.  
BlackShade:No,Kiyana... fui demasiado debil...no crei que BrightSword fuera capaz de matarte...perdoname.  
Fluttershy: esta listo!  
BlackShade: bajo enseguida!  
BlackShade se seca para no mojar el piso de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy se estaba sujetando la pezu la miraba extra ado.  
BlackShade: que pasa?  
Fluttershy: me cort con el cuchillo.  
BlackShade: seras tonta! deberias tener mas cuidado!  
BlackShade toma la pezu a de Fluttershy y le limpia la sangre con la boca, luego toma un pa uelo y lo rompe mientras sujeta la pezu a de fluttershy, Fluttershy da un alarido de lamento.  
Blackshade: que pasa ahora?  
Fluttershy: ese era mi pa uelo favorito!  
BlackShade: Pero si solo era un trapo!  
Blackshade improvisa una venda para la pezu a de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:mejor?  
Fluttershy:si, gracias, amor.  
Blackshade siempre vivio rodeado de desgracias y tragedias, nunca se sintio feliz o tranquilo, hasta que llego con fluttershy y las demas ponys, rodeado de amigas. esto hacia que BlackShade pensara en el pasado.  
Fluttershy: pasa algo?  
BlackShade: no, no es nada, angelito.  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE TWILIGHT Spike: asi que un pegaso! finalmente un pony macho! Twilight: si, y es un amor, estoy enamorada de el! ni se te ocurra decircelo Spike!  
Spike: no lo har , pero si lo amas, deberias decirle, no? si lo que balbuceabas mientras durmias es verdad, el es un pony amable, si no te ama, no te malinterpretaria ni nada.  
Twilight: tienes raz n! se lo dir ! gracias Spike!  
twilight sale galopando de su casa.  
EN LA NUBE DE RAINBOW DASH Rainbow dash:lo amo, y mucho, quiero tenerlo, le dir que lo amo, con toda mi alma! asi no se resistir !  
Rainbow sale volando de su nube.  
EN LA PASTELERIA Pinkie Pie solo esta haciendo un pastel para BlackShade, ya que no pudieron hacer la fiesta de bienvenida.  
Pinkie Pie:Este pastel sera perfecto! le pondre muchas cosas dulces! le gustara mucho y no se querra ir!  
EN LA BOUTIQUE DE RARITY Rarity: que bueno que pronto vere a BlackShade de nuevo, es un pegaso muy interesante.  
Sweetie Belle: BlackShade? quien es BlackShade? Rarity: Ma ana te lo presento Sweetie Belle.  
Sweetie Belle: crees que quiera ser un crusader?  
Rarity: es un pegaso adulto, con marca.  
Sweetie belle: oh... esta bien EN LA GRANJA DE APPLEJACK Applejack: Me pregunto si BlackShade sabe que me interesa... es muy apuesto e inteligente.  
DE VUELTA EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY Fluttershy abraza a BlackShade. BlackShade por su parte,le da un beso en la frente a Fluttershy.  
BlackShade: siempre pensare en ti, aunque no este peleando, siempre estaras en mi coraz n y nunca te ocultare nada,puedes estar segura de eso.  
Fluttershy:con que me lo aseguras?  
BlackShade: con mi vida.  
Fluttershy se siente tranquila.  
Fluttershy:Te amo , BlackShade.  
BlackShade: Yo tambien te amo Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Hasta que al fin lo dices, eh?  
BlackShade:Callate!dice BlackShade riendo Fluttershy al escuchar la risa de BlackShade, sabe que el esta a gusto con ella, nunca lo habia escuchado reir.  
BlackShade:Que te pasa?  
Fluttershy: Nada...  



	5. Vivo?

Mientras tanto, todas las ponys corren a la casa de Fluttershy; Rainbow Dash se encuentra a Twilight en el camino.  
Rainbow Dash: Que hay Twilight?  
Twilight:Me despert temprano para decirle a BlackShade que-  
Rainbow Dash: LO AMAS?!  
Twilight: Si, como lo supiste?  
Rainbow Dash: YO lo amo! Llegare primero y no dejare que me quites a BlackShade!  
Twilight: EL NO ES TUYO!  
Rainbow Dash: Tal vez ahora no, pero luego lo mas probable es que si! Te veo luego Twilight! cuando este siendo abrazada por BlackShade!  
Twilight: Sue a!  
Rainbow vuela r pidamente hacia la casa de Fluttershy, pero al llegar, ve a BlackShade y a Fluttershy usa un hechizo de teletransportaci n y ve a los dos pegasos abrazados tambien.  
Fluttershy se tiene las alas abiertas, revelando sus plumas rojas.  
BlackShade:Hola!  
Rainbow y Twilight se miran algo decepcionadas.  
BlackShade:Pasa algo?  
Rainbow Dash:Yo...Yo te amo.  
Twilight:Yo tambien.  
BlackShade:Esto es bastante raro...Fluttershy me ama,y yo la amo a ella. Pero por ustedes dos solo siento cari o, no amor, lo siento.  
Fluttershy se da cuenta de que BlackShade la quiere mucho.  
Pinkie Pie:Un poco de ayuda?!  
los 4 ponies se dan cuenta de que pinkie viene con un pastel gigantesco, lleno de dulces.  
BlackShade:uh?Que demonios?  
Rainbow y Twilight le van a ayudar, pero el pastel es demaciado pesado para las tres.  
BlackShade se levanta y camina para sostener el pastel, cuando el pegaso negro llega, el pastel se va a caer, pero BlackShade lo alcanza y lo sujeta el solo, y camina a la casa sin problemas.  
BlackShade:(Esta algo pesado)  
Fluttershy:Necesitas ayuda?  
BlackShade:No en realidad Rainbow Dash:No te duele?  
BlackShade:No.  
Twilight:Quieres que..?  
BlackShade:No.  
Pinkie Pie:te gusta?  
BlackShade:No.  
La pony fiestera se entristece, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de BlackShade y darse cuenta que era una broma , vuelve a la normalidad y se sorprende.  
Pinkie Pie:BLACKSHADE SE ESTA RIENDO!  
BlackShade:Y?  
Pinkie Pie: Entonces no te quieres ir? Estas feliz aqui?  
BlackShade:No lo se a n.  
Pinkie Pie:Porfavor? Porfavor? Porfavor? Porfavor? Porfavor? Porfavor? BlackShade:Muy bien , muy bien, me quedar , pero callate!  
Pinkie se pone muy feliz y lo abraza fuerte, BlackShade esta algo dudoso y mira a Fluttershy, como pidiendo ayuda.  
Fluttershy:um...BlackShade y yo, somos... em...Dilo tu, BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Muy bien, somos "Novios".  
En ese mismo momento llegaron las ponies faltantes, al escuchar eso, se ponen felices por Fluttershy.  
AppleJack:Bueno, Vaquero, parece que tienes novia!  
BlackShade:Eso parece...  
Rarity:Pasa algo?  
BlackShade: No, nada... es normal en mi.  
Twilight: Lo sientes , verdad?  
BlackShade: Si, lo siento...hermano el pegaso negro empu a su espada.  
Twilight?:Asi tendr que ser? mi magia no te confunde?  
todas las ponies estan confundidas.  
BlackShade:Vamos maldito! sacate el disfraz y peleemos como siempre! Dice BlackShade en un tono burl n.  
Twilight?:Muy bien, pero hagamos esto, "interesante".  
Lo que parecia ser Twilight, se empieza a desmoronar, dejando ver a BrightSword.  
BlackShade: Creiste que me enga arias as nada m s?  
BrightSword:Acaso importa? vamos a pelear al desierto, y decidamos de una vez por todas, quien es el m s fuerte!  
BlackShade mira hacia atr s hacia las ponies, diciendo "Volver ".  
Los dos hermanos van volando hasta el desierto.  
BlackShade:Desenfunda , maldito!  
BrightSword saca su espada, con algo de sangre.  
BlackShade:Esa...esa es...?  
BrightSword:La sangre de tu amiga?si, asi es, no la mate, pero la her .  
BlackShade:Me las pagar s de una vez por todas!  
El pegaso negro se lanza contra su hermano, a lo que BrightSword responde moviendose y tratando de golpear a BlackShade.  
BlackShade:No caer en lo MISMO de antes!  
BlackShade se da una vuelta, salta por arriba de su hermano , y le clava la espada en la espalda, y empieza a empujar hacia abajo, desgarrando su cuerpo.  
BlackShade:Quien es el debil ahora?  
BrightSword:Idiota...realmente eres un idiota.  
BlackShade empieza a desgarrar ahora hacia arriba, amenazando con perforar su coraz n.  
BlackShade:Que dijiste?!  
BrightSword:Yo, soy solo una copia de tu hermano, el esta entrenando, me envio para ver si podia hacerte algo de da o, pero al parecer, tu has mejorado tambien!  
BlackShade: Dile a mi hermano, que ...LO MATARE TAL COMO A TI!  
el pegaso saca su espada de la espalda del clon y le corta la cabeza.  
BlackShade:Nunca habia matado antes... se siente raro...  
el pony vuelve volando con las demas ponies.  
AppleJack:Estas bien? BlackShade: *algo enojado* Parezco estar mal?  
Rarity: Que pas con tu hermano?  
BlackShade: Esa...esa cosa... no era mi una ilusi n que cre .Vamos, tengo una idea de donde esta Twilight.  
El pegaso Vuela rapidamente todas lo siguen por detras BlackShade:CUIDADO!  
3 copias de BrightSword aparecen en frente de BlackShade.  
Rainbow Dash: Ya voy!  
BlackShade:NO! debes ir con Twilight , creo que esta en la cueva que se veia desde mi sala en el hospital! rapido!  
Rainbow Dash:Como lo sabes?!  
BlackShade:LO SE ! PUEDO SENTIRLO! VAYAN!  
el pegaso toma su espada y corta las ilusiones por la mitad BlackShade:Fluttershy! Twilight es la fuente de poder de las ilusiones! si no la sacan pronto, ella podria morir! , yo contendr las copias aqui! pero no podre aguantar mucho! r pido!  
el pegaso sigue cortando a las ilusiones por la mitad, pero no mira hacia atras, donde se aproximaba una copia con una espada muy grande, la cual le corta en la espalda.  
BlackShade:AGH! a pesar de que estos no son reales...las heridas que haces si lo son...  
?:Tu puedes hacerlo, no te rindas... tu puedes...  
BlackShade:esa voz... no puede ser... ella sigue viva.  
entonces...llega una silueta negra con dos espadas y se pone detras de BlackShade, el esta sollozando.  
BlackShade: Todos estos a os...pense ...que habias muerto...Vi como BrightSword... Yo lo vi... pero aqui estas... hermana.  
Kiyana:Asi es Black, eso era una ilusi n que el produjo conmigo, pero logr escapar cuando peleaba contigo, ahora tiene a tu amiga.  
BlackShade: Callate hermana, ya lo se, ahora preparate, aqui vienen!  
Las espadas de Kiyana se extienden y atraviesan 2 copias de BrightSword.  
BlackShade:espadas nuevas eh?  
Kiyana:Si, asi es, tambien tengo una para ti.  
BlackShade:No es el momento ahora, sabes?  
Kiyana: Aqui vienen!  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade dijo que si no sacamos a Twilight pronto, podria morir.  
Rarity: No digas tonterias! estamos muy cerca de donde BlackShade dijo!  
AppleJack:Todavia no lo entiendo...por que a Twilight?  
Rainbow Dash:Alli!  
la pegaso azulada se ala la cueva todas entran galopando dejandola atras.  
Rainbow Dash: uh? como diablos?  
Twilight:ayudenme...ayuda...por favor...esto duele mucho...  
Fluttershy se desmaya por ver a su amiga as , estaba amarrada a una especie de maquina que sujetaba su cuerpo y extraia fuerza vital, produciendo las copias de BrightSword.  
Rarity: Estas Bien,Twi?  
Twilight:NO,NO ESTOY BIEN!  
Applejack:Que hacemos?!  
MIENTRAS TANTO BLACKSHADE Y SU HERMANA.  
BlackShade:Esto es interminable! avancemos!  
su hermana asiente y van volando hasta aparentemente perder a los clones, luego se dirijen a la cueva.  
Kiyana: Estas seguro de esto? siempre fuiste tan...insensible.  
BlackShade:*llorando de preocupacion* callate...  
Kiyana:lloras por ellas no?  
BlackShade:Se que tu tambien puedes sentir lo que sienten otros como BrightSword y yo, pero ahora no es el momento!  
Rainbow Dash:BlackShade! hay alguien detras de ti!  
BlackShade saca su espada, al igual que su hermana, mirando hacia atras, pero no habia nadie.  
Twilight:AYUDENME!  
BlackShade:vamos, dime como escapaste!  
Kiyana:rompi los cables de al lado de mi cuerpo, especificamente mi ala izquirda.  
BlackShade:Gracias hermana.  
todas las ponies (excepto Fluttershy por el "suceso):Hermana?!  
BlackShade toma su espada y corta los cables, y su espada se electrifica.  
BlackShade:*jadeando y adolorido por el golpe electrico* Hermana...sacala de ah ...porfavor.  
Kiyana:el rey de hielo se derrite...  
BlackShade:Callate.  
Kiyana saca a Twilight de La maquina.  
Kiyana:Black, yo me encargare de las demas copias.  
BlackShade:Ni lo pienses... Yo me encargare...  
Kiyana:Pero BlackShade:NADA DE PEROS HERMANA!  
El pegaso sale cojeando de la cueva, dando un grito muy fuerte para atraer a las copias, eran al menos 20.  
BlackShade:Vamos! vengan por mi!  
el pegaso alardea moviendo su espada, pero inexplicablemente, un rayo sale de su espada, destruyendo a todas las copias, el mira sorprendido.  
BlackShade:Como demonios hice eso?  
el pegaso se empieza a reir en su confusion, dolor, angustia, felicidad, y se desmaya.  
Kiyana:Que diablos? Como puedes terminar desmayandote as ? No te dejare morir!  
la nueva pegaso empieza a decir un conjuro en una lengua muy extra a, a lo que una luz entra en el cuerpo de su hermano.  
BlackShade despierta, mientras la luz lo envuelve, y otro rayo cae en su espada, uno muy fuerte, cuando la luz para, su hermana se cae al piso, agotada.  
el hechizo de su hermana, no solo lo curo, ni le dio un poder inimaginable a su espada, sino que tambien le dio una armadura, negra con blanco, con un signo de una espada con alas negras.  
BlackShade:guau, buen movimiento hermana.(!)  
se da cuenta de que su hermana estaba desmayada.  
BlackShade la toma de las patas delanteras y la lleva al de un rato, las ponies tambien llegan ah , viendo a BlackShade muy feliz.  
Rainbow Dashllevaba a Fluttershy en su lomo Fluttershy:uh?que ...pas ? Blackie esta bien?  
BlackShade:Si, estoy excelente, gracias. dice su enamorado riendose disimuladamente 


	6. Dando un gran paso en la relacion (18)

Applejack:Muy bien, Vaquero, dime, quien es ella?  
BlackShade:Ella, ella es Kiyana...  
Fluttershy:Tu hermana?No es posible,amor...Ella estaba muerta,no?  
BlackShade:Yo tambien creia eso, pero ella me dice que lo que yo vi, era una ilusi n, aunque...hablando de ilusiones como esta Twilight?  
Twilight:Justo detr s de ti!  
BlackShade mira hacia atr s y ve a Twilight, bastante sorprendido de su buena condici n, le sonrie.  
BlackShade:Es bueno ver que todos estamos bien...  
Rarity:A proposito,Querido...  
BlackShade:uh?  
Rarity:Mi hermanita Sweetie belle quiere conocerte BlackShade:*sorprendido* se puede saber por que?  
Rarity:No tengo idea.  
BlackShade: Dile que estar ahi temprano, y no me gusta que me hagan esperar.  
Rarity:Muy bien, se lo dir .  
Fluttershy:BlackShade?  
BlackShade:Sip?  
Fluttershy:debes estar cansado, no?  
El pegaso negro se acerca a su amada, mirandola seductivamente(sin darse cuenta) BlackShade:*susurrando* quieres irte? Yo si estoy muy cansado,amor.  
Fluttershy:*susurrando* entonces dilo, nos iremos.  
Pinkie Pie:*susurrando* De que hablamos?  
BlackShade:No hagas eso tonta!  
Rainbow Dash: Siempre lo hace, compa ero, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
BlackShade:Hey, Rainbow, quieres ir a volar un rato ma ana por la tarde?  
Rainbow Dash:*sonriendo*No tengo nada que hacer, acepto BlackShade:Bueno,*bostezo*estoy muy cansado, me voy, tengo que descansar despues de todas las cosas demenciales de hoy.  
Todas (menos Fluttershy):Adios!  
BlackShade: Cuidense, y no se descuiden!  
El pegaso oscuro se va volando olvidando que nunca vio a Fluttershy en el aire, por lo que vuelve donde estaba ella, y se va caminando junto a ella.  
Fluttershy:Te amo, BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo, Shy...  
LUEGO, EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY/BLACKSHADE.  
BlackShade:*relajado* aaaaaaah...que alivio es poder lo crees?  
Fluttershy: Si...pero no estoy relajada a n...  
BlackShade se levanta y mira a su amada a los ojos, como intentando mirar su alma, luego se pone detr s de ella y empieza a masajearle el cuello.  
BlackShade:Que tal ahora?  
Fluttershy:*algo relajada* Mucho mejor...donde aprendiste esto...*suspiro de alivio*  
BlackShade:Lo vi en el pueblo.  
Fluttershy:*relajada* Haces muy buenos masajes...  
BlackShade: *extra ado* Masaje?  
Fluttershy:Esto se llama masaje...  
BlackShade:Lo que sea...Yo solo lo hago para hacerte sentir bien...despues de todo, tu no estas acostumbrada a lo que paso hoy...y yo no estoy acostumbrado todavia a lo que le paso a mi espada...  
Fluttershy:*curiosa* que paso,amor?  
BlackShade:Cuando rompi los cables, mi espada recibi electricidad, luego sali bastante malherido por el golpe electrico, pero al mover mi espada, un rayo salio de esta, destrozando las ilusiones de mi hermano.  
Fluttershy: *totalmente relajada* um...me abrazas?  
BlackShade:*riendo* ya sabes la respuesta.  
Fluttershy: *sonrojada y riendo* No apretes muy fuerte,si?  
BlackShade:tendr cuidado,angelito.  
el pegaso abraza a su novia, cuidadosamente.  
BlackShade:que tal as ?Fluttershy?...Shy?  
Fluttershy se quedo dormida por el relajo del masaje.  
BlackShade:jeje...parece que tendre que llevarla arriba...  
cuidando no despertarla, BlackShade levanta a Fluttershy cuidadosamente y la pone en su lomo, ella se agarra del cuello del pegaso, el sube sin problemas la escalera, la deja en su cama, la cubre con la s bana, le pone una frazada, y la mira dormir placidamente un rato, antes de hacer guardia afuera; pero cuando el protagonista de la historia esta saliendo de la habitaci n, suena su pisada en la madera de la casa de la pegaso color crema, despertandola.  
BlackShade:Lo siento, me ire a dormir abajo...  
Fluttershy:NO! Espera...  
BlackShade:Que pasa,amor?*extra ado*  
Fluttershy:Quiero que...que...  
BlackShade:quieres que?Agua?  
Fluttershy:Quiero que duermas aqu , conmigo *se tapa la cara*  
BlackShade:Significa algo para ti?*mira a Fluttershy con ternura*  
Fluttershy:Es algo que hacen los enamorados, duermen juntos, y se abrigan entre si; no te gustaria hacerlo?  
BlackShade:Esta bien...de todas formas , quiero expresar mi amor por ti de cualquier forma.  
Fluttershy se mueve un poco dejandole lado a BlackShade, el se sienta en la cama, mueve las s banas al lado, y ve a Fluttershy sonrojada, algo extra ado el entra a la cama, y Fluttershy se sube a su cuerpo, y lo abraza.  
BlackShade/Fluttershy:te amo mucho.  
el pegaso negro siente algo caliente y humedo corriendo por su pierna,Fluttershy esta sonrojada y excitada porque dormira junto a su amado.  
BlackShade:Espera , amor, aqui hay algo humedo...y esta caliente...  
Fluttershy:Se lo que es...*sonrojada*quie...quieres saber que es?  
BlackShade:Bien, no tengo ningun problema.  
Fluttershy:Soy yo...  
BlackShade:No entiendo, me das una mejor explicaci n?  
Fluttershy:Cuando las hembras nos excitamos-  
BlackShade:Excitamos?  
Fluttershy:Cuando estamos muy a gusto.  
BlackShade:oh! continua.  
Fluttershy:Cuando las hembras nos excitamos, nos mojamos, *se levanta de arriba de BlackShade y se da la vuelta* aqui, ves?  
BlackShade: Guau...de verdad esta saliendo mucho...como dices que se llama esto?*toca la "parte trasera" de Fluttershy*  
Fluttershy:Aaaah!  
BlackShade:Lo siento!  
Fluttershy:No,no , esta bien, se sinti bastante...rico,puedes hacerlo de nuevo?*excitada*  
BlackShade:Muy bien...todo para hacerte sentir a gusto.  
el pegaso negro no se daba cuenta,pero su "miembro" se estaba agrandando.  
BlackShade:Como se llama esta parte?  
Fluttershy:*avergonzada*Se...se llama...vagina...*sonrojada profundamente y cubriendose la cara, con las alas abiertas y hacia abajo*  
BlackShade:Siento atraccion a esto, sabes? me gusta mirarla...*vuelve a tocar a su amada "Ah "*Pero esta...agua, o lo que sea...no para de salir...que hago?  
Fluttershy:*respirando pesadamente* No te preocupes, tu sigue tocando, es normal, pero ahora, intenta frotarla...porfavor.  
BlackShade algo asustado de herir a Fluttershy, se tapa los ojos y empieza a tocar la vagina de Fluttershy, ella esta gimiendo, luego deja de tocar, pone su pata firme, y empieza a moverla de izquierda a derecha, su amada gime tiernamente BlackShade:No te duele?*excitado*  
Fluttershy:*con las alas abiertas*aah...ah-aaah.n-no-ooh...no pares...porfavor -ah- no pares,amor...  
el pegaso negro empieza a frotar su pata contra la vagina de su amada algo mas fuerte, ella empieza a gemir mas y mas fuerte a medida que se acerca a su climax, ahora empieza a gritar de placer.  
BlackShade:Duele?  
Fluttershy:aaaaaaaaaah!*deja salir un grito muy bajo debido a su debil voz*  
el pegaso negro ve como empieza a salir algo mas pegajoso que lo que habia antes, y mira extra ado.  
Fluttershy:*aun con un orgasmo* eso...-ah-fue -aaaah-asombroso, amor.  
BlackShade:lo hice bien?*mira a su amada con cara de cachorro abandonado*  
ella con la lengua afuera por la excitaci n, le toma la cabeza, y le da un beso.  
BlackShade:tomar eso como un "si"...  
Fluttershy:Nunca habias hecho esto antes, o si?  
BlackShade:nunca.  
Fluttershy:Yo te ense are entonces, ahora, aun no estoy satisfecha-  
BlackShade:satisfecha?  
Fluttershy:*intentando ser mas directa con su amado* los liquidos que estan saliendo de mi vagina, te gustan?  
BlackShade:No lo se...me atraen, y me interesan de una manera muy rara.  
Fluttershy:pruebalos, usa tu lengua y lame un poco, ve si te gusta...*sonrojada y excitada*  
BlackShade algo dudoso, empieza a probar lentamente los jugos vaginales de su amada.  
BlackShade:*con algo de liquido vaginal en la nariz*es delicioso! me dejas tomar m s?  
Fluttershy:*muy excitada, no puede hablar* *asiente con la cabeza*  
BlackShade se saborea mientras se acerca de nuevo hacia la vagina de su amada, al principio, empieza a lamer lentamente, escuchando a su amada gemir, luego al ver que le gustaba a Fluttershy empieza a lamer hasta limpiar completamente por fuera, luego, al escuchar "lame hacia adentro"Empieza a meter su lengua lentamente en Fluttershy, y siente como se hace mas apretado por cada segundo que pasa, y por cada poco que avanza.  
BlackShade:*saca su lengua de Fluttershy* Esto es ...MUY apretado...me gusta mucho... pero estoy muy cansado...  
Fluttershy:ahora, te ense ar , algo mas...personal.  
BlackShade:Tengo que trabajar?*jadeando*  
Fluttershy:no...solo relajate, te hare sentir lo mismo que me hiciste sentir a mi BlackShade se levanta un poco para ver lo que hace su amada, pero antes de ver, siente algo, en su entrepierna, ella esta tocando.  
BlackShade:*excitado y sonrojado* que...que haces?  
la pegaso color crema se da vuelta y deja ver una sonrija algo sensual para BlackShade.  
Fluttershy:Veo que tengo para jugar.  
BlackShade:Acaso vas a jugar con mi cuerpo?  
Fluttershy:Tontito, los hombre sienten casi lo mismo que las mujeres al lamer la entrepierna.  
BlackShade:Pero yo no tengo lo mismo que tu. No es lo mismo o si?  
Fluttershy: Me sorprende que no sepas NADA de sexo.  
BlackShade:A mi sorprende que tu sepas tanto.  
Fluttershy: Tu me lamiste mi vagina, recuerdas?  
BlackShade:Si, fue hace un momento.  
Fluttershy:Yo te lamere a ti, y sentiras placer, quizas no quieras que pare.  
BlackShade:Lo que sea.  
Fluttershy: Cierra los ojos,amorcito *le muestra un poco de su lengua a su amado, y le cierra un ojo*  
BlackShade:*cierra los ojos* no seas muy dura, si es doloroso.  
Fluttershy:No lo es, quedate quieto.  
BlackShade:Si.  
la pegaso color crema empieza a tocar el "miembro" de BlackShade, el esta sonrojado y con las alas bien abiertas, jadeando un poco, luego algo dudosa, empieza a lamer un poco del largo "miembro" del pegaso oscuro, el empieza a gemir.  
Fluttershy:*con las alas abiertas*Como se siente?*sigue lamiendo mientras espera la respuesta*  
BlackShade:*ya acostumbrado* Muy, MUUUUUY bien...donde aprendiste a hacer esto?  
Fluttershy No le responde a su novio, y sigue lamiendo, el hecha la cabeza para atras en la excitaci n.  
Fluttershy:Mas?  
BlackShade:Porfavor...tenias raz n, no quiero que pares...*riendo*  
Fluttershy empieza a lamer un poco mas rapido y mucho mas fuerte, el esta extaciado, no lo puede creer, es lo mejor que ha sentido en su vida; mientras ,su amada sigue lamiendo, pero ahora, se concentra en la punta del "miembro" de BlackShade, que esta realmente erecto, luego, empieza a meterselo en la boca, y empieza a chupar a su pareja.  
BlackShade:aaaaa...siiii, esto se siente genial...  
Fluttershy empieza a chupar mas fuerte, complaciendo mas a su novio, pero luego de un rato.  
BlackShade:detente.  
Fluttershy:cre que te gustaba!*algo triste*  
BlackShade:me encanta, pero me siento raro, siento un cosquilleo donde estabas lamiendome.  
Fluttershy:eso significa que vas a llegar al climax.  
BlackShade:Cli-Climax?  
Fluttershy:es el limite que se puede soportar en una relacion as , tu me hiciste llegar al mio 2 veces.  
BlackShade:oh...*bostezo largo* entiendo...  
Fluttershy:*sorprendida* amor...debiste decirme que estabas cansado...quieres dormir?  
BlackShade ya se habia quedado dormido antes que su amada empezara a hablar.  
Fluttershy:duerme como un angelito *feliz*  
la pegaso color crema se sube de nuevo al pecho de BlackShade y se queda dormida con su amado. 


	7. La Cancion De BlackShade

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:  
BlackShade:*bosteza y se estira , haciendo tronar sus huesos*

Fluttershy:Uh? Que pasa?

BlackShade:lo siento amor, olvide que dormias encima mio.*sonriendo tiernamente*

Fluttershy:Quieres mas , bueno, de lo de ayer?  
BlackShade:Lo siento amor , pero debo irme, no recuerdas lo que dije antes?  
Fluttershy empieza a pensar, hasta que recuerda que habia prometido irse con Rarity a conocer a su hermana, pero cuando intentar decir algo, Blackshade ya se habia ido, dejando una nota pegada en la pared,Ella queda con la boca abierta y con una pata en alto, pidiendo que BlackShade volviera BlackShade:(ir a ver a Kiyana luego, antes de ir a volar con Rainbow)  
el pegaso negro se da cuenta que se habia pasado de Ponyville mientras pensaba y se llegar a la tienda de ropa de Rarity, Rarity y su hermanita estan dormidas, el simplemente intenta ser amable y hace desayuno para ella y su hermana.  
BlackShade:(se pondra muy feliz cuando sepa que yo y Fluttershy estamos mejorando nuestra relaci n!)  
Mientras sonreia pensando en lo que pasar a, se da cuenta que la pony color blanco lo estaba mirando.  
BlackShade:um...hola?  
Rarity:hola, querido, que tal?  
BlackShade:Bastante bien, ayer dormi con Shy.  
Rarity:A si?  
BlackShade:Si, ella me lo pidio, yo solo me acurruqu y dormimos abrazados.  
Rarity:este desayuno, para quien es?  
BlackShade:Para ti y tu hermanita!  
Rarity:sweetie belle duerme como tronco, creo que te lo puedes comer tu.  
BlackShade:tengo bastante hambre, no he comido nada, pero no puedo comer de tu comida.  
Rarity:vamos, no seas t mido BlackShade, come!  
BlackShade:*Resignado* Bien...  
Rarity:Ven, sigueme.  
rarity lleva al pegaso negro a una terraza en el segundo piso, donde se puede apreciar el bosque.  
BlackShade:Ese es-?  
Rarity:ese es el Bosque Everfree, el lugar por el que viniste no?  
BlackShade:asi es! muchas gracias, realmente no tenia idea de donde quedaba Rarity:Es bastante temprano, no?  
BlackShade:Si, es bastante temprano.  
Rarity:Sweetie belle se despertar mucho mas tarde, yo ire a la casa de Fluttershy y la dejar ahi para que la conozcas.  
BlackShade:Gracias Rarity, ahora debo irme Rarity:Por que?  
BlackShade:voy a volar con Rainbow.  
Rarity:Cuidate!  
Blackshade:Siempre!  
LUEGO EN LA NUBE DE RAINBOW.  
Rainbow Dash:No,no...creeme si puedo en 10 segundos...*ronquido*  
BlackShade:supongo que preparar un desayuno para Rainbow tambien...  
cuando el pegaso negro termina, la pegaso azulada sigue durmiendo.  
BlackShade:Vamos Rainbow! a levantarse! tienes cita con otro pegaso, una cita de vuelo!  
Rainbow Dash:BlackShade? Que haces aqui tan temprano?  
BlackShade:vine porque no tenia nada que hacer, toma.  
BlackShade le ofrece la bandeja con desayuno a Rainbow,ella empieza a mirarlo con ternura, y luego se pone a llorar.  
BlackShade:Pasa algo?  
El pegaso negro se sienta al lado de Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash:No, No es nada, es solo que,nadie nunca a hecho algo tan tierno por mi.  
BlackShade:No es nada-(!)  
Rainbow lo esta mirando con ojos llorosos y alzandole las patas, pidiendo un abrazo.  
BlackShade:*abraza a Rainbow* no tienes de que preocuparte...  
Rainbow Dash:Gracias...BlackShade...  
BlackShade:pareces hambrienta, come lo que te traje.  
Rainbow Dash:Comere otra cosa, sabes?  
BlackShade:A si? Que cosa?  
Rainbow se lanza sobre BlackShade y empieza a lamerle el cuello y a hacerle cosquillas.  
Rainbow Dash:A TI!  
BlackShade:*riendo un poco**sonrojado* estoy con Fluttershy, no es nada malo que hagamos esto?  
Rainbow Dash:solo es un juego!  
BlackShade:es suficiente, ahora es mi turno!  
El pegaso negro da la vuelta y gira con Rainbow, dejandola en el piso, y el arriba, ella se sonroja, al pensar en ellos en esa posici n BlackShade:Es mi turno!  
el pegaso empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la pegaso azulada.  
Rainbow Dash:*riendose fuerte* YA!-Ya basta!  
el pegaso negro se queda sonriendole y se levanta.  
BlackShade:Vamos a volar o no?  
Rainbow Dash:VAMOS!  
PENSAMIENTOS DE FLUTTERSHY:  
Donde habra ido? no lo se... lo unico que quiero es que vuelva a pasar lo de ayer, me encant ...lo hace muy bien.  
lo extra o...BlackShade...ten cuidado.  
EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO ?:Como me garantizas que puedes capturarlo?  
?:No te garantizo nada, pero como cazador, soy muy bueno.  
?:No te enfrentas a nadie normal, el es poderoso, pero no lo sabe, debes capturarlo antes que descubra su verdadero potencial.  
?: Estoy a su servicio, digame como se llama y lo encontrar .  
?:Se llama... BlackShade.Y Traelo Vivo.  
2 HORAS DESPUES, VOLVIENDO CON RAINBOW Y BLACKSHADE BlackShade:Que aburrida eres... ya te cansaste?  
Rainbow Dash:*jadeando* callate! adem s, eres macho, los machos tienes mas energia, dijo ella como excusa.  
BlackShade:Lo que sea... Adios!  
Rainbow Dash:A donde vas?  
BlackShade:A tocar!  
Rainbow No entiende eso, pero se queda dormida en una nube.  
EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY/BLACKSHADE Fluttershy:*preocupada*Donde est s BlackShade?.  
BlackShade:No se donde estoy ,sabes?  
Fluttershy corre hacia su amor y salta encima de el, y lo arrastra dentro de la casa.  
BlackShade:Eso es una bienvenida algo rara...  
Fluttershy:te extra mucho...*empieza a Abrazar a BlackShade fuerte*  
BlackShade:Yo tambien, pero-No puedo respirar...  
Fluttershy:Lo siento.  
BlackShade:No te a tocar, quieres escuchar?  
Fluttershy:No me lo creo, al fin vas a usar esa guitarra?  
BlackShade:Sip!  
Fluttershy:te espero amor.  
BlackShade va caminando a buscar su guitarra, y encuentra a Kiyana en el camino.  
Kiyana:BLACK!  
BlackShade:HERMANA!  
Los dos se abrazan por un rato.  
BlackShade:no sabia que estabas aqui!  
Kiyana:Yo tampoco!  
BlackShade:A donde vas?  
Kiyana:A ver a Twilight, tu amiga, me ense ara magia, y yo a ella.  
Blackshade:Suerte!  
Kiyana:Adios Black!  
BlackShade toma su guitarra y vuelve con Shy.  
Fluttershy:No sabias lo de tu hermana, cierto?  
BlackShade:ni lo esper Fluttershy:Espero que est s feliz,amor!  
Blackshade:Bastante...  
Fluttershy:Pasa algo?  
BlackShade:No,nada, estoy bien El pegaso negro empieza a tocar una melodia armoniosa y tranquilizante por unos 20 segundos.

"Take my eyes the things i ve seen In this world coming to an end My reflection fades im weary of this earthly bones and skin"

"You may pass through me and leave no trace i have no mortal face Solar winds are whispering you may hear me call"

"We can sheed our skins and swim into the darkened void beyond we will dance among the world that orbit stars that aren t our sun"

"All the Oxygen That traped us in a carbon spider s web Solar winds are wispering you may hear the sirens of the dead Let the elders to they parley meant to satisfy our dust Leaving Damacles still hanging over all their promised thrust"

(no quiero poner toda la canci n, para el que la quiera escuchar, se llama "Starblind" y es de Iron Maiden, no tengo derecho alguno sobre Iron maiden ni nada de eso XD)

Fluttershy:donde aprendiste eso,amor?  
BlackShade:Pr ctica!  
Fluttershy:Tocas muy bonito!  
BlackShade:*sonrojado*Vamos, no es para tanto...  
Fluttershy:Si lo es!  
BlackShade:Como sea! no quiero discutir...  
Fluttershy:tontito.  
Blackshade:*riendose* Callate!  
A lo lejos en un arbol, se puede ver una silueta, que no parece un pony.  
?:Rie mientras puedas, BlackShade,pronto no seguiras en este mundo!


	8. Descubrimiento Funesto

Twilight:Bueno...Que tienes para ense arme?  
Kiyana:No mucho, pero cosas poderosas, de hecho, soy una pegaso, no tengo cuerno, es mas dificil hacer magia sin cuerno ,sabes?  
Twilight:Me lo imagino...  
Kiyana:Bueno , primero que nada, concentrate, si?  
Twilight:Si!  
Kiyana:Así me gusta.

La silueta que habia en el rbol, aun sigue vigilando al pegaso oscuro, que esta tomando desayuno, con Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Esto esta delicioso! tocas bien, cocinas bien, peleas bien,*se sonroja* y haces otras cosas bien.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy... si quieres...*se sonroja ligeramente* puedo hacerte lo mismo de la otra noche...*se sonroja m s*  
Fluttershy:*se tapa la cara de verguenza* No digas algo asi tan abiertamente! puede haber alguien afuera! y si te escuch tu hermana? BlackShade:Se qued durmiendo con Twi.  
Fluttershy:oh...entiendo.  
BlackShade:Tengo que entrenar... sabes donde dej mi espada?  
Fluttershy:Nunca lo recuerdas,cierto?  
BlackShade:Asi es... solo recuerdo que la armadura estaba en el baul de mi habitaci n...  
El pegaso sube las escaleras , abre el baul, y saca la armadura, pero al mirar por la ventana, ve el arbol donde estaba la silueta, a lo que esta, solo se baja del arbol y camina al bosque.  
BlackShade:Mierda!  
Fluttershy:Que pasa?!  
BlackShade:Quedate aqui adentro entendiste?  
Fluttershy:Que viste?!  
BlackShade:No lo se...Pero se que puedo con el!  
Fluttershy:Como era?  
BlackShade:Como una serpiente , con cuernos, pero los dos diferentes...  
Fluttershy:Discord!  
BlackShade:Discord?  
Fluttershy:Esa cosa casi destruye todo Ponyville, y nos separa a todas nosotras, te controlar y manipular , intentar lavarte el cerebro, ten cuidado, yo llamar a las dem s.  
BlackShade:Copiado alto y claro!  
El pegaso negro se pone la armadura, y sale volando con su espada en la pezu a, listo para pelear.(estaba en el ba l)  
BlackShade:Sal de ah maldito!  
?:Sabes quien soy, verdad?  
BlackShade:Sal de ahi, "Discord", siento tu miedo hacia mi, sal de ahi, y quizas te perdone la vida.  
Discord:Buen Chiste,chiquillo, pero no vengo a hacerte da o.  
BlackShade:Se quien eres, que eres, y en especial, quien te envi , no te puedes fiar de mi hermano, no es de confiar.  
Discord:No me lo trago, tu hermano me prometi reinar Equestria cuando el te capture.  
El pegaso negro, enfunda su espada.  
BlackShade:No vales la pena, crees las mentiras de un tonto, eso te convierte en un imb cil.  
Discord:Me las pagar s!  
el antagonista nuevo se lanza sobre BlackShade, el solo lo mira a los ojos, y le da un cabezazo, dejandolo aturdido.  
BlackShade:Deberias sentirte honrado, seras asesinado por mi, antes que morir por la espada de alguien en quien confiaste.  
Discord:Si claro, que miedo! mirame como tiemblo!  
BlackShade empieza a mover su espada de lado a lado, produciendo rafagas cortas de viento, y levantando polvo, su espada empieza a liberar algo de electricidad.  
BlackShade:Seras el primero oficialmente en probar mi nuevo poder, recien adquirido.  
Discord:QUE?!  
BlackShade:RAFAGA DIVINA!  
el pegaso negro mueve su espada, dando un corte al aire, al instante, una r faga de electricidad se lanza sobre Discord, electrocutandolo, y quemandolo.  
Discord:tu hermano tenia razon, eres fuerte, y ahora que lo pienso, este ataque tuyo es muy poderoso, me esta debilitando...  
BlackShade:{tsk} Si tan solo fuera verdad.  
el pegaso lanza el mismo ataque 3 veces, luego se acerca a un debilitado y abatido Discord.  
BlackShade:Hora de dormir.  
el pegaso , para no producir dolor, solo decapita al antagonista.  
BlackShade:(No...realmente he estado matando? no me lo creo...Todavia)  
luego simplemente vuela donde estaba con Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:estas listas? tenemos que ayudar a BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Ayudarme a que?  
Todas:no es posible...  
BlackShade:Si, si lo a Discord.  
Discord:No lo creo.  
BlackShade esta impactado, el lo decapit , y ahora esta detr s de el, tomandolo del cuello.  
El pegaso tiene su espada envainada, y Discord, lo esta ahorcando.  
Twilight:R pido! Usemos los elementos!  
Rainbow Dash:Podemos hacerle da o a BlackShade!  
BlackShade:*el pegaso separa las manos de la bestia por un momento*HAZLO!  
Las 6 ponys, preocupadas, solo se preparan para usar los elementos, pero en ese momento, llega BrightSword, y le corta el brazo a Discord.  
BrightSword:Te dije Vivo, ibas a ser el que lo mate.  
BlackShade:Acaso intentas ayudarme hermano?*tosiendo*  
BrightSword:Callate y preparate.  
BlackShade:Cuando esto termine , terminaremos nuestro asunto pendiente.  
BrightSword:Que te hace pensar que saldr s vivo de esta?  
BlackShade:Te recuerdo que estas en las mismas condiciones!PRUEBA ESTO!RAFAGA DIVINA!  
El poder de BlackShade es bloqueado por su hermano.  
BlackShade:QUE HACES?!  
BrightSword:Te detengo...Fuego infernal.  
El hermano de BlackShade mueve su espada, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Discord.  
BlackShade:Mierda...esto no va a ser USTEDES!VAYANSE DE AQUI! TU MALDITO DISCORD! ME QUIERES MATAR?! SIGUEME ENTONCES!  
El pegaso se aleja volando de la ciudad, para evitar su destrucci n.  
Discord:Esta vez no tendras tanta suerte!  
BlackShade:No me hagas reir!  
Discord saca una alabarda de su boca.  
BlackShade:Yo tengo algo que proteger!  
Discord:TE MATARE!  
BrightSword aparece desde atr s, enterrando su espada a Discord.  
BrightSword:Ya te dije que el que lo mate , ser yo.  
BlackShade:Muevete!  
La espada del pegaso oscuro esta liberando bastante electricidad, BlackShade esta enojado, liberando mucha energia, transmitiendola a su espada.  
BlackShade:AHORA TE DESTRUIRE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!  
De la espada de BlackShade, sale una onda gigantesca, que se lanza contra discord, dejandolo gravemente herido.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Uf...eso-*jadeo*-fue impresionante...mi poder crece y crece.  
El ya no se levantar mas, pero puedes quemarlo hermano.  
BrightSword:No vale la pena, lo dejaste herido, no se levantara en mucho tiempo.  
BlackShade:Resolvamos nuestro asunto ahora!  
cansado, quiero pelear contra ti a todo tu potencial.  
BlackShade le sonrie a su hermano.-Adios!  
BrightSword esta impactado, despues de herirlo e intentar matarlo, da ar a sus amigas, destruir su familia, hacerle creer que su hermanita estaba muerta, el le sonri , y se despidi .  
BrightSword:Hermano...Tal vez nuestro padre queria que pelearamos lado a lado, no entre lo recuerdo...yo siempre quise a mi quise a BlackShade.  
?:Que pasa? necesitas algo de ayuda con tus recuerdos? tu me SIRVES A MI! TU ERES MI CUERPO, ME OBEDECER S!Y PRONTO...MUY PRONTO...

SERE EL QUE GOBIERNE EL MUNDO ENTERO!


	9. Segundo Encuentro Sexual (18)

BlackShade:  
Realmente no lo entiendo...como esta espada , me esta...transformando...el asesino no es BrightSword...soy yo hago lo correcto...protego a los que aprecio. Soy mejor que el! Fluttershy:Amor? Necesito ayuda!  
BlackShade:Ya voy...  
Fluttershy:Me ayudas con esto?  
la pegaso color crema esta sentada en el sofa seductivamente, mostrandole su vagina a su amado.  
Fluttershy:esta muy humedo aqui.  
el pegaso negro se acerca sonrojado y con las alas abiertas, se acerca a la vagina de Fluttershy Fluttershy:Que esperas?  
BlackShade:Extra aba este olor...es raro...pero...me gusta mucho Fluttershy:Apresurate!  
BlackShade:Te lamo o te toco?  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada y con las alas abiertas*Tengo otra cosa en mente...Estas duro ahi abajo?  
BlackShade se sonroja profundamente al oir eso, pero de todas formas revisa...si...esta duro *mira hacia otro lado, disimulando su verguenza* *con las alas abiertas, pero hacia abajo*para que lo preguntas?  
Fluttershy:Por que hoy, haremos algo mejor que lo del otro dia.  
Blackshade:No veo como.  
Fluttershy:bien, dejame ver que tengo para jugar hoy.  
ella mueve a BlackShade hacia atras, para verlo mejor, luego se asombra al ver que el pene del pegaso oscuro esta grande y duro.  
Fluttershy:Guau! mira esto! esta rogando por ser usado!  
BlackShade:*sonrojado profundamente* No...No te entiendo...  
Fluttershy:Quedate quieto, esto te gustar mucho.  
la pegaso empieza a acercar su vagina a la entrepierna del pegaso negro.  
BlackShade:*preocupado, dudoso y sonrojado* Que-Que haces?  
Fluttershy:Hoy perder mi virginidad contigo!.  
BlackShade:ESPERA!  
Fluttershy:que sea r pido, estoy muy excitada...  
BlackShade:Estas segura? es tu primera vez...digo...segura al 100%?  
Fluttershy:Estoy segura amor, eres el indicado para mi.  
BlackShade:Es mi primera vez, quiero disfrutarlo, asi que hazlo lento si?  
Fluttershy:esta bien, tambien es mi primera vez, lo har como quieres tu amorcito.  
BlackShade:Si crees que es lo correcto...  
La pegaso empieza a acercar su vagina al pene de BlackShade, el esta nervioso, con los ojos cerrados, ella toma el pene de BlackShade y lo sujeta,luego solo se sienta en el.  
BlackShade/Fluttershy:AAAAAAH!ESTO ES GENIAL!  
la pegaso empieza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo tiernamente, BlackShade por su parte, esta disfrutandolo, jadeando.  
BlackShade:Shy...estas apretada, y muy caliente, me gusta, se siente muy bien!  
Fluttershy:*gimiendo*Tu...tambien -AH!- eres genial -A-AH!- amor!  
BlackShade se inclina para darle un beso a Fluttershy, ella tambien lo hace y los dos pegasos se besan mientras disfrutan el momento.  
BlackShade:Eres tan sexy con tus alas abiertas.*jadeando*  
Fluttershy:*gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte* Tu -AAAAH-AH-AH-AH-AAAH!-tam-bien.  
Luego de un rato, los 2 pegasos estan relajados, Fluttershy ya termino tres veces, BlackShade todavia ninguna.  
Fluttershy:*Gimiendo fuerte*  
BlackShade:Cada vez *jadeo* Aprietas *jadeo* MAS!  
Fluttershy:*gritando de Placer*  
BlackShade:Te gusta cierto? puedes ir mas profundo, si quieres.y tambien acelerar algo.  
Fluttershy empieza a acelerar sus movimientos , al igual que aumentan sus gemidos y gritos de placer, luego de eso, empieza a meter el pene de BlackShade mas adentro.  
Fluttershy:*Gritando de Placer* KYAAAAAA! la pegaso color crema vuelve a terminar en el pene de BlackShade, por cuarta vez BlackShade:Siento el *jadeo* mismo cosquilleo de antes! *jadeo pesado*Voy A-A Fluttershy:No lo Saques! dentro!Vente dentro!  
BlackShade:*sonrie mientras libera su semen dentro de Fluttershy*OH...DIOS! ESTO ES GENIAL! ME ENCANTA! Fluttershy:ES LO MEJOR!  
BlackShade sigue liberando semen, pero repentinamente, saca su pene de dentro de Fluttershy, y se corre en su cuerpo y en sus alas.  
Fluttershy:Dios...eso fue lo mejor...me llenaste Amor 3 BlackShade:Te gust ?  
Fluttershy:Si,mucho!  
la pegaso mira a su amado, que tiene su pene aun duro y grande.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade! eres una bestia! despues de semejante corrida, tu pene sigue duro!  
BlackShade:zzzzzzz...  
Fluttershy:*sonrie* se quedo dormido...despues de todo estar a cansado.  
cuando se acerca a el, el pegaso oscuro abre los ojos y salta sobre ella.  
Fluttershy:Pens que estabas dormido!  
Blackshade: jeje. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso!*se rie* sigue siendo gracioso!  
Fluttershy:Estas listo para el round dos?  
Blackshade rueda con Fluttershy, dejandola a ella en el piso, y el arriba.  
Fluttershy:uh? que pasa Blackie?  
BlackShade:La pregunta es: Tu estas lista Shy?  
Fluttershy:Lista! Te espero aqui dentro!*se ala su entrepierna*  
BlackShade:Aqui voy...  
El pegaso mete cuidadosamente su pene dentro de Fluttershy:  
Fluttershy se esta retorciendo, por el cari o con el que BlackShade se lo mete, le da mas placer de lo normal, le gusta mucho.  
Fluttershy:Se mas duro! no me voy a romper! Ademas!hoy viene Sweetie Belle, que pasa si nos ve teniendo sexo? Tienes que ser r pido BlackShade: Tu puedes ser R pida, yo me tomar mi tiempo, Entendido?  
Fluttershy:Entendido!  
BlackShade procede a meter todo su pene dentro de Fluttershy, ella esta gimiendo muy fuerte Fluttershy:Mas despacio! podrian escucharme!  
BlackShade:"BlackShade, tienes que ser mas duro!" si claro,Shy, te conozco.  
el pegaso mira a la pegaso como si estuviera enojado, y empieza a meterlo fuerte.  
BlackShade:Mereces un castigo.  
Fluttershy:Castigam ! M s fuerte!  
BlackShade empieza a alternar entre lento y r pido Fluttershy:Por que bajas tanto la velocidad? es rico r pido! no bromees conmigo as -AAAAAAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-  
BlackShade:Quien es mi angelito sucio?  
Fluttershy:Yo, Soy yo,amor.  
BlackShade:Asi me gusta, te mereces una buena recompensa El pegaso oscuro empieza a masajear el pecho de Fluttershy, le lame el cuello, y le da besos, luego ella se inclina para besarlo a el.  
BlackShade:no,no,no, cuando YO lo diga.  
Fluttershy:Si amor.  
BlackShade:As me gusta.  
Fluttershy:*gimiendo suavemente*no entiendo-ah-como puedes -aaaaaaaaahhh- aguantar tanto -ah Siiiii...mas fuerte- Y puedes hablar sin-aaah si!- problema...  
Blackshade:Es autocontrol.  
Fluttershy:Me voy a venir!  
BlackShade:No sin mi permiso, se orita!  
Fluttershy:tratar de aguantar ,amor.  
BlackShade:eres obediente, te mereces algo.  
El pegaso empieza a lamer la frente de Fluttershy, luego le lame el cuello, el pecho, el est mago, luego saca su pene, y empieza a lamer su vagina Fluttershy:No aguantar mucho mas si sigues asi!  
El pegaso negro abre bien la vagina de Fluttershy , y sigue lamiendo.  
BlackShade:Tienes mi permiso.  
Fluttershy:Pero te voy a manchar!  
BlackShade:HAZLO!  
Fluttershy:no aguanto m s!  
BlackShade empieza a meter su lengua dentro de Fluttershy, luego cuando deja salir sus jugos vaginales, el saca su lengua, se saborea, y vuelve a meter su pene.  
BlackShade:en serio eres una pony sucia,shy, ya van cuantas? 5, 6 veces?  
Fluttershy:No lo se...M S!  
BlackShade:Me estoy acercando a mi climax...  
Fluttershy:quiero -aaaah MAS DESPACIO! ME DUELE! ES DEMASIADO!-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH BlackShade:No hoy, porque ya va directo hacia tu vagina!  
Fluttershy: SIII! LLENAME CON TU SEMEN BLACKSHADE! QUIERO QUE ME LLENES DE SEMEN DE NUEVO!  
BlackShade:Eres una pony *uf*muy sucia, *tosiendo*si no estuviera tan *jadeo*cansado, te castigar a mas*toz fuerte*.  
Fluttershy:Te amo.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo. 


	10. Contra El Espíritu!

BlackShade:Shy Fluttershy:Si amor? BlackShade:Estas manchada, ve y ba ate, escucho que tocan la puerta.  
Fluttershy:Oh no!Vuelvo enseguida!  
Rarity:BlackShade?Abre la puerta!  
BlackShade:Ya voy!  
Sweetie Belle:que emoci n!  
El pegaso negro abre la puerta, y 3 sombras entran rapidamente a la casa.  
BlackShade:No tenias una solo hermana?  
Rarity:Anduvo de Chismosa y trajo a sus amigas.  
BlackShade:como sea, ven a la noche a buscarlas, tengo asuntos pendientes con Fluttershy.  
Rarity:Entiendo.  
BlackShade:aunque, cualquier cosa, ire volando a decirte, esta bien?  
Rarity:si, entendido!estar en el spa, por si me necesitas.  
Blackshade:Copiado alto y claro!  
Sweetie Belle:Scotaloo, Applebloom, vengan!  
Scotaloo:Ah esta!  
Applebloom:BlackShade?  
BlackShade la mira algo irritado.  
Applebloom:que hice?  
BlackShade: Se or para usted *sonrie*  
Scotaloo:Eres muy grande...  
BlackShade:es un halago raro, pero Gracias.  
Sweetie Belle:Donde esta Fluttershy?  
BlackShade:Arriba, tomando un ba o.  
Sweetie Belle:Alguna vez has chocado con un arbol?  
BlackShade:No, nunca, pero he cortado arboles con mi espada.  
Scotaloo:Espada?*asustada*  
BlackShade:No voy a hacerles da o, si eso insinuas, soy bueno, con la gente buena.  
Applebloom:me la muestras?  
BlackShade:eres algo arriesgada, que pasa si soy un asesino, y me pides que traiga mi arma aqui?  
Applebloom:A mi me pareces una buena persona.  
el pegaso negro le regala una sonrisa y va a buscar su espada.  
Sweetie Belle:Es imponente!  
BlackShade escucha lo que dicen mientras busca Applebloom:Si, tienes raz n, se ve fuerte.  
Scotaloo:Es lindo!  
Blackshade toma su espada.  
Applebloom:Ahi viene! Que emoci n!  
BlackShade:Aqui est !  
Sweetie Belle:Se ve afilada...  
BlackShade:*riendose* Quieres que la pruebe afuera?  
Scotaloo:Yo si!Corta un Arbol!  
BlackShade:Siganme,y no se queden atr s, no me gusta esperar.  
El pegaso empu a su espada, y mira hacia los lados, mirando si hay alguna se al de su hermano.  
BlackShade:Esta muy tranquilo...demasiado...esto no pinta bien.  
?:BLACKSHADE!  
BlackShade:GAAA!No hagas eso hermana!  
Kiyana:Vamos Black, antes no te asustabas tan facil.  
BlackShade:Lo sientes verdad?  
Kiyana:Si...Es una fuerza muy poderosa.  
BlackShade:Preparate para pelear si hay que hacerlo, protegeme la espalda Kiyana:Entendido Black.  
BlackShade:Muy bien Potrancas, quien quiere ver como este arbol cae?!  
CMC:Nosotras!  
El pegaso negro gira su espada, y traspasa el arbol, que cae luego de un momento.  
CMC:guau...impresionante.  
Las orejas de Blackshade se levantan BlackShade:ATR S!VUELVAN A LA CASA!DIGANLE A FLUTTERSHY QUE SE ESCONDA!HERMANA TE NECESITO AQUI AHORA!  
Kiyana:Que pasa Black?!  
BlackShade:ha llegado la hora...de liberar a ese maldito!  
Kiyana:Que?  
BlackShade:No te hagas la tonta, tu tambien lo sientes.  
Kiyana:Estas seguro Black?  
BlackShade:Si te estas acobardando, no me interesa, esto es entre El y YO, vete si quieres, ve con las demas, pero si no me ayudas, no te entrometas!  
Kiyana:Pero Black,Que har s?!  
BlackShade:Me lo llevar lejos de aqui.  
Kiyana:Black! No puedes hacerlo, Te ayudare y-  
BlackShade:TE PROHIBO QUE ME SIGAS!  
Kiyana:Black...  
Blackshade:Ya senti lo que es perderte una vez, no dejar que ocurra de nuevo.  
Kiyana:Esta bien...Solo porque eres el mayor de los 3.

BrightSword:Siempre tan valeroso hermano.  
BlackShade:TU NO ERES MI HERMANO!  
BrightSword:Te has vuelto tan loco que no puedes reconocer a tu familia? Como un heroe, y tu hermano, te exterminar , yo mismo!  
BlackShade:Dejate de decir estupideses!  
BrightSword:LUNA MALDITA!  
BlackShade: No te dejar !  
el pegaso se lanza contra BrightSword, y con su espada, detiene el golpe, y empieza a cargar su espada.  
BlackShade:Ya te lo dije! NO TE DEJARE!  
El pegaso negro empieza a forzar su espada, contra su hermano poseido, rompiendo la espada de BrightSword.  
BlackShade:Te robar tus poderes, y TE MATARE! LUNA MALDITA! El poder lanza una esfera, que lleva a un agujero negro, este poder empieza a absorber a BrightSword.  
?:en sus venas corre la misma sangre y estan por matarse, una conducta est pida, a mi parecer.  
BlackShade:Solo dices puras estupideces!  
BrightSword:Hermano...no...debes matarme...asi...tu podras estar bien...igual que nuestra hermanita...matame BlackShade:NO! no te matar , debes salir de ese trance!  
BrightSword:No...puedo.  
BlackShade:Piensa en mi! piensa en Kiyana! piensa en todos! adem s! quizas dentro de poco , tengamos familia de nuevo! no entiendes hermano? si te mato, perder todo! Te quiero, Kiyana y yo extra amos al viejo BrightSword, al hermano de al medio, al pegaso feliz, que reia, yo pensaba que la felicidad se habia perdido para siempre para mi, pero al llegar aqu , la recuper ! Tu tambien puedes hermano! Puedes volver a ser feliz, puedes volver a ser alguien bueno, puedes ayudarnos a vencer a esa cosa en tu cuerpo, pero debes expulsarla!  
BrightSword encuentra esperanza en las palabras de su hermano, una lagrima brota de su ojo.  
BrightSword:VETE DE MI CUERPO MALDITA BESTIA!  
una luz sale del cuerpo de BrightSword, dejando salir una sombra que se materializa.  
?:ese maldito me expuls ...Ahora puedo matar a los tres hermanos!Empezando por ese "BrightSword".  
BlackShade:NO!  
La sombra lanza una especie de Rayo, BlackShade se interpone en el camino, recibiendo el impacto en vez de BrightSword.  
BrightSword:HERMANO! NO!  
El impacto produjo muchas cortadas en BlackShade, dejandolo sangrando.  
BlackShade:BrightSword...Tu puedes...Hazlo...MATALO...Estoy muy debil...te prestar mi espada. Yo tengo que recuperarme...Tu puedes!  
BrightSword lleva a su hermano a la casa de Fluttershy.  
BrightSword:Hermano...lo alejar . lo prometo.  
BlackShade:Mas te vale...y hermano.  
BrightSword:Si?  
BlackShade:No comas nieve amarilla *tose sangre*  
BrightSword:Dile a Kiyana que te me voy.  
BlackShade:Anda con cuidado enano.  
BrightSword:Callate! no gastes energia.  
BlackShade se arrastra hasta el lugar donde creia estaban las ponys, estaban efectivamente, en la habitacion de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Kiyana...hermana...ayudame.  
Kiyana:Dios! Black! que paso?!  
BlackShade:Callate y curame quieres? BrightSword no puede solo.  
Fluttershy:*llorando*Amor...estas bien?  
BlackShade:Estoy bien...solo un poco adolorido, y cansado.  
Fluttershy:*sollozando*Vas a estar bien?  
BlackShade:*susurrando* si te callas te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras hoy en la noche.  
Fluttershy:Como puedes pensar en eso en un momento como este?!  
BlackShade:Intento alegrarte.  
Kiyana:Mi magia te ayudar , pero tengo que parar el un rato, yo te curar .  
BlackShade:Gracias...hermana.  
Las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban llorando, y mirando a BlackShade , como estaba sangrando.  
BlackShade:MALDICION!OLVIDA LA MAGIA! IRE A PELEAR AHORA!  
Kiyana:Black! Detente!  
Fluttershy:BlackShade! o te sientas o ya ver s!  
BlackShade se levanta y empieza a caminar.  
BlackShade:Yo...ser .. lo derrote!IRE A AYUDAR A MI HERMANO;Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER PARA DETENERME!  
Fluttershy golpea a BlackShade con un pedazo de madera y el queda inconsiente.  
Kiyana:PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!  
Fluttershy:Curalo de una vez, luego lo despiertas.  
MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO BrightSword:Yo te derrotar !  
?:T ? No podr s hacer nada!No podr s derrotarme a mi!YO SOY MENOMARU!  
BrightSword:Asi que Menomaru,eh?  
Menomaru:Tu hermano podria hacerme algo, pero tu no!  
BrightSword:ESO YA LO VEREMOS! 


	11. Verdadero Poder?

?:BlackShade...Despierta, hiciste lo correcto, pero yo te dar algo que tus hermanos no tendr s jam s.  
BlackShade:Quien eres?  
?:No importa, cuando despiertes, tendras una espada nueva, debes darle la otra a tu hermano, podr s ver que esta espada es mas poderosa que cualquiera que hayas visto.  
BlackShade:Como se que no eres una ilusion?  
?:Cree en mi.

?:Despierta!  
BlackShade:esa voz...Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Despierta BlackShade! porfavor... me dejes te mueras...No se que har a sin ti.  
BlackShade: Pues no lo pienses, porque aun no me muero...  
Fluttershy abraza a BlackShade, mientras el sigue echado en el piso.  
BlackShade:No llores, no es el momento.  
Kiyana:Black...Tus heridas..no las puedo no puedas volver a levantarte.  
BlackShade se mira la vaina de la espada, tiene una espada bastante bien hecha, con un mango tocarla, sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse.  
BlackShade:As que esta es mi nueva espada eh? Kiyana, llevalos a todos afuera, a un lugar seguro, junta a todo el pueblo.  
El pegaso se levanta, abre sus alas, y se va volando, a ayudar a su hermano.  
BrightSword:*jadeando*No le hecho un rasgu o Menomaru:Eres un idiota...crees que podr s siquiera herirme?  
BlackShade:YO SI!  
Menomaru:Que?!  
BlackShade aparece volando y le da un corte en la espalda, cortando hasta su estomago.  
BrightSword:Lo partiste por la mitad.  
BlackShade:Callate enano.  
BrightSword:Se llama menomaru.  
Menomaru:Aun crees que puedes hacerme da o?  
BlackShade:CALLATE! ha llegado el momento de mi venganza!  
BrightSword:Vamos BlackShade!  
BlackShade:LUNA MALDITA!  
Esta Vez, los portales al agujero negro, son en forma de cuchillas.  
Menomaru:QUE?!  
BlackShade:Ejecutalo hermano!  
BrightSword:FUEGO INFERNAL!  
La bola de fuego de BrightSword, destruye lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Menomaru.  
BrightSword:Al fin...  
BlackShade:Volvamos a casa, hermano BrightSword:Muy bien.  
BlackShade:Esto es el momento mas raro que he pasado en mi vida.  
LUEGO DE UN RATO.  
Pinkie Pie:Esta bien?  
Twilight:BlackShade esta bien, no es facil de dejar en el piso.  
BlackShade:Tal vez, pero Fluttershy Lo hizo, y hoy la castigar por eso!  
Fluttershy se sonroja.  
Rarity:tienes que descansar.  
Applejack:Si terr n de Azucar, descanza un tiempo, disfruta con Fluttershy, diviertete.  
BlackShade:Gracias...son las mejores amigas que podria tener.  
BrightSword:Hermano, ire a buscar algun lugar donde quedarme.  
Fluttershy:Mi casa esta llena con Blackie, lo siento.  
BlackShade:No me digas Blackie en publico!  
Fluttershy:No hables de nuestra relacion en publico!  
BlackShade:Como sea.  
LUEGO DE UNA CAMINATA HACIA LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY BlackShade:Estas de animo?  
Fluttershy:Ve por ti mismo, levanta mi cola.  
el pegaso negro levanta lentamente la cola de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Tentador, pero no tan humedo como me gusta.  
Fluttershy:Que hago?  
BlackShade:Tu eres la experta aqui! ponte humeda ahi abajo para poder castigarte por el golpe con el pedazo de madera!  
Fluttershy:me tocare yo en frente del espejo, para ver que tan mojada estoy.  
BlackShade:tengo que ver eso.  
la pegaso color crema se sonroja profundamente, mira a Blackshade, que esta impaciente y con el pene erecto, ella suelta una risa tierna, y se empieza a tocar, humedeciendose.  
Fluttershy:esta bien asi,amor?  
BlackShade:realmente me estas excitando,amor.  
Fluttershy:{hng}No aguantar mucho m s asi... te necesito adentro de mi.  
BlackShade:{tsk} autocontrol, sabes lo que es eso,amor? mirame a mi, estoy muy excitado, pero estoy sereno y tranquilo.  
Fluttershy:No te controlar s despues de esto!  
la pegaso empieza a acercarse al pene de su amado, que empieza a lamer lentamente, el pegaso negro tiene las alas abiertas , esta sonrojado y echado hacia atr s.  
BlackShade:Dios! avisame cuando la vas a lamer o hacerle algo si? tengo que estar listo!  
Fluttershy:esta bien amor.  
BlackShade:As me gusta,puedes seguir.  
la pegaso obedece y ahora se pone a lamer un poco mas abajo, dandole a BlackShade mas excitacion de la que tenia.  
BlackShade:*jadeando*Lo haces muy bien...Pero no quiero quedar sin lamerte a ti, esta bien?  
Fluttershy *mirando a BlackShade mientras lame su pene* *asiente con la cabeza mientras aprovecha el movimiento para lamer a su amado*  
BlackShade:Lo haces muy bien...sigue asi.  
Fluttershy empieza a lamer desde la base del pene de BlackShade hasta la punta, el, por primera vez, empieza a gemir un poco, pero muy bajo.  
BlackShade:*gemido bajo* se siente tan bien...  
Fluttershy:Lo hago bien amor?  
BlackShade:Lo haces sigue,porfavor.  
la pegaso empieza a lamer la punta del pene de su amado, luego lo empieza a meter en su garganta.  
BlackShade:*con la lengua fuera por la excitacion* Muy bien..*gemido debil*  
Fluttershy:Esta bien asi?  
BlackShade:Suficiente, es mi turno.  
El pegaso da vuelta a su pareja, quedando el arriba ahora.  
BlackShade:Lista?  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* siempre...  
BlackShade:Aqui voy.  
el pegaso negro empieza a lamer a su amada lentamente, saboreandose.  
BlackShade:Eres deliciosa, podria hacer esto todo el dia!  
Fluttershy:*gemido fuerte*no pares!M s!  
BlackShade empieza a limpiar la vagina de su amada con su lengua, ella esta gimiendo el empieza a pensar en algo.  
BlackShade:Que es esto amor?*toca el cl toris de Fluttershy*  
Fluttershy:T calo de nuevo...porfavor?  
BlackShade: Muy bien.*toca de nuevo a Fluttershy*Quieres que lo lama?  
Fluttershy:Lamelo...porfavor.  
el pegaso negro empieza a lamer el cl toris de su amada, que esta gimiendo muy fuerte.  
Fluttershy:DIOS! BlackShade! *gemido de placer*pareciera que *grito de placer* siempre haces esto!  
BlackShade:Talento natural.  
Fluttershy:Metela, estoy lista para ti.  
BlackShade:Quien soy yo para negarle a un angelito lo que quiere?  
Fluttershy:Tontito.  
los dos pegasos se inclinan para darse un beso, se miran seductivamente, y luego sus labios se juntan por un largo dos estan con las alas abiertas.  
BlackShade:Quiero hacer esto lento, si?  
Fluttershy:Siempre es lento! Quiero algo R pido, o rudo...*pone cara de cachorro abandonado*Porfavor?  
BlackShade:*sonrojado*Por que te pones as si sabes que lo har ?  
Fluttershy:Bien...lo siento.  
BlackShade:No te puedo perdonar, porque no hay nada que .  
Fluttershy:Metela r pido.  
el pegaso negro empieza a abrir sus alas mientras se acerca al co o h medo de su amada, que esta chorrendo liquidos vaginales.  
BlackShade:Ser rudo esta vez.  
Fluttershy se tapa la cara y abre sus alas.  
Blackshade:preparate!  
El pegaso negro empieza a penetrar a su amada de manera fuerte, dandole algo de dolor, pero se sobrepone el placer.  
Fluttershy:{ngh}Duele un poco.  
BlackShade:La saco?  
Fluttershy:No...Porfavor no...sigue.  
BlackShade obedece y empieza a meter su pene un poco mas fuerte, ella esta mirando a su amado desde abajo, sonrojada, con las alas abiertas y con las pezu as en la boca.  
BlackShade:Eres tan encantas.  
Fluttershy:Para...me duele, necesito un descanzo.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien...estoy por hoy...  
Fluttershy:Muy bien...  
BlackShade:he estado pensando...si muero en alguna pelea..que sentirias?  
Fluttershy:No digas esas cosas! Idiota!  
BlackShade:Responde!  
Fluttershy:Todo mi mundo se vendria abajo...me sentiria sola, nada seria lo mismo.  
BlackShade:mmm...tambien quiero saber...has ido a la playa?  
Fluttershy:Nunca...cuido a mis animales, no salgo mucho fuera de Ponyville.  
BlackShade:Llama a tus amigas, yo ire por Rainbow, Vamos a la playa!  
Fluttershy:Pero no se nadar!  
BlackShade:Estar s conmigo, tranquila...EH!KIYANA!VEN AQUI!  
Kiyana aparece desde atras de la casa, con sus espadas en las pezu as.  
Kiyana:Que pasa?  
BlackShade:Guarda tus espadas, vamos a la playa.  
Kiyana:En serio ,Black?Nunca quisiste ir desde lo que pas con nuestros padres...que en paz descancen.  
BlackShade:Callate y arregla tus cosas!Nos vamos hoy! tu ve por Twilight.  
Kiyana:Entendido ,Black!  
BlackShade:Esto ser genial!  
Fluttershy:Tengo miedo.  
BlackShade:PORFAVOR! 


	12. Viaje

BlackShade:VAMOS!porque no?La playa es genial! las olas, el entiendo que le ves de malo.  
Fluttershy:No se nadar!  
BlackShade:Insisto en que yo te ense o!  
Fluttershy:Est bien, prom teme que no ser tan dificil.  
El pegaso negro, mas contento que nunca, abraza y besa a la pegaso color crema.  
BlackShade:No lo ser , ademas, estar s conmigo.  
Fluttershy:Te amo.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien.  
Fluttershy:Le avisar a las dem s, tu ve con Rainbow, yo no puedo volar tan alto.  
BlackShade:Muy bien, nos vemos!  
Fluttershy:Adios amor!  
BlackShade:(jeje...realmente me gusta esta relaci n!)  
BrightSword:Asi que te gusta, eh hermano?  
BlackShade:As que volviste,enano.  
BrightSword:Si...Gracias por la ayuda, si no hubieras llegado Menomaru me hubiera matado.  
BlackShade:Supongo que sientes que sigue vivo, cierto?  
BrightSword:Si...No puedo creer que siga vivo despues de lo que le hiciste.  
BlackShade:Como sea, voy a la playa con mis amigas.  
BrightSword:le avisare a Kiyana.  
BlackShade:Ten cuidado,hermano!  
BrightSword:No hay cuidado!  
BlackShade:Tarado...  
El pegaso se dirije a la nube de Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash:*sollozando*No puedo creerlo.  
BlackShade:Hola?Rainbow? uh?Dashie...que pasa?  
Rainbow Dash:Me ganaste en la carrera del otro dia...ya no soy la voladora m s r pida de Equestria...  
BlackShade:Tranquila...si lo eres, y siempre lo ser s.  
Rainbow Dash:Es imposible! tu eres m s rapido que yo!  
BlackShade:Pero, yo no soy "voladora" soy volador, sigues siendo la voladora m s r pida de Equestria.  
Rainbow se pone a pensar un momento, luego se rie y abraza a BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Pero que haces?  
Rainbow Dash:Te eres muy bueno conmigo.  
BlackShade:Como sea...Oye, voy a ir a la playa con Fluttershy, quieres ir?  
Rainbow Dash:Esta bien!Me encanta nadar!Pero nunca he ido a la playa.  
BlackShade:Bien...nos vemos hoy en la noche.Y no cambia tanto.  
Rainbow Dash:Adios BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Hasta luego!-  
Deber a volver con Fluttershy...podria estar preocupada...  
EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY Fluttershy:Donde estas,amor?  
BrightSword:Que te pasa?  
Fluttershy:*asustada*No! no me hagas da o!*temblando*  
BrightSword:espera, detente, no te har da o, por si mi hermano no te cont , me estaban controlando, no soy malo, Menomaru, el que me controlaba, era el malvado.  
Fluttershy:oh...entiendo.  
BrightSword:Que te pasaba?te veias preocupada.  
Fluttershy:Extra o a BlackShade...  
BrightSword:Esta bien.  
Fluttershy:Como lo sabes?  
BrightSword:Tambien puedo sentir cosas, tal como Kiyana o BlackShade.  
Fluttershy:a si?  
BrightSword:Si, de hecho, ya esta llegando.  
Fluttershy:Gracias!  
BrightSword:No es nada.  
BlackShade:Amor! Te extra e mucho!  
BrightSword:Yo tambien te extra e hermano.  
el pegaso negro mira a su hermano, enojado, y lo golpea en la cabeza, dejandolo aturdido.  
BlackShade:Callate!imbecil.  
Fluttershy:Yo tambien te extra e mucho,amorcito.  
los dos enamorados se abrazan, abren sus alas y se dan un beso.  
BlackShade:Le dije a Rainbow que nos juntabamos en la noche, tal como les dijiste tu a las dem s.  
Fluttershy:Como lo sabes?  
BlackShade:Como crees que lo se,tontita?  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* No me digas tontita aqu !me averguenzas!  
BlackShade:Como sea...Tu ,enano, no vuelvas a bromear asi conmigo, o te despellejo, entendido?  
BrightSword:Claro que si...amor.  
BlackShade:AHORA SI QUE TE CONDENASTE MALDITO ENANO!  
BrightSword:Atrapame si puedes hermano!  
Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!  
el pegaso negro deja de perseguir a su hermano, se sienta y mira a Fluttershy asustado, sabe que si lo castiga, no puede defenderse.  
BlackShade:Si?  
Fluttershy:No seas abusador!  
BlackShade:{hmph} solo porque tu lo dices amor...Te salvaste por hoy enano, no tendr s tanta suerte para la proxima.  
BrightSword:*riendose* valio la pena...  
BlackShade: CALLATE!  
el pegaso va a golpear a su hermano, pero escucha a Fluttershy toser sarcasticamente, se da vuelta y le sonrie.  
BlackShade:Lo siento?  
Fluttershy:Ven aqu .  
BlackShade:Ya voy...  
La pegaso color crema, cierra la puerta, y se escucha un grito muy fuerte, BlackShade esta asustado, tratando de escaparse.  
Fluttershy:COMO PUEDES SER TAN MALO?!  
BlackShade:SUELTAME!  
Fluttershy:RESPONDE!  
BlackShade:MALDITA SEA! SUELTAME!  
Fluttershy:O ME RESPONDES O DUERMES AFUERA!  
BlackShade:*desafiante*Dormire afuera entonces! Me ir de aqu si eso te hace feliz!  
Fluttershy , impactada de escuchar eso de su amado, se pone a sollozar.  
BlackShade:Que ? Quieres que me vaya de aqui?  
Fluttershy:Lo siento...lo siento tanto...  
BlackShade:uh? que te pasa?  
la pegaso siente que su coraz n se comprime y se pone a llorar fuerte.  
BlackShade:Tranquila...no hare nada malo, solo por ti... aunque puedo dormir afuera si quieres.  
Fluttershy:*llorando*no...*snif*no...porfavor*snif* no...*snif* *snif* duerme conmigo...te lo ruego *lloriqueo fuerte*  
BlackShade:Muy bien...Pero no llores mas...me angustias.  
Fluttershy:esta bien...*sollozo*  
BlackShade:Buena ni a...se esta haciendo tarde...deben estar por llegar las dem s.  
Fluttershy:tienes raz n.  
Justo en ese momento, alguien toca la puerta.  
Rainbow Dash:Hola? hay alguien en casa?  
BlackShade:Hola Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash:BlackShade?  
BlackShade:no,no, soy tu conciencia, hace tiempo que no hablamos.  
Rainbow Dash:Abreme la puerta!  
el pegaso negro abre la puerta, y las 5 ponys restantes entran a la casa.  
BlackShade:Bien,gente, nos vamos al pregunta?  
Pinkie levanta la pezu a.  
BlackShade: {sigh} Que pasa?  
Pinkie Pie:Habr juegos?  
BlackShade:Vamos a nadar, cuenta como juego, no lo crees?  
Pinkie Pie:No, Quiero hacer castillos de arena! eso es un juego de verdad!  
BlackShade mira a la pony fiestera directamente.  
Fluttershy:deberiamos ir a dormir.  
BlackShade:Yo dormir en el sof , hare guardia por la se sabe lo que pasar !  
Fluttershy:Claro que no! Prometiste que dormirias conmigo! en ese momento, Fluttershy se da cuenta que todas las ponys la estan mirando sorprendidas, ella se tapa la boca y se sonroja profundamente.  
BlackShade:a n no lo dices, verdad?  
Fluttershy:No puedo...Dilo Tu.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy y yo, nos amamos, la nica que sabia de esto era Rarity, creo, pero hemos estado durmiendo juntos varias noches...y haciendo otras cosas tambien...  
Twilight: No me lo esperaba.  
Rarity:Lo sabia!  
Applejack:Que hicieron que?!  
Pinkie Pie:wow...que se siente Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy se sonroja y se da la vuelta.  
Rainbow Dash:debe hacerlo bien...  
Todos se dan vuelta y miran a Rainbow.  
BlackShade:*irritado* Que dijiste?!  
Rainbow Dash:Nada!Nada!  
BlackShade:Mas te vale.  
Rainbow Dash:Olvidemos esto y vayamos a dormir si?  
BlackShade:como haciendo guardia afuera un rato, luego ire a dormir.  
Fluttershy:No te demores mucho...  
BlackShade:Estare bien...no te preocupes.  
Fluttershy:ten cuidado.  
BlackShade:Bien! nos vemos ma ana en la ma ana, Todos a dormir, ser un viaje largo.  
Pinkie Pie:Hasta luego!  
Rainbow Dash:nos vemos ma ana!  
Twilight:Buenas noches!  
Rarity:Dulces sue os.  
Applejack:Hasta otra!  
Flutttershy:Nos vemos luego!  
BlackShade:Adios. BrightSword, ven aqui, tenemos que hablar.  
El pegaso grisaseo traga saliva, sabe lo que le pasar .  
BrightSword:supongo que si me conden ,despues de todo.  
BlackShade:No,no es ! ven aqu !  
Kiyana:Que pasa?problemas?  
BrightSword:No tengo idea,hermana.  
BlackShade:Ya saben de lo que hablo, tenemos que tener cuidado de Menomaru.  
Kiyana:BrightSword, como hiciste que menomaru saliera de tu cuerpo?  
BrightSword:Cuando BlackShade dijo que podriamos tener familia de nuevo, que podriamos volver a ser todos felices, me dio fuerza, y lo saqu de mi cuerpo.  
Kiyana:Asi que solo hay que pensar en todo lo que podr a salir bien.  
BlackShade:Exacto, ahora, vayamos a dormir, Kiyana, te necesito a ti, porque eres una gran m dica, en caso de cualquier cosa, ademas sabes nadar tan bien como yo.  
Y t , enano, te necesito tambien, porque eres un buen se uelo, *risa breve*.  
Kiyana:*risa disimulada* Es verdad, siempre las cosas malas te pasan a ti hermano.  
BrightSword:Yo no me rio, para nada.  
BlackShade:Suficiente de esto, a dormir ambos!  
los unicos familiares de BlackShade se van a dormir.  
BlackShade , por su parte, sube las escaleras.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade, eres tu?  
BlackShade:Si, soy yo, amor.  
Fluttershy:Te estaba esperando.  
BlackShade:Para?  
Fluttershy:Para usarte de almohada.*risa tierna*  
BlackShade le sonr e a Fluttershy mientras se mete en la cama con ella, luego, la mira a los ojos color esmeralda que tiene.  
BlackShade:Tus ojos...son...tan bonitos...Tan profundos.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* *t mida* a...si? BlackShade:Son hermosos... como tu.  
Fluttershy:Gracias. *abrazo*  
BlackShade:Deberiamos dormir, no crees? ma ana nos espera un largo dia.  
Fluttershy:tienes raz n, buenas noches,amor.  
BlackShade:Buenas noches, angelito.  
El pegaso negro se pone las patas atr s de la cabeza, como almohada, y Fluttershy, se apoya en el pecho de BlackShade.  
BlackShade:En serio...Adoro esto.

BlackShade:lo siento. 


	13. Llegada Y Desgracia

A LA MA ANA SIGUIENTE, TODOS LOS PONIES SE DESPIERTAN, POR DOS RAZONES.  
BlackShade:Vamos! todos arriba!  
Pinkie Pie:Despierten! Ya nos vamos!  
BlackShade:{sigh} A n no nos vamos, Pinkie Pie, Tenemos que desayunar.  
Pinkie Pie:A n as ! no es emocionante BlackShade?  
BlackShade:Si,Pinkie, de hecho si lo es, al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo.  
Rainbow Dash:Dime porfavor, que podr tomar una siesta luego.  
BlackShade:Podr s cuando estemos en el camino.  
Rainbow Dash:Que alivio, pens que tendr a que esperar hasta llegar.  
Rarity:A que esperamos,querido? vamonos!  
Applejack:Tenemos que esperar a todos.  
BlackShade:Asi se habla!  
Fluttershy:*bostezo* Yo estoy lista.  
Twilight:Llevo mis libros de magia...mis pergaminos...  
BlackShade:Twi, vamos a nadar, deja eso aqui, vamos a divertirnos, no a leer.  
Twilight:Pero-  
BlackShade:Twi? Porfavor?  
Twilight: *sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo* Esta bien...Solo esta vez.  
BlackShade:Excelente,ahora donde est -  
Kiyana:Black, ya estoy aqu !  
BlackShade:Muy bien, ahora, esperenme aqu un segundo,quieren?  
Todas:Si!  
el pegaso negro va a la cocina, va a buscar un vaso con agua, y se dirije con su hermano, que estaba durmiendo en el sof .  
BrightSword: Eres tan bonita, Applejack...  
BlackShade le tira el agua en la cara a su hermano, que despierta de golpe.  
BrightSword:Que pasa?!  
BlackShade:As que te gusta AJ, eh , hermano?  
BrightSword:Ni se te ocurra decirle!  
BlackShade:Se lo dir si me molestas a mi o a Fluttershy de nuevo, entendido?  
BrightSword:Si!  
BlackShade:Bien, vamos, te estamos esperando a ti, dormil n.  
BrightSword:Pues entonces vamos.  
Los dos hermanos, van volando hasta que llegan con las dem s.  
BlackShade:Bien, Todos tenemos que ayudar, los mas fuertes, que ser amos:  
BrightSword, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Yo, subiremos las cosas a la maldita carreta en la que vamos; mientras tanto, las dem s que ser n :  
Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity y Kiyana , preparar n las cosas que comer en el camino, no puedo vivir sin comer saben?  
Fluttershy:y que har yo?  
BlackShade:Fluttershy, tu revisa que no se quede , saben que? Rainbow, Twilight, las dos, vayan con Fluttershy, es mejor estar acompa ado.  
Twilight /Rainbow Dash:Cuenta Conmigo!  
BlackShade:Bien, vamos!  
CON EL EQUIPO DE FLUTTERSHY.  
Rainbow Dash:Adonde revisamos primero?  
Fluttershy:Aqu *apunta con la pata hacia la puerta donde estaba durmiendo Rarity*  
Twilight:Vamos.  
CON EL EQUIPO DE PINKIE PIE:  
Pinkie Pie:Tenemos que hacer un pastel!  
Kiyana:A Black no le gustan las cosas TAN dulces.  
Pinkie Pie:Entonces no TAN dulce.  
Rarity:Quieres apresurarse?  
Kiyana:Esto ser a mas r pido si ayudaras tambien!  
Rarity:De acuerdo,de acuerdo ya voy.  
CON EL EQUIPO DE BLACKSHADE:  
BrightSword:Porque-*jadeo*-Tenemos que -*jadeo debil*- Llevar esto?!  
BlackShade:Hermano, es solo una mesa! como te volviste tan debil?  
BrightSword:Intenta llevarla tu!  
El pegaso negro pone una mirada desafiante, su hermano pone la mesa en el suelo, y BlackShade la levanta sin hermano esta sorprendido, de verdad se estaba volviendo debil.  
BrightSword:No puedo creer que sea tan debilucho.  
BlackShade:Dejaste de entrenar, hermano, Yo no, tienes que entrenar o te volveras mas debil a n.  
BrightSword:Tienes Raz n...  
BlackShade:Vamos! Fuerza, enano!  
BrightSword:SILENCIO!  
BlackShade: *Risa de J bilo*  
LUEGO DE MEDIA HORA, TODO ESTA LISTO.  
BlackShade:Bien, Fluttershy? Que tal te fue?  
Fluttershy:A Rarity se le quedaba su maquillaje y Rainbow una almohada para el viaje.  
BlackShade:Excelente, ahora, que tal les fue con la comida?  
Kiyana:Todo bien Black, Pinkie insisti en hacer un pastel , asi que hicimos uno, pero no muy dulce.  
BlackShade:Bien, nosotros pusimos todo en orden, llevamos suficientes cosas para estar ah un buen tiempo, A pesar que es por 5 dias.  
Fluttershy:Bien, vamos entonces.  
BlackShade:suban todos, no tengo todo el dia.  
LUEGO QUE TODOS EST N ARRIBA, EMPIEZA EL VIAJE, DE MAS O MENOS 1:30 HORA.  
BlackShade:No se ustedes, pero yo ir enseguida al agua.  
Kiyana:A n te encanta nadar en lo profundo no,Black?  
BlackShade:Si, me gusta mucho sentir las olas moviendo todo mi cuerpo.  
BrightSword:Me gustar a poder nadar as .  
BlackShade:Atr vete y sigueme.  
Fluttershy:Tienes que ense arme como nadar en el mar,amor.  
BlackShade:Lo se angelito, por eso ir s conmigo.  
Fluttershy:Al fondo? *temblando de miedo* Y si me hundo?  
BlackShade:No pasar nada.  
Applejack:Big Mac podr con el trabajo solo?  
BlackShade:Seguro que si, adem s puedo ir a pedir ayuda a los pegasos de Cloudsdale.  
Applejack:Gracias,BlackShade.  
BlackShade:No es nada.  
Pinkie Pie:Estoy tan emocionada! hare un castillo de arena, tambien un hoyo , y-  
BlackShade:{sigh} no te lo impedir , pero si alguien dice algo, yo no te conozco.  
Todas , menos Rainbow Dash, que iba durmiendo, se rien un poco. BrightSword , esta concentrado en Applejack.  
BlackShade:Y ahora que?  
La pegaso color crema, se apoya en el hombro de BlackShade.  
BlackShade*sonrojado*:Que te pasa,amor?  
Fluttershy:Nada, quiero apoyarme en ti, nada m s.  
BlackShade:Lo hubieras dicho antes.  
El pegaso negro, se acomoda.  
BlackShade:Que tal ahora?  
Fluttershy:Mucho ,amor.  
es nada.  
LUEGO DE UN RATO, TODOS CAEN DORMIDOS, MENOS BLACKSHADE.  
BlackShade:(pensando) Vamos, se que puedes oirme, tu, el que me dio la espada.  
?:As que sabes que sigo aqu , no?  
BlackShade:Si no hubieras hablado, no estar a seguro.  
?:Tienes Raz n.  
BlackShade:Dime, quien eres.  
?:Lo sabr s a su debido tiempo.  
Fluttershy: Amor... *Bostezo* Amor? Ya llegamos.  
BlackShade:uh? Rainbow Dash:Que pasa? Llegamos?  
BrightSword:Eso parece.  
BlackShade:Salgamos de esta carreta de una vez.  
AL SALIR, TODOS SE ESTIRAN UN POCO.  
Pinkie Pie:AL FIN! estaba cansada de estar enlatada en esa cosa!  
BlackShade:No te separes mucho, esta playa es grande, no queremos pasar todo un dia buscando a alguien perdido.  
Fluttershy:Rainbow Dash...  
Rainbow Dash:Que ocurre?  
Fluttershy:No piensas que es lindo? El paisaje, las olas y eso? Tenia miedo de venir...Si BlackShade no me convence...me hubiera perdido de esto.  
BlackShade:DENLE ALGO DE MARCHA! NO SE QUEDEN ATR S!  
TODOS SE ASOMBRAN AL VER QUE BLACKSHADE ESTA LEJOS, ARMANDO VARIAS CARPAS, LUEGO DE ESO, TODOS VAN GALOPANDO O VOLANDO HASTA EL.  
BlackShade:Bien! al fin estamos listos! todo esta hecho, buen trabajo a todos! Disfruten de la playa, yo ir a ba arme con Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: *temblando* va-vamos.  
Los dos pegasos se van caminando uno al lado del otro, hasta llegar a la orilla, donde BlackShade se detiene.  
BlackShade:Un consejo, NUNCA le des la espalda al mar, podria venir una ola y golpearte, incluso llevarte hasta la orilla.  
Fluttershy:Bien...pero toma mi pezu a...tengo miedo.  
BlackShade:No tienes nada de que preocuparte, conejita, te proteger con mi vida, jamas har a nada que pudiera hacerte mal.  
Fluttershy:Bien...vamos, sin miedo.  
BlackShade:As se habla amor!  
El pegaso negro le da un beso y abraza a su amada, ella abre sus alas y lo abraza tambien, luego de eso BlackShade tambien abre las suyas.  
BlackShade:Vamos, Fluttershy.  
Los dos pegasos se empiezan a meter al mar, Fluttershy esta nerviosa, BlackShade esta serio.  
Fluttershy:Esta tibia...  
BlackShade:Por eso las traje aqu , para no tener problemas con el agua helada.  
Fluttershy:Creo que podemos meternos un poco mas r pido.  
BlackShade:Viene una ola baja.  
Fluttershy:hey! eso es agradable! vamos mas adentro.  
BlackShade:Vamos, ahora tendremos que nadar un poco, mas adelante hay un lugar mas alto.  
Fluttershy:Tengo miedo.  
BlackShade:No es el momento de echarse para atr s!  
Fluttershy:Tienes raz n.  
BlackShade:Bien, a la cuenta de tres...  
Fluttershy:De acuerdo.  
BlackShade:TRES!  
El pegaso se lanza al agua, tirando a Fluttershy hacia el agua c lida, mojandola completa, dejando su crin algo mas separado de lo normal, ella solo se queda flotando detr s de BlackShade, pero el agua salada no le deja ver.  
Fluttershy:Amor! esp rame!  
BlackShade se da vuelta, y ve a Fluttershy con el crin mojado, y con los ojos cerrados.  
BlackShade:Te entr agua,cierto?  
Fluttershy:si...me ayudas?  
BlackShade:Tu no te muevas.  
El pegaso negro tiernamente le saca el agua de los ojos a Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Mejor?  
Fluttershy:Si, Gracias.  
BlackShade:OLA!  
UNA OLA GIGANTE SE ACERCABA A BLACKSHADE Y FLUTTERSHY.  
Fluttershy:*Asustada y temblando de miedo* Es tan grande! vamos a la orilla!  
BlackShade:NO! Es demaciado grande para ir a la orilla, tenemos que ir contra ella, Sigueme!  
El pegaso negro va nadando r pidamente contra la ola.  
Fluttershy:Estas loco! Como vamos a pasar esto?!  
BlackShade:Ven aqui! es muy tarde!  
El pegaso negro abraza a Fluttershy y le da un beso.  
BlackShade:Lo siento, Mariposa.  
Luego de eso, la ola los cubre completamente.

Que creen? Es el fin de esta historia? Que pasar con BlackShade y Fluttershy? El pastel es una mentira? dejen sus opiniones! 


	14. Viaje Tranquilo? NUNCA!

BlackShade: Lo siento Mariposa...  
Fluttershy:No quiero morir aho-*grito de miedo*  
El pegaso negro se hundió en el mar , tirando a Fluttershy hacia abajo, para protejerlos a ambos de la ola que venia, ella no tomó aire, BlackShade se da cuenta, y mediante un beso le da un poco del aire que tenia el.  
Fluttershy: (BlackShade...No...mejor uno que los dos)  
BlackShade:*leyendo los labios de Fluttershy* (No digas eso! vamos a vivir! esto no es nada!)  
El pegaso negro toma de un ala a Fluttershy, empieza a aletear y a mover sus patas, llegando rapidamente a la superficie.  
Fluttershy: *jadeo y suspiro de alivio*  
BlackShade: Estas Bien?-AAAYY!  
La pegaso color crema golpeó a BlackShade en la cabeza muy fuerte.  
BlackShade: *sobandose* POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!  
Fluttershy: Avísame cuando vuelvas a hacer eso...Y limpiame los ojos.  
BlackShade:De nuevo.  
El pegaso negro vuelve a hacer la maniobra de hundirse y salir a la superficie.  
Fluttershy: BASTA!  
BlackShade:Bien,bien, tranquila, ahora te saco el agua.  
El pegaso tiernamente le lame la frente a Fluttershy, limpiandole el agua, luego le saca el agua de los ojos con las pezuñas, y le da una lamida larga por el cuello.  
Fluttershy:Que haces? *gemido*  
BlackShade: Quiero excitarte.  
Fluttershy:Por que?  
BlackShade:Esta muy frio aquí...y tu vagina es la unica fuente de calor cercana.  
Fluttershy: *sonrojada y algo enojada* Pues no hay sexo hasta que se me pase el enojo!  
BlackShade:Pero Fluttershy! Porfavor!  
Fluttershy: {sigh} Bien...pero rapidito está bien?  
BlackShade:Gracias, pero estamos muy cerca de la orilla, podrian escucharnos.  
Fluttershy:Bien...  
Los dos pegasos se alejan de la orilla.  
BlackShade:Ves? estamos en el fondo , pero el mar nos mantiene a flote.  
Fluttershy:Tienes razón...bueno, la vas a meter o ya estás mejor?  
El pegaso negro se agarra del pecho de Fluttershy, ella se sonroja y da un tierno gemido de placer cuando BlackShade sin saberlo , frotó su pene contra la vagina de la pegaso.  
BlackShade:Dejame colocarme bi-aah...-Maldicion! te dije que me avisaras cuando hicieras algo!  
Fluttershy:Tu te frotaste contra mi, tonto!  
BlackShade: Bien...  
El pegaso se agarra completamente de el pecho de Fluttershy, le hunde un poco la cola, y luego mete su pene cuidadosamente en su vagina mientras están sumergidos ambos .  
Fluttershy:aaah...tan grande... y caliente... Tu pene es genial amor...  
BlackShade: Me alegro que te guste...a mi me encanta tu coño.  
Fluttershy:Donde aprendiste eso de coño? pensaba que no sabias de sexo, acaso me estas engañando?  
La pegaso color crema saca el pene de BlackShade de su vagina.  
BlackShade:Para nada, no sabré de sexo, pero conozco nombres, sabia que coño era un sinonimo de , pone mi pene donde estaba.  
Fluttershy:{ngh} es mas grande que antes...  
BlackShade:Tu vagina es tan caliente...mi pene esta tan caliente aqui dentro...haré esto rápido y siempre me pediste.  
Fluttershy: Al fin !  
BlackShade: No me digas que no te gusta como lo hago yo?  
El pegaso mete fuertemente su pene en la vagina de Fluttershy, dandole dolor, luego de eso, empieza a moverse rápidamente y de manera brusca.  
Fluttershy: *grito de dolor y placer*  
BlackShade: Y? Esta bien así? *gemido*  
La pegaso asiente con la cabeza, luego empieza a apretar su coño un poco más para que BlackShade de gemidos mas fuertes.  
Fluttershy:{ngh} detente...  
BlackShade la mira extrañado mientras sigue moviendose, luego se levanta un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y saca su pene.  
BlackShade:Que pasa?  
Fluttershy:Duele.  
BlackShade:Tu vagina?  
Fluttershy:No, mi estómago.  
BlackShade:Comiste algo antes de entrar al agua?  
Fluttershy:Duele mucho...has que pare...porfavor.  
BlackShade: (maldicion... será mejor que la saque de aquí.) Aguanta, ya vamos a salir.  
Fluttershy: *alarido* Duele.  
BlackShade: Agarrate de mi, ahora te saco.  
La pegaso se agarra de la cola de BlackShade, el siente dolor, pero lo disimula, entonces empieza a nadar hacia la orilla, dejando a Fluttershy en la arena de la playa.  
BlackShade: Vas a estar bien.  
Fluttershy: Tonto.  
BlackShade:*dudoso* Que?  
Fluttershy: Era una broma!  
El pegaso abre la boca y levanta una pata, mira a Fluttershy y una gota de sudor cae de su cabeza.  
BlackShade:Q-que?  
Fluttershy:Estaba bromeando contigo!  
BlackShade: Tiene que ser broma...  
Fluttershy:Es exactamente lo que era!  
El pegaso negro se sienta en una piedra que habia en la orilla, cabisbajo , con la cola envolviendo sus patas.  
BlackShade:...  
Fluttershy:Que te pasa?  
BlackShade: No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me preocupaste demasiado.  
Fluttershy: Esta bien, nunca mas,amor.  
BlackShade: Eso espero.  
EN LAS CARPAS.  
Pinkie Pie:Que está pasando allá?  
Twilight:Porque lo preguntas?  
Pinkie Pie: BlackShade se ve...raro.  
Rarity: Raro como que?  
Pinkie Pie:Triste, mirenlo.  
Applejack:Tienes razón...Nunca lo vi así.  
Pinkie Pie:Es algo muy extraño, que le pasará?  
Rainbow Dash: Que pasa? con tanto parloteo me despertaron.  
Twilight: Rainbow, mira a BlackShade.  
Rainbow Dash:Se ve raro, que le pasa?  
Applejack:Estaba nadando con Fluttershy y cuando salieron se puso así.  
Rarity:No vieron algo raro? si algo lo mordió o algo así?  
Pinkie Pie:No lo se, pero por otro lado, donde estan sus hermanos?  
Todas miran hacia los lados intentando encontrar a BrightSword y a Kiyana, pero no se ven por ninguna parte.  
Rainbow Dash:Donde se fueron?  
EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO.  
BrightSword:Maldita sea,hermana. Como es esto posible?  
Kiyana:Soy mas fuerte que tu! admitelo!  
BrightSword:Nunca!  
El pegaso gris se lanza contra su hermana, ella se defiende y lo mira desafiante.  
Kiyana:Pronto te arrepentirás!  
EN LA ORILLA.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea ,Shy...Porque hiciste eso?  
Fluttershy: Queria ponerte feliz.  
BlackShade:ESTABA feliz, ahora no se si confio en ti o no.  
Fluttershy:No digas esas cosas.  
BlackShade:Solo por ser la primera vez, te perdono.  
Fluttershy:Gracias, prepararé la comida hoy.  
BlackShade: Muy bien.  
Fluttershy:Vamos con las demás, nos estan mirando bastante.  
BlackShade:Como sea.  
Los dos pegasos se van a las carpas donde están las demas.  
Rainbow Dash:*bostezo* Y bien?  
BlackShade:Bien que?  
Rainbow Dash:Como está el agua?  
BlackShade:Bastante bien.  
Twilight:Has visto a tus hermanos?  
BlackShade:No.  
Rarity:No sabes donde estan?  
BlackShade:Los perdieron de vista? esos dos son una plaga, iré a buscarlos.  
el pegaso negro toma su espada , abre sus alas, se agacha un poco, y despega de manera brusca, levantando arena y volando bastante rápido.  
Rainbow Dash: Donde aprende todo esto?  
Twilight:No lo se.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea...Donde están?  
?:Yo lo se.  
BlackShade:Cierra el pico!  
?:No lo quieres saber?  
BlackShade:Muy bien,muy bien, donde están?  
?:Estan en las dunas.  
BlackShade:En las dunas? Maldita sea, no pueden obedecer algo tan simple?  
?:Porque dices eso?  
BlackShade:Cuando me puse a hablar con ellos, les dije que no fueran a las dunas.  
?:porque?  
BlackShade: Ahora lo verás!  
EN LAS DUNAS.  
Brightsword:Que es eso?  
Kiyana:Es un temblor?  
BlackShade:A un lado!  
BrightSword/Kiyana:Que pasa?  
BlackShade:A UN LADO MALDITA SEA!  
El pegaso negro empuja a sus hermanos y ellos caen bastante lejos de donde estaba.  
BlackShade: Vamos! Afuera maldito!  
Kiyana:Que diablos le pasa?  
BrightSword:Está loco.  
BlackShade:Cobarde!  
Se empieza un temblor muy fuerte, entonces, una especie de agijón muy grande se deja ver.  
BlackShade:Porque no sales completamente? me tienes miedo?  
Kiyana:*asustada* Que-Que es eso?!  
BlackShade: Atrás!  
Se siente un temblor mucho mas fuerte, y de la arena aparece un escorpión muy grande.  
BlackShade:Así que este es el famoso escorpión gigante de las dunas.  
BrightSword:Por eso dijiste que no-  
BlackShade:Hablaremos de eso luego, mantengan a las demás ocupadas.  
El escorpión gigante le lanza veneno al pegaso negro, lanzándolo hacia atrás.  
BlackShade:WOW! Esto será mas dificil de lo que parece.  
El pegaso intenta tomar su espada, pero se da cuenta que no la tiene.  
BlackShade:Mierda. Ahora estoy realmente jodido.  
Escorpión Gigante:*Gruñidos fuertes*  
BlackShade:*nervioso* Que hago?!  
El pegaso negro mira una rama que habia en el piso.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea...No tengo otra opción. Realmente estoy muerto.  
El escorpión se lanza sobre BlackShade, el se pone en guardia, e intenta contra-atacar.  
Blackshade:RÁFAGA DIVINA!  
Al girar el palo no pasa nada.  
BlackShade:Mierda! me acostumbré mucho a mi espada...  
El escorpión golpea a BlackShade , lanzandolo lejos.  
BlackShade:*Alarido de dolor*  
El pegaso negro se da cuenta que el veneno del escorpión le entró en una pata por una herida.  
BlackShade:No se si pasaré esta.  
EN LAS CARPAS.  
Fluttershy:QUE PASÓ QUE?!  
Kiyana:Black se quedó peleando con un escorpión gigante, pero estoy segura que con su espada lo derrotará!  
Twilight:Te refieres a esta espada?  
La unicornio señala ironicamente la espada de BlackShade, y sus hermanos se miran preocupados.  
Rainbow Dash:Entonces está...?  
BrightSword:Desarmado!  
Kiyana sale volando para ayudar a su hermano.  
EN EL AIRE, A TODA VELOCIDAD.  
BlackShade:Cuando deje de volar por el golpe, va a doler mucho.  
Kiyana:Que es eso?-AAAAAH!  
El pegaso negro se estrella contra su hermana, y los dos caen al piso.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea Kiyana, como puedes ir volando de esa forma?!  
Kiyana:TU ivas volando muy rápido.  
BlackShade:Para que volviste?!  
Kiyana:A ayudarte.  
BlackShade:Mi .  
La pegaso café le da su espada a BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Bien, ahora tengo que sacarme el maldito veneno.  
Kiyana:Yo lo haré!  
Blackshade:CALLATE!lo haré yo mismo.  
Kiyana:Pero-Pero...  
BlackShade:NADA DE PEROS!  
El pegaso negro se clava la espada en la pata, y la hoja de su espada se torna de color verde y dorado.  
BlackShade:Que diablos?!  
Kiyana:Guau...se ve genial.  
BlackShade:Reconozco esta sensación...Sentí lo mismo cuando obtuve la "ráfaga divina"...Entonces...un nuevo poder?Excelente.  
El pegaso negro despega rápidamente, con el viento deja a su hermana en el piso.  
BlackShade:Así que esta espada adquiere los poderes de los monstruos tambien, no?  
?:Exactamente, la espada olímpica es muy poderosa.  
BlackShade:Asi que espada olímpica eh?  
?:Si, esta espada fue forjada hace mucho tiempo, y además es inrompible.  
BlackShade:Ya lo veremos!  
El pegaso vuelve con el escorpión.  
Escorpión Gigante: *Gruñidos fuertes*  
BlackShade:Tengo que probar esto!  
El pegaso negro hace un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba, y de su espada salen miles de fragmentos de hierro envenenados, Que llegan al escorpión.  
Escorpión Gigante:*Gruñidos de dolor*  
BlackShade:Muy bien! Acabemos con esto! RÁFAGA DIVINA!  
El pegaso mueve su espada y aparece la electricidad que se dirije al escorpión.  
BlackShade:Lo siento compañero, tu comenzaste.  
Escorpión Gigante:*Gruñidos*  
?:Me extrañaste,Blackshade?  
BlackShade:No puede ser...MENOMARU!  
Menomaru:*Risa malevola* Así es, vengo a felicitarte por derrotar al escorpión, y por tu nuevo poder.  
BlackShade:*Con su espada lista* *enojado y alerta* Que quieres maldita sea?!  
Menomaru:Solo eso, me ayudas de una manera que no te imaginas.  
BlackShade:QUE?!  
Menomaru desaparece dejando un papel ensangrentado en su lugar.  
BlackShade:Que diablos?  
El pegaso negro se dirije al papel, y lo recoje.  
BlackShade:*leyendo* "Sin ojos, siempre observando".{tsk} Sandeces. Me lo llevaré y le preguntare a Twilight si sabe algo de eso.  
El pegaso sale volando y aparece una silueta negra detrás de el.

BrightSword:Resiste hermano!  
BlackShade:A un lado!  
Los dos pegasos chocan , dejando a BlackShade inconsciente por el cansancio.  
BrightSword:Hermano! mejor te llevo con las demás.  
5 HORAS DESPUES.  
BlackShade:ug...mi cabeza...donde estoy?  
Fluttershy:BlackShade!  
La pegaso abraza al pegaso oscuro.  
BlackShade:*risa* Hola , amorcito.  
Fluttershy:*llorando* Estaba tan preocupada.  
BlackShade:Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?  
Fluttershy:Mas o menos cinco horas *sollozando*  
BlackShade:Estoy bien...De hecho , con un nuevo poder, y tambien con una duda, donde está twilight? Tengo que preguntarle algo.  
Twilight:Aquí!  
BlackShade:*se levanta* Bien, cuando maté al escorpión, se apareció menomaru, y me dejo una .  
Twilight Toma la nota.  
Twilight:*leyendo*"Sin ojos, siempre observando" .DIOS MIO! LA LEYENDA ES VERDAD?!  
BlackShade:Que?!  
Twilight:Ahora estas en verdaderos problemas.  
El pegaso negro mira hacia el lado y mira una figura vestida de traje acercandose.  
BlackShade:Mierda! atrás! *alarido de dolor*  
Fluttershy:No te muevas, se te abriran las heridas.  
BlackShade:Algo... se acerca.  
Twilight:Ahora estas siendo acediado por "slender pony"  
BlackShade:Así que slender pony,eh? Quien mierda es ese?  
Twilight:Es una leyenda urbana de un pony sin rostro y vestido de traje, que persigue a los niños y los mata o algo así, Ahora que tienes una nota de el, te perseguirá hasta atraparte.  
BlackShade:Dirás uno de sus poemas.*risa*  
Twilight:No te burles de el! Harás que se enoje!  
BlackShade:QUE MIERDA?! NO VEO NADA!  
Twilight:Mira hacia otro lado! RAPIDO!  
El pegaso negro se da vuelta.  
BlackShade:Ahora empiezo a ver mejor...Era como una pantalla sin señal.  
Twilight:No puedes ver a slender pony, o te llevará.  
BlackShade:Como peleo con algo que no puedo ver?!  
Twilight:no lo se!  
BlackShade:Maldita sea.  
Slender pony:Blaaaackshaaaaadeeeeeee...  
BlackShade:*tiritando* Que-que fue eso?  
Fluttershy:Usa tus instintos! tu puedes! no te desesperes y concentra tu espíritu!  
Slender Pony: Blaaaaaaaackshaaaaaaadeeeeee ee!  
El pegaso negro se da la vuelta y mira a Slender pony, pero con su espada en su mano, puede ver.  
BlackShade:No debo soltar la espada olímpica.  
Fluttershy:Espada olímpica?  
Blackshade:Luego lo explico.  
Slender Pony:BlaaaaaaackShaaaaadeeeee! veeeeen aaquuuuiiiiiii...nooo tee haaareee naaadaaaa.  
Unos tentáculos negros salen de la espada del demonio.  
BlackShade:Que mieda es eso?!  
El pegaso vuela y prepara su ráfaga divina.  
BlackShade:Ahora verás!  
Slender Pony:Teeengooo eeeel aaaalmaaaa deeee tuuus paaaadreeeeessss...siii mee maaataaas, nooo looos voooolveeeeraaaaas aaaaaa veeeeer.  
BlackShade:Que? Crees que te voy a creer?!  
El pegaso negro transforma su espada a la hoja envenenada.  
BlackShade:No tendré piedad contigo!  
Slender Pony: Duuueeermeeee biiieeeeen Shaaaaadeeeeee.  
BlackShade:*shockeado* Mi mamá me decia eso...  
Slender Pony: Blaaaaackshaaaaaadeeeeeee...Noooooo toooomeees miiiii eeeesspaaaadaaa niii goooooolpeees aaaa tuuus heeermaaaanooooos.  
BlackShade:*Shockeado* Papá...No!...Concentrate, BlackShade...concentrate.  
Slender Pony:Blaaaaaackk...aaaayuuuuudaaaameeeee.  
BlackShade: *con miedo, llorando y en shock* Kiyana...Un momento...ella está viva!  
El pegaso vuelve en sí y mira a slender pony, Que estaba sacando muchos tentáculos de su espalda.  
Slender Pony:Shaaaadeeeeee...Veeen aaaa juuuugaaaaaarrrr.  
BlackShade:Lighting Crusher? No lo creo.  
Slender Pony:Blaaaackshaaaadeeee...daaaameeee uuuun duuuulceeeeee.  
BlackShade:Candy Cloud? Tonterías.  
Slender Pony:Taaaaraaaadoooo...daaaaameeee tuuuuu diiiineeeroooo.  
BlackShade:*risa de júbilo* Que gracioso era ese idiota de Luminus, maldito unicornio.  
Slender Pony:Meeeee laaas paaagaaaaraaasss.  
BlackShade:Así que tambien sabes de Discord,eh?  
Slender Pony: Teeee diiiiijeeee viiiivoooooo,iiiiiiibaaaasss aaaaaaa maaaaataaaaaarlooooooooo, yoooooo seeeereeeee eeeel queeee loooo maaaateeeee.  
BlackShade:BASTA YA! "VENENO CELESTIAL"  
El pegaso usa su espada y los fragmentos de acero entran en el cuerpo de Slender Pony.  
Slender Pony: *Grito de dolor* maaalddiiiiiiitoooooo.  
BlackShade:Que harás ahora? El veneno te matará pronto!  
Slender Pony: Peeeeeeeeerooooooooo yoooooooo eeeeeeeenviiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaar éeeeeeeee tuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaalmaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaal iiiiiiinfiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeern ooooooo priiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeroooooooo !  
El demonio de traje envía sus tentáculos tras Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:*Grito de miedo*  
BlackShade:Mierda!  
El pegaso negro vuela contra los tentáculos, haciendo que estos lleguen a él, y no a Fluttershy, ella se tapa los ojos, y BlackShade llega justo a tiempo, los tentáculos afilados entran en su pecho, y lo traspasan.  
BlackShade:*Adolorido* Estas...Bien...amor?  
Fluttershy:No...No otra vez.  
La pegaso color crema ve un Flashback de cuando BlackShade recibió el sablazo de su hermano en vez de ella.  
BlackShade:*Sangrando* Ráfaga...Divina.  
El pegaso mueve su espada y lanza una onda de electricidad contra slender pony.  
Slender Pony:Iiiidioooootaaaaa...Creees queee aaaaasiii meeee deeerroooootaaaaráaaaas?  
BlackShade:Asi Asi SI!  
El pegaso negro, con sus ultimas fuerzas, avanza corriendo, enterrandose los tentáculos de Slender Pony mas adentro, todo eso para enterrar su espada en la cabeza del demonio sin rostro.  
BlackShade: Yo...Te...Destierro...Al infierno...Donde perteneces...Slender Pony.  
Un rayo cae sobre Slender pony, llevandolo al infierno.  
BlackShade: *GRITO DE DOLOR FUERTE* QUE ES ESTO?!  
Las heridas del pegaso se cierran, y su espada se torna negra.  
BlackShade:*jadeo* uff...uff...uff...Esto ...no es agradable...desmayarse...todo...el...tiempo.  
El pegaso se desvanece y cae en la arena.  
Fluttershy se mira las patas insistentemente , con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con las pupilas muy pequeñas.  
Fluttershy:El...el...  
Rainbow Dash:Mirándote las patas no vas a lograr nada!  
Kiyana:Black!  
Twilight:*en estado de shock*  
Applejack:*bostezo* Que pasa? BlackShade despertó? POR CELESTIA!  
La pony granjera mira a BlackShade en la arena , sangrando.  
BrightSword:Rarity! Rápido, trae unas vendas!  
Kiyana:Black! Black! Estas bien?!  
BlackShade:...  
?:Despierta! Tu espada tiene ahora un poder muy oscuro en su interior, tienes que aprender a controlarlo.  
BlackShade:Como?  
?:Es un poder maldito que Slender pony tiene , solo con tu espada podria usarlo.  
BlackShade:Explícate.  
?:Este poder es el "GOKURYUUHA", es el equivalente al dragón del infierno, Slender Pony lo controla, así que el saldrá del infierno eventualmente.  
BlackShade:En cuanto tiempo crees?  
?:Mas o menos unos 6 meses.  
BlackShade:Es suficiente, ahora si me disculpas , posiblemente alguien está llorando sobre mi cuerpo.  
?:No te dije que cuando te hablo tu cuerpo no tiene signos de vida?  
BlackShade:Y ahora me lo dices.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade...Despierta.  
BlackShade:Lo sabia!  
Kiyana:Lo siento...el está muerto, no tiene pulso.  
Fluttershy: *llorando* No...no,no,no,no...esto no puede estár pasando  
BlackShade:Kiiiyaaaanaaaaa...Aaaahooooraaa essstooyyy eeeen ell cuuuueeerpooooo deee tuuuu heeeeermaaaaanooooo.  
Kiyana:QUE?!  
La pegaso café saca sus espada extensibles y se prepara para pelear.  
Kiyana:"LAVA DEL TÁRTARO"  
BlackShade:wow, hermana, era una broma!  
Kiyana:Que?!  
El pegaso negro da unos giros en la arena , mientras su hermana con sus espadas lanza un ataque similar a la ráfaga divina, pero con lava en vez de electricidad.  
BlackShade:QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA HERMANA?!.  
Kiyana:Porque hiciste eso?!  
BlackShade:PORQUE TÚ HICISTE ESO?!  
Kiyana:Tu me enseñaste a atacar así!  
BlackShade:Maldita sea. Acabo de desterrarlo por un tiempo! como puedes creer que sigue vivo?!  
Slender Pony:Vooooolveeeeeereeeeeeee.  
La voz del demonio suena en las cabezas de nadie dice nadie, pensando que era su imaginacion.  
BrightSword:(Así que Kiyana tambien tiene poderes...tengo que entrenar)  
Rainbow Dash:Estas bien?  
BlackShade:No...mi espada pesa mucho...  
Twilight:Que pasa?  
BlackShade:No lo se...*Grito de dolor*  
Rarity se desmaya.  
Applejack:Rarity! Perdimos a alguien aquí!  
BlackShade:*se toma la cabeza y se mueve de un lado a otro* AAAAAAA! QUE HACES MALDITA SEA?!  
Fluttershy:Que te pasa?!  
BlackShade:*grito de dolor*  
?:Al fin fuera!  
BlackShade:*adolorido* QUE?!  
?:Ahora puedo descanzar!  
BlackShade:Muy bien idiota, dime cual es tu nombre?!  
El pegaso intenta levantar su espada, pero es muy pesada.  
?:Me llamo Dark Mithril, Soy el guardian de la espada olímpica y de BlackShade, pero ahora que el "GOKURYUUHA" Esta en la espada, el tiene que hacer una tarea muy dificil.  
BlackShade:Escupelo, Dark Mithril!  
Dark Mithril:Tienes que matar a un demonio muy poderoso, llamado Ryuukutsei.  
BlackShade:Ryuukutsei? Mi mamá me contaba de ese demonio en sus cuentos que era un demonio que derrotó a muchos humanos, medio-demonios y demonios, pero que un dia llego otro demonio llamado "Inu-No-Taisho" Que lo derrotó y lo selló en una montaña sagrada, cerca de aquí.  
Narrador:Cameos...cameos everywhere.  
BlackShade:Así que tengo que matarlo para controlar el "GOKURYUUHA"?  
Dark Mithril:Exacto.  
BlackShade:No me gusta el nombre, luego lo cambiare, pero ahora donde está Ryuukutsei?  
Dark Mithril señala hacia el este, donde hay una montaña.  
BlackShade:Iré mañana, tengo que descansar.  
Dark Mithril:Como sea, mañana nos vemos.  
El espíritu se desvanece.  
BrightSword:Tu espada no cambia de color, hermano.  
Kiyana:Te está debilitando de a poco.  
BlackShade:Lo se.  
Twilight:Estarás bien?  
Pinkie Pie:Por supuesto que estará bien!  
Fluttershy:*abraza a BlackShade* No hagas eso de nuevo.  
BlackShade:Idiota, te dije que daría mi vida por ti, no lo recuerdas?  
Fluttershy:Si pero...no quiero perderte.  
BlackShade:No lo harás.  
Applejack:Bien?  
BlackShade:A DORMIR TODOS! MAÑANA PELEARE CON RYUUKUTSEI, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI, LO MATARÉ Y TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, AUN QUEDAN 3 DIAS DE ESTADÍA AQUI, ASI QUE HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN MIENTRAS ESTOY FUERA!  
El pegaso oscuro termina de hablar y se mete a su carpa con su espada.  
BlackShade:Maldicion...Si esta espada no cambia...  
Dark Mithril:Puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer que la espada cambie, pero solo por la mitad de la noche, luego tengo que descanzar.  
BlackShade:Bien, gracias mithril.


	15. Nuevo objetivo

Narrador:En el capítulo anterior, BlackShade peleó contra un Escorpión gigante y contra el demonio S!&n"?r P%#$, se vio las caras con su rival Menomaru, y vio como su espada obtenía dos poderes nuevos, uno controlable , y el otro maldito, recibió otro ataque en vez de Fluttershy, dejandolo herido, envió a S&%$#=r P)$(y Al infierno, y descubrió varias cosas, que S%"$/%r P$#y escribe poemas, que Menomaru recibe ayuda de el, de una manera desconocida, que la voz en su cabeza era un guardian de su espada llamada "espada olímpica" , Que su hermana tambien tiene poderes, Que el pastel es una mentira (THE CAKE IS A LIE), que Ryuukutsei, un antiguo demonio, sigue vivo, y tambien que inexplicablemente odia a los calamares y a las misiones suicida.  
BlackShade:{pst} Dark mithril!  
Dark Mithril: Que?  
BlackShade:Como derroto a Ryuukutsei?  
Dark Mithril:Con el "GOKU-"  
BlackShade:No lo digas.  
Dark mithril:Bien, con "ese" poder de Slender Pony.  
BlackShade:Entiendo, como libero a Ryuukutsei de su sello?  
Dark Mithril:Ya esta libre, si no lo matas destruira todo el mundo y-  
El guardian se da cuenta que BlackShade ya no esta.  
LEJOS, EN LA MONTAÑA.  
Menomaru:Despierta Ryuukutsei!  
Ryuukutsei:Quien se atreve a invadir mi territorio sagrado?  
Menomaru:Yo! el alicornio menomaru!  
Ryuukutsei:El demonio alicornio menomaru? Pensé que te habian enviado a los abismos del tártaro.  
Menomaru:Así fue , pero logré salir, por ese idiota de "BrightSword".  
Ryuukutsei:Slender muerto?  
Menomaru:No,Slender Pony está en el infierno, devorando almas como siempre lo hace, pero ahora, viene un pegaso a intentar matarte.  
Ryuukutsei:No podrá matarme, soy inmortal! solo los poderes de slender pony podrian matarme.  
Menomaru:Ese es el truco.  
Ryuukutsei:QUE?! SE LO DIJISTE?!  
BlackShade:Lo averigué solo.  
Ryuukutsei:Quien eres tu?!  
BlackShade:Soy el Pegaso que defiende todo lo vivo, proteje lo bueno y destruye lo malo, soy BLACKSHADE!  
Ryuukutsei:Así que BlackShade,eh?  
BlackShade:Tu debes ser Ryuukutsei, he venido a exterminarte!  
Ryuukutsei:Crees que podrás derrotarme con la espada olímpica?  
BlackShade:No, pero con esto sí!  
La hoja de la espada de BlackShade cambia al color negro profundo de antes, y se torna pesada.  
BlackShade:(mierda...esto es muy pesado, así no puedo pelear)  
Ryuukutsei: No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme!  
El demonio gigante golpea a BlackShade, lanzandolo lejos, pero el abre sus alas y las usa de freno.  
BlackShade:Aún así te exterminaré!  
El pegaso se lanza contra Ryuukutsei, su espada cambia de nuevo, pero ahora a la hoja verde con dorado.  
BlackShade:"VENENO OLÍMPICO"  
Ryuukutsei:*risa malevola*  
Los fragmentos de Acero rebotan en la piel de Ryuukutsei.  
BlackShade:Eres inmune?Imposible."RAFAGA DIVINA"  
El pegaso intenta de nuevo con otro poder, este solo se refleja en la piel del demonio, y BlackShade recibe el impacto.  
BlackShade: Maldicion...Esto es verdaderamente doloroso.  
El pegaso se da una vuelta en el aire y vuelve donde estaba.  
BlackShade:Aún tengo una opcion...  
La hoja de la espada se torna roja.  
BlackShade:"LUNA MALDITA"  
Las cuchillas con portales al agujero negro vuelven, traspasan la piel de Ryuukutsei, y lo empujan en el portal.  
BlackShade:Ahora , ya está.  
Ryuukutsei:*Risa malevola* Pensaste que moriria así de facil?  
BlackShade:Como?!  
El demonio vuelve del agujero negro, y le da un montón de golpes a BlackShade, dejandolo inconsciente en una cascada.  
Ryuukutsei:*risa malevola* Heroe? Tu no eres nada, NADA, eres debil.  
BlackShade:Es muy fuerte...  
Fluttershy:BlackShade...  
BlackShade:Fluttershy? no es posible.  
Un Flashback viene en la mente del pegaso

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK  
BlackShade:he estado pensando...si muero en alguna pelea..que sentirias?  
Fluttershy:No digas esas cosas! Idiota!  
BlackShade:Responde!  
Fluttershy:Todo mi mundo se vendria abajo...me sentiria sola, nada seria lo mismo.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

BlackShade empieza a moverse debajo del agua y sale volando disparado hacia Ryuukutsei.  
Ryuukutsei:COMO DIABLOS SIGUES VIVO?!  
BlackShade:Por que tengo yo algo que protejer!  
Ryuukutsei golpea a BlackShade con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, pero el toma su espada y la clava en su mano.  
BlackShade:Si yo no lo hago.  
Ryuukutsei:MALDITO!  
El demonio empieza a golpear a BlackShade, el solo esquiva los golpes.  
BlackShade:Si yo no lo hago...  
El demonio ahora se hecha para atrás, y pone sus manos juntas, cargando una esfera de oscuridad.  
BlackShade:Si yo no lo hago...  
Ryuukutsei:Te llevaré al infierno!  
BlackShade:Quien lo hará?!  
La espada del pegaso se torna negra de nuevo, y el prepara el ataque contra Ryuukutsei.  
Ryuukutsei:Como?!  
BlackShade: "GOKURYUUHA"!  
El pegaso negro lanza una onda negra gigante desde su espada, que rompe la piel de Ryuukutsei, y lo traspasa, luego de eso, se da la vuelta y se dirije de nuevo al demonio de manera consecutiva, hasta llegar a su cabeza.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Ahora, deberia ponerle "DRAGÓN OLIMPICO" pero tengo que purificar la espada primero.  
Ryuukutsei:Como es posible que un simple Medio-  
BlackShade:*Sorprendido* QUE?!  
Ryuukutsei:*Grito de dolor y muerte*  
BlackShade:Ahora tengo un nuevo problema existencial, excelente.  
La hoja de la espada se torna blanca .  
BlackShade:Así que al fin te que puedes hacer.  
La hoja de la espada del pegaso se torna negra, y luego cambia a un color plata fuerte.  
BlackShade:"DRAGÓN CELESTIAL"  
El pegaso gira su espada, dejando salir a la misma onda, pero ahora con una forma de dragón, que traspasa una montaña.  
BlackShade:Impresionante.  
El pegaso negro da una vuelta y vuela hacia la playa, donde estaban las demás.  
BlackShade:Espero que nadie haya despertado.  
Dark Mithril:BlackShade! Volviste!  
BlackShade:Callate, despertarás a las demás.  
Todas:DONDE ESTABAS?!  
El pegaso negro se da vuelta, y mira como todas las hembras lo miran con ojos enojados, menos Fluttershy, que esta con los ojos llorosos.  
BlackShade:Puedo...explicarlo?  
BrightSword:Hermano.  
BlackShade:Espera, primero tengo que dejar que todas ella me despedacen vivo ...  
Fluttershy corre y abraza a BlackShade, tirándolo al piso.  
BlackShade:Porque siempre haces eso?  
Fluttershy:...  
BlackShade:Como sea.  
Twilight:Sobreviviste a Slender Pony ,ahora deberias ir a matar a Ryuukutsei, no?  
BlackShade:Si, excepto por un pequeño detalle.  
Rarity:Cual?  
El pegaso negro sonrie, levanta su espada, y su la hoja cambia a color plata.  
BlackShade:Este, es el poder purificado de Slender Pony, el "DRAGON CELESTIAL".  
Applejack:Como demonios logras hacer eso?  
BlackShade:Si lo supiera.  
?:No puede ser, BlackShade, eres tu?  
BlackShade:Tu? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!  
?:ha pasado tanto tiempo Shade!  
BlackShade:Te he dicho estrictamente que no me llames Shade, Lighting Crusher.  
Lighting Crusher:Maldito seas!Yo te dije que me llamaras Lighting.  
BlackShade:No me llames Shade y hacemos el trato.  
Lighting Crusher:ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.  
El pegaso negro golpea al recien llegado, que es un pegaso blanco.  
Lighting Crusher:Porque hiciste eso?!  
BlackShade:Tambien te dije que me tutearas, idiota.  
Fluttershy:Esta todo bien,amor?  
Lighting se sonroja, y sonrie.  
Lighting Crusher: Claro que si primor.  
Fluttershy lo mira sonrojada y con las pupilas pequeñas, luego pega un grito.  
BlackShade:Que te pasa ahora?!  
Fluttershy:PERVERTIDO!  
Lighting Crusher:Vamos BlackShade! deja a la dama!  
BlackShade:RETRASADO! te lo dice a ti! yo soy su novio!  
El pegaso blanco pone una cara de desentendido y se golpea en la cabeza.  
Lighting Crusher:Como puedo ser tan tonto?!  
BlackShade:Tranquila amor...todo está bien.  
Fluttershy:*enojada* Ese quien es?  
BlackShade:Un viejo amigo.  
Fluttershy:Pues dile que si no se disculpa lo tiro al agua y no lo dejo salir hasta que se ahogue.  
BlackShade:Eh, crusher, ya escuchaste a la "dama", y no bromea.  
Lighting Crusher:(Enserio es tu novia?)  
BlackShade:(Claro que si, porque lo dudas?)  
Lighting Crusher:(Soy mas apuesto que tu,sabes?) AAAAAAAAAUCH!  
El pegaso negro volvió a golpear a Lighting Crusher, sacandolo de su vuelo y lanzandolo al piso.  
BlackShade:No sabes cuanto te detesto.  
Lighting Crusher: Quieres pelear?  
El pegaso blanco, creyendo que impresionaria a Fluttershy para que ella esté con el, saca una espada de vidrio, bastante maltratada, y mira a Fluttershy, y le hace una seña con las se sonroja y se hecha para atrás  
Fluttershy:MALDITO PERVERTIDO!  
Lighting Crusher:Sucumbe ante mi espada , BlackShade!  
BlackShade saca su espada, afilada, con una hoja larga, y lo mira desafiante, el suelta su espada y lo mira confundido, luego el pegaso negro baja y Fluttershy corre a abrazarlo.  
BlackShade:Celoso?  
Lighting Crusher:En realidad si,mucho.  
BlackShade:Mira esto, en lo que abrias metido si me hubieras desafiado.  
El pegaso negro mueve su espada.  
BlackShade:"RAFAGA DIVINA"  
Lighting Crusher:Rafaga divina? Tonteri-guau...  
BlackShade: "VENENO CELESTIAL"  
El pegaso blanco mira como los fragmentos de hierro que BlackShade lanza al aire caen al suelo.  
BlackShade:"LUNA MALDITA"  
Lighting mira al cielo mientras las cuchillas al agujero negro se dirijen al cielo.  
BlackShade:Y ahora , para el gran final.  
Lighting Crusher:*Alardeando* Veamos si tienes algo bueno al menos.  
BlackShade: "DRAGÓN CELESTIAL"  
El pegaso negro lanza su invocacion al aire.  
Lighting Crusher:No es nada *sorprendido*  
BlackShade:ATACA A LIGHTING CRUSHER!  
El dragón cambia de rumbo y se abalanza contra el pegaso blanco.  
Lighting Crusher:*Grito de miedo*  
El pegaso blanco da un salto y vuela, al abrir los ojos, el dragón ya habia pasado por sus patas.  
Lighting Crusher:NADA!  
BlackShade:Mira de nuevo.  
El pegaso blanco mira como el dragón de Blackshade se da la vuelta y se dirije de nuevo hacia el.  
Lighting Crusher:Muy bien, muy bien! eres impresionante, mas apuesto que yo, y sobretodo mas fuerte, pero no me hagas daño!  
BlackShade:Detente y vuelve a la espada.  
El dragón levanta vuelo , esquiva a Lighting Crusher, y vuelve a la espada de BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Genial, ahora tengo doble carga.  
Lighting Crusher:Por Celestia y Luna!  
El pegaso blanco se desmaya del susto.  
Fluttershy:Pervertido.  
Dos figuras aparecen corriendo por la playa.  
?:Crusher? donde estas?  
?:LIGHTING? Si vuelves te doy un dulce!  
BlackShade:Ustedes dos tambien?  
La profunda voz de BlackShade llega a los oidos de las dos siluetas.  
?:No puede ser, Tu?  
?:BLACKSHADE! *corre hacia el pegaso negro riendose*  
Fluttershy:Que?  
BlackShade:Yo que tu,amor, me muevo de Cloud, mas te vale que no-*suspiro de resignacion* Maldicion-AH!  
El pony de tierra se lanza sobre BlackShade, tirandolo al piso.  
Candy Cloud:Hace tanto tiempo que no te veia! Tienes un dulce?  
BlackShade:Si sigues pensando siempre en dulces te va a dar algo en la cabeza, si es que no lo tienes ahora.  
?:Tanto tiempo sin divisarte,compañero.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea Luminus, deja de hablar así!.  
Luminus:Porque razón deberia acometerlo?  
BlackShade:Joder. Porque si no lo haces te rebanaré el cuello.  
Luminus:*nervioso*Muy bien, es suficiente para mi.  
BlackShade:Bien, Ahora, que alguien se lleve al inutil de Lighting de aquí, estoy enojado con el, dudó de mis poderes y lo que es peor, y mas importante, intentó conquistar a mi novia!  
Luminus:Novia? Estas de novio ,BlackShade?  
Candy Cloud:tu novia es dulce?  
BlackShade:Cloud, tu callate, y Luminus, ella es mi novia Fluttershy, Fluttershy, el es mi amigo Luminus.  
Luminus:Un placer conocerla señorita. *sorprendido y asustado* Lo siento BlackShade, porfavor no me mates!  
BlackShade:Maldita sea Luminus! eres un cobarde!  
Luminus:No tengo ningun arma, esta bien?  
BlackShade:Te la dejo pasar, ahora llevate el cuerpo o cadaver de Lighting Chaser antes que despierte o empieze a apestar.  
Luminus:Si, , Señorita Fluttershy.  
Candy Cloud:Esperame Luminus!  
Fluttershy:Ese tal Luminus parece agradable.  
BlackShade:Lo es.  
Fluttershy:Quiero nadar.  
BlackShade:Es en serio?  
Fluttershy:Si, quiero nadar contigo.  
BlackShade: Pues que estamos haciendo aqui entonces, vamos!  
Candy Cloud:Dijiste algo de nadar?!  
cloud, puedes darte la vuelta?  
Candy Cloud:Claro, para que?  
El pegaso negro le da una patada a Candy Cloud, lanzandolo lejos.  
BlackShade:Crees que me pasé , amor?  
Fluttershy:Esta bien, nos estaba estorbando, ahora vamos al agua.  
BlackShade:Aqui vamos de nuevo!


	16. Batalla demoníaca

Narrador:En el capítulo anterior, BlackShade derrotó al demonio Ryuukutsei, purificó los poderes de S&%#"%) P/%$ de su espada, y logró obtener el "DRAGÓN CELESTIAL". Fluttershy intentó ser conquistada, Lighting Crusher no se sabe si se murió o si solo de desmayó, Candy Cloud pudo volar por un rato por la patada de BlackShade, Luminus, fue amenazado de muerte por BlackShade, y se descubrió que Menomaru es un demonio también.  
BlackShade: *Bostezo* Shy...Porque te dieron estas ganas de nadar tan repentinamente?  
Fluttershy:*Riendo* Porque no pudimos terminar de nadar el otro dia.  
BlackShade:Dime algo, quieres?  
Fluttershy:Te ocurre algo?  
BlackShade:Si Menomaru me controlara, podría usar mi espada contra ti, que harias entonces?  
Fluttershy:Trataría de hacerte recordar algunas cosas para que pudieras expulsarlo.  
BlackShade:Ven aquí.  
Fluttershy se acerca a BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño.  
Fluttershy:Te amo.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo.  
El pegaso negro le da la vuelta a Fluttershy y la abraza, mirando hacia el mar.  
Fluttershy:Que tranquilo,no?  
BlackShade:Si...Esta aburrido.  
Fluttershy:Quieres hacer algo esta noche? *Mira al pegaso negro seductivamente*  
BlackShade:Porsupuesto,linda, que tienes en mente?  
Fluttershy: Te lo digo luego, galán.  
Blackshade: *Sonrojado* Tu mandas en esos temas,sabes?  
Fluttershy:*risa tierna* Tontito.  
BlackShade:Cuidado!  
Una ola muy grande venia hacia los pegasos.  
Fluttershy:{sigh} Hundeme...  
El pegaso negro abraza a Fluttershy y pone su cuerpo como escudo para ella.  
Fluttershy:Que haces?!  
BlackShade:Te protejo! *gruñidos de dolor*  
La ola revienta contra el pegaso, dejando medusas en su espalda.  
BlackShade:MALDICION!  
Fluttershy:Ya te las saco.  
BlackShade:NO!  
Fluttershy:*confundida* Que?  
BlackShade:Estas cosas son medusas...*gruñido de dolor* Si las tocas...Te dan descargas eléctricas...*Gruñido fuerte*  
Fluttershy: Te duele?  
BlackShade:Que clase de pregunta es esa?! *Gruñido de dolor* Por supuesto QUE *Alarido de dolor* DUELE!  
Fluttershy: ...  
BlackShade: *Suspiro de alivio* Esa fue la última...Que alivio.  
Fluttershy:Salgamos del agua.  
BlackShade:Mira...lo siento amor, pero estas cosas son bastante molestas.  
Fluttershy:Lo se, pero no es por eso.  
BlackShade: Uh? Oh! ya entiendo...Es tarde y quieres hacer "eso", no es asi?  
Fluttershy:Si. Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacerlo sola. Al menos no tan bien.  
BlackShade: Pues vamos entonces? Que esperamos?  
Fluttershy:Estás de animo...ya sabes...ahí abajo?  
BlackShade:No me voy a poner a ver ahora.  
Fluttershy:Esta bien.  
BlackShade:Gracias.  
Los dos pegasos salen del agua, y empiezan a caminar hasta las carpas donde estan.  
Fluttershy:Ya llegamos.  
El pegaso negro le pone una pata en el camino a Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Que te pasa?  
BlackShade:Podrian escucharnos, sabes? Porque no lo hacemos ahi, en la arena?  
Fluttershy:Suena algo...excitante.  
BlackShade:Vamos entonces!  
Los dos pegasos se echan en la arena, y BlackShade abraza a Fluttershy mientras le da un beso tiernamente.  
Fluttershy:Listo , o quieres jugar un rato?  
BlackShade:Quiero jugar un ratito,sabes? Pero, de manera inocente.  
Fluttershy:*gemido tierno* Eres una ternurita!  
El pegaso negro se sonroja y la mira extrañado.  
Fluttershy:Ven aqui *sonrisa tierna*  
El pegaso negro toma a su pareja y da vueltas con ella, mientras le da besos.  
Blackshade: No sabes cuanto disfruto esto.  
Fluttershy:Puedes lamerme un ratito?  
BlackShade:*risa* Eres una pony muy sucia, deberia hacer algo al respecto , no crees? *abre sus alas*  
Fluttershy:Lameme, Porfavor,soy una pony muy sucia.  
BlackShade:*riendose* Ahora verás!  
El pegaso da vuelta a Fluttershy, dejandola mirando al cielo, y empieza a lamerle el coño.  
Fluttershy:*gemido de placer* Lo haces muy bien *Gruñido de placer* puedes lamer más fuerte?  
BlackShade:*asiente con la cabeza y sigue lamiendo un poco mas fuerte*  
Fluttershy:Me encantas! *gemido de placer*  
La pegaso color crema empuja un poco a BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Crei que te gustaba.  
Fluttershy:Me encanta, solo que, tu me lames, y te ves muy sexy cuando lo haces, así que...yo tambien te lamere mientras tu me lames a mi.  
BlackShade:*confundido* Eso es siquiera posible?  
Fluttershy:Ahora vas a saberlo.  
La pony color crema se da una vuelta en la arena, mirando la entrepierna de BlackShade, y su pene que va saliendo de a poco, mientras que el toma las piernas de la pegaso y se dispone a lamer.  
BlackShade:Lista?  
Fluttershy:Espera.  
BlackShade:Que cosa?  
Fluttershy:No está lo suficientemente duro, talvez deberia estimularte un poco más.  
BlackShade:A que te refieres con estimularm-?  
El pegaso siente como Fluttershy empieza a lamerle el estómago.  
BlackShade:Que-Que haces?!  
Fluttershy:Ssshh..Podrian escucharte.  
BlackShade:Se puede saber que haces?  
Fluttershy:Tal como tu me dijiste ..."intento excitarte".  
BlackShade:Pues no lo intentes así, no me gusta.  
Fluttershy:Prefieres esto?  
La pegaso color crema le saca la lengua a su pareja, y empieza a masturbarlo lentamente.  
BlackShade:Nunca-nunca habias hecho esto.  
Fluttershy:Lo se...Te gusta?  
BlackShade:No siento nada.  
Fluttershy:Tendré que hacerlo con un poco mas de suavidad. *abre sus alas lentamente*  
La pegaso color crema empieza a masturbarlo con mas suavidad, y el empieza a apretar sus dientes mientras se hecha para atrás.  
BlackShade:Ahora...definitamente siento algo...  
Fluttershy:Ven aquí.  
El pegaso negro se acerca mientras su novia sigue masturbandolo, y se dan un beso largo.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Porque sigues haciendolo? Se siente tan bien...cada vez mejor...  
Fluttershy:Puedo sentir como estas temblando de placer.  
BlackShade:*estremecido* Me siento...Extraño...  
Fluttershy:Eso es lo que queria escuchar.  
La pegaso deja de masturbarlo, el mira hacia arriba satisfecho, pero entonces, siente la lengua de Fluttershy lamiendo su pene.  
BlackShade: *gemido fuerte* Que haces?!  
Fluttershy:*No le hace caso y sigue lamiendo*  
BlackShade:Si sigues a este ritmo...me voy...voy a...*gemido de placer*  
La pegaso color crema siente como su pareja se corre en su boca, ella, sigue lamiendo mientras sigue saliendo semen.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Basta...porfavor...basta.  
La pegaso color crema para de lamer y se saborea mientras empieza a limpiar el cuerpo de su pareja de su propio semen.  
Fluttershy:Es tan sabrosa...  
BlackShade:Como te puede gustar hacer esto? *jadeo*  
Fluttershy:Tal como me lo esperé , sigues , ahora, tu me lames, y yo te lamo.  
BlackShade:*jadeo* bien...  
El pegaso negro empieza a lamer el clítoris de Fluttershy, y a tocar y frotar su vagina.  
Fluttershy:aaahh...BlackShade! Mas rápido!  
El pegaso negro empieza a lamer mucho mas rápido.  
Fluttershy:OOH! BlackShade!  
La pegaso color crema empieza a lamer el pene de su pareja mientras el cierra los ojos por el placer.  
?:BlackShade? Que se supone que haces?!  
BlackShade:*deja de lamer* que diablos?!  
El pegaso mira hacia arriba y se sonroja, se le achican las pupilas, al ver a Rainbow Dash, que estaba mirandolos.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* um...Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:*deja de lamer* Que pasa? -!  
La pegaso color crema mira hacia arriba y ve a Rainbow Dash, con cara enojada, y se pone detrás de BlackShade, y mira hacia abajo.  
Fluttershy:um...Dashie...lo siento?  
Rainbow Dash:BlackShade, TU! Sucio, asqueroso, maldito y ...sensual pegaso.*mirada sexy*  
BlackShade:*extrañado* Que?  
Fluttershy:Que insinuas?  
Rainbow Dash:No diré nada, si me dejan unirme.  
BlackShade: *sonrojado al rojo vivo y con una pata cubriendose la boca* Que quieres que?!  
Fluttershy:Porque quieres hacerlo?! acaso te gusta BlackShade?!  
Rainbow Dash:No, solo que...cuando estaba volando, los vi, ahí, tirados en la playa, dandose besos, y me puse detrás de una duna, para ver que hacían, luego cuando BlackShade empezó a lamerte,Fluttershy, realmente me excitó.  
Una gota de jugos vaginales de Rainbow Dash cae en la cabeza de BlackShade.  
BlackShade:HEY! Muevete! que me mojas!  
Rainbow Dash:Vamos! No me digas que no quieres probar...  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* No es eso...es que...yo...yo solo...  
Fluttershy:Por que quieres hacerlo,Rainbow Dash?  
Rainbow Dash:Ya te lo dije, si no lo hacen, le dire a todas lo que hacen.  
BlackShade:No te atreverias!  
Rainbow Dash:A no?  
Fluttershy:Porque con nosotros , Dashie? Porque?  
Rainbow Dash:Porque cuando lamiste a BlackShade, realmente me excitó!  
BlackShade:Maldición...Que dices, Shy?  
Fluttershy:{sigh} Que dices tu,Black?  
BlackShade:Me da igual, yo quiero terminar nuestro asunto pendiente antes que llegara Rainbow Dash.  
Fluttershy:Solo esta vez, de acuerdo,Dash?  
BlackShade:*sonrojado y sorprendido* Que-QUE?! EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?!  
Rainbow Dash:SI!  
BlackShade:Ahora me siento como un simple objeto...un objeto sexual.*desanimado*  
Fluttershy:Tranquilo, no te sientas así, solo sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras con cualquiera de las dos.  
Rainbow Dash:Esto será tan genial!  
BlackShade:Maldición...luego hablaremos de esto.  
El pegaso se acerca a Fluttershy, y empieza a lamerle el coño, tranquilamente, ella gime, y el pene del pegaso empieza a crecer.  
BlackShade:Maldita sea, no puedo enojarme contigo.  
Fluttershy:Sigue lamiendo.  
El pegaso sigue lamiendo, pero entonces, siente algo caliente en su entrepierna.  
BlackShade:Que mierd-!  
Rainbow Dash empezó a lamer el pene del pegaso desde la punta hasta la base.  
BlackShade:Que haces?!  
Fluttershy:A BlackShade le gusta que le digan que le van a hacer antes de hacerlo.  
Rainbow Dash:Muy bien, grandulón, voy a siguir lamiendote.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy? Que hago?  
Fluttershy:Disfruta el momento.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Bien...  
El pegaso negro continua lamiendo a Fluttershy, y Rainbow lo sigue lamiendo a el.  
Fluttershy:No aguantaré mucho mas...*gritos de placer*  
Rainbow Dash:Que tal tu,BlackShade? Mas?  
BlackShade:No estás ni cerca.  
Rainbow Dash:Cerca de que?  
BlackShade:De hacerlo tan bien como shy, y de llegar a mi climax.  
Fluttershy:No digas...*gemido* esooo...  
La pegaso color crema deja salir sus jugos vaginales en la boca del pegaso negro, y el se saborea.  
BlackShade:Tan delicioso como siempre.  
Fluttershy:Necesito descanzar...  
BlackShade:Te espero.  
Rainbow Dash:Es mi turno!  
BlackShade:Que?-AAAAH!  
La pegaso azul se sienta en la cara de BlackShade, y sigue lamiendolo.  
Rainbow Dash:Que esperas? lame.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...ayudame...  
Fluttershy:*mareada por el placer*  
BlackShade:No voy a lamer hasta que Fluttershy me diga algo.  
Rainbow Dash:Seguro?  
La pegaso azul empieza a chupar el pene de BlackShade, pero el solo se queda quieto.  
Rainbow Dash:(No lo creo, no siente nada?)  
BlackShade:Claro que no, solo muestro satisfaccion con Fluttershy.  
El pegaso levanta a Rainbow Dash, y la deja en el piso.  
BlackShade:sabes algo,Dash? *enojado*  
Rainbow Dash:Nunca lo habia visto así...(y siempre me decia Dashie)  
BlackShade:Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan mala. Siempre te vi como la hermana de mi misma edad que nunca tuve, pero ahora, te veo como cualquier pony que se ve en la calle, ya no eres nada para mi, me defraudaste.  
Rainbow Dash:Pero...Pero yo.  
BlackShade:Nada de peros, me llevo a Fluttershy.  
Rainbow Dash:Yo...yo lo-Black-  
BlackShade:NO MOLESTES!  
El pegaso negro le grito a Rainbow, dejandola impactada, y se pone a Fluttershy aun mareada, en el lomo, y entra en la carpa, Dash se queda ahi sentada en la arena.  
Rainbow Dash:Supongo que si lo descepcioné despues de todo.*triste*  
?:No tienes porque pensar así.  
Rainbow Dash:Que? Quien está ahi?  
?:No tienes de que preocuparte, solo vengo a...  
Rainbow Dash:A que?!  
?:A vengarme de BlackShade!  
Rainbow Dash:Quien eres?!  
?:Soy...Menomaru.y necesito tu cuerpo ahora.  
Rainbow Dash:Que?! *grito de pánico*  
El grito de Rainbow Dash llega a los oidos de BlackShade, que deja a Fluttershy acostada y toma su espada, listo para cualquier cosa.  
BlackShade:Que mierda fue eso? Dash? Estas bien?  
Rainbow Dash:BlackShade...que pasa? no tengo voz?  
Menomaru (cuerpo de Rainbow Dash): Te necesito.  
BlackShade:Vas a seguir con eso?! No lo haré!  
El cuerpo posiedo de la pegaso abraza a BlackShade,a lo que el se sorprende y se enoja.  
BlackShade:Se puede saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza?!COMO TE ATREVES?!  
Menomaru(cuerpo de Rainbow Dash): Muere...BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Que?  
El cuerpo de la pegaso saca la espada de BlackShade de su funda, y la entierra en su espalda.  
BlackShade:*grito de dolor* QUE HACES?!  
Con el grito de BlackShade, todos despiertan ,y van a ver lo que pasa, cuando ven a BlackShade con su espada en la espalda, y a Rainbow sosteniendola, se asustan.  
Twilight:RAINBOW DASH? QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!  
Fluttershy:BlackShade! NO!  
La pegaso entierra completamente la espada del pegaso en su propio cuerpo, matándolo.  
BlackShade:Maldito seas...Meno...maru.*cae al suelo*  
La presencia de Menomaru sale del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, y empieza a reirse.  
Menomaru:Al fin maté a BlackShade! Una peste menos en el camino!  
El alicornio toma la espada del cuerpo muerto de BlackShade, y desaparece.  
Pinkie Pie:Esta...muerto? *llorando*  
Fluttershy:BlackShade? *llorando* BlackShade?! Me escuchas? Kiyana! te necesito aquí! RÁPIDO!  
Kiyana:Que ocurre?  
Fluttershy:Es BlackShade...*lloriqueo fuerte*  
BrightSword:Iré tras Menomaru.  
Rarity:Si lo que BlackShade decia es cierto, *sollozo* Entonces, tu no puedes hacerle nada.  
BrightSword:Eso era antes. Te vengaré hermano.  
Kiyana:No tiene muerto.  
Fluttershy:No...No puede ser...no lo aceptaré! *sollozos* El solo está durmiendo, si, eso es...estaba cansado y ahora está durmiendo...mañana estará bien, y todos volveremos a Ponyville.  
Kiyana:Atrás.  
Twilight:Que harás?*sollozos*  
Kiyana:Aprendí un hechizo, con el cual podría revivir a BlackShade, pero el tiene que hacer algo bastante dificil.  
Fluttershy:Esta durmiendo!  
Applejack:*sollozando* Que es?  
Kiyana:El tiene que salir del infierno, y no puedo ayudarlo, tambien no tiene su émas, será mas dificil, porque Slender Pony está ahi, con el verdadero dragón del infierno.  
BrightSword:Maldita sea! Será mas dificil para el de lo que parece.  
El pegaso gris sale volando a toda velocidad tras Menomaru.  
BrightSword:Tu puedes hermano.  
Kiyana:"RESURRECCION DE GAIA"  
La pegaso color café ejecuta un hechizo, donde aparece un halo celeste alrededor del pegaso muerto.  
Twilight:Estás segura que funcionará?  
Kiyana:El puede hacerlo.  
Pinkie Pie:Que pasa si Slender Pony lo atrapa?  
Kiyana:El quedará destruido, su alma será devorada, no podrá volver a vivir nunca más.  
Fluttershy:No las escucho! el solo esta durmiendo!  
EN EL INFIERNO.  
BlackShade: ...  
Slender Pony: Blaaaaackshaaaaadeeeee...Saaaaaabiiiiaaaaa queeeee mooooriiiiriiiiaaaaaassss prooooonnntoooooooo.  
BlackShade: ...*el pegaso empieza a moverse un poco*  
Slender Pony:Eeeestooooooyyy lleeenddoooooo poooor tiiiiiiiiii. *risa malevola*  
?:Despierta BlackShade! Rápido!  
BlackShade:*Gruñidos* Agh...Mi cabeza...mi espalda duele mucho.(!) DONDE MIERDA ESTAMOS?!  
Dark Mithril:Menomaru te mató, ahora estamos en el infierno.  
BlackShade:*impactado* Que?! No puede ser...  
El pegaso se tira al piso, recordando las palabras de Fluttershy , que si el moria, todo su mundo se vendría abajo.  
BlackShade:Ella...Ella me odiará.  
Dark Mithril:Aún podemos salir.  
BlackShade:Que?! Como?!  
Dark Mithril:Tienes que llegar allí arriba.  
El espíritu guardían señala un haz de luz donde se puede ver su cuerpo.  
BlackShade:Volaré hasta llegar.  
Dark Mithril:No puedes.  
BlackShade:Porque no?!  
Dark Mithril:No tienes alas.  
BlackShade:Claro que si tengo! mir-*grito de sorpresa*  
El pegaso negro ve como donde estaban sus alas, estan cercenadas, no tiene sus alas, solo un montón de sangre saliendo.  
BlackShade:Como demonios?! Como esto no me duele?!  
Dark Mithril:Es una ilusión de Slender Pony.  
BlackShade:Podría escalar y usar mi espada como punto de apoyo.  
Dark Mithril:Lamento decirte que...tampoco tienes la espada olímpica.  
BlackShade:No...puede...ser...esto es lo peor que podría pasar.  
Slender Pony: Puuuueeeeeedooooo veeeeerteeeeee...tuuuuuu aaaalmaaaaaa seeee veeeeeee deeeeeliiiiiciiiiooooosaaaaa aaa.  
BlackShade:Mierda.  
El pegaso intenta escalar, pero al darse cuenta que hay un reflejo de luz en el suelo, se dirije alli.  
BlackShade: Porfavor..que sea una espada.  
El pegaso observa, efectivamente es una espada, una con un mango rojo, y con la hoja muy larga, incluso con una funda que era roja tambien.  
BlackShade:Mithril, que es esto?  
Dark Mithril:No puede ser...  
BlackShade:Que es?!  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade, esta es-  
BlackShade:Así que ahora soy tu "amo" eh?  
Dark Mithril:Esta es la espada infernal.  
BlackShade:Y?  
Dark Mithril:Es una de las tres espadas ahora no es tan poderosa como la espada olímpica, pero es muy fuerte , tambíen tiene poderes, Pero tiene que ir descubriendolos con el tiempo.  
BlackShade:Como sea.  
El pegaso toma la "Espada Infernal", e inmediatamente la espada se enciende en fuego.  
BlackShade:Interesante.  
El pegaso se pone la funda de la "Espada Infernal" , abajo de la funda de la "Espada Olímpica".  
BlackShade:Vamos, salgamos de aquí.  
El pegaso entierra la espada en las paredes del infierno, y empieza a escalar.  
Slender Pony:Noooooo poooodraaaaaassss esssscaaaaapaaaaarrrrr...  
BlackShade:Eso crees!  
El pegaso empieza a enterrar la espada y saltar, avanzando mucho mas rápido que antes.  
BlackShade:(mierda...esto me cansa mucho, pero estoy muy cerca...)  
El pegaso hace un último esfuerzo, y logra afirmarse de la corniza, pero en ese momento, Slender Pony lo lanza hacia abajo.  
BlackShade:*grito de dolor*Maldito seas.  
Slender Pony:Muuuueeereeeeeeeee...  
BlackShade:Que me pasa?!  
El pegaso siente una energia muy fuerte en todo el cuerpo.  
Slender Pony:Noooooooo...Tuuuuuuu nooooooooo...  
Dark Mithril:Tenemos que escapar AHORA!  
BlackShade:Vamos!  
El pegaso siente que la "Espada Infernal" le da energía, devolviendole sus alas.  
BlackShade:Esta espada...tiene casi las mismas habilidad curativas de la "Espada Olímpica"...  
Dark Mithril:VAMONOS!  
Slender Pony:Deeeeejaaaaameeeee soooooolooooooooo maaaaaaldddiiiiiitooooooooo dddddiioooooossss oooooolllvviiiiiidaaaadooooo oo.  
El pegaso negro vuela hacia la corniza, volviendo a su cuerpo.  
Kiyana:Tiene pulso de nuevo!  
Applejack:*Sollozo* Que?  
el pegaso da un suspiro muy fuerte cuando su alma vuelve a su cuerpo.  
BlackShade:*tosiendo* Auch...eso duele mucho...  
Fluttershy:Se los dije! El solo estaba durmiendo!  
BlackShade: Mithril. Puedo derrotar a Menomaru con la "Espada Infernal"?  
Dark Mithril:Tu lo se.Rápido, o la Espada Olímpica será corrompida para siempre.  
BlackShade:Maldicion!  
EN UNA CUEVA LEJANA.  
Menomaru:*risa malevola* Con la espada de tu hermano, no hay nada que puedas hacer!  
BrightSword:*jadeando* Hermano? No puede ser...siento tu energia de nuevo...sigues vivo. Y vienes hacia aquí.  
Menomaru:"GOKURYUUHA"!  
BrightSword:MIERDA!  
BlackShade:Aguanta hermano!  
Logrará BlackShade llegar antes que BrightSword sea asesinado por el alicornio? Podrá recuperar su espada? BrightSword logrará inflijir algun daño en Menomaru sin la ayuda de su hermano?


	17. Problemas familiares

AL OTRO DIA  
Fluttershy:BlackShade? Te ocurre algo?  
BlackShade (iracundo):Ese maldito de mi hermano.  
Fluttershy:Yo sigo enojada con Applejack y con el, pero si te conozco bien, estarás pensando en atacarlos, no es así?  
BlackShade (iracundo):Joder...si tienes razón.  
Fluttershy:No lo hagas, ya los asustaste lo suficiente .  
BlackShade:Te haré caso por ahora.  
Fluttershy:Gracias,amorcito.  
BlackShade:Ven aquí,Mariposa.  
Los dos pegasos se abrazan.  
Fluttershy:Yo tambien estoy enojada, mucho, como te descargas tu?  
BlackShade:Tocando una canción en especifico con mi guitarra.  
Fluttershy:Hazlo entonces, pero sin venganzas, ni ataques ni nada.  
Blackshade:Bien,pero necesito un momento a solas.  
El pegaso va a buscar su guitarra, resignado.  
BlackShade:Joder...Siempre me pasa esto.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade! Descubrí algo muy importante sobre usted!  
BlackShade:Que es?  
Dark Mithril:Vaya con Fluttershy,ella tambien debe saberlo.  
EN EL LIVING  
BlackShade:Muy bien, escúpelo , Mithril, Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?  
Dark Mithril:Bueno, amo, usted es una rara mutación.  
BlackShade:*enojado* A que rayos te refieres con mutación?!  
Dark Mithril:Usted es una mezcla de Angel con Demonio.  
BlackShade:*sorprendido* Como? Mariposa, escuchaste lo mismo que yo?  
Fluttershy:Como es posible que Blackie sea medio angel-medio demonio?  
Dark Mithril:Su padre era un demonio, y su mamá un angel,por lo tanto , nacio así, luego de eso, sus padres murieron cuando el era un bebé, y lo adoptó la familia de BrightSword y Kiyana.  
BlackShade:No me hables del maldito de BrightSword.  
Dark Mithril:Pero hay más!  
BlackShade:Esto es preocupante.  
Dark Mithril:En las noches sin luna, usted se transforma en demonio, y en las noches con luna llena, en angel.  
BlackShade:Joder esto es tan jodidamente confuso!  
Fluttershy:Que le pasará cuando se transforme en demonio y en angel?  
Dark Mithril:Cuando sea demonio, su parte oscura lo controlará, podrá usar todos los poderes de la "Espada infernal" pero si toca la "espada olímpica" una barrera impedira que la use.Y cuando sea un angel, será controlado por su parte buena, y podra usar solo la "espada olímpica".  
BlackShade:Mierda!  
Fluttershy:Que pasa,amor?  
BlackShade:Hoy es una noche sin luna!  
Fluttershy:Eso quiere decir que...  
BlackShade:Seré un demonio...Mithril, Hay alguna forma de detener la transformación?!  
Dark Mithril:Lo buscaré, amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Lo quiero para ayer.  
Fluttershy:Todo estará bien, tal vez no te transformes.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy, tienes que ir con alguien, si pierdo la cabeza, no quiero hacerte daño.  
Fluttershy:No te dejaré.  
BlackShade Tienes que hacerlo.  
Fluttershy:Me cuesta hacerlo,pero lo haré por ti.  
BlackShade:Gracias,Mariposa.  
Dark Mithril:Hay una forma.  
BlackShade:Cual es?!  
Dark Mithril:Necesita una espada que esta en el es "colmillo de acero".  
BlackShade:Colmillo de acero?  
Dark Mithril:Tu lo has dicho,amo.  
BlackShade:Como llego al limbo?  
Dark Mithril:Necesita a sus hermanos.  
BlackShade:Mierda, para que?  
Dark Mithril:Tienen que mantener el portal abierto.  
BlackShade:Bien, iré a , ten cuidado, escondete en algun lugar si no llego aqui en la tarde.  
El pegaso vuela a buscar primero a Kiyana.  
BlackShade:Hermana! te necesito aqui ahora!  
Kiyana:Que ocurre?!  
BlackShade:Te digo en el camino, vamos por BrightSword.  
Los dos pegasos van volando hasta la granja de Applejack.  
BlackShade:BrightSword? Te necesito aqui ahora.  
Applejack:El no quiere hablar contigo, pero yo me disculpo por ambos.  
BlackShade:No vine por una maldita disculpa,es algo muy serio, si en la noche no tengo una espada llamada "colmillo de acero", me transformaré en un demonio hasta el otro dia.  
Applejack:No te creo.  
BlackShade:Mithril?  
Dark Mithril:Es verdad, vaya a decirle ,señorita.  
Applejack:Muy bien, iré.  
La pony granjera va a decirle a su pareja lo que podría pasar.  
BrightSword:Me disculparías si te ayudo?  
BlackShade:Si, hermano, pero necesitamos ir YA.  
BrightSword:vamos, entonces.  
Blackshade:Siganme, ambos.  
Los tres pegasos van a una llanura, donde hay un pantano muy grande.  
BlackShade:Bien,Mithril,donde esta el portal al limbo?  
Dark Mithril:Abajo de usted.  
Blackshade:Esta foza?  
Dark Mithril:así es.  
Kiyana:Como abrimos el portal?  
Dark Mithril:Denle sus espadas al amo Blackshade.  
BlackShade:Para que?  
Dark Mithril:Para poder abrir el sello se necesitan las tres espadas de los tres pegasos de la familia Pegasolta, pero como el amo BlackShade usó por tanto tiempo la "espada olímpica" el sello se rompera de todas formas.  
BrightSword:Rápido, el sol se esconde.  
BlackShade:*gruñido*  
El pegaso, con su último impulso humano antes de transformarse, se lanza a la foza con las espadas, y Dark mithril lo acompaña.  
BlackShade (demonio):*gruñido fuerte*  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade?  
BlackShade (demonio):*grito fuerte*  
Dark Mithril:Bien, ahora, la espada debería estar por aqui.  
El pegaso en su forma de demonio se da cuenta de la presencia del espíritu, y lo empieza a perseguir con la espada infernal en su pezuña.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade?! nunca pensé que la transformación fuera tan significativa!.  
El espíritu empieza a volar hacia una tumba que habia, donde hay una espada enterrada en un pedestal, al acercarse, BlackShade vuelve a su estado "normal".  
BlackShade:huh? En que momento llegamos aqui?  
Dark Mithril:Que alivio,amo BlackShade! esta es la espada.  
BlackShade:Esta cosa?  
El pegaso mira extrañado y descepcionado una espada oxidada, y con un mango que parece de hace años atrás.  
Dark Mithril:Tómela.  
El pegaso toma la espada, y la funda que tenia al lado, y la pone arriba de la espada olímpica.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Vamonos de aqui, quieres?  
?:Un portal al mundo? Podré salir y destruir esa patética dimensión despues de tanto tiempo!  
BlackShade:Que?!  
Una sombra pasa por el portal, pero al salir, los hermanos del protagonista no la ven.  
Kiyana:Black?! Estas bien?  
BrightSword:Se transformó en demonio cuando entró al portal, no creo que te escuche.  
El pegaso aparece volando, todavia con los ojos rojos por la transformación, a lo que sus hermanos se asustan y se preparan para pelear.  
Kiyana:No sabemos de que es capaz en esta forma, cuidado.  
BlackShade:Que diablos? De que mierda estas hablando,hermana?  
Brightsword:Estas bien? Encontraron la espada?  
BlackShade:Creo que cuando estaba en mi forma de demonio, Mithril me hizo seguirlo, como si el fuera una carnada, y encontramos a "colmillo de acero" a pesar que está en pesimas condiciones.  
Kiyana:Volvamos a Ponyville, tengo que enseñarle cosas a Luminus y a Twilight.  
BlackShade:Oigan, ni una palabra de lo que soy , entendieron?  
BrightSword:si me molestas a mi o a Applejack se lo dire a tu "Mariposa".  
BlackShade, empuña la espada infernal y se la pone a su hermano en su cuello.  
BlackShade:*enojado* Idiota, yo ya le dije eso a Fluttershy, sabe lo que soy, y además, te perdoné por lo que hiciste, pero no por decirle a Fluttershy lo que le dijiste, no quiero que Kiyana escuche esto, aún te guardo rencor, esto no pasará tan fácil, miserable.  
Kiyana:Yo no diré nada Black.  
BlackShade:Se que no lo harás.  
Dark Mithril:Volvamos a casa, amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Cierra el pico.  
Los tres pegasos se separan y vuelan hacia sus casas, pero entonces Kiyana aparece al lado de BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Que diablos quieres?  
Kiyana:Que pasó con Brightsword? Le hizo algo a Fluttershy?  
BlackShade:Algo así, pero eres muy joven para saberlo, tiene que ver con...bueno...sexo.  
Kiyana:Black!*sonrojada* Como me puedes decir eso?! tengo 16 años! No puedes hacer eso!  
BlackShade:Hermana, ya tengo 21, y tu viniste a preguntar, no te eches para atrás luego de preguntar.  
Kiyana:Supongo que tienes razón.  
Los dos pegasos se separan, y BlackShade cierra sus alas para ir más rápido, y cuando pierde altura, vuelve a abrirlas y a aletear.  
Dark Mithril:Buena táctica, amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Por que no me dijiste esto antes?  
Dark Mithril:Que cosa?  
BlackShade:Lo que soy, si lo hubieras dicho antes, no tendria que haber pasado esto, tal vez esa cosa no hubiera escapado del limbo.  
Dark Mithril:Tiene razón, lo siento,amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:LO SIENTO?! Crees que con eso bastará?! pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi chica, si no lo hubieras dicho, y me hubiera visto gruñendo, se hubiera acercado, me transformaría, y la podría haber matado si eso hubiera pasado.  
Dark Mithril:Me iré por un tiempo amo BlackShade, lo dejare digerirlo, cuando usted me llame, volveré.  
BlackShade:Gracias Mithril, me ayudas mucho. *sarcasmo*  
El pegaso negro vuelve volando a la casa de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Mariposa? Ya volvi.  
Fluttershy:Estoy arriba!  
El pegaso sube la escalera, con las tres espadas envainadas, y mira a Fluttershy de la misma forma provocativa en la que estaba en las carpas de la playa.  
BlackShade:Se puede saber que haces?  
Fluttershy:No puedo dejar de tener sexo contigo, eres muy bueno, por lo menos algo simple? no tiene que ser vaginal, hazlo por mi.  
BlackShade:Yo tambien vengo algo excitado, con esta maldita espada, que no sirve de nada.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Fluttershy, yo que tu me cubro.  
La pegaso color crema se tapa con la frazada.  
BlackShade:Maldición, Mithril, porque apareces así?! esto es una conversacion muy personal.  
Dark Mithril:Necesito sus dos espadas sagradas.  
BlackShade:Por?  
Dark Mithril:Estan en muy malas condiciones, las repararé.  
BlackShade:Bien , Mithril, llevatelas.  
El espíritu se desvanece mientras que las dos espadas sagradas desaparecen con el.  
BlackShade:En que estabamos?  
Fluttershy:Ven aqui y ponte cómodo.  
El pegaso negro deja a "Colmillo De Acero" en el suelo y se mete en la cama de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Que tienes en mente, Mariposa?  
Fluttershy:Quiero satisfacerte, despues de todo el viaje a la playa, y luego a buscar la espada, debes estar agotado, y caliente.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* Tienes razón, es algo "interesante", de una manera muy rara.  
Fluttershy:Recuestate.  
El pegaso negro se recuesta en la cama, mientras ella empieza a lamer su cuello, dejando que se excite para que su pene se agrande.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* Me encantas...  
Fluttershy:Listo?  
BlackShade:Se podría decir que si.  
Fluttershy:Te voy a masturbar con mis alas.  
BlackShade:Creo que te gustó hacerlo así.  
La pegaso pone sus alas alrededor del miembro del pegaso, y empieza a frotarlas.  
BlackShade:*sonriendo* Es tan suave y bueno...tus alas son tan cálidas...ven aquí, tambien quiero hacerte algo.  
Fluttershy:No tienes porque, estoy bien con esto.  
BlackShade:Pero yo no, necesito tu vagina ahora.  
La pegaso le acerca el coño su pareja, el se saborea un poco, y empieza a soplarla.  
Fluttershy:*con la boca abierta* Que-que haces?  
BlackShade:No tengo idea, intento algo nuevo.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Mierda Mithril! vete de aqui ahora!  
El espíritu ve como la pareja de pegasos esta "jugando" y se desvanece rápidamente.  
Fluttershy:Quieres parar?  
BlackShade:No. Quiero darte placer a ti tambien.  
Fluttershy:Adelante.  
Los dos pegasos empiezan a frotar sus alas contra la entrepierna del otro, ambos están sonrojados, Fluttershy con la lengua afuera y BlackShade la mira sonriendo.  
BlackShade:Eres tan sexy.  
Fluttershy:Tu tambien.*gemidos de placer*  
BlackShade:Gime todo lo que quieras, vivimos alejados del pueblo, no nos escucharán.  
Fluttershy:y tu -ah- hermana?  
BlackShade:Twilight.  
Fluttershy:Excelente...frota mas fuerte!  
El pegaso empieza a frotar una de sus alas violentamente, y empieza a meter su otra ala en el coño de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:{ngh} Esa...esa es tu lengua?  
BlackShade:Mi ala.  
Fluttershy:Pero, si me muevo mucho *grito leve de placer*...te la puedo romper.  
BlackShade:No te preocupes, no pasará.  
El pegaso empieza a meter y sacar su ala del coño de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Que opinas,amor? Como uso mis alas?  
Fluttershy , con la lengua afuera , empieza a temblar, su orgasmo se acerca.  
BlackShade:Deja de frotarme.  
Fluttershy niega con la cabeza, y sigue frotando al pegaso con sus alas, y empieza a lamerle la punta al pene del pegaso.  
BlackShade:Ese es un punto sensible, se cuidadosa.*gemido*  
La pegaso , a punto de venirse, empieza a succionar con su boca la punta del pene del pegaso negro.  
BlackShade:*con un ojo cerrado, con la boca abierta y babeando un poco* Eso es tan bueno...*gemido fuerte*...Que haces? {ngh}  
Fluttershy no le responde.  
BlackShade:No aguanto mas...  
El pegaso negro se corre en la boca de Fluttershy, y ella tambien, en la ala del pegaso.  
BlackShade: *jadeando* Mi ala...huele tan bien...  
Fluttershy:*tragando el semen del pegaso*  
BlackShade:Joder, es que te lo estás tragando de nuevo?  
La pegaso asiente con la cabeza.  
BlackShade:Bueno, te importa limpiarme el ala?  
Fluttershy:Limpiala tu, son de mi coño, así que te gustarán.  
BlackShade:Tienes razón, me encanta tu coño, de cualquier forma en que lo use.  
El pegaso empieza a lamer su ala mientras Fluttershy limpia el pene del pegaso con su boca.  
BlackShade:Ya...deja...  
El pegaso se estremece mientras Fluttershy lo limpia.  
Fluttershy:No, quiero que me manches.  
BlackShade:Pero...yo...{ugh} *saca su lengua por la excitación* Celestia...Esto es tan raro, pero tan bueno a la vez...creo que me vengo de nuevo...  
El pegaso negro vuelve a eyacular, manchando las plumas de su pareja.  
BlackShade:aaaaaah...*suspiro de alivio* esta es la mejor manera de liberar las tensiones...  
Fluttershy:Me manchaste mucho, deberiamos tomar otro baño juntos.  
BlackShade: *sonrojado* Me parece bien,dulzura.  
Los dos pegasos, manchados por el otro (BlackShade por los jugos de Fluttershy, y ella por el semen de BlackShade) Van mirandose mientras caminan hacia el baño, miran cuanto mancharon al otro, y se sonrien mutuamente, como diciendo "Gracias".  
BlackShade:Eres increible...  
Fluttershy:Tu eres increible, tengo todas las plumas blancas.  
BlackShade:No exajeres.  
Fluttershy:Tengo hasta en la nariz.  
BlackShade:Bueno, en eso tienes razón.  
La pegaso abre la llave del agua caliente, y empieza a llenar la tina.  
BlackShade:Te ves tan sexy con mi semen en tu cuerpo de diosa.  
Fluttershy:El único que podría tener un cuerpo de dios eres tu, despues de todo, eres mitad ángel.  
BlackShade:No quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo abrazame fuerte.  
La pegaso abraza a su amado, que esta algo pensativo, y serio.  
Fluttershy:Pasa algo?  
BlackShade: ...  
Fluttershy: BlackShade!  
BlackShade: *sorprendido* que ocurre?  
Fluttershy:Te pasa algo?  
BlackShade:No,nada mariposa...aunque, no te asustan mis ojos?  
Fluttershy:Tus ojos son -  
La pegaso mira los ojos de BlackShade, que están rojos completamente, excepto por la pupila, que es una linea verde que va desde el tope hasta abajo, tambien en su rostro, tiene varias marcas plateadas, como heridas, y sus orejas se parecen mas a las de un perro que a las de un pony.  
Fluttershy:Si, de hecho si me asusta un poquito.  
BlackShade:Si lo que dices es verdad,solo es una transformación física, no he cambiado con mis sentimientos, ni deseos.  
Fluttershy:Es que...tienes una mirada que asusta.  
BlackShade:No me he visto al espejo, Kiyana y el miserable de mi hermano me vieron, por eso te pregunto.  
El pegaso se mira al espejo, al ver su rostro, se da cuenta que no es el de siempre, todos los cambios raros que tenia.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade...algo le pasa a tu crin y a tu cola.  
BlackShade:Que?  
La cola y el crin del pegaso negro se tornan plateadas.  
BlackShade:Pero que demonios?!  
Fluttershy:*Dudosa* Realmente esto es muy raro... pero excitante.  
BlackShade:Que?  
Fluttershy:Es como si fueras una persona completamente diferente, y además, podré probar el pene de un demonio.  
BlackShade: Realmente no puedo entenderte cuando quieres sexo.  
Ahora al pegaso se le agrandan los colmillos, su lengua se vuelve bípeda, (como serpiente) le salen garras muy largas y afiladas en sus pezuñas, y sus alas ahora están hechas de huesos.  
BlackShade (demonio):Esto si que es terrorifico.  
Fluttershy:Y excitante.  
La pegaso color crema sale un poco y vuelve con la espada del pegaso.  
Fluttershy:Solo por si acaso.  
BlackShade (demonio):Aún quieres hacerlo? con un demonio? Que pasa si te dejo preñada en esta forma?  
Fluttershy:Preñada suena raro, di "embarazada" , y estaría orgullosa de tener ese bebé.  
BlackShade (demonio):No sabes que podría pasar, que pasa si los bebes demonio despiertan antes y desgarran hasta salir?  
Fluttershy:Supongo que tendrás que usar esto, tigre.  
La pegaso color crema saca un condón de un mueble del baño.A lo que BlackShade no sabe lo que es.  
BlackShade (demonio):Que es eso?  
Fluttershy:En la playa te mencioné los condones, recuerdas?  
BlackShade (demonio):Bueno...si...entonces estos son ,no?  
Fluttershy:Así es.  
La pegaso entra a la tina mirando al pegaso en su forma de demonio.  
Fluttershy:Que estás esperando, el agua esta tibia, entra!  
El pegaso entra en la tina, pero al pasar una pata, el agua lo quema.  
BlackShade (demonio):*gruñido de agonía* QUE ES ESTO?! MITHRIL!  
Fluttershy:No lo llames aquí! estoy desnuda!  
BlackShade (demonio):Siempre estas desnuda.  
Fluttershy:Bueno...es que yo...estoy bañandome!  
BlackShade (demonio):Iré afuera.  
El pegaso sufre una última transformación, sus alas de hueso se encienden en llamas, y el no se da ni cuenta.  
BlackShade (demonio):Que es esto mithril?! El agua me quema en mi forma de demonio?!  
Dark Mithril:Entre con colmillo de acero al agua, y no lo quemará, tal vez duela un poco al principio.  
BlackShade (demonio):Como vas con las espadas?  
Dark Mithril:Estan mas maltratadas de lo que creí , asi que estoy reforzando su filo.  
BlackShade (demonio):Bien, ahora, dejanos solos, quieres? vamos a hacer algo personal.  
Fluttershy:Oye BlackShade! te espero!  
Dark Mithril:Si,amo.  
El espíritu se queda mirando al pegaso endemoniado, mientras el entra en el baño, BlackShade lo mira con unos ojos que reflejan el mal, y cierra la puerta de golpe.  
BlackShade (demonio):No controlo mi fuerza en esta forma...  
Fluttershy:No importa amor, pero, muestrame tu pene, quiero ver como es.  
Blackshade (demonio):No me siento diferente ahí, pero aún asi te lo enseño.  
El pegaso se muestra sonrojado, Fluttershy se sorprende al ver que es exactamente igual.  
Fluttershy: Es igual...*descepcionada*  
BlackShade:Duele un poco...  
Fluttershy:Debe ser porque está muy dura.  
BlackShade (demonio) Mithril dijo que podría entrar al agua si entro con la espada.  
El pegaso toma a colmillo de acero, y temeroso, toca el agua, no le pasa nada, así que entra sin miedo y mira a Fluttershy.  
BlackShade (demonio) Sabes algo? Mi lengua si es diferente.  
La pegaso lo mira directamente en sus ojos, y el le muestra su lengua bípeda.  
Fluttershy:*algo asustada* Pareces una serpiente.  
El pegaso en su forma de demonio, para bromear con Fluttershy, empieza a sisear.  
BlackShade (demonio):Porque no dejas que te haga un masaje?  
Fluttershy:Para que? Quiero probarte, no que me hagas algo a mi.  
BlackShade (demonio):Es para excitarte.  
Fluttershy:Bien, pero no mucho.  
El demonio empieza a masajearle el cuello a Fluttershy, cuidando no rasgarla con sus garras.  
Fluttershy: {haawww} Tus pezuñas son tan fuertes...basta...quiero probar ese pene de demonio,  
BlackShade (demonio):Segura? No sabes lo que podría pasar.  
La pegaso toma el condón, y lo pone en el pene de BlackShade.  
BlackShade (demonio):Como funciona esta cosa?  
Fluttershy: La pones así.  
La pegaso empieza a empujar el condón hacia abajo, hasta cubrir completamente el pene de BlackShade.  
Blackshade (demonio): Y?  
Fluttershy:Cuando te vengas impedirá que se disipe dentro de mi, se quedará ahí.  
BlackShade (demonio): Pues insisto en que tengas cuidado.  
Fluttershy:Tengo que probar su sabor primero.  
BlackShade (demonio):A que te refieres con eso?-{ngh}  
La pegaso empieza a lamer el pene del pegaso endemoniado, causando que se agrande aún mas, duplicando su tamaño normal.  
Fluttershy: *sonrojada* (wow...es tan grande...no creo que pueda llegar hasta el fondo.)  
BlackShade (demonio):*sonrojado* Por-porque la miras así?!  
Fluttershy:Es asombroso...  
BlackShade (demonio): Y? como sabe?  
Fluttershy:Muy rica.  
BlackShade (demonio):En serio? Te gusta el sabor de esto?  
Fluttershy:Mucho.  
BlackShade (demonio):Que...que me está pasando...Siento...muchos impulsos...no aguanto mas! date la vuelta, necesito usar tu coño ahora!  
Fluttershy:Debes estar muy caliente...  
BlackShade (demonio):Lo estoy...mucho...hazlo como quieras, solo dame tu coño!  
La pegaso se levanta, y se da la vuelta, mostrandole su cola a BlackShade, luego el pegaso la mueve hacia el lado, y empieza a meter una de sus garras.  
Fluttershy:que-ah-haaaaceees...  
BlackShade (demonio):No tengo idea, es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera controlando solo.  
Fluttershy:Estoy lista.  
BlackShade (demonio):Rápido...  
La pegaso levanta su cola completamente, dejando que BlackShade vea cuando vaya a empezar.  
Fluttershy:Esta es tu primera vez como demonio, cierto?  
BlackShade (demonio):Es la primera vez que me transformo en demonio, que recuerde.  
Fluttershy: Tengo algo de miedo, no voy a mentirte.  
BlackShade (demonio):Yo tambien, si te duele, avísame, me detendré.  
El pegaso sujeta a Fluttershy de la cintura, ella se sonroja y se pone una pezuña en la boca, mirando a su pareja seductivamente, BlackShade empieza a bajar el cuerpo de Fluttershy, lo suficiente para deslizar su pene debajo del agua, suponiendo que no le dolería tanto a Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Se suave al principio, no se si podré llegar hasta el fondo.  
BlackShade (demonio):Lo intentaré.  
El pegaso empieza a bajar lentamente a Fluttershy, metiendo su pene cuidadosamente, los dos dan un gemido prolongado mientras el pegaso mueve la cintura de Fluttershy arriba y abajo lentamente.  
BlackShade (demonio):Me siento como la primera vez...que tuvimos sexo...de esta forma.*gemido*  
Fluttershy:Te gusta,demonio? *gemidos de placer*  
BlackShade (demonio):Si, bastante.  
Fluttershy:Metela mas adentro. *gemido largo*  
BlackShade, algo dudoso por herir a su pareja, empieza a meterla mas adentro, a lo que los dos dan otro gemido.  
BlackShade (demonio):Ya me estoy acostumbrando de nuevo...  
Fluttershy:Vamos! *gemido* Mas rápido!  
El pegaso endemoniado empieza a acelerar cada vez mas, esperando que Fluttershy le diga que pare, antes que se de cuenta, Fluttershy está gritando de placer.  
Fluttershy:-AAAAAH!-AH!-MAS FUERTE! MAS FUERTE PORFAVOR! ES TAN BUENO!-AAAAY SIIII!  
BlackShade (demonio): *jadeando* Nunca...habia llegado a tanta...velocidad...pensé que te dolería...  
Fluttershy:MAAAS FUEEEERTEEEE!*gritos fuertes de placer*  
El pegaso sonrie, mientras empieza a meterla más y más fuerte.  
Fluttershy:*gritos de placer* MIRAME, QUIERO QUE-AH-AH-AH-AH!-QUIERO CORRERME CONTIGO.  
BlackShade (demonio):Bien, pero deja de babearme.  
Fluttershy:ESTOY -AAAAAH-AH-AH-AAAAH- TAN CERCA!  
BlackShade (demonio):Te sigo.  
Fluttershy:QUIERO QUE-AH SIII- ME MIRES A LOS OJOS AL VENIRTE! OH CELESTIA! AMO TU FORMA DE DEMONIO!  
BlackShade (demonio):Rápido! No aguantaré mucho más, ya me pediste venirme, ahora no puedo evitarlo.  
Fluttershy:ME VENGO!  
Los dos pegasos acaban al mismo tiempo, causando que los jugos de Fluttershy caigan al agua, y que el semen de BlackShade baje por su pene.  
BlackShade (demonio):estuvimos toda la noche teniendo sexo,amor, ya está saliendo el sol, mientras nos venimos, miremos como el sol aparece. *gemido*  
Los dos pegasos siguen choreando sus liquidos en la tina, mientras miran con la lengua afuera como el sol aparece.  
BlackShade (demonio):Besame.  
Los dos pegasos se dan un beso largo mientras siguen viniendose aún (aguantaron harto rato ya? no sean mala onda y comprendan a la pobre pareja) luego del beso, los ojos de BlackShade están normales, su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.  
Fluttershy:Tenemos que descanzar...mucho...creo que unos dos dias...estaría bien..  
La pegaso cae rendida sobre el cuerpo de su amado, el esta sonriendo,  
BlackShade:Realmente lo aguantó muy bien...No puedo creer que hizo todo esto para satisfacerme, mejor será dejarla descansar.  
El pegaso saca su pene de la vagina de Fluttershy, dejandola aún así abierta, por todo el tiempo que "jugaron".  
Fluttershy:Déjala adentro.  
BlackShade:Porque?  
Fluttershy:Es agradable sentir como palpita.  
BlackShade:Como quieras.  
El pegaso se saca el condón y vuelve a meter su pene en Fluttershy, y se quedan dormidos con el sol alumbrando la casa.  
En ese momento, llega Mithril, se materializa en el baño, y al ver a los dos pegasos , dormidos, Y con toda el agua de la tina con semen flotando, se desvanece.  
Dark Mithril:El amo Blackshade tiene que controlarse, le podria afectar hacer tanto "eso".  
LUEGO DE VARIAS HORAS.  
BlackShade:*bostezo* Donde estoy?  
Fluttershy:Dentro de mi.  
BlackShade abre los ojos, y ve a Fluttershy arriba de el, montándolo, ambos mojados con el agua de la tina, en la cama de está con la lengua afuera,babeando, y con las alas bien abiertas, ademas que se ha venido varias veces mientras BlackShade seguia durmiendo.  
BlackShade:*sonriendo por el placer* pero que haces?*gemido* Cuanto tiempo me has estado usando? *relajado* Me pene se siente tan rico..no puedo describirlo...multiples orgasmos...oh celestia esto es tan bueno...  
Fluttershy:he-AH SI!-Estado montandote-ah-aaaah-ah!-mas o menos hace-ah!-cuatro horas, sin parar.  
BlackShade:*temblando*Eso puede explicar porque estoy a punto de venirme...  
Fluttershy:Ya lo-aaah!-has hecho varias veces-OH CELESTIA SI!, y estas sin condón.*risa sensual*  
BlackShade:*liberando semen* {ugh}...y si ...-oh celestia...que apretada estas-si te dejo embarazada?  
Fluttershy:Estas en tu-ah!-forma de -Oh!SI!-Pony, no hay de que-ah!-temer!  
La pegaso se corre en la entrepierna de BlackShade, y el mira hacia ahí, viendo que esta completamente mojado con los jugos de Fluttershy, y que además, la cubrecama está destiñendose.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...basta...porfavor...  
Fluttershy:DEJAME-AH!-VENIRME-OH POR CELESTIA!-SOLO UNA VEZ MAS!TE LO RUEGO!  
BlackShade:{sigh} Bien...Pero hazlo fuerte.  
La pegaso empieza a moverse de manera fuerte, logrando que BlackShade se excite mucho.  
BlackShade:Cuantas veces me he venido?  
Fluttershy:27.  
BlackShade:Dios, eres insaciable.  
Fluttershy:*cansada* TU ERES EL INSACIABLE! -AAAH SI! TAN GRANDE Y DURA!-NO SE HA PUESTO FLACIDA EN TODO ESTE-ESTE-TIEMPO!  
La pegaso termina en el pene de BlackShade, y el la levanta, dejando ver tambien algo de sangre.  
BlackShade:Pero que?!  
Fluttershy:Lo siento..-aaah- mucho...cuando estabas en la venida 17, empezé a sangrar un poco, creo porque estuvimos mas de dos horas y media sin parar,-aaah siii-pero se sentia tan rico...no podía parar, mis caderas se movían solas...  
BlackShade:Mira mi pene...tambien estoy sangrando...  
La pegaso mira la entrepierna del pegaso, con bastante sangre.  
Fluttershy:Te duele?  
BlackShade:En realidad no mucho, pero es bastante sangre, tienes que parar el sangrado por mi, estoy agotado, no puedo moverme...  
Fluttershy:Vuelvo enseguida.  
El pegaso ve como su pareja se va caminando lentamente, y ve que está cojeando, y que su coño está bien abierto, se podía ver todo hacia adentro.  
BlackShade:No mentía, de verdad estuvo mucho tiempo montandome...y yo me perdí el placer...Mierda.  
Fluttershy:*cojeando*Aqui tengo una vendas, pero tengo que limpiarte la sangre, y estas muy sensible para tocarte, y mi coño duele mucho, así que te limpiaré con mi boca.  
BlackShade:no lo hagas...porfavor no lo hagas! {ngh}  
La pegaso empieza a meterse el pene del pegaso en la garganta.  
BlackShade:*grito de dolor* BASTA!  
La pegaso se echa hacia atrás, nunca habia visto a su pegaso gritar de dolor.  
Fluttershy:Te debe doler bastante...lo siento mucho, pero estaba tan caliente...depues de lo que pasó ayer con tu forma de demonio.  
BlackShade:Con...Con mi que?  
Fluttershy:Cuando te transformaste en demonio.  
BlackShade:No puedo recordarlo bien...recuerdo que el agua me quemó, pero luego de eso...debe ser el cansancio.  
Fluttershy:Quedate quieto.  
La pegaso le pone una venda al pegaso, y el la mira agradecido.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...  
Fluttershy:eh?  
BlackShade:Cuando vuelvas a hacer eso, avísame, no quiero perdeme el placer de nuevo.  
El pegaso se levanta, y se da cuenta que tambien cojea.  
BlackShade:*cojeando* Joder...tenemos comida? Estoy cansado, confundido, agobiado y con hambre.  
Fluttershy:Vamos a ver, de todas formas, llegaremos mas o menos a la misma velocidad.  
Los dos pegasos van cojeando hasta la cocina, el problema fue cuando tuvieron que bajar la escalera, BlackShade la bajó volando, pero Fluttershy no, ella fue lentamente peldaño por peldaño, cuando iba por la mitad, se resbaló.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade!Muevete!  
BlackShade:NO!  
El pegaso toma a la pegaso, resultando en protegerla del impacto, y el recibe la fuerza de la caida, mas el peso de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Joder...esto va a doler mañana.  
El pegaso intenta levantarse, pero sus huesos tronan un poco.  
BlackShade:Miento, duele ahora.  
Fluttershy:Recuestate, llamaré a alguien.  
BlackShade:No exajeres, no es nada, tan solo dime que tenemos algo que comer.  
Fluttershy empieza a revisarlo todo, sin encontrar nada.  
Fluttershy:Nada, tenemos que ir a comprar cosas.  
BlackShade:Estamos jodidos, no llegaremos nunca a menos que vueles.  
Fluttershy:Tendré que intentarlo.  
BlackShade:Dejame ver tu coño.  
Fluttershy:Para que?  
BlackShade:Hazlo!  
La pegaso se da la vuelta y levanta su cola.  
Blackshade:Tenemos otro problema: tu coño sigue abierto.  
Fluttershy:Tendremos que esperar?  
BlackShade:No, tu procura no mover tu cola por nada del mundo, ni de que nadie te vea desde atrá comida ahora.  
Fluttershy:De hecho yo tambien, tendremos que arriesgarnos.  
Los dos pegasos salen de la casa volando, mientras que Fluttershy se cubre con su cola.  
BlackShade:esto será algo dificil para mi.  
Fluttershy:para mi tambien  
BlackShade:Estaba abajo, por lo tanto, recibí el movimiento mas fuerte.  
Fluttershy:Vamos de una vez.  
EN EL PUEBLO.  
Twilight:Spike?  
Spike:Que pasa, Twilight?  
Twilight:Cuando volvimos del viaje, estabas durmiendo, así que no te presenté a un amigo de BlackShade.  
Spike:Quien es?  
Luminus:Yo.  
Spike:No hagas eso! me asustaste!  
Luminus:Soy Luminus.  
Spike:Me dicen Spike.  
Twilight:Tu te LLAMAS Spike.  
Spike:Si...pero...  
EN SWEET APPLE ACRES.  
Applejack:BrightSword? Donde estas?  
BrightSword:Estoy aqui, en la habitación.  
La pony granjera entra , y ve al pegaso gris triste.  
Applejack:Que pasa,terrón de azúcar? Necesitas alguna ayudita sexual?  
BrightSword:Nunca debimos hacerlo Applejack, ahora BlackShade y Fluttershy nos odian...Dios mio...mi propio hermano me odia con toda su energía, además, somos menores de 18, no se que me vino, pero nunca debimos hacer ás debimos decirle eso a BlackShade.  
EN EL CENTRO DE PONYVILLE.  
BlackShade:Vamos, ya llegamos, podemos sentarnos en esa banca, Shy.  
Fluttershy:Que alivio!  
Los dos pegasos se sientan en la banca.  
BlackShade:(Viene alguien, cubrete ahí atras)  
La pegaso color crema pone su cola para taparse.  
Rainbow Dash:Ustedes dos? Que les pasa? Estan transpirando, y sonrojados...es que acaso estuvieron haciendolo aquí?  
BlackShade:(Ni una puta palabra mas Dash! No fue aquí, Y no quiero hablar contigo sobre esto, aún estoy resentido contigo.)  
Fluttershy:(Dashie, ven un segundo.)  
Las dos pegasos se alejan volando un poco, BlackShade se queda ahí echado.  
Rainbow Dash:Que le pasa? nunca ha tenido ese temperamento.  
Fluttershy:Ayer se transformó en un demonio, y tuvimos sexo, bestial, bastante bueno, pero no pude continuar, y en la tarde, cuando despertamos, el ya estaba normal, así que lo tome, y bueno, lo monté por cuatro horas sin parar..y ahora nos estamos arriesgando porque aún "la tengo abierta", me entiendes?  
Rainbow Dash:Porque me dices esto?  
Fluttershy:Cuando se transformó, me rogaba que lo dejara penetrarme, en su forma de demonio es insaciable, no pude controlarlo, así que a la proxima noche con sin luna, te quiero en mi casa, porque ahí BlackShade no se resistirá, y podremos hacer el trio que no completamos en la playa.  
Rainbow Dash:Cuenta conmigo.  
BlackShade: ...Usándome como un objeto de nuevo...que lindo, Fluttershy, que lindo.  
El pegaso negro se aleja volando, y Fluttershy lo sigue, Rainbow Dash se va.  
Fluttershy:No pude complacerte en tu forma de demonio! necesito ayuda si quiero complacerte de verdad.  
BlackShade:{sigh} protemeteme que será la única vez que lo haremos.  
Fluttershy:Lo prometo.  
BlackShade:Ve con Dash, dile que será hoy, quiero recordar algo si lo vamos a hacer tres.  
La pegaso le da un beso a BlackShade, y va a buscar a Dash, al rato vuelve.  
Fluttershy:Vendrá hoy a la casa.  
BlackShade:Bueno,mierda, esto es raro, compremos lo que necesitamos y ya.  
Fluttershy:Que esperamos?  
BlackShade:No puedo enojarme contigo.  
LOS DOS PEGASOS CAMINAN POR EL PUEBLO.  
BlackShade:Wow...hay tantas cosas.  
Fluttershy:Que quieres llevar?  
BlackShade:Hay muchas opciones...mmm...quiero...  
(TRANCICIÓN DE LA HISTORIA)  
Fluttershy:No crees que llevamos demaciado?  
El pegaso negro la mira algo sorprendido con un montón de cajas de comida en su lomo.  
BlackShade:Demasiado?Estas bromeando?!  
Fluttershy:No pero...aún asi.  
El pegaso deja las cajas en el piso, y está pegado a una vitrina con chocolates.  
BlackShade:oye Fluttershy, Esto se come, no es así?  
La pegaso se averguenza y una gota de sudor cae de su cabeza.  
Fluttershy:Vamonos.  
BlackShade:Pero Fluttershy...  
Fluttershy toma de la oreja a BlackShade, el toma las cajas y es arrastrado por ella.  
BlackShade:{ngh} Oye! deja eso! duele!  
Fluttershy:Callate y camina.  
El pegaso negro camina detrás de ella, algo enojado.  
LUEGO DE 15 MINUTOS DE CAMINAR.  
BlackShade:*estirandose* Hogar dulce hogar.  
El pegaso se echa en la alfombra, y mira un poco de jugos vaginales de Fluttershy, que quedaron ahi desde el "incidente" con su hermano.  
Fluttershy:Sabes algo? Creo que deberias ver mi coño.  
El pegaso negro mira a Fluttershy, está cerrado, al fin volvio a la normalidad.  
BlackShade:Esta bien...  
Fluttershy:Al fin...  
BlackShade:Sabes algo? ahora que lo pienso...cuando tuvimos sexo aquí, con AJ y mi hermano, realmente estaba pasandola bien...fue la sorpresa del momento, vernos como un ejemplo es algo excitante.  
Fluttershy:Tienes razón...  
BlackShade:Iré a disculparme con el.  
Fluttershy:Suerte.


	18. Angel o Demonio?

En capítulo anterior, BlackShade encontro la espada "Colmillo De Acero" se transformó en demonio, cojeó por el dolor de una montada con Fluttershy que duró cuatro horas, Dark Mithril se llevo las espadas sagradas de BlackShade, Y lo mas importante :el creador de la historia , Starblind Brony, completó el Dead Island cuando terminó de escribir el capítulo anterior.(Te maldigo Ryder White)  
BlackShade:Voy muy lento...mejor acelero un poco.  
El pegaso empieza a aletear fuertemente.  
EN SWEET APPLE ACRES.  
BrightSword:Nos vemos!  
Applejack:A donde vas ,corazón?  
BrightSword:A disculparme con mi hermano!  
El pegaso gris despega y vuela hacia donde se está hospedando BlackShade.  
BlackShade/BrightSword:Espero que acepte mis disculpas...  
Los dos pegasos colisionan en el aire, con un cabezazo.  
BlackShade:Maldición BrightSword, Fijate por donde vas, la puta madre!  
BrightSword:TU ten cuidado!  
BlackShade:Antes que empezemos a discutir, queria darte mis-  
BrightSword:Disculpas?  
BlackShade:De hecho si, fui muy duro contigo hermano, te dio curiosidad cuando me viste teniendo sexo con Shy en la carreta, tan solo no te resististe, y te entiendo, fui muy duro contigo, estabas confundido, y de todas formas, estuvo bastante agradable hasta que le dijiste a Fluttershy que usara sus alas en ti, eso me sacó de quicio.  
BrightSword:Lo siento, realmente lo siento hermano, Me sentí raro cuando te vi con ese rostro de satisfaccion cuando estabas teniendo sexo con Fluttershy, y yo...quise saber que se sentia, no me resistí, y terminamos planeandolo con AJ.  
BlackShade:Te entiendo hermano, y...bueno...puede sonar algo raro, pero Fluttershy y yo queremos hacer una especie de competencia contra ustedes.  
BrightSword:Competencia?  
BlackShade:Decidimos que vendría a pedirte disculpas, dormimos abrazados un rato, tuvimos un poco de sexo, y antes de venir aquí, ella me dijo que quería hacer una competencia, para ver quien dura más teniendo sexo con su pareja.  
BrightSword:Acepto.  
BlackShade:Enserio?  
BrightSword:Sip, suena divertido, ademas, cumpli 18 hoy.  
BlackShade:Yo en una semana "subo de nivel" *risas*  
BrightSword:Gracias hermano,nos vemos.  
Los dos pegasos vuelven con su respectiva pareja.  
Fluttershy:Donde se metio?  
BlackShade:Adivina.  
La pegaso abraza a BlackShade.  
Fluttershy:Te extrañé.  
BlackShade:Con el tema de la competencia, aceptó.  
Fluttershy:Enserio?  
El pegaso asiente con la cabeza.  
Fluttershy:Dime algo, no sé cuando es tu cumpleaños.  
BlackShade:En una semana.  
Fluttershy:Enserio?  
BlackShade:Para que te mentiría?  
Fluttershy:Tienes razón.  
BlackShade:Estoy nervioso.  
Fluttershy:Porque?  
BlackShade:Ya sabes, Rainbow Dash...  
Rainbow Dash:Que pasa conmigo?  
Blackshade:*sorprendido* MIERDA! No te aparescas así.  
Rainbow Dash:Prepararé algo con Fluttershy, creo que tu hermana quería darte algo.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Nos vemos luego,amor.  
El pegaso sale volando de mala gana.  
Fluttershy:Que me vas a hacer?  
La pegaso azul le muestra una lata con crema batida.  
CON BLACKSHADE.  
Kiyana:Black? Que bueno que viniste.  
BlackShade:Que quieres?  
Kiyana:Dile a Fluttershy que te ponga esto.  
La pegaso café le da un collar negro con un colgante en forma de dragón.  
BlackShade:Que es esto?  
Kiyana:Dile que te lo ponga, te conviene.  
BlackShade:Joder...esta bien...Adiós.  
El pegaso vuelve a la casa.  
BlackShade:Shy? Kiyana quiere que me pongas esto.  
Fluttershy:no entres aún.  
Rainbow Dash:Espera un poco.  
BlackShade:Que sea rápido!  
LUEGO DE 5 MINUTOS.  
Fluttershy:Entra.  
El pegaso entra a la habitación de Fluttershy a ojos cerrados, cuando los abre, se sonroja profundamente al ver a las dos pegasos con crema por todo su cuerpo, concentrandose en la "partes sensibles".  
BlackShade:Antes de que hagan algo, Shy, ponme esto.  
Fluttershy:Que es?  
BlackShade:No se, Kiyana dijo que me lo pusieras.  
La pegaso le pone el collar a su pareja.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Bien, cual es el plan?  
Rainbow Dash:Limpianos.  
Blackshade:Tiene que ser broma.

BlackShade:Bien...*enojado*  
Fluttershy:Relajate y sientate.  
Cuando Fluttershy dice esto, el collar empieza a brillar y lo tira al suelo.  
Blackshade:*entumido* *temblando*Que tipo de broma es esta?!  
Fluttershy:Solo dije sientate.  
El collar lo tira al piso de nuevo.  
BlackShade:DETENTE!  
UN MOMENTO DE EXPLICACIONES  
Narrador:Posiblemente tengan alguna duda del parecido de algunas cosas con la serie Inuyasha, puse nombres, a colmillo de acero, y pienso poner varias cosas más,pero si hice eso, no podía dejar afuera la broma del collar.  
CONTINUANDO.  
Rainbow Dash:Oye! eso es genial! sientate!  
BlackShade: ... Nada? Que alivio.  
Fluttershy:Limpianos.  
BlackShade:A quien primero?  
Fluttershy:La que quieras.  
BlackShade:Claro que a ti.  
El pegaso ve a Fluttershy sonrojado, ella está temblando, el pegaso se saborea y empieza a lamer la crema que tenia en el pecho.  
Fluttershy:{ngh} Esto es agradable.  
BlackShade:Idiota.  
Fluttershy:Sientate.  
BlackShade:Mierda -AAAGH!  
El collar lo vuelve a tirar al piso.  
BlackShade:No lo soporto!  
El pegaso intenta sacarse el collar, pero empieza a brillar y no lo puede sacar.  
BlackShade:Mierda...es inutil...tendré que seguir mi vida como el angel-demonio que es sometido por una pony cada vez que le dicen "Sientate".  
Fluttershy:Continua porfavor...  
BlackShade sigue limpiando el cuerpo de Fluttershy, ahora lamiendo su estómago, y sus piernas.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos*  
Rainbow Dash:Rápido!  
Blackshade:Ssssh, rompes la pasión, Dashie.  
El pegaso continua limpiando hasta que llega al premio final, el pegaso se saborea como es costumbre y empieza a lamer la vagina de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos de placer* Extrañaba esta sensacion...la amo...*gemido*  
El pegaso termina de limpiar, y continua acercandose a Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash:No te molesta?  
BlackShade:No, Fluttershy me pidió que lo hiciera, así que esta bien Dash.*sonrisa*  
El pegaso negro empieza a limpiar a Dash, lamiendo todo su cuerpo.  
Rainbow Dash:*relajada* nunca me habian tratado aaaaasiiii...  
El pegaso empieza a limpiar la vagina de Dash.  
Rainbow Dash:*gemidos de placer* Oh celestia...Fluttershy?*gemidos* haces esto...todos los dias? *gemido de placer*  
Fluttershy:Casi.  
Rainbow Dash:Buen chico.  
BlackShade:No me trates como a un perro.  
Rainbow Dash:Fluttershy ,Ahora es nuestro turno.  
Las dos hembras empujan al pegaso al suelo, el las mira dudoso, y ella empiezan a ponerle crema en el cuerpo.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado*Que ...hacen?  
Fluttershy:Tranquilo.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...Que hacen-con mi cuerpo?!  
Fluttershy:Te limpiaremos.  
BlackShade:Pero si yo-*gemido*  
Las dos empiezan a lamer el cuerpo del pegaso, empezando por su cuello, luego su pecho y estómago.  
BlackShade:*jadeando*Terminaron?  
Fluttershy:Aún tenemos que limpiarte aquí abajo.  
BlackShade:Entre las dos?*sonrojado*  
Rainbow Dash:Si, te limpiaremos ambas, preparate.  
Las dos pegasos miran a BlackShade mientras su pene se levanta, Rainbow esta asombrada.  
Rainbow Dash:Es mas grande que cuando lo vi antes.  
Fluttershy:Celosa?  
Rainbow probarlo ahora.  
Las dos hembras se miran directamente, y empiezan a lamer cada una un lado, Rainbow a la derecha y Fluttershy a la izquierda.  
BlackShade:*gimiendo* Celestia...esto es tan extraño...las dos mirandome así...me excita mucho...  
Las pegasos empiezan a usar su boca, "envolviendo" partes de su lado del pene del pegaso.  
BlackShade:Pero que hacen?! *gemido prolongado*  
Rainbow Dash:Variamos un poco las cosas.  
Ahora Fluttershy se pone al frente del pegaso, este la mira algo preoupado, ella lo mira seductivamente mientras empieza a succionar la punta del pene del pegaso, y Rainbow Dash empieza a lamer el resto.  
Blackshade:*gemidos fuertes*Oh...Fluttershy...  
El pegaso negro le toma el crin a la pegaso, y ella empieza a chupar el pene de su pareja, mientras que Dash se acerca al pegaso y empieza a darle besos con lengua, a lo que el no se resiste.  
Fluttershy:(le encanta...no se controla)  
La pegaso color crema sigue chupando, mientras que Rainbow Empieza a tocar el pecho de BlackShade.  
Rainbow Dash:Mi cuerpo puede más, no es así, trovador?  
BlackShade:Exacto...Suficiente con el oral...Pasemos a algo mas intenso.  
Rainbow Dash:Quieres-  
BlackShade:Vaginal.  
Fluttershy:Tu primero, Dash.  
Rainbow Dash:En serio?  
Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza, y mira a BlackShade seductivamente, el le sonrie, y le hace una seña para que se siente en su cara.  
Rainbow Dash:Que haces? No dijiste suficiente con el oral?  
BlackShade:Es injusto que tu disfrutes de mi pene y Fluttershy esté ahí mirando, no crees?  
El pegaso le hace una seña a Dash de que la metiera cuando quisiera, y empieza a lamer a Fluttershy, ella suspira abre sus alas y mira hacia arriba, Dash abre sus alas, se levanta un poco, y se mete el pene de BlackShade en el coño.  
Rainbow Dash:*gemido de placer* es tan grande y caliente... tan buenoooo...aunque -ah!-duele un poco.  
Fluttershy:Oh,mi demonio! *gemidos de placer* DAME MÁS!  
Rainbow Dash:ERES INCREIBLE BLACKSHADE! *gritos de placer* ME VAS A HACER CORRER!  
BlackShade:(Que rápido...)  
Fluttershy:Oh...Blackie...tu lengua es tan buena...lame mas adentro...  
El pegaso negro siente como Dash se corre en su pene, al mojarlo con sus jugos calientes, el se estremece y empieza a lamer muy cuidado, y a suspirar en el coño de Fluttershy,ella empieza a temblar, y Dash tambien, a lo que ambas se levantan, y se dan un beso, en ese momento ambas se vienen en el cuerpo de BlackShade.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Sucias...miren como me dejaron.  
El pegaso empieza a lamerse el cuerpo, limpiandose.  
Rainbow Dash:Fluttershy, Blackshade se podría demorar, nos divertimos un poco?  
Fluttershy:No hay nada como un poco de accion de lesbianas para excitar a un macho.  
Las pegasos se echan en el piso, abren sus alas, y empiezan a hacerse orales mutuamente, BlackShade las mira excitado y dudando.  
BlackShade:(dos mujeres? Es excitante...)  
Luego de un rato de lamidas entre las hembras, miran al pegaso, que estaba muy excitado, así que Fluttershy se prepara para montarlo.  
BlackShade:Estaba esperando tu coño.  
Fluttershy:No esperes mas , se justo, y lame a Dash.  
Rainbow Dash:Ya lo estaaaaaah...*gemidos de placer* haciendo...Merece que lo montes, nuestro pobre pegaso está tan caliente, además se está portando bien.  
BlackShade:Shy...se ruda.  
La pegaso empieza a meter el pene de BlackShade en su coño, y empieza a gemir de inmediato porque el pegaso empezó a moverse, pero lo detiene.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade! no te muevas tu! eres nuestro juguete por un tiempo, tu solo has lo que te digamos.  
BlackShade:Si señora.  
El pegaso sigue lamiendo a Dash, mientras que Fluttershy sigue usando su pene.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...no aprietes tanto...  
Rainbow Dash:Aprieta más.  
Fluttershy empieza a apretar su coño aún mas, causando que BlackShade se ponga a gemir descontroladamente.  
BlackShade:*gemidos* Dash...necesito parar-un rato...-oh celestia...está tan suave y apretado...Creo que me voy a venir...  
La pegaso deja de montar al pegaso negro, y entre las dos hembras empiezan a lamer su pene hasta que su semen salta y les mancha el crin a ambas.  
BlackShade:{huff} Nunca habia...nunca lo habia hecho...tan pronto...  
Las dos mujeres se ponen recostadas, de manera que una quede arriba de la otra, mirandose.  
Fluttershy:Cuantas crees que te quedan,amor?  
BlackShade:A este paso? 4.  
Rainbow Dash:Entonces, ponla aqui delante, quiero hacerte oral.  
Fluttershy:Dejame a mi tambien.  
El pegaso se acerca sonriendo, y pone su pene cerca de las bocas de ambas hembras, primero Fluttershy empieza a chuparlo, luego para de hacerlo y empieza Rainbow Dash, y siguen así todo el tiempo hasta que el pegaso se corre de nuevo.  
Fluttershy:Te quedan tres, verdad? metesela a cualquiera de las dos.  
El pegaso macho empieza a penetrar a Rainbow Dash, y a acariciar el crin y la marca de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:Dash...eres muy caliente y húmeda...no tan apretada ni tan suave como shy, pero es muy agradable.  
Rainbow Dash:Me alegro -ah! SIIII!- de que te-ah-ah-ah!-AH SI!-GUSTE MI COÑO!  
BlackShade empieza a meter su pene con fuerza, más rapido y mas profundo.  
Rainbow Dash:Puede venirse dentro de mi, Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy:Esta bien, BlackShade, vente dentro de Dash.  
BlackShade:Pero-  
Fluttershy:Sieeentaa-  
Blackshade:Muy bien me vendré dentro de su coño.  
El pegaso empieza a meterla cada vez más rápido, Dash empieza a morderse el crin para no gritar, Fluttershy la mira con una mirada tierna en el rostro.  
Fluttershy:Dash...sonrojada y con todo el placer que te da BlackShade...te ves tan tierna.  
BlackShade:Bien, me voy a venir...  
El pegaso negro empieza a meterla con cada vez mas fuerza,y empieza a jadear y a suspirar ruidosamente, hasta que se corre dentro de Dash.  
Rainbow Dash:Es tan caliente y pegajosa...me llenaste el vientre.  
BlackShade:Es lo mismo que me dice Shy cuando me corro dentro de ella.  
Fluttershy:Ahora , penetrame a mi  
BlackShade:Con gusto.  
El pegaso empieza a frotarse un poco, y luego mete su pene en el coño de su pareja.  
BlackShade:oh...si...estás tan caliente y suave...tu coño es genial...lo haré mas fuerte.  
El pegaso empieza a meterla mas fuerte, produciendo ruido cuando la mete hasta el fondo, haciendo que suene su cintura contra el cuerpo de Fluttershy.  
Rainbow Dash:Ese ruido es tan...sensual...me estoy calentando... Fluttershy, deja de babearme.  
Fluttershy:OH BLACKIE! ERES GENIAL EN ESTO!AAAH!-AH-AH-AH-AH! SIII! MAS FUERTE!  
El pegaso empieza a meterla muy fuerte, casi embistiendo a Fluttershy, ambos con la lengua afuera, babeando.  
BlackShade:Por Celestia...eres tan suave...me encantas...aprietame más.  
La pegaso aprieta su coño para que BlackShade se sienta mejor.  
BlackShade:Te ganaste una corrida dentro.  
Fluttershy:NO! DENTRO NO! MANCHAME! QUIERO QUE ME BAÑES! BAÑAME CON TU SEMEN!  
BlackShade:Eso es...asqueroso...pero bueno, se que si no lo hago me mandas al suelo.  
El pegaso saca su pene, y se lo pone en la cara a Shy, demostrando que necesita ayuda para correrse, y ella empieza a lamer la punta tímidamente, hasta que el pegaso se aleja y se corre por el cuerpo de Fluttershy, dejando la mayor parte de su cuerpo con manchas blancas.  
Blackshade:Entonces, solo una más...  
Rainbow Dash:Frótala entre nuestros coños.  
BlackShade:huh?  
Fluttershy se levanta un poco, y BlackShade pone su pene entre ambas pegasos.  
Fluttershy:La sientes en tu estómago, Dash? *sonrojada*  
Rainbow dash:Si... tu demonio es asombroso. *sonrojada*  
BlackShade:Dejen de decirme demonio.  
Fluttershy:Frota tu pene entre nosotras.  
El pegaso asiente con la cabeza, y empieza a frotarse, produciendo placer entre los tres pegasos, al frotarse con el clítoris de cada una, el de Dash abajo, y el de Shy arriba, el pegaso empieza a sonreir.  
BlackShade:Son unas ponies muy sucias,eh?  
Fluttershy:Frota mas rápido!  
Rainbow Dash:Mas Fuerte!  
El pegaso obedece a ambas , y empieza a frotarse mas rápido y mas fuerte, causando que las dos pegasos lleguen a un orgasmo.  
Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash:ME-AAAAAAH!  
Las dos hembras sienten como BlackShade acelera de a poco, acercandose a su climax.  
BlackShade:Estoy muy cerca...  
Las dos ponies empiezan a moverse hacia los lados, produciendo frotaciones en todas direcciones, y el pegaso empieza a gemir.  
BlackShade:*gemido fuerte y largo* No aguanto...corranse conmigo.  
Todos:ME VENGO!  
El pegaso negro libera su semen entre las dos, luego la saca y las "baña" como dijo fluttershy, y luego ambas hembras salpican a BlackShade cuando de sus clítoris empiezan a tener un orgasmo épico, al ver que ambas "apuntan" hacia el mismo lugar, el pegaso abre la boca y empieza a beber los jugos de ambas.  
BlackShade:Ambas son deliciosas...necesito descanzar...  
El pegaso negro se tumba, rendido, con el pene flácido por primera vez, jadeando, y entonces Dash y Shy se ponen a su lado, y lo abrazan , resultando en que los tres se quedan dormidos del cansancio.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade? Estaba pensando que-  
El espíritu guardian ve a los tres pegasos con las alas abiertas durmiendo, BlackShade siendo abrazado, con un poco de semen en el pene, Dash con semen saliendo de su coño, y Shy toda llena de semen.  
Dark Mithril:El amo BlackShade me mataría si supiera que estoy viendo esto...  
El espíritu se desvanece y deja dormir tranquilo al nuevo trio de pegasos.


	19. Transformación Y Reencuentro

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.  
BlackShade: zzzz...  
Fluttershy: *moviendose dormida*  
Rainbow Dash: *ronquido*  
BrightSword:Hermano? Venia a decirte que-(!)  
El pegaso gris ve a su hermano con Dash y con Fluttershy.  
BrightSword:*sonrojado* Maldito suertudo...  
BlackShade: Callate y vete.  
El pegaso gris ve a su hermano hablar medio dormido y se va volando.  
A LA TARDE.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade? Amor? Despierta.  
BlackShade: Pero que... Donde...que pasó aqui?  
Fluttershy:No lo recuerdas? estabamos con Rainbow Dash, haciendo...bueno...no importa, tenemos que bañ se fue, no te preocupes.  
El pegaso asiente con la cabeza.  
BlackShade:Eh, Shy.  
Fluttershy: *sonriendo* Que pasa, mi demonio?  
BlackShade: Mira...se que no te gustan las cosas riesgosas como a mi...pero... podríamos ir al bosque everfree?  
Fluttershy:*nerviosa* Para que?  
BlackShade:Recuerdas mi primer dia aquí, cierto?  
Fluttershy:si, lo recuerdo bien.  
BlackShade:Vi un rio en el bosque, podriamos ir allí?  
Fluttershy:Quizas pasado mañana.  
BlackShade:Gracias...  
Fluttershy:Otra cosa, mientras que nos bañamos, quiero hablarte de algo.  
BlackShade:Claro que si.  
Los dos pegasos suben la escalera y entran al baño.  
Fluttershy:Mira...yo...te amo mucho...y quiero hacer algo más...  
BlackShade:Yo tambien...ayer cuando estaban durmiendo, salí un segundo, y te compré esto.  
El pegaso le muestra una pulsera dorada con un diamante.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* Mira...te amo demasiado...y quiero que seas de mi familia...quieres casarte conmigo, Mariposa?  
Fluttershy lo mira impactada, y contenta, luego lo abraza fuertemente.  
BlackShade:No aprietes tan fuerte... no respiro.  
Fluttershy:Si quiero...quiero casarme contigo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:No sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
Los dos pegasos se dan un beso mientras se meten en la tina.  
BlackShade:Estoy preocupado...  
Fluttershy:Porque?  
BlackShade:Hoy hay luna llena.  
Fluttershy:Entonces...  
BlackShade:Seré un angel por la noche.  
Fluttershy:Como serás?  
BlackShade:No lo se, espero que el agua no me queme , como cuando era demonio.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Huh? Que haces aquí?  
Dark Mithril:Necesito que haga algo.  
BlackShade:Que cosa?  
Dark Mithril:Tiene que tener paciencia, porque la espada infernal esta arreglada, pero tengo que sacarle filo.  
BlackShade:Las necesito pronto, entendiste?  
Dark Mithril:si amo.  
Fluttershy:Que tal es colmillo de acero?  
BlackShade:Esa cosa vieja? No la quiero ni probar, parece de hace mil años.  
Fluttershy:Ven aqui.  
El pegaso se acerca a su futura esposa, y la abraza.  
BlackShade:Cuando nos casamos?  
Fluttershy:Cuando tu quieras.  
BlackShade: Que te parece en unas dos o tres semanas?  
Fluttershy:No me importa, quiero que sea pronto.  
BlackShade: Te amo.  
Fluttershy:Yo tambien.  
BlackShade:Relajate.  
El pegaso empieza a darle besos en el cuello a su pareja.  
BlackShade:Hey, Mariposa...te importaría hacer algo por mi?  
Fluttershy:Que cosa?  
BlackShade:Decirme cuanto aguanto bajo el agua.  
Fluttershy:Bien, tu me dices cuando, pero no te excedas.  
El pegaso negro se hunde, y abre los ojos, mirando a Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:(1...2...3...) (!) *gemido* Que...que haces?  
El pegaso saca la mitad de su cabeza a la superficie, dejando que Shy vea sus ojos, y el le hace una seña con la pata.  
Fluttershy: aaaauuuh...no seas tan duro conmigo...  
El pegaso sale a la superficie.  
BlackShade:No rompas mi concentración entonces, estoy concentrado en darte placer y tu intentas evitarlo cuando-(!)-*gruñidos de dolor*  
Fluttershy:Que te pasa?!  
La pegaso mira hacia afuera, viendo la luna.  
BlackShade: *gritos de dolor* Mierda! ESTO ES MUY DOLOROSO!  
Fluttershy lo mira horrorizada, nunca lo habia visto gritar así, el pegaso empieza a cambiar completamente. Sus alas se dividen en dos, y cambiar a color blanco, su cuerpo se vuelve blanco tambien, casi transparente, sus ojos se vuelven dorados, su crin blanco como la nieve, y su cola se divide en dos tambien, pero cambia como si fuera de león mas que de pony y al final, un halo aparece arriba de su cabeza.  
BlackShade (angel):Bueno..mierda...esto es genial. Aunque duelen bastante mis alas.  
Fluttershy:Tienes cuatro alas,amor.  
BlackShade (angel):Cuatro? Bueno, será mas dificil volar ahora.  
Fluttershy:Tus ojos son tan lindos.  
BlackShade (angel):De que color son ahora?  
Fluttershy:Dorados.  
BlackShade (Angel):Bueno...ya no estoy de humor, mejor durmamos...El dolor realmente arruinó el momento.  
Fluttershy:Bien...vamos a la cama.  
El pegaso angelical se sonroja al escuchar eso.  
BlackShade (angel):*Bostezo* Tengo mucho sueño...  
Fluttershy:Pobre angelito, ven aqui.  
El pegaso abraza a su pareja y se levantan del baño, y se van a acostar.  
BlackShade (angel):Segura que quieres casarte conmigo? digo...no es que no quiero, lo quiero, y mucho, pero...no crees que sería raro? Tener descendencia tan extraña...ponys-demonios-angeles?  
Fluttershy:No te amo, y quiero tener hijos contigo , sean como sean, aprenderán a vivir contigo, como yo. *riendose*  
BlackShade (angel):No te burles de mi!  
El pegaso negro le hace cosquillas a su pareja mientras ella se rie tiernamente.  
BlackShade (angel):Tu risa es muy encanta.  
Los dos pegasos se abrazan.  
BlackShade (angel):Cuidado con mis alas.  
Fluttershy:Lo siento.  
La pareja se abraza, se dan un beso, y se duermen.  
AL OTRO DIA.  
BlackShade:*bostezo* Me siento extraño...  
Fluttershy:Buenos dias amor.  
BlackShade:Me voy a dar una ducha.  
El pegaso entra al baño, y al verse en el espejo, se da cuenta que sigue transformado en angel.  
BlackShade (angel):Pero que?!  
Fluttershy:Que ocurre?  
BlackShade (angel):Sigo transformado.  
Fluttershy:Ven a buscar la espada.  
BlackShade (angel): Que dia tan gris y nublado...  
el pegaso toma la espada y vuelve a su estado normal.  
BlackShade:Te gustaría acompañarme?  
Fluttershy:Claro que si, amor.  
BlackShade:Ven aqui!  
el pegaso negro levanta a Fluttershy y la sube en su lomo.  
Fluttershy:No te cuesta llevarme?  
BlackShade:Porsupuesto que no.  
El pegaso empieza a volar un poco hasta llegar al baño.  
Fluttershy:*riendose* Eres muy bueno conmigo.  
BlackShade:Tu eres demasiado buena para mi, que me encuentras de bueno? Digo...hay mejores pegasos y ponies que yo, no crees?  
Fluttershy:Me salvaste la vida dos o tres veces, y luego descubrí tu alma tierna, tu corazón de piedra que conseguí abrir, significas mucho para mi.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* Estúpida, por que dices eso?  
Fluttershy:*enojada* Sientate!  
BlackShade:CARAJO! *grito de dolor*  
Fluttershy:Nunca me voy a aburrir de eso.  
BlackShade:Porque haces eso? *entumecido*  
Fluttershy:Cuando haces algo que no me gusta.  
BlackShade:Bien...  
La pareja se abraza mientras se bañan, y se dan bajan y se sientan en el sofá, como en sus primeros dias de amor.  
Fluttershy: Como lo decimos?  
BlackShade:Lo del matrimonio, no es así?  
Fluttershy:Si...es algo serio.  
BlackShade:Pues fácil solo tenemos que-  
Fluttershy:BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Mierda! que es eso?!  
El pegaso sale corriendo y toma a colmillo de acero.  
Fluttershy:Que ocurre?  
BlackShade:Esa cosa sigue aqui... No puedo creer que en verdad salió del limbo.  
El pegaso sale corriendo, y Fluttershy lo sigue.  
BlackShade:Que Haces?! VUELVE!  
Fluttershy:No! quiero asegurarme que no te pasará nada!  
El pegaso se dirije al centro de Ponyville.  
BlackShade:Pero que demonios?!  
El pegaso ve a sus dos hermanos en el suelo, derrotados.  
BlackShade:MUESTRATE!  
?:Asi que volviste? Eres el que me sacó del limbo.  
BlackShade:Cierra el pico.  
El pegaso saca la espada oxidada.  
?:Piensas derrotarme con esa cosa? IDIOTA! nunca podrás!  
BlackShade:Ya basta! Pelea!  
Un pegaso muy parecido a BlackShade se pone frente a el.  
BlackShade:Que?!  
?:No te lo esperabas? Yo, soy tu.  
BlackShade:No es posible.  
?:Soy tu parte maligna, el espíritu maligno que habita dentro de ti, soy el destructor de sueños, el REY DEL LIMBO!  
BlackShade:Solo dices puras estupideces!  
Fluttershy:Ten cuidado!  
BlackShade:*gruñidos de amenaza* No podrás contra mi!  
Rey del Limbo:Eso crees?  
El demonio saca una espada exactamente a la espada infernal.  
BlackShade:Mithril?! Quien es este maldito?!  
Dark Mithril:Es el rey del limbo, puede copiar abilidades de sus enemigos.  
Rey Del Limbo:"FUEGO INFERNAL"!  
BlackShade:Mierda!  
El pegaso salta el ataque, que al tocar el suelo, ademas de incendiarlo, explota.  
BlackShade:De la que me salve...  
Rey del limbo:No podrás salvarte para siempre.  
El demonio se lanza contra BlackShade.  
BlackShade:MALDITO! *Grito de dolor*  
Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!  
Rey Del Limbo:Quien dijo eso?... Así que eres tu? Tu eres la siguiente Fluttershy.  
La pegaso lo mira horrorizada.  
BlackShade: No te atrevas!  
El pegaso se lanza contra el demonio, produciendo un choque de espadas.  
BlackShade:Te protegeré a toda costa Fluttershy!  
Rey Del Limbo:Muere!  
BlackShade:NO ME RENDIRÉ!  
El pegaso da una vuelta en el aire, quedando adelante de Fluttershy, con su espada en mano.  
Rey del Limbo:Así que esto debe ser así?! TE MOSTRARÉ MI VERDADERO PODER!  
El pegaso pone una cara de sorpresa al ver que el demonio se transforma en una bestia sin piernas, con garras muy largas, y con unos ojos amarillos.  
Rey Del Limbo:Los mataré a ambos!  
BlackShade:YA DIJE QUE LA PROTEGERÉ!  
El pegaso se lanza contra la bestia, en ese mismo momento, su espada se vuelve diferente, su hoja se vuelve gruesa y larga, y en el mango le aparecen una especie de pelos, parecidos a pelo de lobo, y el pegaso por instinto, le corta la cabeza.  
BlackShade:Ahora, ya está.Que diablos?!  
Fluttershy:Tu espada...es tan diferente.  
BlackShade:Ahora si me convence.  
Dark Mithril:Sus espadas, amo BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Gracias, , vamos con Twilight, tenemos que decir que nos vamos a casar.  
Dark Mithril:Felicidades amo BlackShade! Se casará con una pony muy bella!  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* Adulador.  
BlackShade:Fuera del camino , Mithril.  
El pegaso envaina las dos espadas sagradas, y guarda a Colmillo de acero en su funda.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade?  
BlackShade:Uh?  
Fluttershy:Luego de casarnos...si quiero tener un hijo contigo.  
BlackShade:*sonriendo* Te quiero mucho.  
Fluttershy:Tambien Yo, amor.  
BlackShade:Ven aqui mariposa.  
El pegaso le da un beso profundo a su pareja.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* Eres tan tierno, pero es mi turno.  
BlackShade:Golosa.  
La pegaso se agarra del cuello de su pareja, y le da un beso con lengua.  
BlackShade:(No puedo creer lo genial que es)  
Los dos pegasos siguen besandose mientras que se sonrojan cada vez mas profundamente.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Genial...eres...simplemente genial...Mariposa.  
Fluttershy:*jadeando* Te amo tanto...no se que...haria sin ti, mi demonio.  
BlackShade:Sigamos.  
Los dos pegasos avanzan con un ala en el lomo del otro, como abrazandose.  
En el arbol de Twilight:  
Spike:Twilight, alguien viene.  
BlackShade:TWILIGHT! SOY YO!  
Twilight:BlackShade? Luminus, Kiyana, vengan a tambien Spike.  
BlackShade:Hey! Hola Luminus.  
Luminus:Que tal?  
BlackShade:Bastante bien, con mi mariposita.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* Callate.  
Twilight:Tu hermana esta adentro.  
BlackShade:Maldición, ahora verá.  
Luminus:Te hizo algo?  
El pegaso señala el collar, y el unicornio no entiende.  
Luminus:Ese collar? Se ve bastante bien, Shade.  
BlackShade:No es un simple collar.  
Fluttershy:Si quieres te enseñamos lo que hace.  
Blackshade:CLARO QUE NO!NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!  
Fluttershy:*enojada*SIENTATE!  
BlackShade: CARAJ-*grito de dolor*  
Luminus:Vaya sentada...*sorprendido* El poderoso BlackShade, sometido por su novia.  
BlackShade: *adolorido* Cuando ella me somete, usa otros medios.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* CALLATE Y SIENTATE!  
BlackShade:Puta mierd-*grito de dolor*  
Kiyana:Ah hermano! te gusta el collar?  
BlackShade:Como pudiste?! que es esta cosa?! PORQUE NO LA PUEDO SACAR?!  
Kiyana:Solo Fluttershy te la puede sacar.  
BlackShade:De eso ya me di cuenta.  
Kiyana:Shy, tambien sirve decirle abajo.  
Fluttershy:Abajo?  
BlackShade:Porque a mi? *grito de dolor*  
Fluttershy:Lo siento amor! fue sin intención!  
BlackShade:Pues muy tarde lo dices!  
LOS PEGASOS EXPLICAN QUE SE VAN A CASAR.  
Spike:Han pasado menos de dos meses, y ya te vas a casar, BlackShade?  
BlackShade:uh-uh.  
Spike:Maestro.  
Blackshade:Twilight? A que se refiere?  
Twilight:Spike, no lo hostigues, está nervioso.  
Blackshade:De hecho, MUY nervioso.  
Fluttershy:Abrazame, tranquilo, relajate.  
BlackShade:no te atrevas a tirarme al suelo de nuevo.  
Twilight:Fluttershy, relajate, planea todo con BlackShade, yo le digo a las otras.  
Kiyana:Felicitaciones de nuevo, Black.  
BlackShade:Como sea, aún no entiendo esta cosa del collar.  
Narrador:Pasaron varias cosas luego de que los pegasos volvieron a casa, planearon todo, pelearon en un momento, porque BlackShade no quería música, pero al final , Fluttershy lo convenció, diciendole que era algo importante para ella, luego de eso, durmieron un rato, se bañaron, y fueron a comprar cosas para cuando se casaran.  
BlackShade:Mañana cumplo 22, sabes?  
Fluttershy:Te tengo un regalo especial.  
BlackShade:Odio los regalos.  
Fluttershy:Este te gustará.  
BlackShade:Odio TODOS los regalos.  
Fluttershy:Este no lo odiarás, y si me discutes de nuevo te vas al suelo.  
siento.  
Fluttershy:Amor, de que sabor quieres el pastel?  
BlackShade:Sabes que no como muchas cosas dulces, decide tu.  
Fluttershy:Bien...vainilla.  
BlackShade:Como tu quieras.  
Fluttershy:Prepararé algo afuera, es algo para una cena romántica.  
BlackShade:Que tierna eres, vuelvo enseguida.  
El pegaso sube y toma sus espadas, porsiacaso.  
BlackShade:Pero donde diablos se metió?  
El pegaso empieza a olfatear, y sigue el olor de Fluttershy, al llegar, la ve sonriendole, con un pescado en una parrilla.  
BlackShade:*olfateando* Huele a-(!)  
Fluttershy:Pescado!  
BlackShade:*se tapa la nariz, y empieza a quejarse*  
Fluttershy:Que ocurre?  
BlackShade:Aleja eso de mi...*con la nariz tapada*  
Fluttershy:No te gusta?  
BlackShade:El alor a pescado es insoportable para los pegasolta, si le preguntas a mis hermanos, reaccionarán igual, quizas peor.  
Fluttershy:Ya se como torturarte.  
BlackShade:Aleja ese pescado de mi!  
La pegaso saca el pescado y lo bota a la basura.  
Fluttershy:Pensé que te gustaría...*triste*  
BlackShade:Los pegasolta tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, como 20 veces mas sensible que el de un pony normal.  
Fluttershy:A si?  
BlackShade:Ahora puedo oler que estás mojada ahí abajo.  
Fluttershy:Quieres...tener sexo aqui?  
BlackShade:No, aquí no. En la casa, en el sofá.  
Fluttershy:Porque en el sofá?  
BlackShade:Toda nuestra relación empezó ahí, recuerdas?  
Fluttershy:Picarón...vamos de una muy excitada.  
BlackShade:Como tu digas mariposa.  
Los dos pegasos avanzan, mientras que el pegaso negro frota su ala contra el coño de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos* Empiezas ahora? todavia no-ah...-llegamos.  
BlackShade:No importa, si vieras como estoy de excitado yo.  
La pegaso se sienta en el sofá, y BlackShade se pone de espalda.  
BlackShade:Quieres jugar un rato?  
Fluttershy:Me encanta jugar con mi presa.  
Los dos pegasos empiezan a lamerse el cuello, darse besos y a abrazarse continuamente, hasta que BlackShade empieza a frotar sus alas contra las de Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:*gemido* Lo sientes?  
Fluttershy:*gemidos* Siii...es muy raroo...pero se siente bien...*gemidos* sigue frotando tus alas.  
El pegaso negro se sonroja profundamente y sigue frotando sus alas contra las de su pareja, hasta que ambos tienen un orgasmo.  
BlackShade:*jadeando* Bien...eso fue sorprendente...pero extraño.  
Fluttershy:*jadeando y sonrojada* Estoy lista para ti.  
BlackShade:Esa es mi mariposa.  
El pegaso abre sus alas majestuosamente, y empieza a acercarse a Fluttershy con una mirada seductora en sus ojos.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* BlackShade...  
El pegaso empieza a frotarse contra el coño de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos* Aahh...no juegues conmigo y métela!  
El pegaso empieza a penetrar a su pareja lentamente con una mirada seductora, mientras ella siente como el entra cada vez más profundo, y empieza a abrir su boca.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos fuertes*  
BlackShade:Estas muy apretada.  
Fluttershy:Graciaaaass...es tan grande...  
BlackShade:Aprietas cada vez más...  
Fluttershy:Dime...en verdad ...piensas que mi coño es bueno? *gemidos de placer*  
BlackShade:Que clase de broma es esta? Claro que si! Es lo mejor! Es tan caliente, apretado y suave...y tan húmedo...dios...amo cuando está humedo...eres la mejor.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos* Que...es lo que...mas te gusta...*gemidos* que te haga?  
BlackShade:Dificíl, cuando usas tu boca...me das lamidas tan buenas...cuando la empiezas a meter en tu garganta...dios...es simplemente mágico...tus alas son tan suaves...pero...tu coño...*gemidos fuertes* es simplemente lo mejor del mundo...no creo que haya nada como tu...*gemidos* vagina...en el mundo.  
Fluttershy:Adulador.*gemidos*  
La pegaso le saca el collar al pegaso, y se lo pone en la cintura.  
BlackShade:Pero que haces?  
Fluttershy:Yaaaaaa...verás...sexy...*gemidos fuertes* más rápido...  
BlackShade:Te gusta mi pene?  
Fluttershy:Es de lo mejor!*gritos de placer*  
El pegaso empieza a acelerar mientras penetra cada vez mas fuerte.  
Fluttershy:aaaaaaahh-ah-AH! MAS ADENTRO!  
El pegaso empieza a meterla hasta el fondo, golpeando su entrepierna contra Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:OH SI! ESTÁS TAN DENTRO DE MI!  
BlackShade:Donde la quieres? dentro o afuera?  
Fluttershy:ADENTRO! POR FAVOR! ADENTRO!  
BlackShade:Sucia, bien...la tendrás dentro.  
Fluttershy:MUCHAS-AH! OH CELESTIA!-GRACIAS!  
BlackShade:Te tengo una sorpresa preparada.  
Fluttershy:Yo tambien! -AH!-AH! POR CELESTIA! TAN BUENO!-ESTOY TAN CERCA!  
BlackShade:Yo tambien...  
Fluttershy:listo? *gritos de placer*  
BlackShade:Cuando tu estés.  
Fluttershy:SIENTATE!  
Blackshade:Que?! *grito de dolor y placer*  
Cuando el collar tira al pegaso hacia abajo, (recordar, Fluttershy se lo puso en la cintura) El pegaso negro se corre, al igual que su pareja, pero al caerse al piso, el pegaso queda enterrado en el sofá, y su semen se esparce en el suelo.  
BlackShade:Shy...porque?...tienes que hacer eso...todo el tiempo?!  
Fluttershy:Pensé que no te caerías si te lo ponía en la cintura, crei que solo dejaría la mitad de tu cuerpo abajo, y los dos nos hubieramos venido juntos.  
BlackShade:Sacamelo!  
La pegaso color crema le saca el collar de la cintura y se lo pone en el cuello.  
BlackShade:Bien...es tiempo de MI sorpresa, que no implica que pueda romperme los huesos, ni las alas.  
El pegaso empieza a levantarse, pero Fluttershy se pone encima de el, y lo monta.  
BlackShade:Gracias por la ayuda, realmente es dificil levantarse luego de estos golpes...  
Fluttershy:Callate y -ah- ponla mas dura.  
El pegaso se acomoda, y empieza a meterla mas adentro.  
BlackShade:Feliz?  
Fluttershy:Oh...BlackShade...lo haces muy bien...me encanta hacer esto contigo!  
BlackShade:Ahora si que te llenaré.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos* Que?!  
BlackShade:Te voy a dejar embarazada, Lo juro!  
Fluttershy:AH!-AH!-AH!-ME -AH!-AH! OH SI!  
BlackShade:*gruñidos*  
El pegaso eyacula dentro de su pareja, y ella gime como nunca al sentir a su pegaso tan cansado.  
Fluttershy:*gemidos fuertes y largos* Oh...oh mi...oh celestia...es mucho...  
BlackShade:Aún no termino.  
El pegaso empieza a moverse un poco, y vuelve a correrse dentro de su pareja.  
Fluttershy:Comoooooooh...siii...eres el mejoooooor...  
El pegaso no para de venirse dentro, mientras el sonrie, Fluttershy mira hacia arriba con la lengua afuera, sonrojada, y con los ojos cerrados.  
BlackShade:Que te parece? {ngh} Lo hago bien?  
Fluttershy:Como...-ah ...es mucho...-puedes venirte tanto?  
BlackShade:Aún no termino, insisto.  
El pegaso empieza a esforzarse, viniendose aún más, llenando el vientre de su pareja, ella mira hacia arriba con las pupilas pequeñas y babeando.  
Fluttershy:Celestia...Ya terminaste,mi demonio? *sonrojada profundamente*  
BlackShade:Esto aún no acaba.  
El pegaso se viene por última vez, dejando que salga un montón de semen por el coño de Fluttershy, manchando su pegaso negro queda mareado, mirando hacia arriba y con la boca abierta.  
Fluttershy:Te viniste mucho,amor...eres genial...  
BlackShade:*mareado*  
Fluttershy:Es tanto...realmente me dejarás embarazada...  
Blackshade:Estas...feliz?  
La pegaso colapsa sobre su pareja, y ambos se quedan dormidos.  
EN LA NOCHE.  
Fluttershy:*bostezo* me siento tan extraña...  
BlackShade:Buenos dias, Mariposa.  
Fluttershy:Hola,mi demonio.  
BlackShade:Que tal dormiste?  
Fluttershy:Bastante bien..Quieres que me quite de encima tuyo?  
BlackShade:No... quiero sentir tus alas.  
Fluttershy:Te excediste mucho hoy...no mas sexo por este dia.  
BlackShade:no me refería a eso. Quiero frotar mis alas con las tuyas.  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada* BlackShade!  
BlackShade:Sip?  
Fluttershy:Porque no vamos al pueblo a caminar?  
BlackShade:Esta bien...pero ...tienes que sacar mi pene de donde está.  
Fluttershy:Oh, cierto, la paso de maravillas contigo...  
BlackShade:Entonces...que quieres hacer?  
Fluttershy:Cuando volvamos, solo nos dormimos y ya.  
BlackShade:Dormimos desde la mañana, porque no hacemos una fogata atrás y nos quedamos madrugando?  
Fluttershy:Lo intentaré.  
BlackShade:Esa es mi Mariposa de amor.  
Fluttershy:Tontito, vamos.  
Los dos pegasos se miran tiernamente, y BlackShade le lame la frente a la pegaso, a lo que ella lo mira tiernamente y se sonroja.  
BlackShade:Tu mirada es...tan excitante...Me encantan tus ojos.  
Fluttershy:Tan solo vamos, está bien?  
BlackShade:Que esperamos?  
Fluttershy:Tranquilo.  
Narrador:Los dos pegasos salieron tranquilamente, pero el resultado no fue el llegar a las afueras de Ponyville, El pegaso negro mira impactado a sus amigas en el suelo, mientras que Fluttershy corre hacia ellas.  
Twilight:Huyan...el volverá pronto...  
BlackShade:Esa presencia...Ha regresado?  
Kiyana y BrightSword aparecen por detrás del pegaso.  
BrightSword:Hermano! Corre!  
BlackShade:Nunca me hecho para atrás!  
El pegaso empuña a colmillo de acero.  
?:Voooolviiiiii pooooor tiiiiiiii.  
BlackShade:No creí que fuera de otra forma, poeta.  
?:Deeeeejaaaaa deeeeeee buuuuurlaaaaarteeeee deeeee miiiiis noooootaaaaasss.  
BlackShade:Así que volviste?Slender Pony...esta vez...no escaparás!  
Slender Pony:Quueeeee? Esaaaa eeeeessss cooooolllmiiilllloooooo-?!  
BlackShade:No tengo tiempo para esto. Siempre que intento hacer algo tranquilamente pasa esto.  
El pegaso saca a colmillo de acero de su funda.  
Blackshade:*desafiante* Peleemos de una vez!


	20. Dejando Todo Atrás

Slender Pony:haaaagaaaaamooooos eeeeesssstooooo iiiinteeeeereeeesaaaaannntee eeee...  
BlackShade: A que quieres llegar?!  
El pegaso prepara su espada ,desafiante.  
Slender Pony:Siiiii gaaaaaaanoooooo yooooooo, deeeevoooooraaaareeeee tuuuuuuu aaaalmaaaaaaa.  
BlackShade:Y que si gano yo?  
Slender Pony:Teeeee deeeeeevoooooolveeeeeereeeee eee aaaaaa tuuuuuuss paaaaaaddrreeeeesss.  
El pegaso negro está impactado, este demonio tiene las almas de sus padres?  
BlackShade:Como se que dices la verdad?  
Slender Pony levanta una pata, y le muestra una ilusión, donde están sus supuestos padres. Sus verdaderos padres.  
?:BlackShade? Has crecido mucho...  
?:Hijo...No le creas a esta cosa, es muy poderosa.  
BlackShade:Yo NO tengo padres.  
La noche llega justo en ese momento, y su padre se transforma en demonio, al igual que BlackShade.  
?:Hijo? tambien te transformas eh?  
BlackShade (demonio):Silencio.  
El pegaso endemoniado toma a colmillo de acero, y se prepara para atacar.  
Slender Pony:*risa larga* Deeeessspiiiideeeeteeee.  
Blackshade:Vamos ! esto será a muerte!  
Los dos demonios se acercan desafiantes, y Slender Pony usa sus tentáculos como espada.  
BlackShade (demonio):*risa malevola* Es todo lo que tienes?!  
El pegaso empuña ahora la espada infernal en su otra pezuña.  
BlackShade (Demonio): LANZAS DE OSCURIDAD!  
El pegaso lanza varios objetos negros desde su espada, que penetran al enemigo y lo paralizan.  
Slender Pony:Quuuueee eesss eeeestttoooo?  
Blackshade (Demonio):ESTAS ACABADO!  
El pegaso negro usa a colmillo para partir por la mitad al demonio, que se desvanece y queda una cosa pegajosa y negro en su lugar.  
BlackShade (demonio):Estan todas bien?  
Un resplandor se sitúa al lado del pegaso endemoniado.  
?:Tu eres BlackShade? y esa es colmillo de acero?  
BlackShade (demonio):Como es que sabes de la existencia de esta espada?!  
El pegaso endemoniado se prepara para atacar si es necesario.  
?:Tranquilo, yo soy el "dios olvidado" del que habló slender pony.  
BlackShade (demonio):Explicate!  
?:Yo he velado por tu seguridad todo este tiempo, Yo soy Zeus.  
El resplandor se materializa, dejando ver a un alicornio con alas doradas.  
BlackShade (demonio):Asi que Zeus,eh?  
El pegaso negro se prepara para cualquier cosa.  
Zeus:Eres un angel, y un demonio a la vez? Mithril tenia razón, eres especial.  
BlackShade (demonio):A que te refieres?  
Zeus:Considerame tu amigo, porque siempre estaré a tu lado. Protegiendote.  
BlackShade (demonio):No necesito proteccion, necesito poder.  
Zeus:Y yo estoy dispuesto a darte el arma mas poderosa del olimpo.  
BlackShade (demonio):La espada olímpica?  
Zeus:La que tu tienes no está completa.  
BlackShade (demonio):Que?!  
Zeus:Dame tu espada.  
El pegaso negro le pasa temeroso a Zeus, el la toma, y esta empieza a brillar.  
Zeus:Ahora, esta espada tiene un ataque muy poderoso, pero descubrirlo tu.  
BlackShade (demonio):Como me pruebas que eres un dios?  
Zeus usa su pezuña, y transforma a BlackShade de nuevo en pegaso.  
BlackShade:Bien, es convincente.  
Zeus:Drena tus poderes angelicales a la espada, y nadie podrá detenerte.  
BlackShade:Mis poderes angelicales?  
Zeus:Hazlo cuando creas que sea correcto. Por ahora, disfruta con tus padres.  
Blackshade:Mis padres?  
Zeus:Slender Pony es un demonio,pero un demonio de palabra, le ganaste así que tus padres están vivos de nuevo.  
BlackShade: {hmph} Sandeces.  
Zeus:Me voy, cuando me necesites, solo llamame.  
Blackshade:Dudo que te necesite.  
El alicornio desaparece.  
BlackShade: Todas bien?  
Twilight:Si, ya estamos mejor...ese maldito nos querias usar de carnada.  
BlackShade:Sigue vivo, aún no termina.  
Fluttershy:Seguras que estan bien?  
Rarity:Si, Kiyana nos curará, ustedes tranquilos, queridos.  
BlackShade:Bien...vamonos, Shy...a proposito, nos vamos a casar.  
Applejack:En serio, dulzura?  
BlackShade:Así es, lo decidimos ayer, no de una manera "normal" pero lo decidimos.  
BrightSword:Eh, hermano?  
Blackshade:huh?  
BrightSword:Feliz cumpleaños.  
BlackShade: Lo recordaste, eh? interesante.  
Fluttershy:Mi demonio ya esta mas grande!  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* No digas eso! pareciera que le hablas a un potrillo!  
Todas:Feliz cumpleaños , BlackShade.  
BlackShade:No tienen porque decirlo, no me importa, un año mas, un año menos, que mas da? en especial para mi, siendo demonio , tengo inmortalidad, y por mi parte de angel, tambien.  
Fluttershy:No seas tan malo!  
BlackShade:O que?  
Fluttershy:*mira a BlackShade desafiante* *toma aire*  
BlackShade:Esto me va a doler mucho.  
Applejack:Que cosa?  
Fluttershy: ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO!  
El pegaso cae al piso, y con los impactos restantes deja un crater en el suelo.  
Rarity:Bien...eso si debe doler.  
BlackShade:Y mucho...Fluttershy...ayudame a levantarme.  
BrightSword:Que pasa cumpleañero? estas muy debil?  
BlackShade:Cuando pueda moverme de nuevo te juro que te golpeo.  
Brightsword:Esta bien, me detendré.  
El pegaso negro se levanta, y sale caminando del crater.  
BlackShade:*adolorido*Bien...vamonos, mariposa, tenemos algo que hacer, recuerdas?  
El hermano del pegaso negro se acerca a el.  
BrightSword:(Sexo?)  
BlackShade:(no, no todo lo que hacemos es sexo, sabes,hermano?)  
Fluttershy:Kiyana, te las encargo, nosotros nos vamos, verdad Blackie?  
Blackshade:Si...Adios a todas.  
Los dos pegasos salen volando de ahí, y llegan al centro de Ponyville.  
BlackShade:Que querías hacer , de todas formas, nunca me dijiste porque venimos que querias caminar.  
Fluttershy:Bueno...esto es algo vergonzoso...pero ... quiero hacer algo contigo aqui.  
BlackShade:Aquí en el pueblo? Ahora?  
Fluttershy:Si...quiero que me toques.  
BlackShade:De ninguna manera! no lo haré en publico! ...de nuevo.  
Fluttershy:Bien...Entonces volvamos a casa...  
BlackShade:Espera.  
Fluttershy:que te pasa? Cambiaste de opinion?  
BlackShade:Siento algo cerca...algo familiar...  
El pegaso se pone a olfatear un poco.  
Fluttershy:Que ocurre? Que es?!  
BlackShade:No puede ser!  
Fluttershy:que te pasa?!  
Blackshade:Ven, sigueme, te presentaré a alguien..  
El pegaso sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Fluttershy, donde entra de golpe, y ve a sus padres, sentados en el sofá, a su padre en forma de demonio y a su madre en forma de angel.  
BlackShade:Así que de ustedes proviene ese aroma...  
?:Hijo?  
?:Blackie? No puede ser , sigues vivo?!  
BlackShade:Creiste que moriría así de fácil...Papá?  
?:Lo siento hijo, veo que tu fuerza de voluntad es mas fuerte que la mia.  
Blackshade:Y bien? Como te llamas?  
?:Me llamo Baium.  
BlackShade:Baium?  
Baium:Si, tienes algún problema con eso jovencito?!  
BlackShade:Que? acaso quieres pelea? Además, ya tengo 22 años!  
Baium:En serio? Bueno...yo crei que...  
?:No lo molestes! hijo...  
BlackShade:Mamá.  
?:Me llamo Frintezza.  
Narrador:Esto me recuerda un juego...  
BlackShade:Es que no tienen nombres normales?!  
Baium:Silencio.  
Blackshade:Bien, Ella es mi novia y futura esposa, Fluttershy.  
Frintezza:Quien?  
BlackShade:{sigh} Ya vuelvo.  
El pegaso empieza a olfatear, y siente el aroma de Fluttershy detrás de la casa, con los animales.  
BlackShade:Que te ocurre Mariposa?  
Fluttershy:Nada, Nada, porque dices que me pasa algo? de hecho estoy de maravilla!  
BlackShade:Puedo oler miedo en ti, es que le tienes miedo a mis padres?  
Fluttershy:No les tengo miedo...bueno...tal vez un poquito.  
BlackShade:Que te dije la última vez?  
Fluttershy:que me protegerías con tu vida.  
Blackshade:Lo he cumplido?  
Fluttershy:Si...  
BlackShade:Bien...terminas aquí y vamos.  
10 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.  
Blackshade:Bien...como decia, ella es mi novia y futura esposa, Fluttershy.  
Baium:Una pegaso? De verdad? Creiamos que te casarías con un angel o con un demonio.  
BlackShade:Acaso tienes algún problema con que esté con ella? Mi corazón le pertenece, y por más que lo intentes, no la dejaré! Y si ustedes dos, tienen algún problema con eso, pues se van de aqui!  
Baium:Yo me voy entonces!  
BlackShade:VETE RÁPIDO!  
El pegaso negro le grita a su supuesto padre, enojado, y el se va, su madre lo queda mirando.  
Frintezza:Muy bonito.  
BlackShade:CALLATE Y VETE! YO NO TENGO PADRES!  
La supuesta madre del pegaso se va tambien.  
Fluttershy:Tranquilo...tendrán que aceptarlo.  
BlackShade:No me importa si lo aceptan o no, quiero estar contigo por toda mi vida.  
Fluttershy:Te amo, ahora, esperame aquí, quiero darte tu regalo.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Bien...  
La pegaso se va arriba un momento, y vuelve cinco minutos despues.  
Fluttershy:Cierra los ojos.  
El pegaso negro, resignado cierra los ojos como le piden.  
Fluttershy:No los abras aún.  
BlackShade:(Ese aroma...es que acaso quiere montarme?)  
Fluttershy:Ya puedes abrir.  
El pegaso abre los ojos, y mira como su pareja está en frente de el, en una pose seductora.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* Que?  
Fluttershy:Para tu cumpleaños, quiero ofrecerte el único agujero de mi cuerpo que no has usado.  
Blackshade:A que te refieres?! *nervioso y sonrojado*  
Fluttershy:Te estoy ofreciendo, sexo como regalo.  
BlackShade:*dudoso y sonrojado* ...  
Fluttershy:Metela aquí.  
La pegaso apunta hacia abajo.  
BlackShade:Pero si ahí esta tu coño...  
Fluttershy:No te has dado cuenta que ahí hay otro agujero?  
BlackShade:Bueno...si pero...aún así...  
Fluttershy:Vamos, se que quieres usarme...no te resistas.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Tienes razón...no puedo resistirme...eres encantadora...de una manera muy rara.  
La pegaso color crema se echa en el suelo.  
BlackShade:Como se supone que lo haga?  
Fluttershy:Metela ahí, con cuidado, porque es mi primera vez anal...  
BlackShade:{hmph} Estas segura?  
Fluttershy:Si...  
La pegaso mueve su cola hacia un lado, mostrandole a BlackShade su coño.  
BlackShade:Así que, me ofreces sexo como regalo,eh?  
Fluttershy:si...así es. Mi cuerpo es tuyo por la noche.  
Blackshade:*sonriendo* Entonces, quiero que me hagas un oral primero.  
Fluttershy:Acercate.  
el pegaso se acerca hacia Fluttershy. y ella abre su boca, y le hace una seña.  
BlackShade:Lista?  
Fluttershy:Tan solo acércate, yo te hago el resto.  
El pegaso se levanta en dos patas, y empieza a aletear ligeramente para no perder el equilibrio, y acerca su pene hacia Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Se ve deliciosa...  
La pegaso empieza a lamer a su pareja timidamente, riendose tiernamente por cada temblor que sufría el cuerpo del pegaso, que eran casi por cada lamida.  
BlackShade:Lo haces tan bien...me encanta...  
La pegaso sigue lamiendo un poco más, hasta que decide algo más intenso, y empieza a chuparla.  
BlackShade:*con un ojo cerrado* oh celestia...lo haces tan bien...  
El pegaso deja de aletear y se cae al suelo, sacando accidentalmente su pene de la boca de su pareja, que al salir, deja un hilo de saliva.  
Fluttershy:Que tal lo hago? quieres que te haga correr?  
BlackShade:Ya sabes la respuesta.  
La pegaso se pone al lado de Blackshade, le da un beso en el cuello, y luego empieza a lamer su pene seductivamente, el la mira con deseo.  
BlackShade:Me encanta...tu lengua...tu mirada...cuando me miras así mientras usas tu boca es muy sensual...  
La pegaso vuelve a meterla en su boca.  
BlackShade:oh celestia...y cuando haces eso... el movimiento que haces ...es genial...cuando usas tu boca y metes mi pene en tu garganta...simplemente lo amo...y tus ojos...cuando me miras así...me siento mucho mejor...  
Fluttershy:(su cara de gusto...le encanta que le haga esto, seguiré mirandolo hasta que se corra)  
BlackShade:Tus ojos...son tan profundos...son tan hermosos.  
Fluttershy le giña un ojo mientras el pegaso empieza a temblar.  
BlackShade:Me tienes cerca...realmente eres genial...me voy a correr.  
El pegaso se sienta un segundo.  
Fluttershy:(ya! vente, vente!)  
BlackShade:No aguanto más!  
El pegaso toma la cabeza de Fluttershy, y ella se ve obligada a tragar.  
BlackShade:Siempre te gustó tragarla,no? Trágala ahora.  
Fluttershy:(hace cosas muy excitantes sin saberlo...ahora es como si yo fuera su sirviente...y el mi amo...es excitante sin duda)  
El pegaso suelta la cabeza de Fluttershy, y ella le da una última lamida al pegaso.  
BlackShade:Te tragaste todo?  
Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza.  
Blackshade:Abre la boca.  
La pegaso sonrojada abre la boca, y el pegaso mira, no tiene nada.  
BlackShade:Buena chica.  
Fluttershy:Gracias...amo.  
BlackShade:*dudoso* amo?  
Fluttershy:Luego te explico, ahora trátame de sirviente.  
BlackShade:Sirviente? porque debería? eres mi chica, no mi sirviente.  
Fluttershy:Hazlo o te mando al suelo.  
BlackShade:Muy bien, "sirviente".  
Fluttershy:Quiere que use mis alas, amo BlackShade?  
Blackshade:Excelente idea.  
La pegaso empieza a saborearse, y envuelve el pene del pegaso en sus alas, y empieza a masturbarlo con ellas.  
Fluttershy:Como lo hago,amo?  
BlackShade:Muy bien.  
Fluttershy:La lamo tambien?  
BlackShade:Bien, mientras mas placer mejor.  
La pegaso empieza a mover sus alas rápidamente, y a lamer la punta del pene de su pareja.  
BlackShade:Eres muy sucia... y siento que quieres tener semen en tu carita de angel.  
Fluttershy: He sido una sirviente muy mala, amo, castígueme, mancheme con su semen.  
BlackShade:Eres excitante, no hay duda.  
Fluttershy:Vamos amo, vengase en mi cara.  
BlackShade:Lo quieres?  
Fluttershy:Mucho.  
La pegaso empieza a tocarse el coño, masturbandose, mientras abre la boca esperando el semen del pegaso.  
BlackShade:No puedo tratarte de sirviente, mariposa, te amo al suelo si quieres, pero es imposible para mi tratar de sirviente a una pegaso tan hermosa como tu.  
Fluttershy:Eres tan tierno Blackie ...  
BlackShade:No aguantaré mucho mas tiempo...  
Fluttershy:Bañame con tu semen! rápido! te quiero dentro de mi pronto! ahora mismo me estoy tocando para intentar calmarme!  
Blackshade:Bien, tranquila, pero usualmente pedirías "porfavor", debes estar caliente de verdad.  
Fluttershy:Yaaa vente, vente!  
Blackshade:Aquí va...  
El pegaso eyacula en el rostro de la pegaso, dejandole el crin manchado con blanco.  
BlackShade:Tu crin...lo siento...  
Fluttershy:No te preocupes, preparate, luego de mi coño, viene el anal.  
BlackShade: En serio estás caliente.  
El pegaso se acerca a la pegaso, pero ella lo empuja , apoyándolo en la alfombra, y empieza a frotarse un poco al principio.  
BlackShade:Espera.  
Fluttershy:Que te pasa?  
BlackShade:Quier jugar contigo un poco, para ponerte más húmeda.  
El pegaso toma a la pegaso de los hombros, ella lo mira sonriendo , entonces, el empieza a tocarla, y a lamerle el cuello.  
Fluttershy:{ngh}...no aguantaré mucho más así...te quiero dentro de mi ahora.  
El pegaso negro le sonrie y empieza a acercar su pene hacia su coño, solo para dejarlo afuera.  
Fluttershy:Me estás tentando! metela de una vez!  
BlackShade:Bien...  
El pegaso empieza a penetrar a su pareja muy lentamente, pero se detiene , solo le mete la punta, y empieza a sacarla y a meterla, jugando con ella.  
Fluttershy:aaah- Pesado! aaah.  
La pegaso toma al pegaso de la cintura, y lo empuja, quedando ella arriba, y BlackShade la mira seductivamente.  
BlackShade:Bien, me tienes acorralado, usame, metela cuanto quieras.  
La pegaso color crema se acerca a el, con una mirada sensual.  
Fluttershy:Eres un chico malo.  
BlackShade:*risa* tontita...creias que yo no quería meterla?  
El pegaso toma a Fluttershy de la cintura, y la empuja hacia abajo, logrando que su pene entre, el le sonrie seductivamente, mientras que ella da un gemido largo con los ojos cerrados.  
BlackShade:Te gusta?  
El pegaso empieza a levantar y a bajar la cintura de su pareja lentamente, ella sigue gimiendo, ahora con los ojos medio cerrados.  
Fluttershy:Suficiente, no me toques!  
El pegaso suelta la cintura de su amada.  
Fluttershy:*gemido* Me moveré yo, tu relajate y procura mantenerla dura.  
BlackShade:Entendido.  
La pegaso color crema empieza a moverse bruscamente, llegando hasta el fondo, produciendo un sonido agradable en los oidos del pegaso negro.  
BlackShade:El ruido que haces cuando tu coño toca mi entrepierna...cuando llega hasta el fondo...el sonido que se produce...me encanta...  
Fluttershy:Aaaah...baaaajooooo...  
BlackShade:Maldicion *grito de dolor*  
El pegaso entumecido la mira enojado.  
BlackShade:Es hora que yo mueva las cuerdas.  
El pegaso toma a Fluttershy de las piernas, , mientras está recostado sobre su espalda con las alas estiradas, empieza a sonreir y mueve a Fluttershy arriba y abajo, ella empieza a gritar de placer cuando el pegaso empieza a mover su pene tambien, produciendo el doble o triple de penetraciones.  
Fluttershy:OOOHH...BLACKSHADE! ERES GENIAL!  
El pegaso negro le pone una cinta en la boca, para ver si podía no gemir por un rato, pero ella de inmediato se la saca, y se la pone en las plumas al pegaso.  
BlackShade:No pienso parar, me queda mucho por delante, aunque me arranques las plumas.  
La pegaso empieza a temblar de manera fuerte.  
Fluttershy:Vente conmigo...*grito de placer* PORFAVOR!  
BlackShade:No...estas muy húmeda, quiero disfrutar esto el mayor tiempo posible.  
Fluttershy:AAAAAAH!  
La pegaso deja salir sus jugos vaginales, mientras el pegaso sonrie.  
BlackShade:Nunca te vi tan sexy como ahora.  
Fluttershy:Te haré correr pronto.  
BlackShade:Lo se, estás muy buena...tu coño se siente tan agradable...y tus curvas...por celestia...tu cuerpo es bellísimo, me pone a 100, posiblemente la saque en unos cinco minutos, para correrme en tu cuerpo.  
Fluttershy:SABES LO QUE ME GUSTA! AAAH! OH SI! SE PONE MÁS GRANDE CADA VEZ!  
El pegaso negro siente como su pareja llega a un segundo orgasmo, mojándolo con sus jugos.  
BlackShade:Ya me vengo? *mirada seductora*  
Fluttershy:VENTE! VENTE!  
BlackShade:Muy bien.  
El pegaso saca su pene de Fluttershy, y lo acerca a su cuerpo, y ella usa sus alas para hacerlo venirse en su cuerpo, e incluso que le llegara a la cara.  
Fluttershy:Estuviste-aah-aguantandote?  
BlackShade:Claro que si, te dije que estabas muy buena, tu coño se sentía tan rico, tan apretado y húmedo...y lo caliente que estaba...eres la mejor.  
Fluttershy:Listo para el último?  
BlackShade:Disculpa?No puedo metertela así, tienes que limpiarla, la dejaste llena de mi semen.  
Fluttershy:Realmente debo hacerlo bien, me pides de todo.  
BlackShade:Quiero usar ese coño tuyo de nuevo luego, esta bien?  
Fluttershy:Te la voy a limpiar rápido.  
La pegaso color crema le da unas cinco lamidas largas al pene del pegaso, y el le sonrie sonrojado y con sus alas abiertas majestuosamente.  
Fluttershy:Bien...estoy lista, puedes hacerme sexo anal.  
BlackShade:No creo que entre... es mucho mas pequeño que mi pene.  
El pegaso intenta tímidamente meterla, pero no lo consigue.  
Fluttershy:*gemido* Que pasa ahí atrás?  
BlackShade:No puedo meterla, está muy apretado.  
Fluttershy:Que bueno que traje esto.  
Blackshade:Que cosa?  
Fluttershy:Acercate.  
El pegaso se acerca a ella, y empieza a ponerle una loción lubricante.  
BlackShade:Que haces?  
Fluttershy:Te estoy lubricando para que puedas meterla más fácilmente.  
BlackShade:Esto va a ser tan apretado...  
Fluttershy:Metela lentamente.  
BlackShade:Bien...aqui voy.  
El pegaso empieza a penetrar en Fluttershy lentamente, cuando iba metiendo la punta, ella empieza a gritar.  
Fluttershy:*Grito de dolor y placer* POR CELESTIA! ESTO ES MUY DOLOROSO...PERO TAN BUENO...  
BlackShade:La saco?  
Fluttershy:NOOOO!...SIGUE! NO TE DETENGAS!  
BlackShade:Pero te duele...  
Fluttershy:NO PARES!  
El pegaso , asustado, empieza a meterla más adentro, produciendo un grito en Fluttershy, y el empieza a gemir muy fuerte mientras sus párpados tiritan.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...estás tan apretada... *esforzándose* *grito de placer*  
Fluttershy:(Esto duele bastante... pero su rostro...y está gritando de placer...por primera vez está gritando de placer...debo ser muy apretada.)  
BlackShade:Por celestia! *grito de placer* No duraré mucho mas!  
Fluttershy:HAZLO AFUERA! VENTE EN MI LOMO!  
El pegaso empieza a sacarla lentamente, y al sacarla, al instante libera su semen en el lomo de su pareja.  
Fluttershy:{uff} {uff} *risa*  
BlackShade:*cansado* {uff} Que es tan gracioso?  
Fluttershy:Mira como me dejaste...con mi coño y mi ano abiertos...  
BlackShade:No le veo la gracia.  
Fluttershy salta sobre su pareja y lo tira al suelo.  
BlackShade:Que haces?!  
Fluttershy:Vengo a limpiarte.  
La pegaso empieza a lamer el pene del pegaso, y el empieza a gemir.  
BlackShade:Pero, acabo de darte anal...  
Fluttershy:Esa es la gracia.  
La pegaso empieza a lamerlo con un ojo cerrado, mientras el pegaso transpira, al igual que ella.  
BlackShade:Mira como me tienes *gemidos* Deja ya de lamerme.  
La pegaso se recuesta al lado de su pareja.  
Fluttershy:Eso fue excepcional...  
BlackShade:Excepcionalmente bueno?  
Fluttershy:Siii...  
BlackShade:Ven, te levanto, vamos a dormir, es tarde, y realmente me cansaste, estoy agotado.  
El pegaso negro levanta a Fluttershy con facilidad y la lleva a su cuarto, donde se queda profundamente dormida por el cansancio.  
BlackShade:Se durmió...  
El pegaso la tapa con las sábanas y con las frazadas, y le deja una nota  
"Fluttershy...No puedo seguir así...tengo que descubrir quien soy, me iré por dos dias a buscar a mis padres, volveré, te lo prometo, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, y además, drené mis poderes angelicales en la espada olímpica, si lo que Zeus dice es verdad, ahora soy imparable, intenta no meterte en ningún lio, por si te preocupa, estoy sintiendo que están en el Bosque Everfree, en un templo escondido, con unos objetos muy poderosos, No me sigas, te lo advierto, nada bueno puede salir para una simple pegaso como tu, no quiero ser malo contigo, pero es lo mejor para ambos, recuerda que volveré y no te preocupes por mi, y si el maldito de Lighting Crusher te molesta, eres libre de golpearlo por mi.  
Con amor:  
BlackShade"  
BlackShade:Mis pensamientos al respecto jamás cambiarán...Nos vemos pronto , Mariposa.


	21. Pegaso Abisal

BlackShade:{uff} {uff} Eres muy fuerte... Esta pelea si que es un desafio  
?:Puedo sentir tu odio hacia mi, porque no lo desatas? Dejame liberar a la bestia que hay en ti.  
BlackShade:Dices puras estúpideces! Pelea como el demonio que eres!  
?:Ya sucumbirás ante el deseo. Medio-demonio.  
Narrador:Probablemente se preguntarán, como BlackShade llego a esta situación , si en el capitulo anterior le dejó una nota a su pareja? Bueno, para saberlo, tendré que darles una visión del pasado.  
7 HORAS ANTES.  
BlackShade:Mis pensamientos al respecto jamás cambiarán...realmente estoy demente.  
Dark Mithril:A donde va , amo BlackShade?  
BlackShade:A descubrir quien soy.  
Dark Mithril:Usted es un poderoso angel demoníaco, amo.  
BlackShade:Ya no mas. Ahora solo soy un medio-demonio.  
Dark Mithril:Acaso usted drenó sus poderes angelicales en la espada?  
BlackShade:Si idiota, de que otra forma podría dejar de ser un angel?  
Dark Mithril:Y Fluttershy?  
BlackShade:Me fui de la casa, le dejé una nota, no deberia preoucuparte, Mithril, Pero si quieres ir con ella, pues vete, y dile que estaré bien.  
Dark Mithril:De ninguna manera! No puede ir, sin decirle algo sobre colmillo de acero.  
Blackshade:Colmillo De Acero?  
Dark Mithril:Esta espada perteneció a otro medio demonio, tiene varios ataques poderosos, por ejemplo, deje de volar.  
El pegaso baja.  
Dark Mithril:Ahora, golpee el suelo con su espada.  
El pegaso negro levanta a colmillo de acero, y golpea el suelo con ella, dejando salir una onda amarilla, que destruye todo a su paso.  
Blackshade:increible.  
Dark Mithril:Ese es el "Viento Cortante".  
BlackShade:Bien, no me digas más, con esto estaré bien. Vete con Fluttershy.  
El espíritu se desvanece.  
?:Hermano? Tanto tiempo sin vernos!  
Blackshade:Huh? Quien eres tu?! Muestrate!  
?:No me reconoces? Soy tu hermana!  
BlackShade:Tengo una sola hermana, y no eres tu.  
?:Yo soy WhiteSorccerer! no me reconoces? soy tu hermana, al igual que tu, soy una demonio.  
Blackshade:Yo no soy un demonio! Soy un medio-demonio!  
White Sorccerer:Así que eres una criatura inferior? Me dirijía a destruir esa aldea de ahi, porque no me ayudas? Podría perdonarte la vida.  
BlackShade:Basta de hablar! no atacarás ese pueblo, yo vivo ahí, si tocas un solo edificio, o pones una pezuña ahí, te despellejaré viva!  
White Sorccerer:Así que tienes tus sentimientos de vuelta, medio demonio? Pensé que habia sellado tu corazón antes.  
BlackShade:Tal vez, pero ahora no! tengo sentimientos, una novia, y tres espadas, así que no te pongas en mi camino.  
White Sorccerer empieza a desvanecerse.  
Blackshade:Que?! Primero me amenazas , y ahora huyes?!  
White Sorccerer:Si no quieres morir, mas te vale que no te acerques al templo de los elementos.  
BlackShade:Templo de los elementos?  
?:Detrás de ti!  
BlackShade:Huh?  
El pegaso ve como una pata lo lanza hacia atrás, el por instinto, saca sus espadas.  
BlackShade:Muestrate!  
Discord:Tranquilo, Soy Discord.  
BlackShade:Intentaste asesinarme, Y ME DICES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO?!  
Discord:Mira, estoy dispuesto a hacer una tregua contigo, esa que dice ser tu hermana, destruyó toda mi bella dimensión del caos.  
BlackShade:Continua.  
Discord:Ahora planea destruir esta, no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que aliarnos.  
BlackShade:No me interesa, Yo destruiré a White Sorccerer.  
Discord:Como quieras.  
La bestia se va volando de donde estaba.  
BlackShade:Que diablos?  
?:BlackShade!  
Blackshade:Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE! ESTAS BIEN?!  
BlackShade:Si, estoy bien...te dije que no vinieras.  
Fluttershy:ABAJO!  
BlackShade:*grito de dolor* PORQUE HICISTE ESO,MALDITA SEA?!  
Fluttershy:Por no cuidar de ti mismo.  
Lighting Crusher:Maldito BlackShade! donde estabas,perro?  
BlackShade:Que? acaso te importa?  
Luminus:Amigo, estabamos preocupados por ti, todos y todas.  
BlackShade:{tsk} Porque se preocupan de un medio demonio como yo?  
Pinkie Pie:Porque tu-  
Applejack:Nos has-  
Twilight:Ayudado mucho-  
Rainbow Dash:Desde que llegaste a Ponyville-  
Rarity:Y porque significas mucho-  
Fluttershy:Para mi.  
BrightSword:No podría dejar a mi hermano solo, en especial en estos tiempos de locos.  
Kiyana:Black...*sollozo* Nunca vuelvas a irte.  
Lighting Crusher:No sabes como estabamos nosotros.  
Luminus:Estaba MUY preocupado por ti cuando Fluttershy nos dijo que te fuiste.  
Candy Cloud:Yo estaba muy asustado de perder a un amigo.  
BlackShade: ...  
El pegaso se da la vuelta, y sale volando.  
Blackshade:No tienen porqué seguirme, se lo dije a Fluttershy, a donde voy, nada bueno espera a los ponies normales.  
Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE! ABAJO!  
El pegaso siente como el collar lo lanza hacia abajo, interrumpiendo su vuelo.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Mierda...esto va a doler. *grito de dolor*  
El pegaso siente como su cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo, dejando un crater enorme.  
BrightSword:Hermano, ahora si que te van a castigar.  
Fluttershy:ABAJO!  
BlackShade:AAAAH!  
Fluttershy:ABAJO!  
BlackShade:AAAAAAAAH!  
Fluttershy:ABAJOOOOOO!  
Blackshade:CARAJO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
El pegaso termina enterrado en piedras.  
Blackshade: ugg..esto duele.  
BrightSword:Realmente debio doler.  
Kiyana:Ahora te curo hermano.  
La pegaso café hace un hechizo de curación, dejando a Blackshade como nuevo, pero aturdido igual.  
Fluttershy:No te dejaremos ir solo.  
Twilight:Si vuelves a intentar huir, te sacamos del vuelo y te amarramos tus alas.  
Lighting Crusher:No te dejaré de seguir.  
Candy Cloud:Si te escapas te buscaré hasta encontrarte.  
Luminus:Ni se te ocurra escaparte.  
BrightSword:Despues de todo, no que nosotros somos un equipo?  
El pegaso negro mira a todos, con una mirada preocupada por el.  
BlackShade:Bien...irán conmigo, pero no entrarán al templo , entendido?  
Fluttershy:Esta bien.  
BlackShade:Se hace tarde, aquí hay una colina, dormiremos aquí.  
DOS HORAS MAS TARDE  
BlackShade:(Vamos White Sorccerer...se que estas ahí.)  
El pegaso cierra los ojos mientras vigila que una fogata no se apague.  
Fluttershy:En que piensas?  
BlackShade:En nada...no deberías estar durmiendo?  
Fluttershy:Tu deberias estar durmiendo tambien.  
BlackShade:Estoy preocupado por ustedes, no se si llegarán alla bien... y eso me saca de quicio.  
Fluttershy:Que piensas hacer ahora?  
BlackShade:Convertirme en un demonio completo.  
Fluttershy:En serio?  
BlackShade:Ya no soy un angel.  
Fluttershy:Yo te amo.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...yo-  
Fluttershy:UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! pide un deseo! rápido!  
BlackShade: ...  
Fluttershy:(quiero que Blackshade siga siendo tal y como es)  
BlackShade: ...  
Fluttershy:Amor?  
BlackShade: *de mala gana* Que?  
Fluttershy:Aún quieres convertirte en un demonio completo?  
BlackShade:Acaso lo dudas?  
Fluttershy:Pero ya te has hecho muy fuerte.  
BlackShade:Déjalo ya, me convertiré en un demonio completo;Ya he tomado una desición...Así que no me preguntes nada más.  
Fluttershy:Pero es que...habia estado pensando, que tampoco habría nada malo en que siguieras siendo como hasta ahora, que siguieras siendo un medio demonio.  
BlackShade: ...  
El pegaso negro se queda mirando el fuego.  
Fluttershy:A mi ya me gustas tal y como eres, sabes?  
BlackShade:Pero que estupideces dices.  
Fluttershy:COMO QUE DIGO ESTUPIDECES?! NO PODRÍAS TOMARME EN SERIO AUNQUE SOLO FUERA POR UNA VEZ?!  
El pegaso negro gira la cabeza y la mira los ojos, ella se sonroja y deja hablar.  
BlackShade: ...Que pasa ahora?  
Fluttershy:BlackShade...yo...solo...  
BlackShade:QUE ES LO QUE PASA?!  
El pegaso siente una presencia, a lo que toma la espada olímpica , y el arbol muerto que había ahí empieza a florecer.  
BrightSword: Que es esto?  
Luminus:Flores de cerezo en esta época del año?  
BlackShade:*gruñidos*  
Fluttershy:C-como?  
White sorccerer aparece en frente de la pareja.  
BlackShade:Gracias por ahorrarme el problema de ir a buscarte.  
El pegaso negro empuña ambas espadas sagradas.  
White Sorccerer:Así que eres tu de nuevo? Que suerte que seas tan predecible, será sencillo destruirte.  
El pegaso negro salta con ambas espadas.  
BlackShade:NO TE SERÁ TAN FÁCIL! "VIENTO CORTANTE"!  
El pegaso lanza la misma onda de hace un rato.  
White Sorccerer:on koro koro sentarimato owisowata.  
Al decir ese conjuro, el viento cortante desaparece.  
BlackShade:PERO QUE?!  
White Sorccerer:No se pongan en mi camino.  
La pegaso hechicera lanza el ataque de BlackShade contra el, lanzandolo contra el árbol que floreció hace poco, y las ramas del árbol lo envuelven, impidiendo que se mueva.  
BlackShade:Pero que es esto?  
Fluttershy:AMOR!  
White Sorccerer:No me extraña que seas tan debil, despues de todo, eres un medio demonio.  
BlackShade:Y que si es así, eh?  
Las ramas empiezan a electrocutar al pegaso mientras White sorccerer apunta hacia el con una pezuña.  
Fluttershy:Suelta a BlackShade ahora mismo!  
BlackShade:Alejate de aqui, estúpida!  
White Sorccerer:Porque no te pierdes?  
La hechicera lanza una flecha directo al corazón del pegaso negro.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade!  
Blackshade: ...  
BrightSword:Hermano!  
Twilight:Fluttershy!  
La pegaso color crema vuela hasta el pegaso, recibiendo la flecha en vez de su amado, esta le llega en el lomo.  
Blackshade: *impactado* Fluttershy...  
Todos: *en estado de shock*  
BlackShade:FLUTTERSHY!  
La pegaso color crema levanta la cabeza y mira a los ojos a su pareja.  
Fluttershy:Amor...me alegro de que...estes bien...  
Blackshade:Idiota! porque has hecho algo tan estúpido?!  
Fluttershy:Tu siempre haces cosas estúpidas por mi, no es asi...BlackShade?  
La pegaso se desmaya y cae al suelo.  
BlackShade:*atrapado* Shy? SHY? Fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY!  
White Sorccerer:*risa malévola*  
BlackShade:Sorccerer, sueltame ahora mismo,te lo advierto, Si Fluttershy muere, te aseguro que me las pagarás. *iracundo*  
White Sorccerer:No te preocupes, no dejare que muera tan fácilmente...Por otro lado, porque no te conviertes en mi sirviente? Si lo haces te consederé tu deseo.  
BlackShade:NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!  
White Sorccerer:*risa malévola* De momento me llevaré a esta pony.  
BlackShade: Espera Sorccerer! QUE QUIERES HACER CON ELLA?!  
White Sorccerer:Si cambias de idea, ven a verme al palacio de los elementos de batalla.  
BlackShade:Espera...no huyas no...*sollozo*  
El pegaso rompe las ramas mientras que la hechicera desaparece con su novia.  
BlackShade:Maldición!... Mithril , sabes donde está el palacio de los elementos de batalla?  
Dark Mithril:Está en el lago sin retorno, más alla del alcance de los mortales.  
BlackShade:Vamonos de aqui.  
El pegaso sale corriendo de ahí, a lo que sus hermanos y amigos lo siguen.  
Twilight:Esto no se ve bien, BlackShade está loco por Fluttershy, ahora debe estar loco de ira, si un demonio nos ataca ahora, no volverá por nosotras, hay que seguirlo!  
Todas las ponies restantes siguen a Twilight.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...te salvaré...AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!  
Sus amigos y hermanos ven como BlackShade empieza a correr mucho más rápido.  
BrightSword:APUREN EL PASO! AHORA NO LE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE ELLA! NO LE IMPORTARÁ NADA, SI NOS DEJA ATRAS, SI NOS MATAN, NADA, RÁPIDO HAY QUE SEGUIRLO!  
Blackshade:HACIA DONDE?!  
Dark Mithril:Izquierda!  
El pegaso sigue corriendo cada vez más rápido, los pegasos empiezan a volar, los unicornios a teletransportarse, y los ponies de tierra a esforzarse por no quedarse atrás.  
BlackShade :AHORA DONDE?!  
Dark Mithril:Derecho hasta un lago.  
BlackShade :YA ESTAMOS CERCA?!  
Dark Mithril:Es al frente.  
El pegaso negro se desvía, y deja al guardían atras, y este se pone al lado de BrightSword:Es adelante, no se detengan, el amo BlackShade no volverá por nada!  
Los pegasos empiezan a volar arriba del lago, viendo una isla pequeña cerca, y los unicornios se encargan de teletransportar a los demás ponies y a ellos mismos.  
BrightSword:Pero Que?! CUIDADO!  
Una bola de fuego sale del agua.  
Kiyana:Hay algo en el agua! rápido!  
Lighting Crusher:Muevete Dash!  
Rainbow Dash:Voy igual que tu!  
BrightSword:Viene una de la izquierda!  
Los pegasos sienten el calor del fuego mientras pasa por los lados, agotándolos.  
Rainbow Dash:Rápido!  
Los pegasos miran hacia todos lados, cuando BrightSword ve saltando de una montaña a su hermano.  
BrightSword:HERMANO!  
BlackShade :Fluttershy! Estas Bien?  
La pegaso escucha la voz de su amado desde donde está encerrada.  
Fluttershy:Amor? *sorprendida y asustada* BLACKSHADE!  
Los ponies se sorprenden al ver al pegaso corriendo sobre el agua del lago.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy, voy a salvarte, AGUANTA UN POCO MÁS!  
El pegaso endemoniado ve como algo en el agua empieza a levantarse.  
Blackshade:Esto es-?!  
Una hidra que vivía en el lago ve al pegaso endemoniado como una presa, y empieza a atacarlo.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade!Si usa a colmillo de Acero y golpea el ataque enemigo con el "Viento Cortante" podrá usar el "Dragón Explosivo", usará la fuerza de su ataque y la de su oponente para destruirlo!  
BlackShade:COMO DESTRUYO ESTA COSA? SI LE CORTO UNA CABEZA, SALDRÁN DOS MAS!  
Dark Mithril:No lo sé!  
Todos los demás ponies ven al pegaso peleando contra la hidra, preocupados.  
El pegaso negro cae al lago y mira hacia la izquierda, donde ve un cuerpo.  
BlackShade:Claro...un solo cuerpo...ahí tengo que atacar.  
El pegaso negro se sube a una cabeza de la hidra , que estaba intentando atacarlo bajo el agua.  
BlackShade:no pueden atacarme si estoy sobre su amigo!  
La hidra empieza a disparar bolas de fuego contra si misma con el objetivo de matar al pegaso.  
Blackshade:{hmph} Les da igual!  
Lighting Crusher:Sabia que era mejor no venir.  
BlackShade:Vamos! lanzame una bola de fuego! No seas cobarde!  
La hidra le lanza una bola de fuego al pegaso endemoniado, que logra esquivar por poco.  
Blackshade :AHORA O NUNCA! "LANZAS DE OSCURIDAD"!  
La bola de fuego de la hidra mueve el agua hacia los lados por un momento, lo suficiente para que el ataque del pegaso llegue a su cuerpo, la hidra empieza a desaparecer cuando el ataque del pegaso perfora y destruye su cuerpo.  
BlackShade :{tsk} Que pérdida de tiempo.  
El pegaso endemoniado llega a la isla corriendo, y al pisar arena, da un salto , llegando hasta la mitad de la isla.  
BrightSword:SIGANLO!  
BlackShade : Pero que es esto?  
El pegaso ve como un remolino rojo bloquea la entrada a una cueva.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade! Use el viento cortante!  
Blackshade :*Gruñido*  
El pegaso saca a colmillo de acero, y usa el ataque que dijo mithril, haciendo que el remolino desaparezca.  
BlackShade :Puedo sentir el aroma de esa maldita hechicera por aqui.  
El pegaso endemoniado entra en la cueva, donde hay un hoyo que pareciera no tener fondo.  
BlackShade :Esto si que es un palacio, Sorccerer.  
El pegaso gris ve como su hermano se lanza por el agujero con la espada en la pezuña.  
BrightSword:Todos abajo por el agujero!  
Al final del agujero, pasan a un templo muy extraño, con espadas de piedra por todas partes, y un portón gigantesco.  
BlackShade :Fluttershy!  
El pegaso golpea el portón con su espada, y este se rompe enseguida.  
Blackshade:Ya voy!  
White Sorccerer:Así que has vuelto.  
BlackShade:Callate!  
White Sorccerer:Dime, al final has decidido convertirte en mi sirviente?  
BlackShade:CIERRA EL PICO!  
Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!  
El pegaso mira hacia una jaula donde está su pareja, encerrada.  
Blackshade:Estas bien?  
Fluttershy:Cuidado!  
Blackshade:Que?  
El pegaso bloquea con su espada unos tentáculos que le lanzó White Sorccerer.  
Blackshade:Así que eres igual que Slender Pony?  
White Sorccerer:Muere, Medio demonio!  
BlackShade:Parece que tienes un desprecio muy grande contra los medio demonios, no es así?  
White Sorccerer:Muere!  
El pegaso no logra bloquear los tentáculos esta vez, que traspasan su pecho, dejándolo adolorido.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade! Estas bien?!  
BlackShade:{uff} {uff} Eres muy fuerte... *gruñidos*Esta pelea si que es un desafio  
White Sorccerer.:Puedo sentir tu odio hacia mi, porque no lo desatas? Dejame liberar a la bestia que hay en ti.  
BlackShade:Dices puras estúpideces! Pelea como el demonio que eres!  
White Sorccerer:On bo shichita bodalla jatayami onsama yasa tobonari ga bulli...llu sha mai cabagara on bo shichita bodalla jatayami onsama yasa tobagaru yaburu.  
El pegaso negro empieza a gruñir , y siente como está forzando su transformación.  
BlackShade (demonio):*gruñidos débiles*  
Kiyana:Lo está convirtiendo en demonio!  
Lighting Crusher:No puede detener el mismo su transformación?  
Twilight:Debería poder hacerlo...pero ahora es diferente, estamos en el otro lado de la realidad, su deseo de transformarse en un demonio completo es mucho mas fuerte aquí.  
BlackShade (demonio):*gruñidos fuertes*  
Fluttershy:DETENTE! No lo hagas, no debes transformarte!  
BlackShade (demonio):*gritos fuertes*  
El pegaso empieza a sacudirse mientras su cuerpo cambia, pero sus ojos se quedan en color blanco, sin pupilas.  
Rarity:Que le ocurre?  
White Sorccerer:Que te ocurre, BlackShade? Porque dudas?, libera el demonio que hay en ti.  
Blackshade (demonio):*gritos fuertes y largos*  
BrightSword:Hermano , controlate! vas a vender tu alma a White Sorccerer y dejarnos tirados aquí?!  
Blackshade (demonio):*gruñido fuerte*  
El pegaso usa sus garras de demonio y golpea a su hermano, dejandolo herido.  
BrightSword:*jadeo* Fluttershy...el sigue dudando, nosotros no podemos haces nada, solo tu puedes conseguirlo, la única que puede detenerlo eres tu.  
BlackShade (demonio):*grito fuerte*  
Los ojos del pegaso negro se vuelven rojos, y empieza a gruñir fuerte, mientras sus garras se alargan.  
Fluttershy:NO LO HAGAS! NOOO!  
Kiyana:Ahora te saco de ahí.  
La pegaso café usa sus espadas y rompe la jaula donde estaba encarcelada Fluttershy, Ella al instante corre hacia el pegaso endemoniado y lo abraza.  
Fluttershy:Ya basta,porfavor, no te transformes!  
La pegaso mira como el demonio levanta sus garras, y sus ojos obtienen la pupila que caracteriza la transformación de demonio del pegaso.  
White Sorccerer:No podrá cambiar nunca más, su corazón de pony ha sido sellado por siempre, jamás volverá a ser un medio demonio.  
La pegaso abraza al demonio.  
Fluttershy:A mi me gustas como medio demonio, BlackShade! *llorando*

FLASHBACK EN LA MENTE DE BLACKSHADE.  
-A mi me gustas tal y como eres, sabes?  
-Habia estado pensando, que tampoco habría nada malo en que siguieras siendo como hasta ahora, que siguieras siendo un medio demonio.

BlackShade (demonio):*Gruñidos fuertes*  
El pegaso prepara sus garras , para atacar a Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:Vuelve conmigo...  
El pegaso negro entierra sus garras en el lomo de Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy:*gruñido de dolor* (Que hago para detener su transformación?)  
La pegaso se acerca temerosa hacia el demonio, dandole un beso en un labio, ya que tenia los colmillos creciendo.  
Fluttershy:BlackShade...no querías estar siempre conmigo?  
El pegaso recuerda la promesa del matrimonio, su amor hacia ella, todo, y vuelve a su forma de pegaso, cuando vuelve en sí, sus garras desaparecen.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy...  
El pegaso le da un beso a su pareja, mientras que a ella se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas.  
Fluttershy:Ya estas bien, verdad?  
BlackShade:Mariposa...  
El pegaso abraza a Fluttershy  
BlackShade:Porque hiciste eso? pude haberte hecho daño...Seguiré siendo un medio demonio un tiempo más, solo por ti.  
Fluttershy:Gracias, amor...  
White Sorccerer:Insensato, has echado a perder tu oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño.  
Blackshade:Mi sueño? Mi sueño no es convertirme en un demonio, mi sueño...es casarme con Fluttershy!  
El pegaso saca la espada olímpica de su funda.  
White Sorccerer:Un medio demonio se atreve a Blandir su espada contra mi? Acaso eres idiota?  
BlackShade:"RAFAGA DIVINA"!  
El pegaso lanza su ataque, cortando por la mitad al demonio.  
BlackShade:Que te parece?  
White Sorccerer: ...  
La hechicera empieza a regenerarse, produciendo un nuevo cuerpo.  
BlackShade:Que clase de demonio eres?!  
BrightSword:Hermano, vamos, los dos juntos.  
el pegaso negro empuja a su hermano.  
BlackShade:Ni se te ocurra entrometerte en esto, SORCCERER ES MÍA! "DRAGÓN CELESTIAL"!  
Apenas el pegaso lanza el ataque, White sorccerer lo refleja, y el saca a colmillo de acero.  
Blackshade:Ahora te enseñaré de lo que es capaz un medio demonio! Adelante "DRAGÓN EXPLOSIVO"!  
El pegaso golpea su propio ataque con el viento cortante, produciendo un tipo de huracán con los dos poderes fusionados.  
El golpe destroza el cuerpo del demonio, y el dragón celestial, destruye y evaporiza su cabeza, y todos los pedazos de su cuerpo.  
White Sorccerer:Un vulgar medio demonio, y una simple pony?!  
BlackShade:Bien...salgamos de aqui pronto.  
BrightSword:Eso fue genial, hermano.  
BlackShade:*olfateando* Ese aroma...siganme!  
El grupo completo sigue al medio demonio, llegando a una cámara con seis orbes, y con sus padres sentados en tronos.  
BlackShade:Baium y Frintezza? Volvemos a vernos, farsantes.  
Baium:Rápido...toma estos orbes...El lugar se derrumbará, debes irte todos tus amigos.  
Frintezza:Estos orbes se abrirán al salir, tienen un espíritu muy maligno , mithril debe purificarlos en el camino.  
Baium:Hijo, ambos aprobamos a tu novia, recuerda eso , antes de que muramos de nuevo.  
BlackShade: *con una lágrima en el ojo* Papá...Mamá...siempre los recordaré.  
Baium:Adiós, demonio.  
Frintezza:Toma mis poderes angelicales, no los necesito más.  
La madre del pegaso le lanza un séptimo orbe, que el ataja, mientras que los unicornios se llevan dos orbes cada uno.  
Baium:EL PORTAL A SU MUNDO ESTÁ AL FRENTE DE USTEDES! CORRAN!  
El pegaso negro es el primero en llegar, pero se queda parado en la entrada.  
BlackShade:Mamá...Papá...perdonenme.  
Frintezza /Baium:VETE!  
Todos entran al portal, BlackShade se queda mirando un momento, y entra al portal, apareciendo en el mundo, en una montaña.  
BlackShade:Mithril, Purifica estas cosas, ahora.  
El espíritu se pone en medio de los seis orbes, mientras que BlackShade sostiene el orbe con los poderes de su madre.  
Dark Mithril:Que las energías malignas se vayan de estas entidades.  
Una sombra sale de cada orbe, produciendo un resplandor.  
BlackShade:Mamá...gracias.  
El pegaso toma a colmillo de acero, y parte el orbe por la mitad, a lo que aparece una especie de niebla, que entra en el cuerpo del pegaso.  
BlackShade:Esta energía es benigna...efectivamente eran mis padres...  
Lighting Crusher:Los orbes están brillando!  
Twilight:Esto me recuerda los elementos de la armonía.  
BlackShade:Pero que?!  
BrightSword, Kiyana, Lighting Crusher, Candy Cloud, Luminus y Blackshade obtienen una espada , todas iguales, con un mango de diamante, con el filo dorado y con una gema en el centro.  
BlackShade:Que es esto?  
BrightSword:Todas las gemas son diferentes.  
Lighting Crusher:Es que acaso...estas son espadas especiales?  
Candy Cloud:Todas son iguales.  
Kiyana:Son asombrosas.  
Luminus:Son espadas draconianas, hechas de escamas de dragón, son inrompibles, y causan mucho daño, el filo está envenenado, y las gemas representan las cualidades de cada uno de nosotros, que hemos peleado contra algún ser poderoso.  
BlackShade:Twilight?  
Twilight:Ni idea.  
Luminus:El azul que sería mio, representa la estrategia, la amarilla, de Cloud, representa velocidad, La de Kiyana, que es morada, es agilidad, La de Lighting, roja, es agresividad, La de BrightSword, Es naranja, representa el valor, y finalmente, La de BlackShade, es negra, representa la fuerza interior.  
Blackshade:Sandeces, me largo, nos vemos luego.  
Fluttershy:Me voy contigo, todos vamos juntos.  
BlackShade:{sigh} Veamos si pueden seguirme el paso!  
El pegaso sale corriendo mientras que la multitud de ponies lo sigue riendo, Rainbow Dash se pone a su lado, mientras que BlackShade siente el viento en su crin, y flamea con el, empieza a abrir sus alas, y a aletear, obteniendo más velocidad, hasta que llega a un punto donde rompe la barrera del sonido, dejando una estela azul detrás de el, entonces, se detiene, se prepara para saltar, y da una propulsión inmensa hacia adelante , sin siquiera abrir sus alas.  
Rainbow Dash:Eso es muy parecido a la Rainplosión sónica.  
BlackShade:Pues yo simplemente lo llamo Aceleración.  
El pegaso vuelve, se detiene, y se para al lado de su pareja.  
BlackShade:Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?  
Fluttershy:Acaso lo dudas?  
El pegaso guarda su espada nueva al otro lado de todas las demás, y pone a colmillo de acero ahí, con la espada draconiana, sin funda.  
BlackShade:Pasaron muchas cosas extrañas hoy, no creen?  
El grupo se separa, dejando a los tres hermanos Pegasolta, y a las ponies principales.  
Fluttershy:*Estirandose* Que bien me siento.  
BrightSword:Cierto...Applejack.  
Applejack:Que te pasa, terrón de azúcar?  
El pegaso gris le ofrece un beso a la pony granjera, a lo que ella se sonroja profundamente, pega un grito y le da una cachetada.  
Applejack:Se puede saber que haces?! Te dije que no en publico!  
BrightSword:Pensé que podriamos seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano y besarnos.  
Blackshade:(!)  
Fluttershy:*sonrojada y tapandose las orejas*No se de que estás hablando no me acuerdo de nada.  
BlackShade:Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa, yo no quería-  
Fluttershy lo mira enojada.  
Fluttershy:Espera, que quieres decir?  
BlackShade:Nada, además nisiquiera preguntas antes-  
Fluttershy:Callate! BlackShade...Sientate.  
BlackShade:AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUU!


	22. Tiempos tranquilos?

AL OTRO DIA.  
Fluttershy:*bostezo* Ummm? Blackie, despierta amor.  
BlackShade:*bostezo* Pero que te pasa? estaba durmiendo tan bien...  
Fluttershy:Quieres sexo?  
BlackShade:Me despertaste solo para preguntarme eso?  
Fluttershy:Es que acaso no quieres usarme?  
BlackShade:Nunca dije eso.  
Fluttershy:Que esperas, dejame ver que tengo hoy para trabajar.  
BlackShade:Sucia.  
El pegaso negro corre las tapas de la cama hacia abajo, dejando ver su pene.  
Fluttershy: (?) No está duro...ni grande...tengo que hacerte algo.  
La pegaso color crema empieza a lamer el cuello de BlackShade, y siente como algo toca su estómago.  
BlackShade:Puedo controlarme, recuerdas?  
Fluttershy:Ven aquí.  
La pegaso empieza a tomar el pene del pegaso, y lo mira asombrada y se sonroja profundamente, luego lo toma, lo pone contra su cara, y mira al pegaso negro, que estaba mirándola impaciente.  
BlackShade:Deja de ponertela en la cara y empieza de una vez.  
Fluttershy:Debes estar caliente.  
La pegaso empieza a tomarlo, lo presiona contra su cara, y empieza a lamerlo lentamente.  
BlackShade:Siempre haciendo cosas diferentes, no Shy?  
Fluttershy:Tu y tu sarcasmo...  
BlackShade:Deja de bromear y ponla dentro de tu boca.  
La pegaso empieza a mirar de frente al pegaso negro, que la mira con una sonrisa, y toma su pene con sus pezuñas, abre su boca, y lo mete dentro, y empieza a subir y a bajar, chupando al pegaso.  
Blackshade: Me encanta cuando lo haces así.  
Fluttershy:(correte en mi boca, porfavor...)  
BlackShade:Hey, no te molesta que me venga en tu boca, o si?  
La pegaso niega con la cabeza, mientras que el pegaso negro sonrie.  
BlackShade:Sigamos abajo, no quiero manchar la cama...  
Fluttershy deja de darle placer a su pareja y empiezan a bajar las escaleras.  
BlackShade:Estas lista para la competencia?  
Fluttershy:Si! vamos a ganar!  
BlackShade:Bien, así se habla, ahora podrías ser tan amable de continuar?  
El pegaso negro se levanta un poco, abre sus alas, y Fluttershy se agacha un poco y sigue chupando a su pareja.  
BlackShade:Más rápido, estoy cerca.  
BrightSword:Que tal hermano? Ya llegamos.  
BlackShade:aquí, a punto de venirme.  
Fluttershy:(tarado)  
BlackShade:Te escuché.  
Applejack:BlackShade, no podrías controlarte por un segundo, acabamos de llegar y te vemos "así".  
La pegaso color crema deja de chupar , y empieza a masturbar al pegaso negro.  
Fluttershy:Quieres un poco, AJ?  
Applejack:Que lanzada, dame un poco.  
El pegaso negro se sorprende al ver que la pony de tierra se pone a lamer tambien su pene, sonrojada.  
BlackShade:Hermano, no vas a hacer nada?  
BrightSword:No, te debo una, bastantes por lo que hicimos antes, así que dejo usarla mientras tanto.  
Blackshade:Hermano, tranquilo.  
BrightSword:Mientras tu estabas afuera, buscando a Sorccerer, entre nosotros tres planeamos algo que posiblemente te gustará.  
Fluttershy:Decidimos hacer una orgía.  
BlackShade:Orgía?  
Fluttershy:Tendremos sexo entre todos.  
BlackShade:Supongo que no tendré nada con mi hermano , verdad?  
BrightSword:Claro que no, solo que ambos usaremos a una hembra a la vez.  
BlackShade:Te refieres, a que ambos tendremos sexo con una sola hembra?  
Applejack:así es, yo voy primero.  
Fluttershy:Hazlo por mi, o te mando al suelo, ahora correte de una vez,  
El pegaso se viene de mala gana, mientras que mira a su hermano.  
BlackShade:Bien, Si no lo hago, saldré castigado, así que, hagamoslo!  
BrightSword:Bien, yo usaré la vagina de Applejack, y tu su boca, luego será al reves con Fluttershy.  
BlackShade:*sonrojado* {hmph} ...  
Los dos pegasos se levantan, BrightSword se agarra de la cintura de Applejack y BlackShade se queda en dos patas, aleteando para no caerse.  
BrightSword:Ahora la meto.  
El pegaso gris mete su pene lentamente dentro de su pareja, mientras que ella da un gemido, y sorpresivamente se mete el pene de BlackShade en su boca, mientras que el mira a Fluttershy, y ella se acerca.  
BlackShade:Esto...es normal?  
Fluttershy:Completamente, ahora, disfruta el momento, y mantenla dura para cuando sea mi turno.  
BlackShade asiente con la cabeza mientras su hermano empieza a acelerar.  
Fluttershy:Applejack, estas realmente excitada, tienes una mirada muy placentera, te la estás pasando bien?  
La pony de tierra levanta una pata y la mueve sonrojada.  
BrightSword:Bien, ahora nos moveremos nosotros, quedate quieta.  
BlackShade:Ahora solo tengo que moverme? Fluttershy, que dices, me corro en su boca o no? En realidad no quiero...  
Fluttershy:Aaabaaaa-  
BlackShade:Muy bien, lo haré...que modales.  
El pegaso gris empieza a moverse rápidamente, mientras que Applejack ruega que BlackShade le de su pene pronto.  
Blackshade:{sigh} ten, se cuidadosa.  
La pony grajera empieza a chuparlo frenéticamente, mientras que el pegaso empieza a perder el equilibrio.  
BlackShade:Mierda...me voy a caer si sigo así.  
La pony granjera lo empuja hacia adelante, y se agarra de su lomo, ella se queda quieta, y empieza a empujarlo, insitando a que se moviera, a lo que el pegaso, asustado de que lo manden al suelo, empieza a moverse rápidamente.  
BlackShade:HEY! ten cuidado! no uses tus dientes!|  
BrightSword:*jadeo* Y? que tal la boca de AJ, hermano?  
BlackShade:Agradable, pero Fluttershy tiene una mirada que asusta.  
Fluttershy:No te mandaré al suelo, si eso piensas.  
BlackShade:Es un alivio.  
Fluttershy:Ustedes solo terminen rápido, en especial tu , BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Bien...AJ, creo que no tengo otra opción, en cuanto?  
Fluttershy:5 minutos.  
BlackShade:En 5 minutos me vengo.  
La pony granjera lo mira algo triste, y empieza a chupar mucho más fuerte.  
BlackShade: hey...eso se siente mucho así. Que tal ese coño, hermano?  
BrightSword:Apretado y caliente.  
BlackShade:Que dices? a la cuenta de tres?  
BrightSword:Porsupuesto.  
BlackShade:Uno...  
BrightSword:Dos...  
Fluttershy:Tres...  
Los dos pegasos se corren, AJ se traga el semen de Blackshade, y su pareja se corre dentro de ella.  
Fluttershy:Mi turno.  
BlackShade:{Sigh} Bien, preparate.  
Fluttershy:Siempre lista para ti.  
El pegaso negro se pone detrás de Fluttershy, y BrightSword se queda quieto.  
Fluttershy: ...  
BlackShade: Que pasa?  
BrightSword:*sonrojado* Esto...Nada...solo que, quiero que solo tu uses a Fluttershy, no quiero usarla, ella es solo tuya.  
BlackShade:No aún hermano.  
Fluttershy: Bien...pero Blackie, hazlo rápido.  
BlackShade: *risa siniestra* Donde la meto? debería usar tu coño, pero te ves tan excitante...creo que la meteré algo...mas arriba.  
Fluttershy:*sorprendida y asustada* No,no,no,no! eso fue solo por tu cumpleaños!  
BlackShade:Tranquila, seré lo mas suave posible.  
Fluttershy:*resignada* Bien...pero detente si me duele de nuevo.  
BlackShade:Bien, tu avísame y me detendré.  
Fluttershy:Tengo miedo...  
BlackShade: *pensando* ...no, no lo haré, estas asustada, lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por el momento.  
Fluttershy:*aliviada* Estaba tan asustada...*sollozo*  
BlackShade:Hermano, podrían irse, porfavor? no es personal, solo que no quiero que vean a Shy así.  
BrightSword:No te preocupes hermano, AJ, nos vamos.  
BlackShade:Gracias.  
Fluttershy:*llorando*  
BlackShade:Tranquila...lo siento mucho...no creí que te afectaría así...  
Fluttershy:*llorando* No te preocupes...estoy bien...*sollozo*  
BlackShade:Porque si te dolía tanto en mi cumpleaños no me lo dijiste?  
Fluttershy:Porque quiería darte más placer de lo normal...  
BlackShade:Serás tonta, yo no-  
Fluttershy:*interrumpiendo*Abajo.  
BlackShade:AAAAAAAH!  
Fluttershy:tontito.*sollozo*  
BlackShade:*gruñido*  
Fluttershy: *asustada*  
BlackShade:Mira, no es necesario que hagas eso, yo creí que no te dolería, pensé que te gustaba.  
Fluttershy:*llorando un poco* Blackie...  
La pegaso color crema abraza a su pareja, y el la mira sorprendido, pero luego le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.  
BlackShade:Todo estará bien amor.  
Fluttershy:Lo se...  
BlackShade: huh? Que fue eso?!  
Fluttershy:Que cosa?  
BlackShade:No Puede ser...me voy a pelear al pueblo.  
El pegaso negro ve que su armadura está rota, así que toma sus espadas,y se va.  
Fluttershy:Blackie...ten cuidado...  
BlackShade: ...Esa energia...y ese aroma...esa ...peste...será que el volvió?  
?:No te acerques.  
BlackShade:Cierra el pico, Zeus.  
Zeus:Te lo advierto, es un demonio muy poderoso.  
BlackShade:No me interesa, dime a que me enfrento.  
Zeus: No lo se...  
BlackShade:Como que no lo sabes?!  
Zeus:No querrás saberlo.  
BlackShade: {hmph} Callate si no me vas a ayudar.  
El pegaso negro sigue galopando hacia Ponyville.  
BrightSword:Maldición...es muy fuerte...  
Kiyana:Esta cosa...no es normal...  
?:No soy normal?, no soy escoria como ustedes, hijos de puta.  
BrightSword:Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso!  
?:Realmente creen que pueden matar a alguien como yo? Soy inmortal!  
BlackShade: *risa de júbilo* Tu? Inmortal? Que gracioso eres...Solo eres ...un hablador!  
El pegaso saca la espada infernal.  
Blackshade:"LANZAS DE OSCURIDAD"!  
?:*risa malévola* Crees que con poderes malignos me derrotarás?  
BlackShade:{hmph} Imbecil.  
?:QUE?!  
BlackShade:Te enseñaré...  
El pegaso cambia su espada por la espada olímpica.  
BlackShade:Yo te enseñare...el poder de un demonio.  
La hoja de la espada cambia a negro profundo, el pegaso negro usará el poder maligno de Slender Pony.  
?:Ese es-?  
BlackShade:*Risa* Si, con esto, te derrotaré rápidamente.  
?:Con el "GOKURYUUHA"? Solo eres un pony .  
BlackShade:Pegaso, pero en 10 segundos, no más.  
?:Como?  
La luna se posiciona en el cielo de Ponyville, produciendo que el pegaso negro se transforme en demonio.  
BlackShade (demonio):Esta vez, no te escaparás, morirás de una vez por todas.  
?:Que piensas hacer?!  
BlackShade (demonio):Esto.  
El pegaso drena parte de su energía demoníaca dentro de la espada, haciendo que esta brille.  
BlackShade (demonio):Te enseñaré de que soy capaz, a pesar de ser imperfecto.  
?:No podrás hacerme ni un rasguño.  
BlackShade (Demonio):*risa maligna* Eso crees?  
El pegaso negro levanta la espada, y la empieza a girar en círculos, produciendo una bola morada gigante, por instinto, sus alas de hueso se abren, y empiezan a absorber energía, produciendo un color negro que se mueve en sus alas, llegando a la espada, mientras que la bola morada empieza a cambiar a negro.  
BlackShade (demonio):Esto será un baño de sangre.  
?:*impactado*  
BlackShade (demonio):"GOKURYUUHA"!  
El demonio pegasal lanza el dragón del infierno, produciendo una onda negra que traspaza al enemigo, dejándolo aturdido, pero vivo, despues de todo, mientras que el pegaso negro endemoniado saca a colmillo de acero.  
BlackShade (demonio):Ahora verás!  
?:*risa maligna* Crees que podrás rasguñarme siquiera?  
BlackShade (demonio):MALDITO!  
El pegaso corta al demonio con colmillo de acero, pero esta se torna como si fuera una hoja de cristal.  
Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade! Ese es el "KONGUOSOUHA"!  
BlackShade (demonio):Otro poder? Bien, mejor será probarlo contra este miserable...  
?:Que es eso?!  
BlackShade (demonio):Ahora pagarás...por todo lo que has hecho! "KONGOUSOUHA"!  
Al mover su espada, de esta sale un haz de luz blanco, que se queda ahí.  
BlackShade (demonio):Y como se supone que esto -(!)  
El pegaso negro mueve su espada de nuevo, haciendo que salgan disparados miles de pedazos de diamante.  
?:*Grito de dolor*  
BlackShade (demonio):Que te parece?

BlackShade se acerca al cuerpo del demonio, y le toma el pulso, no tiene nada, su corazón no palpita.  
Fluttershy:*jadeando* Estas bien?!  
BlackShade (demonio):Tal vez, estoy bien, pero todos me están mirando...  
Fluttershy:No es muy común ver a un demonio matar a otro.  
BlackShade (demonio):Callate.  
Fluttershy: ...  
?:Sigues vivo?! Como es posible?!  
BlackShade (demonio):Discord? Que haces aquí , no deberías estar en tu idiotez de dimensión del caos?  
Discord:Como mataste a Sorccerer?!  
BlackShade (demonio): Cierra el pico.  
Discord:Como?!  
BlackShade (demonio):Con mi espada, contento?  
Discord: Imposible.  
BlackShade (demonio):Vete de aquí si no quieres morir.  
La bestia desaparece.  
Fluttershy:Estás bien?  
BlackShade (demonio):Me lo acabas de preguntar hace un poco.  
Fluttershy:Abajo.  
BlackShade (demonio): AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Todos miran atónitos como el demonio cae al suelo y se queda aturdido ahí.  
BrightSword:Mierda...hermano...de verdad tienes un enemigo al que no puedes golpear.  
Fluttershy mira al pegaso gris enojada.  
BlackShade (demonio): ...  
Kiyana:Black...no siento más energia maligna en el mundo por ahora.  
BlackShade (demonio):Idioteces, solo durará un tiempo, la paz nunca dura.  
Fluttershy:Nos casamos en 5 dias!  
BlackShade (demonio):Ya se...mejor será ir a dormir...de todas formas, ya está todo listo.  
Fluttershy:Tenemos que enviar invitaciones.  
BlackShade (demonio):Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo antes...  
Fluttershy:Ese es mi demonio.  
BlackShade (demonio):Callate, tonta.  
LUEGO DE UNA CAMINATA.  
Fluttershy:Tienes ganas?  
BlackShade (demonio):No.  
Fluttershy:oh...bueno...entonces buenas noches.  
BlackShade (demonio):Hasta mañana angelito.  
Fluttershy: ...  
BlackShade (demonio):{sigh}...porque quieres que te deje usar mi pene? si solo lo quieres lamer  
Fluttershy: ...  
BlackShade (demonio):huh?como es que se durmió tan pronto? que mas da, adios a las luces.  
Narrador:Bueno, este capítulo es corto porque no me siento con tanta inspiración para poner de relleno antes del matrimonio, pero luego de eso pasarán cosas que no se pueden imaginar, confien en mi, pongan algunas cosas que les gustaría ver en la historia, cosas así.


	23. MatrimonioAl Fin

BlackShade:Bueno, hoy es el gran dia, despues de todo, todas las peleas, caos,

armas, espadas y cosas así, al fin un dia tranquilo...excepto por algo que yo no

sabia...

TENGO QUE USAR SMOKING!

Fluttershy:No hagas teatro, te ves muy lindo con ese traje, además, si no vas con  
ese traje, como se supone que me vas a recibir, sin nada, y yo con este traje de novia?

BlackShade:Tienes razón...pero sigo odiando los trajes.

Fluttershy:{sigh} demonio malo, abajo.

BlackShade: AAAAAAAAAH!

Fluttershy:Tontito.

BlackShade:Deja de hacer eso! ni se te ocurra hacerlo en la boda, está bien?

Fluttershy:Entendido, pero como me veo?

BlackShade:Te ves-(!)

El pegaso mira a su pareja, viendola en un traje blanco, sonrojada, con maquillaje.

BlackShade:Mal.

Fluttershy:Que? Porque?

BlackShade:Las mujeres no deberían usar maquillaje, solo sirve para ocultar la  
belleza real, sácate el maquillaje y estas como diosa.

Fluttershy:Eres tan tierno.

BlackShade:*cantando en voz baja*

Fluttershy:Que cantas?

BlackShade:Una canción que se llama "ST Anger".

Fluttershy:Cántame.

BlackShade:Pero yo...{sigh}

"Saint Anger round´ my neck

Saint Anger round´ my neck

he never gets respect

Saint Anger round´ my neck"

"You flush it out, you flush it out

Saint Anger round´ my neck

you flush it out, you flush it out

he never gets respect"

"You flush it out, you flush it out

Saint Anger round´ my neck

you flush it out, you flush it out

he never gets respect"

"Fuck it all and no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

I need a voice to let myself

to let myself go free"

"fuck it all and fuckin´no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

medallion noose, i hang myself

Saint Anger `round my neck"

"I feel my world shake

like an earth quake

It´s hard to see clear

is it me? is it fear?"

"I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you."

"Saint Anger round´ my neck

Saint Anger round´ my neck

he never gets respect

Saint Anger round´ my neck"

"You flush it out, you flush it out

Saint Anger round´ my neck

you flush it out, you flush it out

he never gets respect"

"You flush it out, you flush it out

Saint Anger round´ my neck

you flush it out, you flush it out

he never gets respect"

"Fuck it all and no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

I need a voice to let myself

to let myself go free

fuck it all and fuckin´no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

medallion noose, i hang myself

Saint Anger `round my neck"

"I feel my world shake

like an earth quake

It´s hard to see clear

is it me? is it fear?"

"I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you."

"and I want my anger to be healthy

and I want my anger just for me

and I need my anger not control

and I want my anger to be me"

"And I need...to set my anger free,

And I need...to set my anger free,

And I need...to set my anger free,

And I need...to set my anger free,

set it free!"

"Fuck it all and no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

I need a voice to let myself

to let myself go free

fuck it all and fuckin´no regrets

I hit the lights on these dark sets

medallion noose, i hang myself

Saint Anger round´ my neck"

"I feel my world shake

like an earth quake

It´s hard to see clear

is it me? is it fear?"

"I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you."

"I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you,

I´m madly in anger with you."

(perdón por quitar tanto espacio con la canción, es de Metallica, no tengo ningun  
derecho de autor, ni nada sobre ellos, si los tuviera no estaría escribiendo esto,  
estaría en Brazil :D)

Fluttershy:Es un poco agresiva tu canción, con tanto odio...

BlackShade:"Anger" es enojo en inglés, que esperabas?

Fluttershy:Como me veo?

BlackShade:Sin maquillaje! excelente! te ves muy hermosa. aunque...tengo una duda.

Fluttershy:Que ocurre?

BlackShade:Mira, Mithril me dijo que colmillo de acero almacena la energía  
demoníaca en sí, y si quedo fuera del rango de protección de la espada, me  
transformaré en un demonio despiadado, entonces, no puedo soltar a colmillo de  
acero, como voy a llevarla ahí?

Fluttershy: ... debajo de tu smoking?

BlackShade:Oye, no habia pensado en eso...sería incomodo, pero que más da.

Fluttershy:Estoy tan emocionada...luego de esto, es nuestra luna de miel.

BlackShade: uh-uh...

Fluttershy:Donde me llevarás?

BlackShade:Es una sorpresa.

Fluttershy:Me encantan las sorpresas!

BlackShade:Necesito algo...

Fluttershy:Que cosa?

BlackShade:Un abrazo.

Fluttershy:Pobrecito, ven aquí.

El pegaso se levanta, y abraza a Fluttershy.

BlackShade:Te amo, demasiado.

Fluttershy:Yo tambien.

BlackShade:Quiero que no le digas a nuestro hijo, si es que tenemos uno, lo que  
soy, dile que soy diferente , si preguntara, pero no quiero que su padre es un  
monstruo.

Fluttershy:No eres un montruo, eres un salvador.

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Gracias...me voy, tengo que decir que no te he visto hasta  
que llegues al altar.

Fluttershy:Nos vemos, mi demonio.

BlackShade:Hasta pronto, mariposa.

BrightSword:Eh, hermano, contento?

BlackShade:Acaso te importa, Sword?

BrightSword:Sip, soy el padrino.

BlackShade:Y que? Me harás una oferta que no podré rechazar?

BrightSword:*riendo* Amigo, Don Corleone era genial, esa película es asombrosa.

BlackShade:Debo decirte algo...

BrightSword:huh?

BlackShade:Asesinaron a Sonny.

BrightSword:*riendose fuerte* eso fue genial.

Mensaje de Starblind :Cuando estaba viendo el padrino , cuando matan a  
Sonny Corleone en la "caseta de peaje", la película venía con un error, no se si  
será en todas o si la nuestra estaba mala, pero dijeron claramente "Asesinaron a  
Sonny, en la caseta...y murió", como mierda te van a asesinar y vas a seguir vivo?

BlackShade:Bien, hermano, espero que te cases pronto con AJ, yo me borro de aquí,  
voy al altar.

BrightSword:Nos vemos, "novio".

BlackShade:Cierra el pico o te destrozo la lengua.

El pegaso entra en la iglesia, y se pone en el altar, viendo un montón de bancas, y  
un pony de tierra vestido con ropa con dorado, que hacía de cura (monje,  
sacerdote).

BlackShade:*triste* Bueno...vamos a quedar con muchas bancas vacías...

Kiyana:Eh, Black.

BlackShade: Huh?

Kiyana:Se que te pasa, pero te tenemos una sorpresa.

BlackShade:Huh? -Pero que-?

Pinkie Pie:Cuando se enteraron que te ivas a casar, al haber salvado tantas vidas,  
construcciones, y todo lo demás que salvaste, todos los ponies de Ponyville  
quisieron venir.

BlackShade:Bien...esto no me esperaba para nada, pero me alegra mucho, gracias,  
Pinkie, Kiyana, soy muy buenas conmigo.

Pinkie Pie:No te preocupes, malote.

BlackShade: *dudoso* Malote?

Kiyana: *riendose avergonzada* No la tomes en cuenta.

BlackShade:{hmph} Bien, pero dime, cuando empieza esto, y cuanto se demora?

Kiyana:En 5 minutos, y dura como una hora y media.

BlackShade:Puedo resistir.

ThunderLane:Hermano, salvaste muchas cosas el dia que atacó ese tal "Rey Del  
Limbo", eres genial.

BlackShade:Me llamo BlackShade, y tu?

ThunderLane:ThunderLane, gracias por salvar el pueblo,hermano, eres genial,  
enserio.

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Ese soy yo.

Vinyl Scratch:Amigo, salvaste muchos lugares, pero el que más me importa a mi, es  
que salvaste la disco, si la hubieran destruido, no tendría trabajo, gracias, en  
serio, me encantan tus espadas, podrías enseñarmelas?

BlackShade:Lo siento, no las tengo aquí.

Vinyl Scratch:Oh...bien, bueno, por otro lado, puedes llamarme Vinyl.

BlackShade:Yo soy BlackShade, mucho gusto conocerte.

?:Donde está? Dijeron que estaría aquí.

BlackShade:Ese aroma...

?:Ahí!

BlackShade:Pero Que?

El pegaso negro se queda quieto mientras que dos pegasos se ponen a correr para  
verlo.

?:Compañero, eres majestuoso.

BlackShade:Nombres?

Soarin:Para ti? Soy Soarin.

Spitfire:Spitfire.

BlackShade:Soy BlackShade, mucho gusto.

Soarin:Mira...no le decimos esto a cualquier pegaso...pero-

Spitfire:Quieres ser un Wonderbolt?

BlackShade:{hmph} No tengo tiempo,saben? No se lo tomen a mal, pero con mis peleas,  
guardianes, poderes y eso, no me queda tiempo, Me siguen?

Spitfire:Si...

BlackShade:Pero, si quieren a alguien con tiempo, y con excelentes capacidades,  
busquen a Rainbow Dash, es una excelente voladora, la más rápida de Equestria.

Soarin:Si tu lo dices amigo, debe ser buena.

BlackShade:Uh-uh, pero, si quieren volar, cuenten conmigo, siempre y cuando que no  
esté peleando, OK?

Spitfire/Soarin:Muy bien, gracias compañero.

BlackShade:Ambos acaban de decir lo mismo? eso algo que mas da, de nada.

Twilight:*sorprendida*

BlackShade:Que te pasa?

El pegaso observa como todos los ponies hacen reverencias, al llegar las 3  
princesas de Equestria, con Shining Armor.

BlackShade:Bien, esto no lo esperé.

Princesa Celestia:Por que no te arrodillas?

BlackShade:No le sirvo a nadie.

Rarity:BlackShade!

Fluttershy:*desde lejos*Abajo

BlackShade:Yo que ustedes me alejo.

El pegaso siente como el collar lo tira hacia abajo, mientras que todos lo miran  
asustados.

BlackShade:Estoy bien.

Princesa Luna:Ven, te ayudo.

BlackShade:Gracias...Luna.

Princesa Luna:Como sabes mi nombre?

BlackShade:Pegaso con poderes extraños+ princesa famosa , reina de la noche= tu  
nombre, Luna.

Princesa Luna: *sonrojada* Eso es una propocición?

BlackShade:Claro que no, le pertenezco a Shy.

Princesa Celestia:Bien, no nos sirves a nosotras, de hecho, nosotras deveriamos  
servirte a ti, salvaste Equestria varias veces.

Princesa Luna:Incluso moriste una vez protegiendo a tus amigas.

BlackShade:Y?

Las dos princesas se arrodillan para el pegaso.

Princesa Luna/Celestia: Príncipe BlackShade.

BlackShade:Príncipe? Me están nombrando Príncipe?

Princesa Cadence:Eso parece.

BlackShade:Cadence, Shining Armor.

Shining Armor:Como sabes mi nombre?

BlackShade:Otro más? No lo quiero repetir, amigo.

Princesa Cadence:Mira...eres asombroso, y...me das tu autógrafo?

BlackShade:Bien...tienes un lapiz, o pluma?

La princesa le da sonriente un lapiz al pegaso, y un pedazo de papel.

BlackShade:Bien..."Para La Princesa Cadence, de BlackShade" Feliz?

Princesa Cadence:Mucho,muchas gracias.

Shining Armor:Twi me contó de ti, eres muy bueno.

BlackShade:No es para tanto, hermano.

Shining Armor: Amigo, salvaste Equestria varias veces, yo solo estuve cerca de  
salvar Canterlot una vez, tu salvaste el mundo entero varias veces.

BlackShade:Tengo algo que proteger.

Shining Armor:Algo que proteger?

BlackShade:Yo protego todo, pero lo que más me importa es Fluttershy, tu tienes a Cadence, piensa en ella en los momentos difíciles, y podrás ganar sin problemas.

Menomaru:BlackShade.

BlackShade:Mierda! Atras todos!

El pegaso toma a colmillo de acero y la empuña.

BlackShade:NO ME PUEDES DEJAR TRANQUILO EN EL DIA DE MI BODA?!

Shining Armor:Que es eso?!

BlackShade:Atrás, Shining, es poderoso.

Menomaru:Tranquilo, venía a felicitarte por tus nuevos poderes, y por tu  
casamiento, sin rencores por hoy.

BlackShade:{hmph} Vete de aquí, no me importa cual sea tu plan, no confiaré en ti.

Menomaru:Bien, entonces adiós.

?:BlaaackShaaaadeeee.

BlackShade:Maldita sea, atrás y cierren los ojos.

Slender Pony:Siiiiin reeeeencooooreess yyyy feeeeliiiiciiitaaaaaciiiiooo ooneeeesss.

BlackShade:Vete de aquí, demonio, asustas a la gente, dejame en paz, y aquí tienes  
tus ocho poemas del último juego.

El demonio de traje toma las notas con sus tentáculos y se desvanece.

BlackShade:Bien...espero que no-

Ryuukutsei:BlackShade?

BlackShade:Mierda...como sigues vivo?!

Ryuukutsei:No estoy vivo, estoy muerto, y vine a felicitarte.

BlackShade:{sigh} Circula.

Shining Armor:Peleaste con todos ellos y ganaste?

BlackShade:Sip, excepto por menomaru, me mató una vez en la playa, pero mi hermana  
me revivió.

Shining Armor:Hermano, eres genial, te invito a un café en dos semanas más en  
Canterlot.

BlackShade:Si van todos mis amigos? Acepto, si no, Búscate otro primo.

Shining Armor:Compañero, me encantan tus expresiones, y pueden ir todos.

BlackShade:Bien, entonces nos vemos, "compañero".

empieza a sonar una canción en la iglesia, mientras Fluttershy camina hacia el  
altar, con Dash y Kiyana sosteniendo su velo, y con Applebloom, Scotallo y Sweetie  
Belle tirando Flores en la alfombra, mientras que Applejack y BrightSword están  
vestidos de traje como madrina y padrino.

BlackShade: ... (Es hermosa)

Cuando la pegaso llega al altar, el sacerdote, llamado Dante, empieza a hablar.

Dante:Amigos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja  
heroica, al pegaso BlackShade, y a la pegaso Fluttershy, ambos han pasado por  
muchas cosas juntos, tragedias, problemas, momentos de pasión, amor, ternura, entre  
otras cosas, pero ahora, estamos a punto de unirlos por el mas puro lazo de la  
tierra, el matrimonio.

LUEGO DE UNA HORA HABLANDO.

Dante:Fluttershy, aceptas a BlackShade como tu esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad,  
en la vida y la muerte?

Fluttershy:Acepto.

Dante:BlackShade, aceptas a Fluttershy como tu esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad,  
en la vida y la muerte?

BlackShade:mmm...

Todos miran al pegaso negro mientras mira hacia el suelo, y Fluttershy lo mira  
preocupada.

BlackShade: Como podría decir que no? Acepto.

Todos rien un rato con la expresión del pegaso, incluso Dante se rie, y le da un

golpe suave en el brazo.

Dante:Entonces, Fluttershy, BlackShade, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a  
la novia.

BlackShade:*risa* Esperé todo esto para este momento.

El pegaso mira a su pareja a los ojos, y le da un beso profundo.

Pinkie Pie:ESE ES NUESTRO BLACKSHADE!

Twilight:Woohoo!

Shining Armor:Twi! un poco de respeto!

Princesa Cadence:No seas aguafiestas, WOOHOO!

Fluttershy:Te amo...

BlackShade:Yo tambien, ven aquí.

El pegaso negro levanta a su esposa, y la lleva en dos patas, mientras que sale de  
la iglesia, la puerta está cerrada, y nadie la abre.

Fluttershy:Espera, ya me bajo.

BlackShade:Nop, afirmate fuerte.

El pegaso se estira un poco, con su pareja en brazos, y abre la masiva puerta de  
una patada.

Rainbow Dash:Wow...

Soarin:Eh, tu eres Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash:Si, esa soy yo-Soarin y Spitfire!

Spitfire:Mira, BlackShade nos dijo que eres la voladora más rápida de Equestria, y  
es un pony que respeto, quieres ser una Wonderbolt?

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade...eres genial, ACEPTO!.

BlackShade:*desde afuera* DASH! ESA ERA MI LINEA!

Todos se rien un poco de nuevo.

Soarin:Ese pegaso, es un cómico enpedernido.

BlackShade:Y Bien? Se quedan aquí hablando, o vamos a comer algo?

Soarin:Es verdad. Todos sigan al novio!

Los ponies, pegasos y unicornios, incluso Dante, siguen al pegaso negro que lleva a  
Fluttershy en brazos.

Fluttershy:No te cansa?

BlackShade:No, eres como una pluma.

Soarin:Amigo, eres muy fuerte.

BlackShade:No seas adulador, Soarin.

Candy Cloud:Me llamo Candy Cloud, mucho gusto!

Vinyl Scratch:Me llamo Vinyl Scratch.

Lighting Crusher:Luminus, estas llorando?

Luminus:No...es que, tenía mugre en el ojo y me estoy limpiando.

Lighting Crusher:{hmph}.

BlackShade:ALTO! LLEGAMOS , GENTE!

Los ponies llegan a una sala gigantesca, donde al entrar, se ve todo muy refinado,  
como si fuera un evento de élite.

BlackShade:Luna!

Princesa Luna:Que pasa, BlackShade?

BlackShade:Gracias a ti, y a celestia, por esto, me gusta mucho.

Princesa Luna:De nada.

Princesa Cadence:Todos dicen que tocas muy bien, tenemos instrumentos aquí, porque  
no tocas algo?

BlackShade: Será un placer.

Fluttershy:Sorpréndelos, tigre.

El pegaso sube a una plataforma, donde se suben sus hermanos, y amigos.

BlackShade:Bien, bienvenidos a todos, ahora, los seis que ven aquí, antes eramos  
una banda, menor, sin mucho éxito, pero hemos mejorado, así que vamos algo, rápido,  
así que a todos, les pido silencio, y que disfruten, Para la batería, denle un  
aplauso al amo de las baquetas, Luminus!

El unicornio usa su magia y mueve las baquetas muy rápido, en círculos.

BlackShade:Como bajo, tenemos a alguien muy querido por mi, mi hermana Kiyana!

La pegaso café levanta el bajo, como bienvenida.

BlackShade:Como segundo bajo, tenemos a mi amigo, Candy Cloud!

El pony de tierra pone el bajo en el suelo, y salta a la multitud, pero no lo  
atajan.

Candy Cloud:Estoy bien.

BlackShade:Para los efectos, tenemos a Lighting Crusher!

El pegaso se pone abajo, en una mesa de mezclas, se pone audífonos, y empieza a  
mover sus patas, aplaudiendo, mientras que todos empiezan a aplaudir.

BlackShade:Como guitarrista, tenemos a mi hermanito, BrightSword, es muy bueno.

El pegaso gris toca una melodía rápida, mientras que su hermano lo mira con una  
sonrisa.

BlackShade:Y yo, al final, soy el guitarrista principal, y vocalista.

Princesa Celestia:Que tocarán?

BlackShade:Buena pregunta, Princesa, vamos a tocar una canción que no tocamos hace  
años, pero vamos a abrir con ...

Todos:ORION!

(Metallica, de nuevo sin derechos, IMPORTANTE:Orion, es una canción instrumental,  
por lo tanto, no cantan, así que voy a saltar cuando terminan la canción)

BlackShade:*terminando de tocar* Y ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE! - Ahora amigos, esta  
canción es una de mis favoritas personales, espero que tambien les guste, ya que vi  
a varios bailando con Orion, esto les encantará.

Fluttershy:Es tan galante.

BlackShade:Esta canción, se llama, "The Way It Ends" o traducido, "La Manera En La  
Que Termina" , suena mejor en inglés.

(Esta canción le pertece a la banda Prototype, no al juego, hay una banda que se  
llama así.)

Los ponies empiezan a tocar, por un largo rato, hasta que BlackShade empieza a  
cantar , mientras que todos felicitan a la banda por el buen rendimiento.

"Just a thought

To add suspense

To all the games

Of discontent"

"Fear is real

But not self-taught

You let others

Be the cause"

"There we go racing towards the sun

Ignoring all the noise

Striving for the grace of man

People play this great charade

And always miss the point

Never fall for prophecies"

"You say it draws near

That it will be clear

You act so convinced

A fortress you've built

Remember the doubt

By which I now stand

You write the book

On the way it all ends"

"Tear down

Those mighty walls

Reinvent

The way you talk"

"Look ahead

Not down below

Or high above

Where angels flow"

"There we go racing towards the sun

Ignoring all the noise

Striving for the grace of man

People play this great charade

And always miss the point

Never fall for prophecies"

"Waiting to see

Our kind disagree

You draw the line

And stick to your pride

Remember the doubt

By which I now stand

You write the book-"

El pegaso negro pone el microfono hacia la multitud de ponies, mostrando que quería  
que ellos cantaran algo, como un auténtico ídolo.

Todos: "On the way it ends"!

BlackShade:Así me gusta , Equestria!

"You say it draws near

That it will be clear

You act so convinced

A fortress you've built

Remember the doubt

By which I now stand

You wrote the book

On the way it all ends"

...

"It ends"

BlackShade:QUE OPINAN DE ESO?!

Twilight:ES MAGISTRAL!

Shining Armor: GENIAL!

El pegaso negro deja la guitarra ahí, y se lanza a la multitud, cuando todos  
quieren tomarlo, el vuela, y se da la vuelta, dejando a todos confundidos,  
riendose.

BlackShade:*riendose* Bueno ya, ahora si voy.

El pegaso se tira, y ahora deja que los ponies lo lleven al otro lado.

Fluttershy:Estoy orgullosa.

BlackShade:De mi?

Fluttershy:Tontito, ven aquí.

El pegaso mira a su pareja de manera sensual, mientras que todos forman un círculo  
alrededor de ellos, y se dan un profundo beso.

Princesa Cadence:Shining...dame un beso.

La princesa y el unicornio se dan un beso tambien, mientras que la fiesta sigue,  
hasta altas horas de la mañana.

BlackShade:Princesa Celestia, podría mover el sol? Es bastante tarde, o temprano  
,depende de donde se mire, pero podría correr el dia para un poco mas tarde?  
despues de este "Reventón matrimonial" tenemos que descanzar, podría darnos 12  
horas más de noche?

Princesa Celestia:Muy bien, preguntale a Luna.

Princesa Luna:Te gusta la oscuridad? te daré la noche.

BlackShade:Gracias, a ambas.

El pegaso le toma las pezuñas a ambas, y les da un beso a cada una (en su pezuña  
claro está)

BlackShade:Bueñas noches, gracias.

Narrador:Todos se fueron, mientras que se dirijían cada uno a su casa, la noche  
vuelve, dando una oportunidad de dormir a todos.

Ahora que empiezan las clases (NOOOOOOOO), como deben estar pensando, los avances  
en la historia serán mas escasos, así que mi meta es subir un capítulo nuevo cada  
semana, si llegara a fallar uno, pondré dos para la siguiente semana.


	24. Luna de miel

BlackShade:Volvamos a casa, Mariposa.

Fluttershy: ...

BlackShade:Vamos, ven aquí.

Fluttershy: Tengo sueño.

BlackShade:Podrás dormir luego.

Fluttershy:Bien...pensé que nos ibamos de luna de miel hoy.

BlackShade:De donde iba a sacar dinero yo?

Fluttershy:Abajo.

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAAH! BASTA MALDICIÓN!

Fluttershy:Malo.

BlackShade:Camina.

Los dos pegasos caminan de mala gana, pero al llegar a la casa.

BlackShade:*riendose*

Fluttershy:Que es tan gracioso?

BlackShade:De verdad creiste que no te llevaría de luna de miel?

Fluttershy:Si.

BlackShade:Que tonta eres, vamos, sigueme.

El pegaso camina un poco, y luego van para la parte de atrás.

Fluttershy:Y?..

BlackShade:Gracias por casarte conmigo...Significa mucho para mi...así que nos vamos hoy, ahora ya.

Fluttershy:A donde?

BlackShade:No te lo diré, tu sube a la limosina, quieres?

El pegaso le señala a la pegaso una limosina.

Fluttershy:Como contrataste esto?

BlackShade:Digamos que "alguien" me dibía algo.

Lighting Crusher:(Desgraciado)

BlackShade:(Cierra el pico, Lighting)

Fluttershy:Gracias, mi demonio.

BlackShade:Vamos, tenemos cosas adentro.

Los dos pegasos entran en la limosina, donde había varias maletas, las espadas, por si acaso, y ropa (misteriosamente).

Fluttershy:Me encanta.

BlackShade golpea el asiento de adelante, donde iba el conductor, entonces enciende el motor, y parten, mientras que un vidrio polarizado (negro, donde no se puede ver) , se levanta entre la parte del conductor y la parte de atrás.

Fluttershy:Nunca me lo esperé.

BlackShade:Ese es mi estilo.

Fluttershy:Mira...cuando te tiré al suelo...lo siento.

BlackShade:No importa, lo quise así, me arriesgué con mi estilo, y recibí un castigo, pero espero que al llegar reciba una buena recompensa, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Fluttershy:Sucio.

BlackShade:Que? Acaso no la quieres?

Fluttershy:Soy tuya.

BlackShade:Quien es la sucia ahora?

Fluttershy:Deberiamos dormir en el camino.

BlackShade:See...es un viaje largo.

Fluttershy:Ven aquí, quiero acurrucarme en tu pecho.

El pegaso negro se empieza a acomodar, mientras que Fluttershy se saca el velo del traje de novia.

BlackShade:No te saques nada más, me encanta.

Fluttershy:Dime algo.

BlackShade:Huh?

Fluttershy:Sigues queriendo ser un demonio completo?

BlackShade:No...volví a ser un angel demoníaco, recuerdas?

Fluttershy:Aún así te pregunto, mi demonio.

BlackShade: Ven aquí, tontita.

El pegaso negro toma a su pareja y la pone ensima de el, apoyandola en su pecho.

BlackShade:Ahora , abrázame y duermete, quieres? Yo seguiré despierto, probablemente.

Fluttershy:Hasta pronto, amor.

BlackShade:Que alivio que no me dijiste "mi demonio".

Fluttershy:Cállate.

BlackShade: {hmph}.

LUEGO DE UNAS TRES HORAS.

BlackShade: (oiga, conductor, cuanto falta?)

Conductor: (Como una hora)

BlackShade:(No hable muy fuerte, mi chica está durmiendo.)

Conductor:(Muy bien.)

BlackShade *pensando*:Zeus?

Zeus: ...

BlackShade:ZEUS!

Zeus: Que, que pasa?

BlackShade:Mira, tu debes saber varias cosas, no?

Zeus:Soy un dios, así que tienes razón, que quieres saber?

BlackShade:Mira...dos cosas, uno, como complacer hoy a Shy, y dos, todos los ataques de colmillo de acero.

Zeus:Así que quieres tener el poder supremo, no?

BlackShade:uh-uh.

Zeus:Mira, tienes el "KAZE NO KIZU" , osea el "Viento cortante", el "KONGOUSOUHA", o el "Aluvión de adamantinas", el "BAKURYUUHA" , o "Dragón explosivo", no es así?

BlackShade:Si.

dos poderes más. el "KONGOU-BAKURYUUHA" , que es una fusión de poderes, y otro que es mucho más dificil de conseguir, ahora, cuando la hoja se vuelve roja, podrá romper barreras con ataques directos, o con el viento cortante.

BlackShade:{hmph} Cual es el otro poder?

Zeus: La "Luna infernal".

BlackShade:Luna infernal?

Zeus:Si, es un poder extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

BlackShade:Si claro, aún así lo conseguiré. Como puedo complacer a Shy hoy?

Zeus:Ese es tu problema, hazle un masaje o algo así, no se yo.

BlackShade:Si no vas a ayudar entonces vete.

El dios olvidado empieza a desaparecer.

BlackShade:Oiga, conductor?

Conductor:Que?

BlackShade:Tiempo?

Conductor:Media hora.

BlackShade: {hmph}

Fluttershy: *durmiendo* ...

BlackShade:(Mierda... el cuerpo se me está adormeciendo...y ...creo que Fluttershy está soñando con "algo", porque se esta humedeciendo...tengo que despertarla o ambos pasaremos venguenza)

Fluttershy: aaah...Blackie...

BlackShade:Oye, Mariposa, despierta.

El pegaso negro empieza a tocar la cabeza de la pegaso, mientras que ella no responde.

Fluttershy: mmm...abajo.

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAH!

Fluttershy:*sorprendida* Que-que pasa?!

BlackShade: *tiritando del dolor* ...

Fluttershy:Estás bien?

BlackShade:Parece que estoy bien?

Fluttershy:Te ayudo.

BlackShade:Joder...me mandaste al suelo durmiendo...

Fluttershy:Soñe contigo...

BlackShade:Si me di cuenta...dijiste "Blackie", y despues me dijiste abajo.

Fluttershy:Cuanto dormí?

BlackShade:Tres horas...me dejaste paralizado.

Fluttershy: *riendose tiernamente* Bueno...desperté muy excitada.

BlackShade:Oh, no, ni lo pienses, no haremos nada aquí, piensa en el conductor, espera que se me despierte el cuerpo, y lo hacemos en el hotel, quieres?

Fluttershy: Está bien...pero dejame tocarla.

BlackShade:{sigh} Bien...tocala, pero nada más.

La pegaso se rie tiernamente, mientras que se sienta en el suelo, y BlackShade se recuesta un poco, ella empieza a separar las piernas del pegaso negro, mientras que toca su entrepierna.

Fluttershy:Tambien estás excitado?

BlackShade:Que esperabas? Me estabas mojando la pata.

Fluttershy: *risa tierna*.

BlackShade:Cuando te ries así...joder ...es tan sensual.

Fluttershy:Tu tambien eres sensual.

BlackShade:No digas tonterías, y mira el paisaje.

El pegaso negro abre la ventana, mientras que el aire mueve su crin hacia el lado, produciendo que el pelo del pegaso empieze a flamear y Fluttershy lo mira sonrojada.

BlackShade:AMO la brisa y el viento, porque no lo intentas tú, Mariposa?

Fluttershy:Yo-yo...lo haré.

La pegaso color crema abre tímidamente la ventana, y su crin empieza a flamear.

BlackShade:Tu crin es tan bonito cuando se mueve así.

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* El tuyo...tambien.

BlackShade:Te sonrojas por todo, ven aquí.

La pegaso se acerca lentamente al pegaso, que estaba con los ojos cerrados , mirando el paisaje.

Fluttershy:Te quiero, ahora.

BlackShade:Ni hablar, intenta distraerte con el paisaje.

Fluttershy:Pero yo quiero!

BlackShade:En el hotel.

Fluttershy: *enojada* Malo.

BlackShade:Tontita, ven aquí, te voy a tocar un poco para calmarte, pero no voy a subir los vidrios.

Fluttershy:Bien...pero en el hotel te voy a montar como un toro.

BlackShade:*extrañado* Muy bieeen...

La pegaso color crema se pone encima del pegaso, mientras que el le da una sonrisa, un beso, y empieza a tocarla por debajo del traje.

Fluttershy: *gemido debil*

BlackShade:Intenta no gemir.

Fluttershy:No ...puedo, tus pezuñas son tan firmes.*gemido tierno*

BlackShade:Deja de gemir, que me excitas.

Fluttershy:Que no puedo!

BlackShade:Ven aquí.

El pegaso negro empieza a darle besos profundos y largos a su pareja, mientras que ella, sonrojada, empieza a temblar.

BlackShade: (Espero que no se le ocurra venirse en mi-)(!)

Fluttershy:{ngh}

BlackShade:Pero...mmm...porque me encanta tanto ese coño tuyo?

Fluttershy: *jadeando* No te molesta que me haya venido en tu pezuña, o si?

BlackShade: *lamiendo su pata* Para nada.

Conductor: Llegamos!

BlackShade:Mira, estamos en un lugar que seguramente recordarás...

Fluttershy:Esta es...

BlackShade:Así es...esta es la ciudad de la playa, donde vinimos la otra vez, y me pediste que volvieramos, bueno, venimos aquí, a un hotel 5 estrellas, todo para mi Mariposita.

Fluttershy:Gracias, amorcito.

BlackShade:No es nada, yo-

La pegaso le da un beso profundo a su amado, mientras que el se sonroja, y ella empieza a agregar su lengua al beso.

BlackShade:*sonrojado*Ya...basta.

Fluttershy:Ahora si que te deseo, mucho.

Blackshade:Cuanto tiempo?

Fluttershy:Toda la noche.

BlackShade:Debes estar muy caliente.

Conductor:Llegamos al hotel.

BlackShade:Gracias, compañero.

Conductor:De nada, "Heroe".

BlackShade:Ven, mariposa, te llevo en brazos.

El pegaso abre la puerta, levanta a su pareja.

Fluttershy:*riendose tiernamente* Me siento tan alta.

?:Hola, buenas noches, me llamo Light Gaia, y soy la recepcionista del hotel.

BlackShade:Mira, tengo reservada una habitación por una semana al nombre de "Fluttershy".

Fluttershy:La pusiste a mi nombre?

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Uh-uh.

Light Gaia:Muy bien, segundo piso, luego pueden darse un paseo por aquí.

BlackShade:Claro que si.

Fluttershy:Pero yo-

BlackShade:Sssh.

El pegaso sube las escaleras con su pareja en brazos, y llegan a la habitación.

Fluttershy:Como se abre esta puerta?

BlackShade:Con esta tarjeta.

Fluttershy:Oh...entiendo.

BlackShade:Vamos, no me digas que estas triste porque no tendremos sexo ahora ya.

Fluttershy:Si...es exactamente eso.

BlackShade:*se acerca a Fluttershy, y la mira a los ojos* Pero si eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

El pegaso abre la puerta, dejando ver una habitación con flores, adornada con corazones y con una cama matrimonial.

Fluttershy:Hiciste todo esto por mi?

BlackShade:Uh-uh. Ahora, antes que nada, dejame enseñarte todo, luego, te la meto como si no hubiera mañana.

Fluttershy:Me gusta ese plan.

BlackShade:Sigueme.

La pareja camina mirándose seductivamente a los ojos.

BlackShade:Aquí, están las piscinas frías.

Fluttershy:Podríamos nadar aquí.

BlackShade:Tenemos la playa en frente.

Fluttershy:Tienes razón.

BlackShade:Tampoco tendremos que cocinar nada, porque tenemos el salón comedor aquí.

El pegaso entra a una sala, con varios ponies comiendo, con tenedor libre.

Fluttershy:Impresionante.

BlackShade:Pide algo, y lo hacen, es genial, ahora, ven.

El pegaso va a las escaleras.

Fluttershy:A donde vamos?

BlackShade:Vuela.

El pegaso abre sus alas, toma la pezuña de Fluttershy, y empieza a volar, ella empieza a aletear tímidamente, y siente que se va a caer, por la velocidad de su pareja.

Fluttershy:MAS LENTO! ME VOY A CAER!

BlackShade:Tranquila, estás conmigo.

El pegaso toma la otra pezuña de su pareja, y la abraza, llevando a los dos, volando por las escaleras.

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* BlackShade...

BlackShade:Aquí estamos.

Fluttershy:Que es esto?

BlackShade:Esto, mi amiga, es el spa.

Fluttershy:Como el de Ponyville?

BlackShade:Mejor, aquí todo es gratis, y con mejor atención.

Fluttershy:Mañana podriamos venir?

BlackShade:Claro, pero lo que más me gusta, es que aquí, estas las piscinas temperadas.

Fluttershy:Bueno...pero ahora...realmente estoy ardiendo...si no vamos a la habitación ahora, te juro que te tumbo y te obligo a metermela.

BlackShade:Vamos entonces.

Los dos pegasos bajan rápidamente por las escaleras, llegando a la habitación.

BlackShade:Bien...me voy a sacar esto, tu no te quites nada, vuelvo enseguida.

Fluttershy:Te espero, tigre.

BlackShade:Golosa.

El pegaso se saca el traje de novio, y mira como está, con el crin un poco despeinado, pero no importaba, así que se lava la cara, y mira en el espejo.

BlackShade:Bien, BlackShade, luna de miel...primera vez casados...joder...estoy tan nervioso, pero tengo que hacerlo.

El pegaso negro sale del baño, y ve a su pareja mirandolo con ojos seductores, apoyada en una de sus pezuñas, con las patas abiertas.

BlackShade:Tu coño se ve tan bonito desde aquí.

Fluttershy:Usame pronto.

BlackShade:Te tengo que desvestir.

El pegaso empieza a sacar la ropa de novia a su pareja, con los dientes, dejandola sin nada, como anda siempre.

Fluttershy:*jadeando* ahora si que estoy ardiendo...rápido...tocame o hazme algo!

BlackShade:Dejame saborear ese coñito tan apretado que tienes.

El pegaso negro se saborea mientras empieza a lamer el clítoris de su pareja , y ella se pone a gemir, entonces empieza a tocar con su pezuña la vagina de Fluttershy.

BlackShade:Que tal lo hago?

Fluttershy:YAaa! deja de tocaar! metela de una vez.

BlackShade:Necesito que me lamas, ya sabes...para tenerla lubricada.

Fluttershy:Prometes metermela enseguida?

BlackShade:Lo juro.

La pegaso empieza a acercarse a la entrepierna de su amado, sonrojada, y ella empieza a sonrojarse mientras que el se sienta en la cama, dejando ver su pene.

Fluttershy:Está muy duro y grande...

BlackShade:Vamos...empieza.

Fluttershy empieza a bajarse de la cama, se apoya en sus patas, y empieza a meterla enseguida en su boca.

BlackShade:Buena chica...tu boca está genial.

La pegaso empieza a acelerar bastante, y a chupar más fuerte.

BlackShade:Joder...se siente tan bien...

Fluttershy:(Sabe tan rico...)

BlackShade:*riendose* Puedo sentir como te tocas.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

Blackshade:*jadeando* Mierda...estoy tan cerca.

La pegaso, al escuchar eso, empieza a sacarla muy lentamente de su boca, mientras que el pegaso siente placer, y al verla así, toma su cabeza, y la empuja lentamente hacia adelante, ella siente como el pegaso empieza a temblar fuertemente, y le salen unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos, al sentir al pegaso negro liberar su semen en su boca.

BlackShade:*jadeando* {ngh}...Tan ...rico.

Fluttershy:*tosiendo* Fue mucho...

BlackShade:Bien...recuestate.

La pegaso traga lo que quedaba de semen en su boca, y empieza a recostarse en la cama.

Fluttershy:Rápido...quiero ver tu rostro...quiero ver como sonries mientras estás dentro de mi, quiero ver tu cara de placer al usar mi coño.

BlackShade:Ni te imaginas lo bien que se siente ese coñito tuyo.

Fluttershy:Podría decir lo mismo de tu pene.

BlackShade:Bien, vas a decirme tú, o lo hago como quiera?

Fluttershy:Como sea...solo métela.

BlackShade:Muy bien.

El pegaso negro tira a Fluttershy hacia el borde de la cama, y ella lo mira sonrojada, y con las pupilas pequeñas.

Fluttershy:Si quieres...luego me la puedes meter...mas arriba, o abajo...depende de donde se mire.

BlackShade:La última vez no querías.

Fluttershy:No era una ocasión especial.

BlackShade:Muy bien.

El pegaso empieza a afirmarse de la cama, le guiña el ojo a Fluttershy, y empieza a frotarse un poco en su clítoris.

Fluttershy:*gemido leve* No juegues y métela rápido!

BlackShade:{hmph} Y me la estaba pasando tan bien aquí.

El pegaso empieza a meter la punta, expandiendo el coño de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:{ngh} *gemido* aaah...no pares...más profundo.

BlackShade:Ya estás con la lengua afuera? Bueno debo admitirlo...tu coño está muy caliente, de verdad estabas ardiendo.

El pegaso empieza a meterla más profundamente, y Fluttershy empieza a gemir cada vez más fuerte, para cuando el pegaso tiene la mitad dentro, ella está con la lengua afuera, gimiendo, y con una lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos, con los ojos perdidos, el la mira con malicia, y da un movimiento rápido, metiendo todo el resto de su pene fuertemente, ella da un grito de placer, y siente como su cuerpo se mueve por la fuerza del pegaso.

BlackShade:Jeje...estás muy apretada y cálida...y muy mojada...y tan , tan suave...

Fluttershy:De-de verdad? Piensas que-ah-soy buena?

BlackShade:Estás muy buena...me dejas afirmarme de tus marcas?

Fluttershy:Sucio, afírmate, solo vuelve a moverte.

El pegaso toma a su pareja desde sus cutie marks.

BlackShade:Tus marcas son muy suaves.

Fluttershy:Métela fuerte, y te dejo frotarte en ellas.

BlackShade:Tenemos un trato.

El pegaso empieza a moverse de nuevo, rápidamente, y empieza a meterla fuerte, produciendo que Fluttershy empiece a temblar.

BlackShade:Aún no...espera un poco, aguanta...se sentirá cada vez mejor.

Fluttershy:*con la lengua afuera, jadeando* AAAAAH! NO-NO PUEDO!

BlackShade:*gemido* Vamos...hazlo por tu demonio...tu puedes, cuando te vas a correr te pones tan apretada.

Fluttershy:MMMMM-MÁS FUERTE! MÉTELA MÁS FUERTE! GOLPEAME CON TU CUERPO! GOLPÉAME HASTA DEJARME MORADO!

BlackShade:Quieres quedar morado-morado, o morado Twilight? *risa*

Fluttershy:COMO TWILIGHT!

Blackshade:*sorprendido* Wow...okey...esta será una noche muy larga y placentera.

El pegaso empieza a moverse de una manera tan fuerte, que hace que el cuerpo de Fluttershy empieza a moverse arriba y abajo, además de producir un sonido muy agradable para ambos, golpeando a Shy con su entrepierna, empezando a dejarla morada, pero muy poco.

BlackShade:Ese ruido...me encanta.

Fluttershy:NO AGUANTARÉ MÁS! ME VENGO AHORA!

BlackShade:Hazlo, por lo menos tus jugos mantendrán mi pene caliente.

Fluttershy:AAAAAH!

La pegaso libera sus jugos vaginales, lanzando por su clítoris al rostro del pegaso negro.

BlackShade:Genial...adoro tu coño, sabes que? Creo que...deberia venirme dentro, no crees? ambos lo merecemos.

Fluttershy:AAAAAAA! AHORAA?!

BlackShade:Ni hablar...muy húmedo y cálido.

La pegaso color crema empieza a forzar su coño para apretar más, y BlackShade cierra los ojos y apreta sus dientes.

BlackShade:JODEERRRR! NO HAGAS ESO! VAS A HACER QUE ME-VENGA!

El pegaso negro no resiste lo apretado y libera su semen, dejando a Shy jadeando, con la vista perdida, y con la lengua afuera.

Fluttershy:No pares...no pares de venirte...tu semen está tan caliente...lléname...

BlackShade:Joder...tu coño está muy bueno hoy.

Fluttershy:Déjame acomodarme.

El pegaso negro saca su pene de Shy, dejando una linea blanca entre ambos.

BlackShade:Bien...tengo que descansar un momento...

Fluttershy:Ni hablar! necesito más!

BlackShade:Pues móntame.

Fluttershy:Me gusta esa idea.

La pegaso color crema empieza a levantarse, dejando a BlackShade abajo.

BlackShade:Podrías sacarme este condenado collar por ahora al menos?

Fluttershy:No.

BlackShade:{hmph} Mala.

Fluttershy:Ahora la meto.

BlackShade:Hora de un poco de sexo duro.

La pegaso color crema empieza a montar a BlackShade, lentamente al principio.

BlackShade:Holaa? Dije "duro".

Fluttershy:*gemido* Ya...bueno.

BlackShade:Así me gusta mi mariposa.

La pegaso empieza a acelerar y a apretar más, produciendo gemidos fuertes en ella, y una sonrisa burlona en BlackShade.

Fluttershy:*gemidos fuertes* De que-te ries?!

BlackShade:De que te excitas demasiado rápido, si quieres, te puedo enseñar a controlarte.

Fluttershy:*gemidos fuertes y rápidos* Estoy bien -así.

BlackShade:Estás muy apretada...

Fluttershy:*entre gemidos* Quiero que me llenes como cuando eramos novios...cuando te viniste como cuatro veces...me llenaste de verdad...quiero que me llenes así.

BlackShade:Muy bien...usaré eso entonces.

El pegaso empieza a temblar, dejando salir enseguida su semen, dejando un montón dentro de Fluttershy, ella gimiendo , profundamente sonrojada, babeando.

BlackShade:Más?

Fluttershy:Porfavor...quiero que salga de mi a montones...

BlackShade:Así será.

El pegaso negro vuelve a venirse, dejando de sonreir, empezando a jadear, por la dificultad de venirse así, llenando a su pareja.

BlackShade:Vamos a cambiar las tornas.

El pegaso gira con Fluttershy, y empieza a levantarse un poco.

Fluttershy:Aún no me canso...

BlackShade:Yo tampoco, pero, para el gran final...

El pegaso se pone rojo, y se afirma de las sábanas, metiendo su pene tan violentamente, que empieza a dejar roja la piel de Fluttershy, viniendose a cada entresacada, ella empieza a "Ver estrellas".

Fluttershy:AAAH! ERES ASOMBROSO!

BlackShade:*exhausto* Callate...{uff} no es fácil venirse así...

Fluttershy:Entonces ya no quieres hacerme la colita? *sonrisa tierna*

BlackShade:Nunca dije tal cosa...mira tu coño..tal como pediste...BlackShade siempre cumple...

Fluttershy:Si...ahora estoy segura...estoy embarazada...voy a quedar embarazada.

BlackShade:Tenemos que parar?

Fluttershy:Claro que no, vamos, quiero que me la metas aquí.

La pegaso color crema toma el pene del pegaso, que sigue erecto, y lo guia hacia su ano.

Blackshade:estaba pensando, que me gustaría hacerlo así.

El pegaso baja a Fluttershy de la cama, y la deja parada, mientras que el se afirma de un guardarropa, y pone la cola de su pareja de modo que quede en forma de círculo, apoyada en su estómago.

BlackShade:Tu cola es muy suave y cedosa...

Fluttershy:Hazlo lento, si?

BlackShade:Lo haré.

El pegaso siente como Fluttershy se recuesta un poco, apoyandose en sus patas delanteras, dejando su cola levantada, a la altura del pegaso negro.

Fluttershy:Hazlo...tal vez grite un poco...

Blackshade:Bien...si te duele, avísame, quieres?

Fluttershy:Métela ya.

El pegaso intenta meter su pene lentamente, pero al acercarse, no entra.

Blackshade:No entra...se nos olvidó el lubricante...

Fluttershy:Te equivocas...lo tenía escondido en mi maleta, y de aquí lo alcanzo, solo pontelo en todo el pene, y luego la metes.

Blackshade:Entendido.

Fluttershy estira su pezuña, tomando una botella, que le pasa a BlackShade, el se pone un poco en las pezuñas, y empieza a frotarse.

BlackShade:Bien...ahora está incluso goteando un poco de esta cosa...supongo que así no dolerá tanto.

Fluttershy:Hazlo...la última vez dolió mucho...pero me encantó...fue un orgasmo de cuerpo completo.

BlackShade: ...-Que agradable historia.

El pegaso empieza a penetrar a su pareja.

Fluttershy:*grito* AHORA NO ME DUELE!

BlackShade:Segura?

Fluttershy: *grito de placer* BUENO...UN POQUITO...PERO DAME FUERTE! SOY TU PERRA!

BlackShade:Wow...nunca te ví así...bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo.

El pegaso empieza a meterla fuerte, dandole un poco de dolor a su pareja, ella empieza a gritar mucho más fuerte.

Fluttershy:*Grito fuerte de placer* NO DUELE! VAMOS! RÁPIDO! CASTÍGAME! HE SIDO UNA PERRA MALA!

BlackShade:Entonces...mejor será que lo haga como si usara tu coño...

El pegaso empieza a golpear a Fluttershy con su cuerpo, ella se pone a transpirar.

Fluttershy:MÁS FUERTE! SOY TUYA! TU PERRA QUIERE MÁS!

BlackShade:Eres una pony muy sucia y caliente.

El pegaso se pone a embestir a su pareja, dejándola cansada, a punto de venirse.

Fluttershy:ESTOY MUY CERCA! NO PARES AHORA!

BlackShade:No lo haré.

El pegaso empieza a sentir todo el cuerpo de su pareja temblar, ella se empieza a relajar, y termina viniendose, manchando el piso, pero el pegaso no para, produciendo que el clítoris de Fluttershy libere jugos vaginales a cada metida.

BlackShade:Satisfecha?

Fluttershy:Siii...

El pegaso saca su pene de Shy, y se mete a la cama.

BlackShade:Bueno, mierda...al fin a descansar...

La pegaso se levanta temblorosa, y se sube a la cama.

Fluttershy:Eres genial...

BlackShade:Siempre lo dices.

Fluttershy:*bostezo* Buenas noches, esposo.

BlackShade:No me digas esposo.

Fluttershy:...

BlackShade:Realmente me encantas, Shy...pero no creo que esto dure...soy una abominación...no debería estar con una pegaso como tu...de hecho, mañana debería transformarme en angel...que mierda voy a hacer?...no querrás separarte de mi, no es así? Tu quieres estar conmigo hasta la muerte...yo tambien quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo...tengo la juventud eterna; pero te lo aseguro, encontraré una forma de ser como tu.

Fluttershy:No tienes que ser como yo para que te ame.

BlackShade:Lo se...solo que, soy un angel demoníaco, como carajo vamos a explicarlo? "Oye, amigo, me llamo Fluttershy y estoy casado con un angel, que tambien es un demonio, además vamos a tener un hijo pronto".

Fluttershy:Tontito. No será nada malo, estaremos bien.

BlackShade:Si tu lo dices...

Fluttershy:Mira...ya debería estar embarazada de ti, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, lo superaremos, además, no que los dos somos el uno para el otro?

El pegaso negro mira al suelo, triste, agobiado y cansado, y una lagrima sale de su ojo.

BlackShade:Tienes razón, si puedo matar demonios, puedo hacer esto, viviremos felices, lo juro.

Fluttershy:Así me gusta mi angelito.

BlackShade:Durmamos, vale?

Fluttershy:Muy bien... aunque ahora no estoy tan satisfecha como antes.

El pegaso se levanta, y la mira a los ojos.

BlackShade:Por que no lo dijiste antes? Solo tienes que endurecerme.

Fluttershy:Buen chico, ven aquí.

BlackShade:Vamos, ven TÚ aqui.

Fluttershy:*riendose tiernamente, de manera excitante*

BlackShade:Joder...tu risa es tan sensual y tierna...

La pegaso se acerca a su esposo lentamente, y el le lame el cuello, haciendo que ella abra su boca, a lo que BlackShade empieza casi instanteneamente a darle besos, mientras que ella se retuerce un poco.

BlackShade:Vamos, no te resistas.

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* No me resisto...es que... aah...eres muy tierno conmigo...me haces derretirme...

BlackShade:Y? Que me das a cambio?

Fluttershy:Picarón, acercate más.

La pony toma a su pareja de su entrepierna, a lo que el la mira sonrojado, con las alas bien abiertas.

BlackShade: Tu pezuña...está tan húmeda, acaso estuviste tocándote?

Fluttershy:un poquito...no mucho, acaso quieres que pare?

BlackShade:No preguntes si ya sabes que no quiero.

Fluttershy:Entonces, bésame...necesito inspiración mientras hago esto.

BlackShade:Y en que forma te inspiraría?

Fluttershy:Relájate y hazlo.

BlackShade:Eres tan sexy cuando me miras así...me encantas, adoro tu cuerpo.

Fluttershy:Ternurita.

BlackShade:Joder, ya empieza de una vez, que me estoy quedando sin paciencia!

El pegaso negro se acerca a Fluttershy mientras que ella manosea el pene de su pareja, el se sonroja al ver que ella se lame un poco las pezuñas en los momentos donde se separan para tomar aire, para masturbarlo con su saliva.

Fluttershy:Que tal lo hago? Se siente bien?

BlackShade:Me gusta mucho, sigue así.

Fluttershy:Te gustan mis pezuñas? quieres que lo haga más rápido?

BlackShade:Porsupuesto, si es que puedes.

Fluttershy:Eso es un reto?

BlackShade:Puedes tomarlo como un reto, yo solo digo por decir.

Fluttershy:Siempre con tus frases sarcásticas.

La pegaso empieza a acelerar mientras que ambos abren sus alas, y se dan besos con lengua, dejando caer algo de saliva a la cama.

BlackShade:*suspiro* Eso es...frotala bien.

Fluttershy:Tu quieres mi boca, cierto?

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Depende.

Fluttershy:Quieres unas lamidas, sin resentimientos?

BlackShade:Esta bien, por que no?

Ella empieza a ponerse debajo de las tapas de la cama, a lo que BlackShade no entiende que va a hacer al principio, pero al sentir la lengua de Fluttershy en sus piernas, lo comprende.

BlackShade:*sonrojado* Tu lengua es tan...buena, me encanta.

Fluttershy:Así?

La pegaso empieza a darle lamidas muy lentas desde la base hasta la punta, dandole mucho placer.

BlackShade:*gruñido de placer* Sigue así, muy bien.

Fluttershy: O prefieres que-

BlackShade mira asustado a Fluttershy mientras ella levanta la sábana y se acerca a su cara, poniendo su coño cerca de la entrepierna del pegaso.

Fluttershy: Use mi coño?

BlackShade:*sonrojado* Usa lo que quieras...solo dejame correrme de una vez.

Fluttershy:Nunca te cansas, cierto?

BlackShade:Estoy cansado, pero quiero complacerte completamente, dejarte exhausta, realmente joderte.

Fluttershy:Demonio Malo.

BlackShade:(!)-Celestia...que alivio, pensé que me ivas a mandar al suelo...

Fluttershy:Quiero tu pene ahora.

BlackShade:Que esperas?

Fluttershy:Tu permiso.

BlackShade:Vamos, venga.

La pegaso color crema empieza a acercar su vagina tímidamente al miembro de BlackShade, a lo que el sonrie , sereno, y ella lo mira sonrojada, con una pata cubriendose la boca, entonces, ella se deja caer en el pene de su pareja, produciendo placer en ambos.

Fluttershy:Puedes moverte tú?

BlackShade:Joder no, estoy cansadísimo, quizas en la próxima...

Fluttershy:Bien...

BlackShade:Así me gusta, vamos, te ayudaré un poco.

BlackShade agarra a Fluttershy de sus patas, ella lo mira con las pupilas pequeñas, sonrojada, el la observa tímidamente, como si no la conociera por un momento, entonces sube el cuerpo de su pareja, hasta la punta, sin sacarla de su coño, y la deja caer, suavemente, el pegaso intenta moverse, produciendo una penetración lenta y placentera.

Fluttershy:*gemidos* Eres tan gentil...tan suave...

BlackShade:Solo lo hago así porque aguanto más sin correrme, y puedo divertirme más con tu cuerpo.

Fluttershy:*Gemidos fuertes* me hablas como si-aaah-fuera una prostituta.

BlackShade:Lo siento?

Fluttershy:Yo no soy-aaaaah, si- una prostituta...solo soy tu perraaaaaah.

BlackShade:A que te refieres con perra?

Fluttershy:Soy tu puta...puedes usarme cuando se te de la gana...solo pídemelo...soy tuya por siempre...

El pegaso negro, enojado, le da una cachetada suave a Fluttershy, a lo que ella lo mira asustada, con los ojos llorosos, y el la abraza fuertemente.

Fluttershy:Porque me pegaste? *asustada*

BlackShade:No eres una puta...ni una perra, tu eres mi mariposa, nada más, una puta y una perra se dejan violar por cualquiera, tu no eres así, tu eres la única pony que conozco que es gentil, buena, tierna , hermosa e inteligente como tú, no vuelvas a tratarte como perra, si te quieres referir a ti, di "Mariposa", si no, se acabó, paramos todo lo que estemos haciendo, y eso era todo, un tiempo solo hablandonos, quizas besándonos, y luego de un buen y largo tiempo, volvemos al sexo.

Fluttershy:*Triste* Yo...lo siento mucho...lo siento tanto, me perdonas?

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Claro que si, solo porque es la primera vez.

Fluttershy:*Abrazando a BlackShade* Muchas gracias...mi demonio.

BlackShade:{hmph} No tienes de que agradecerme, mas bien, mejor durmamonos de una vez, mañana volvemos al sexo, bien?

Fluttershy:Esta bien, angelito.

BlackShade:Hasta mañana.

Fluttershy:Duerme bien.

?:Duerme bien hermano...pronto nos veremos, y podremos ver quien es el más fuerte, o el angel demoníaco, o el demonio completo...


	25. Más ataques

En la noche...

BlackShade:...Shy...no...lo siento tanto...

Fluttershy:um?...Blackie?...que te pasa?

El pegaso negro estaba transpirando bastante, durmiendo y retorciéndose en la cama, claramente asustado, y llorando.

Fluttershy:Despierta BlackShade!

BlackShade:*Jadeo fuerte*

Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!

El pegaso negro se despierta, llorando, mirándose las patas por un largo rato, Fluttershy lo mira asustada, luego de un rato, el mira a su pareja , sonrie, sus labios empiezan a tiritar fuertemente, y entonces, la abraza fuertemente.

BlackShade: *sollozos* ...

Fluttershy:Que te pasa?

BlackShade:Estas bien... cierto? *sollozo*

Fluttershy:Claro que sí, porqué?

BlackShade:Juraría que yo te hice daño...y te asesiné... lo lamento tanto.

Fluttershy:Asesinarme? Hacerme daño? Claro que no!

BlackShade:Estas segura?

Fluttershy:Claro que sí! Estoy bien.

BlackShade:*temblando* Yo...yo...*lloriqueo fuerte y abraza Fluttershy más fuerte*

Fluttershy:Tranquilo...fue solo una pesadilla.

BlackShade:Lo siento tanto...perdoname porfavor...te lo ruego...perdóname...

Fluttershy:No me has hecho nada, ya deja de llorar.

BlackShade:Yo...nunca he tenido pesadillas, nosotros no tenemos pesadillas así nada más...los demonios SON las pesadillas, y los angeles son guardianes de las pesadillas, es imposible que yo tenga pesadillas sin-(!)

Fluttershy:Sin que?

BlackShade:Intervenciones de otro demonio.

Fluttershy:Ven aquí, te tranquilizo.

El pegaso negro se acerca a su pareja lentamente, dudoso, y la mira con los ojos llorozos.

Fluttershy:Tranquilo, todo está bien.

BlackShade:Creo que se quien es el culpable...pero no intervendré hasta que nuestra luna de miel termine.

Fluttershy:Tranquilízate, no me hiciste daño, te amo, y se que tu tambien, se que nunca me harás daño.

BlackShade:*sollozando* abrázame...porfavor.

Fluttershy:Ven aquí...haré algo más que eso.

BlackShade:Que?

Fluttershy se recuesta y lo mira con una sonrisa, el se pone encima de ella, Fluttershy empieza a abrazarlo, y ambos se sonrojan, se miran directamente, y BlackShade empieza a temblar, ella lo mira seductivamente, y le da un beso profundo.

Fluttershy:Te sientes mejor?

BlackShade:Uh-uh...extrañaba que usaras tu boca para darme besos y no solo para darme placer.

Fluttershy:Tontito...quieres más?

BlackShade:*sonrisa* Que clase de pregunta es esa? claro que si quiero.

Fluttershy:Ahora algo un poco más intenso.

Ella abre sus alas, BlackShade se sonroja más profundamente de lo que estaba, y ella le agarra la cabeza, y lo mira con una mirada tranquilizadora.

Fluttershy:Prepárate y déjate llevar.

Blackshade:(?)

Ella le empuja la cabeza, y sus labios quedan muy juntos, entonces, ella cierra sus ojos, BlackShade lo imita, y ella empieza a besarlo , el abre sus alas, y empieza a moverse encima de ella, frotando todo su cuerpo en el de ella.

Fluttershy:(Hace tantas cosas excitantes para mi, y ni siquiera lo sabe...deberia hacer algo al respecto...)

Ambos, empiezan a temblar un poco, y ella empieza a tocar el labio de su pareja con su lengua, a lo que el entiende, y empieza a sacar su lengua lentamente, intentando no separar sus labios, y ambos empiezan a explorar la boca del otro, a lo que Blackshade y Fluttershy se excitan, luego de un largo rato, ambos se separan jadeando, abrazados, mirandose a los ojos, con un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

BlackShade:Simplemente...no lo entiendo *jadeo*

Fluttershy:Que*jadeo* cosa, Blackie?

BlackShade:Como siempre terminas excitandome, y como todo tu cuerpo es asombroso, eres deliciosa por todas partes.

Fluttershy:Quieres algo?

BlackShade:Sexo, de preferencia, despues de todo, estamos de luna de miel, y es lo que siempre hacemos, de todas formas.

Fluttershy:Donde quieres?

BlackShade:Crees que aún pueda usar tu vagina?

Fluttershy:Si, siempre y cuando te vengas fuera.

BlackShade:Trato hecho.

Fluttershy:Quieres que tu mariposita te de unas lamidas primero?

BlackShade:Nop, yo lo lubrico en tu coño.

Fluttershy:Eres un picarón.

BlackShade:Antes que nada, Mithril me dijo de una academia para demonios y ángeles en el olimpo, así que ausentaré durante un tiempo, creo que unos tres meses.

Fluttershy:POR TRES MESES?!

BlackShade:Estas enojada?

Fluttershy:Claro que sí!

BlackShade:Pero porque? hago esto por todos.

Fluttershy:Por todos?

BlackShade:Quizas sea un heroe, pero soy un completo ignorante, no se nada, antes de conocerte no sabía que era sexo, casi nada, solo a pelear, y los fundamentos de vida básicos.

Fluttershy:Así que vas a aprender, como un colegio?

BlackShade:Si además, ayudan a obtener el máximo potencial posible.

Fluttershy:A que te refieres con eso?

BlackShade:Mira, soy un angel demoníaco, no es así?

Fluttershy:Si, y?

BlackShade:Solo conozco mis formas de demonio y de angel separadas, y además no se como controlarlas, cuando pueda desbloquear la forma de angel demoníaco, nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera todos mis enemigos juntos... además, tengo que hacerlo, quiero saber como criar a mi hijo cuando nazca.

Fluttershy:Pero tres meses es mucho tiempo...

BlackShade:Acaso crees que podría estar lejos de tí? A pesar que el olimpo siempre está moviendose, vendré a veces, siempre y cuando me dejen salir, Zeus es mi amigo, así que creo que será aún más fácil.

Fluttershy:Lo único que te pido es que tengas mucho cuidado, eres lo que más me importa, hasta que nazca nuestro pequeño.

BlackShade siente un latido fuerte en su corazón, sus pupilas se hacen pequeñas, aprieta los dientes y empieza a retorcerse.

BlackShade:*temblor* *respirando con pesadez* PERO QUE-?!

Fluttershy:Que te pasa?!

BlackShade:*agarrándose el pecho* MI CORAZÓN!

Fluttershy:Tranquilízate, dejame ver.

El pegaso negro tiembla fuertemente, ella se preocupa por el, toma su pata, y empieza a ver su pecho, al ver su vieja herida que le produjo White Sorccerer, ahí, se ve claramente una hinchazón, en su cuerpo oscuro, se podía distinguir claramente un color rojo sangre.

BlackShade:*respirando pesadamente* ...

Fluttershy:Llamaré a un doctor.

BlackShade:No...ya estoy bien... es solo una vieja herida...mierda...si que duele...

Fluttershy:(!) Rápido, mira pone tu oreja en mi estómago.

El pegaso sin entenderlo, pone su cabeza en el vientre de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:Puedes sentir como se mueve?

BlackShade:Si...nunca pensé que pasaría esto.

Fluttershy:Que se movería?

BlackShade:No...nos desarrollamos rápido, recuerdas? Nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

Fluttershy:*risa tierna* Hace cosquillas.

BlackShade:Nunca te he dicho...

Fluttershy:Que cosa?

BlackShade:Que nuestro bebé tiene que ir a demostrar que es digno al meido.

Fluttershy:Que?! digno de que?

BlackShade:Tiene que demostrar que el será poderoso, que será justo, que será dificil de derrotar, tal y como yo lo soy.

Fluttershy:No hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?

BlackShade:Si podemos, pero no te gustará nada.

Fluttershy:Que es? Dime!

El pegaso negro hace una imitación como si tomara una espada y se la enterrara en el pecho.

Fluttershy:(!) No...no puedes!

BlackShade:Si puedo, es uno de los nuevos Pegasolta, tengo que hacer lo que sea para que nuestro clan siga prevaleciendo.

Fluttershy: ...

BlackShade:Ya está saliendo el sol...estuvimos toda la noche hablando y acariciandonos.

Fluttershy:De verdad te importa todo eso?

BlackShade:Que?

Fluttershy:De verdad te intereso, o hiciste todo esto porque te gusta usarme y solo quieres que tu familia vuelva a ser como antes?

BlackShade:Como te atreves a pensar eso! Tal vez seamos pocos, pero lo que yo siento por ti no es interés por sexo ni nada, el sexo es algo complementario, cuando llegué a Ponyville, sentí algo por ti enseguida, si no hubiera visto esa alma buena que tienes, crees que te hubiera protegido? en ese momento, yo estaba loco de rabia, pero yo sentí este sentimiento por ti, sentí amor, si no hubiera sentido algo por ti, no te hubiera salvado, ni hubiera salvado a Ponyville, yo solo hago esto para poder proteger a todos mis amigos y amigas, ellos me importan más que a mi mismo, tal vez sea un guerrero, pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

Fluttershy:Entonces...de verdad me amas?

BlackShade:No puedo creer que creas que no te amo, yo te amo, te adoro con toda mi alma, eres lo más importante para mi, lo único que quiero, es vivir mi vida contigo, ser feliz, cuidarte, despertar y ver tu hermoso rostro, o tu bello crin, solo verte me da fuerzas para continuar con esta vida llena de caos que arrastro a donde quiera que voy, aquí soy apreciado, la gente me admira, pero no me importa eso, solo me interesa que esté contigo, aunque los demás me trataran como me trataban cuando era un potrillo...

El pegaso cierra sus ojos y unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Fluttershy:Porque dices eso? Te trataban mal?

BlackShade:Era horrible... Todos se mantenían alejados de mi, era despreciado por todos...nadie le importaba si algo me pasara, si yo me moría, los únicos que estarían tristes serían mis hermanos...antes que yo te conociera, estaba seguro que luego que vengara la muerte de mi hermana, yo seguiría mi camino, y me iría de este mundo, me suicidaría para seguir torturando a mi hermano en el infierno...pero todo eso cambió cuando llegue aquí...con tantas cosas nuevas...nuestra relación...nuestros problemas, aún no discutimos, pero en algún momento deberíamos hacerlo...

Fluttershy:Lo siento tanto Blackie...soy una pony horrible! *llorando*

La pegaso color crema se acerca a su pareja mientras que el la mira sonriendo.

BlackShade:Espero que sean esos cambios de hormonas de embarazada.

Fluttershy:Cállate! no puedo controlarlas tonto!

BlackShade:Oye, yo solo decía!

Fluttershy:Mal pegaso! Abajo!

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAYY! -ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO POR UNA MALDITA SEMANA?! GOLPEARSE CONTRA EL SUELO ASÍ DUELE MUCHO!

Fluttershy:Deja de comportarte mal.

BlackShade:Bien...pero hazme cariño...estas heridas duelen, y golpearse contra el suelo con esa fuerza de este maldito collar no ayuda en nada.

Fluttershy:Ven aquí, de todas formas quería dormir un poco.

Ambos pegasos se recuestan en la cama, se miran directamente a los ojos, se sonrojan y BlackShade los cubre a ambos con las sábanas.

Fluttershy/BlackShade:Te amo.

BlackShade:*Bostezo* Te amo tanto, mariposa.

Fluttershy:Pobrecito, estás muerto de sueño...

BlackShade:Dijiste que me ibas a acariciar.

Fluttershy:Abrázame, yo te rasco la cabeza.

El pegaso se acerca y abraza a su pareja suavemente, ella , con su pata empieza a mover el crin de BlackShade , dejando su rostro descubierto, y empieza a rascarle la cabeza, a lo que el la mira adormecido, sonriendo, y se queda profundamente dormido, ella, recordando que BlackShade se despertó histérico de una pesadilla, se pone encima de el como en sus dias de novios.

Fluttershy:Ahora se siente *bostezo* tan diferente...

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO:

?:Así que Fluttershy está bloqueando mis pesadillas...de verdad es impresionante que una simple pegaso pueda contrarrestar mis poderes, tú el que está con el prototipo, ya a vuelto "el"?

?:Sigue en otra dimensión, encargándose de esa cazarrecompenzas antes que se haga más poderosa, es como nuestro enemigo aquí.

?:Tarado, mientras tengamos todas nuestras legiones de mountruos, nadie podrá detenernos, ni siquiera, este miserable Angel Demoníaco.

DE VUELTA EN EL HOTEL.

BlackShade:Oh, Shy...eso se siente tan bien.

Fluttershy:De verdad te gusta como lo hago?

BlackShade:Claro que si...se siente bastante bien...sigue haciendolo.

Fluttershy:Estas muy tenso...tienes que liberar tension, así que no te contengas.

BlackShade:aaah...puedes frotar más fuerte?

Fluttershy:Claro, pero si te duele me dices.

BlackShade:No me dolerá...aaaah que bien se siente...tu solo sigue.

Fluttershy:Eres muy cariñoso conmigo...así que este masaje en la espalda es lo mejor que podía hacer.

El pegaso negro estaba echado en la cama, con las patas y sus alas abiertas, relajado.

BlackShade:Mi espalda si que dolia...te agradezco mucho esto.

Fluttershy:Algo más?

BlackShade:Échate arriba mio...quiero sentir tu cuerpo.

Fluttershy:Como quieras.

Como BlackShade pidió Fluttershy se recuesta en su espalda, y se quedan así por unas horas.

BlackShade:No te quieres levantar?

Fluttershy:No.

BlackShade:La verdad yo tampoco.

Fluttershy:Quieres dormir?

BlackShade:Si.

Fluttershy:Así como estamos?

BlackShade:Tu relájate y duerme.


	26. Tranquilidad

Fluttershy:Blackshade despierta!

BlackShade:*Suspiro de alivio al despertar*

Fluttershy:Más pesadillas?

BlackShade:Se nota mucho?

Fluttershy:Empiezas a transpirar mucho, que soñaste esta vez?

BlackShade:El día de nuestra boda, yo...no se porqué, me transformé en demonio, y no llevaba a colmillo de acero, y maté a todos, a tí, a Dash, a Pinkie, A Applejack , Rarity, Twilight, TODOS, al volver en mi, te vi a ti, decapitada, con tu traje de novia puesto.

Fluttershy:Pobrecito, ven aquí, todo esta bien.

Blackshade:Quiero que se detengan, amor...porque no paran? Has que todo esto se detenga...

Fluttershy:Tranquilo...Nada malo está pasando.

EN PONYVILLE.

BrightSword:Que pasa Applejack? Sin fuerza?

Applejack:No me tientes, terrón de azúcar.

El pegaso gris y su novia estaban jugando a las vencidas, ambos tenían una mirada tranquila, mientras que Spike los veía cuidadosamente, viendo quien iba ganando, en ese momento, llega Kiyana.

Kiyana:Oye, cebo, tenemos un demonio menor en el centro.

BrightSword:Desde que el tarado de mi hermano se casó no paras de decirme cebo!

Kiyana:Todo lo malo te ha llegado a ti.

Brightsword:Tan solo vamos allá y deja de molestarme!

DE VUELTA CON EL MATRIMONIO.

BlackShade:*Bostezo*Vamos, tenemos que bañarnos.

Fluttershy:Ambos? Con cariñitos?

BlackShade:Uh-uh.

Fluttershy:YAY!

BlackShade:*sonriendo* No sabes lo tierna que eres.

Fluttershy:Si,si lo se.

Blackshade pone su ala derecha en el lomo de Fluttershy para abrazarla, mientras caminan hacia el baño.

Fluttershy:Esto es tan excitante...como cuando tuvimos sexo en el baño de la casa.

BlackShade:Solo que ahora lo recordaré.

Fluttershy:*risa tierna*

Blackshade:Tu voz es tan suave y excitante...dame un beso!

Fluttershy inmediatamente agarra a BlackShade del cuello y lo impulsa a su boca, y ambos se dan un beso apasionado mientras acarician las alas del otro.

BlackShade:Que tal estás?

Fluttershy:Muy bien, y tu?

BlackShade:No podría estar mejor.

Fluttershy:Vas a ayudar a tu mariposa a entrar?

Blackshade:Ni siquiera es necesario, pero bueno.

El par de pegasos entra tomados de las pezuñas, BlackShade cierra la llave del agua y entran al agua caliente.

BlackShade:Aaaah...que agradable es hacer esto, no?

Fluttershy:Si...es genial, no tan bueno como tu, pero genial.

BlackShade:porque no te recuestas en mi? como en los viejos tiempos?

Fluttershy:Quieres tener a tu mariposita arriba?

BlackShade:Para dos cosas.

Fluttershy:Para que?

BlackShade:Para acariciarte, y para darte besos.

Fluttershy:*mirada tierna*

El pegaso negro siente como su pareja se acerca a el, y se prepara para recibirla, ella, tiernamente, le da un beso en la mejilla, el le sonrie, y la abraza, mientras que le muestra su lengua, y ella la suya.

BlackShade:Se sentía muy bien cuando estabamos dandonos ese beso con lengua, así que porqué no lo hacemos afuera?

Fluttershy:Al fin tú tomas la iniciativa.

Ambos sacan tímidamente sus lenguas, las extienden y se ponen cada vez mas cerca, cuando sus lengua se tocan, ambos empiezan a sonrojarse cada vez más y a frotarse contra la lengua del otro.

Fluttershy:Aaaah Blackie...tu lengua es tan deliciosa...deberíamos besarnos más seguido.

BlackShade:Me gustaría hacer algo...

Fluttershy:Que cosa, mi demonio?

BlackShade:Me gustaría lamerte hasta que tus jugos salgan.

Fluttershy:Estas muy ansioso hoy...pero está bien para mi.

BlackShade:Excelente.

Ambos se quedan en la tina un rato, más o menos 20 minutos, al pasar ese tiempo, ambos se levantan y salen.

Fluttershy:Sequemonos y vamos a la cama.

BlackShade se sonroja profundamente mientras escucha esa frase , Fluttershy se seca lentamente con una toalla, pero el se sacude como un perro y el agua salta por todo el baño.

Fluttershy:Porque te sacudiste así?

BlackShade:Eeeeh...no tengo idea...fue algo extraño.

Fluttershy:Ven, recuestate.

El pegaso negro obedece a su esposa y se recuesta, mientras que ella le dice que cierre los ojos.

BlackShade:Que sorpresa me vas a dar?

Fluttershy:Tranquilo, tu quedate quieto, te espera una gran sorpresa.

BlackShade:Joder...que impaciente estoy.

Ella empieza a darle besos y a acariciar las alas de él, ambos se sonrojan al sentir como sus cuerpos se juntan cada vez más.

Fluttershy:Que quieres hacer ahora?

BlackShade:Verte hacer algo excitante.

Fluttershy:Como que?

BlackShade:No lo se, quiero que juegues conmigo.

Fluttershy:Inocentemente?

BlackShade:Claro que no.

Fluttershy:Que quieres que haga?

BlackShade:Dame besos, algo, no lo se!

Fluttershy:No quieres que...

BlackShade:Claro que si quiero, pero tienes que excitarme primero.

Fluttershy:Un pegaso mitad angel, mitad demonio que necesita mi ayuda para excitarse, que raro,no?

BlackShade:Nop.

Fluttershy:Me debería poner cómoda primero.

BlackShade:*sonrojandose* ...

La pegaso se pone encima de BlackShade, y lo mira a los ojos, luego de eso, ella empieza a darle besos en el cuello y la boca, mientras que el se sonroja aún más.

Fluttershy:Puedo sentir como te endureces ahí abajo.

BlackShade:No digas eso...me averguenzas.

Fluttershy:Tontito, ahora tu solo preocupate de disfrutar.

BlackShade:Entendido.

Luego de un rato, ambos están muy excitados, abrazándose, sonrojados profundamente.

Fluttershy:No es suficiente para tí?

BlackShade:Realmente me cansaste, cosita , estoy agotado...

Fluttershy:Quieres descanzar?

BlackShade:Déjame...apoyar mi cabeza en tu pecho, solo duermete, quiero dormir yo encima de ti.

Fluttershy:Me quiere usar de almohada?

BlackShade:Eso parece.

La pegaso se recuesta mientras que su pareja se apoya en su pecho.

BlackShade:Los latidos de tu corazon me tranquilizan...creo que podré dormir bien...

Fluttershy:Ninguno de los dos ha dormido bien.

BlackShade:Zzzzzz...

Fluttershy:Potros...

La pegaso color crema toma las tapas de la cama y cubre a ambos, dejando al pegaso negro durmiendo en su pecho.

Fluttershy:Le gustaron de verdad, esta durmiendo como un angelito.

BlackShade:*durmiendo*Que almohada tan suave tengo...

Fluttershy:Mejor me duermo yo tambien.


	27. Parásito X

Él pegaso negro está parado con los ojos cerrados, en una especie de desierto, completamente gris, mientras que el abre sus ojos, mirando un paisaje sombrío, los cierra de nuevo, y al abrirlos otra vez, hay una criatura tapada con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo.

BlackShade:...

?:jajaja...

BlackShade:Quien...eres tú?

?:Yo soy tu mayor pesadilla...mi nombre no puede ser pronunciado, pero estoy en este mundo, solo para hacerte...sufrir.

BlackShade:Que dices?

?:Yo destruiré a todo el que conozcas...tambíen destruire tu mundo, y destruiré a tu familia.

BlackShade:No te atreverías.

?:Si lo haré, y te dejaré mirar todo eso , y luego te mataré.

BlackShade:*suspiro de alivio al despertar*

Fluttershy:Oh! Al fin despertaste! Que te pasó ahora?

BlackShade:Uuuuh...nada...estoy bien.

Fluttershy:Levántate, hoy no vamos a dormir, vamos a salir a nadar.

BlackShade:No puedo creerlo!

Él la abraza y empieza a temblar fuertemente , luego se pone a llorar.

Fluttershy:Ya, Ya , tranquilo, que te pasó?

BlackShade:Nada, insisto...solo necesito algo de comer.

Fluttershy:Vamos, luego puedo jugar contigo, solo necesito que me digas que te pasa.

BlackShade:NO ME PASA NADA!

Fluttershy:*sollozando*

BlackShade:Yo...eeeh...lo siento...he estado bajo presión todo este tiempo...

Fluttershy:No me grites...por favor no me grites, yo te amo, siento como si ya no amaras, como si tu me quisieras fuera de tu vida.

BlackShade:Nunca pienses así, yo te quiero a tí por el resto de mi vida, y ya que tengo la juventud eterna por mi raza...

Fluttershy:Cállate y bésame.

BlackShade le da un beso profundo a su amada, se quedan abrazándose por varios minutos, luego se alejan para tomar aire, Fluttershy lo mira con sus ojos brillando, y BlackShade vuelve a darle un beso.

BlackShade:No puedo decir que no a eso.

Fluttershy:Nos quedan solo dos días antes de volver...quiero hacer algo divertido!

BlackShade:Conseguiré dinero, y te llevaré a la playa a hacer algo especial.

Fluttershy:Umm...suena tentador, acepto.

BlackShade:Muy bien, solo vamos a desayunar quieres? tengo el estómago vacío...

Fluttershy:Somos dos.

EN PONYVILLE

Twilight:Spike, necesito que escribas una nota para la princesa Celestia.

Spike:Solo dilo Twilight.

Twilight:Querida princesa Celestia, me preocupa que desde que BlackShade llegó, hemos tenido muchos problemas en Ponyville, y si no fuera por él, posiblemente Ponyville estaría destruida, podría darnos mayor seguridad? Hacer algo al respecto? Espero su respuesta.

-Twilight Sparkle.

Spike:Muy bien Twilight, ahora está lista.

Rarity:No hemos sabido nada de Fluttershy, BlackShade ni de Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie:BlackShade y Fluttershy están de luna de miel, Rainbow Dash está entrenando para ser una Wondebolt...otra nadie ha enviado una carta...

Applejack:Teniendo a BlackShade de su lado, no hay nada que pueda pasarle a Fluttershy, quizas alguna pelea entre novios, pero no se si será así, nunca los he visto pelear.

BrightSword:Mi hermano es muy tranquilo con la gente que aprecia, así que dudo mucho que le haga algo , el no es asi, excepto con sus enemigos.

Kiyana:Siempre fue muy tranquilo...hasta lo que ocurrió, conmigo...el vivió más de diez años solo, sabe cuidarse, y sé que no quiere que nadie pase por lo mismo que él.

Dark Mithril:De hecho...él tiene resistencia a varias enfermedades por eso.

Lighting Crusher:No deberías estar con BlackShade?

Dark Mithril:Uh...bueno...esto...el me pidió que me quedara...porque varias veces está teniendo intimidades y yo llegaba pidiendole cosas...

Twilight:Eso era completamente innecesario.

Luminus:Concuerdo contigo.

?:Pronto...todo cambiará.

Rarity:Alguien escuchó eso?

Candy Cloud/Pinkie Pie:YO!

BrightSword:Estos dos son exactamente iguales...

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

?:Ya está listo?

?:Aún no...no pudo derrotarla, dudo que pueda derrotarlo a él...

?:Yo los podría ayudar.

?:Quien eres tú?

Menomaru:Soy el demonio alicornio Menomaru, y veo que están detrás de ese detestable angel demoníaco tambien, no?

?:Así es...su sangre sagrada y su sangre maldita son muy valiosas...con un tratamiento especial podría crear guerreros de ambas razas.

Menomaru:Él no lo sabe, Es muy poderoso, así que tu máquina debería necesitar esto.

El demonio hace aparecer un cristal puntiagudo que oprime con sus pezuñas, impregnándolo con sangre maldita (sangre de demonio) cambiando su color cristalino a uno rojo intenso.

Menomaru:Con esto podrías derrotarlo, o paralizarlo, lo que ocurra primero, pero no lo mates, eso lo haré yo.

?:Esta máquina debilita al enemigo con tensión, le provoca horrorosas pesadillas que lo trastornan, lo dejan débil, y luego, ataca, es un organismo mecánico-orgánico, así que puede pensar una táctica de ataque frente a cualquier situación.

?:Se ve prometedor, sabes? aunque necesitamos reconstruirlo...

Menomaru:Apresúrense, Necesito capturar a ese miserable.

EN EL HOTEL.

Fluttershy:Contrólate!

BlackShade:Controlarme de que? Estoy muy bien! despierto, listo para todo!

Fluttershy:Llevas 5 tazas de café, detente! te puede dar algo al corazón.

BlackShade:Bien...Debo admitir que esta comida está muy buena.

Fluttershy:No hay duda, pero solo quiero volver a Ponyville a ver a todas, no hemos sabido nada de Rainbow Dash desde nuestro matrimonio... solo se fue con los Wonderbolts cuando les dijiste que ella era buena para eso.

BlackShade:Bueno, estaba en lo correcto o no? Es la mejor voladora de Equestria, es rápida, segura de si misma...y algo orgullosa, pero tiene todo lo necesario para eso.

La pareja baja a la entrada del hotel.

Fluttershy:Como vas a conseguir dinero?

BlackShade:Fácil, solo voy a-... no tengo idea, solo déjamelo a mí.

Fluttershy:Como quieras, yo voy a arreglarme para nuestra cita.

BlackShade:Eso es para la noche, es mas lindo, y la luna resalta tus ojos.

Fluttershy:Eres tan tierno...te gustan mis ojos?

BlackShade:Me encantan...son los ojos mas bonitos que he tenido la suerte de ver.

Fluttershy:Te amo BlackShade.

BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo, amo mucho.

Light Gaia:Pueden dejar de coquetear en la entrada, tórtolos? se está juntando un montón de ponies afuera.

BlackShade:(!) Maldición! Dejenme en paz! No voy a hacerlo!

Fluttershy:No vas a hacer que?

BlackShade:Tu solo afírmate fuerte.

Entonces, él sale volando rápidamente de ahí,con Fluttershy en su lomo sube las escaleras volando entre ellas y al llegar a la habitación, deja a Fluttershy en el suelo, abre la puerta y la cierra casi instantaneamente.

Fluttershy:Que te pasa? Porque tuviste que sacarme así? Estaba muy cómoda.

BlackShade:Mira, recuerdas el otro día cuando salí al pueblo a caminar?

Fluttershy:Si.

BlackShade:Mira, cuando canté en la fiesta, varios me felicitaron , me dijeron que era muy bueno con la guitarra y cosas por el estilo, pero varios me molestaban con que hiciera un concierto, con que cantara algo nuevo, pero no estoy seguro...me quitaría mucho tiempo practicar con mis hermanos y amigos...además no me gustaría pasar cuatro o cinco horas al día con ese inútil de Lighting...

Fluttershy:Se te ha acurrido algo nuevo?

BlackShade:De hecho si...pero no tengo ganas de cantar ahora...lo único que te voy a decir es que son varias canciones cortas...

Fluttershy:No me refería a eso.

BlackShade:Oh...bueno, no...solo me preocupa el asunto del bebé...no se como es el tema del parto...así que es una de las cosas que voy a preguntar en el olimpo cuando vaya a entrenar a esa maldita academia. Mierda , en realidad no quiero ir...pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo vivir aprendiendo de lo que la gente me dice, tengo 22 años!

Fluttershy:Se que volverás muy bien, confío en ti.

BlackShade:Sé que todo estará bien en mi ausencia...pero aún así me preocupa bastante.

Fluttershy:Te puedes tranquilizar? me pones nerviosa a mí.

BlackShade:Lo siento.

Fluttershy:No te preocupes, solo quiero salir pronto.

BlackShade:Lo hubieras dicho, vámonos!

EN PONYVILLE.

Pinkie Pie:Otro pony nuevo! Esto es genial!

BrightSword:Despues de todos nosotros, dudo que algo nos sorprenda.

Twilight:Espero que no pase lo mismo que pasó cuando llego tu hermano.

Luminus:Ya estoy enterado del asunto, Twilight, pero creo que no debiste esconderte.

Candy Cloud:Ahí viene!

Applejack:Debe ser alguien importante...viene en un tren especial.

El tren para en la estación, entonces, un unicornio sale de ahí, pero con una mirada muy extraña, sin dejar ver su cutie mark, salió de ahí e inmediatamente corrió al bosque.

Pinkie Pie:(?) Debe estar con prisa! pero no lo dejaré sin su bienvenida!

EN EL OLIMPO.

Zeus:Hades, Crees que él venga despues de todo?

Hades:No lo sé, pero si viene, sería una carta fuerte para nuestro pequeño concurso. Que opinas tu Artemisa?

Artemisa:Debe ser él, se ve muy prometedor, no crees Atenea?

Atenea:Si, veo que es muy justo en sus acciones, y si pudo asesinar demonios así...me gustaría que fuera uno de nosotros.

Zeus:Le diré a su guardían que le diga acerca del tema, ya han caido varios, no podemos dejar que esto siga ocurriendo.

Poseidón:Siempre recordaré a los que cayeron en batalla.

DE VUELTA CON LOS PEGASOS...

BlackShade:Como puede gustarte esto?

Fluttershy:Relájate...No vinimos al spa para estar tensos.

BlackShade:Bien...solo espero que no me hagan nada extraño.

Fluttershy:Tranquilízate, estamos muy bien aquí...

BlackShade:No se atrevan a tocar mis pezuñas.

Fluttershy:Eres igual a Dash.

BlackShade:Que?!

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

?:Él ya mató a varios demonios, así que nos vemos obligados a "usarlos".

?:No, no te referirás a-

?:Sí, me refiero a los demonios mayores del haberno, los seres mas salvajes conocidos por los eternos.

?:Esas cosas son incontrolables!son solo máquinas de matar sin mente! Si lo haces entonces tal vez ellos destruyan el mundo entero.

?:Yo sé como controlarlos...con un sacrificio de un eterno, así que buscaremos a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlos a todos, o para complacerlos.

?:Esa tal Light Gaia, parece tener un gran potencial dentro de ella...es una fusión, despues de todo...los ángeles demoníacos no son muy comunes.

?:Si...pero ese mundo es muy raro...detecto tambien un demonio angelical...él más un angel demoníaco serían imparables.

?:No te preocupes, con nuestro pequeño experimento es imposible que nos ganen.

EN EL INFIERNO.

Menomaru:Slender pony, has logrado contactar con el Slender de la dimensión humana?

Slender Pony:Nooooo...peeeeroooooo eeeessss caaasssiii ttaaaannn fffuuuueeeerrrtteeee cooommooooo yooooo.

Menomaru:Ese miserable angel demoníaco ya ha asesinado a varios de los nuestros, entre ellos el rey del limbo, el cual era un estorbo, pero aún así, los demonios somos poderosos, no dejaremos que una imperfección de nuestra raza nos gane!

?:Jajaja...sín ese parásito no serían nada.

Slender Pony:Aaah...eeeesssaaaaa coooosssaaaaa.

Menomaru:Tenemos al X de nuestro lado...un poderoso organismo parasitario que mata y asimila a su presa y usa su cuerpo y habilidades a su conveniencia y antojo, no lo podemos controlar, pero en los primeros momentos es muy tonto con sus acciones, así que creo que podemos acabar con el mientras aún asimila el cuerpo de BlackShade.

?:Vamos, no me dejen sin crédito, he traido el parásito mas volátil del universo conocido, y ustedes no me agradecen?

Menomaru:Verás, nosotros somos demonios, así que tu recompensa será, ser la primera prueba del parásito X.

?:Qué? No pueden! Yo los ayudé! y traje al parásito, yo los mando ahora!

Menomaru:Cuando tratas con demonios no puedes comandar.

?:NOOOOOOOOOO-!

EN EL SPA DEL HOTEL.

BlackShade:Mierda...mi espalda.

Fluttershy:Que bien me siento!

BlackShade:Habla por ti misma, compañera.

Fluttershy:Vamos a salir o no?

BlackShade:Claro que si.

Fluttershy:Estoy gorda?

BlackShade:Por supuesto que no! Estas muy delgada.

Fluttershy:*sonríe*

BlackShade:Bien, esperame en la habitación, yo vuelvo enseguida.

El pegaso negro sale volando del lugar, perdiéndose en la distancia, Fluttershy se queda mirando un rato y se va.

Fluttershy:Espero que no haga nada tonto, el ánimo se me vendría abajo si-ay no...

BlackShade:(apenas escuchando su voz) MALDICIÓOOOOOOON! AAAGH!

En medio de la playa, el pegaso cayó en la arena, dejando un hoyo donde llegó un montón de gente a mirar que habia pasado.

BlackShade:Uuugg...eso dolío bastante.

?:Está vivo?

?:Que es?

?:Atrás!

BlackShade:Me pueden decir donde diablos estoy?

?:Este está borracho.

?:Como cayó así y sobrevivió?

BlackShade:Donde estoy? en serio, debo saberlo, tambien la hora.

El pegaso negro se levanta, al apoyarse en sus patas, se da cuenta que tiene un pedazo de vidrio clavado en una pezuña.

BlackShade:...Auch.

?:Sácate eso animal!

BlackShade:Escuchame bien, no soy un animal, soy un angel demoníaco, y solo me interesa saber que hora es y donde estoy.

?:Estas en la playa, y son las cinco de la tarde.

BlackShade:Hm? Esa voz...te conozco?

?:Claro que me conoces.

Al ver hacia atrás, reconoce un crin y una cola multicolor , en ese momento recuerda enseguida de quien se trata.

BlackShade:Así que encontré el final del arcoiris.

Rainbow Dash:Que tal te va?

BlackShade:Además de caer de más o menos 2500 metros de altura, bastante bien.

Rainbow Dash:Eso debió doler mucho.

BlackShade:Mira ese agujero, lo hice yo, pero que tal te va a ti como Wonderbolt?

Rainbow Dash:De maravilla!, salí a volar con Spitfire y Soarin ayer, pero tenían asuntos pendientes en la academia y me dieron tiempo libre.

BlackShade:Así que te aceptaron así nada más? yo juraba que estabas en la academia.

Rainbow Dash:Como está Fluttershy?

BlackShade:De lo más bien, me está esperando , solo necesito algo de dinero...

Rainbow Dash:Yo tengo unos bits aquí, si quieres te los doy.

BlackShade:No puedo, son tuyos, los puedes necesitar luego.

Rainbow Dash:No es problema, despues de todo tengo varias cosas en mi hotel y además vuelvo a Ponyville mañana por la noche.

BlackShade:Yo vuelvo tambien mañana en la noche, me iría volando contigo, pero ya sabes como es Shy, si quieres nos vamos juntos.

Rainbow Dash:Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana!

BlackShade:Hasta luego, Dashie.

El pegaso empieza a sobrevolar la ciudad, cuando ve algo café en el suelo, al instante baja y la recoje, era una billetera, y no había nadie cerca, así que él la abre y encuentra 200 bits.

BlackShade:Eso estuvo muy fácil...supongo que es mi dia de suerte.

Entonces, él se pone a volar para volver a buscar a su pareja.

EN PONYVILLE.

BrightSword:Bueno AJ, creo que hasta aquí llegué yo.

Applejack:No digas eso, vamos, tu puedes!

BrightSword:Llevamos más de tres horas!

Applejack:Yo no estoy cansada.

BrightSword:Es que tu solo recibes.

Applejack:Y tu?

BrightSword:Tengo que moverme bastante, es agotador.

Applejack:Vamos! aún estamos a la mitad!

BrightSword:No puedo aguantar tanto;tu estás acostumbrada a patear árboles, yo no, además todas las manzanas me caen en la cabeza, tu solo le das una patada y caen en el barril.

Applejack:Bien, descanzemos, te traeré un poco de agua.

BrightSword:Gracias.

EN EL ARBOL DE TWILIGHT.

Spike:Twilight, porqué invitaste a ese unicornio?

Twilight:Porque tenemos mucho en común, y es muy inteligente, creo que podremos hablar de varias cosas.

Spike:Te gusta, no es así?

Twilight:Que? *nerviosa* claro que no! solo es muy agradable y yo...tengo que ir al baño a peinarme!

La unicornio se va de ahí galopando a toda velocidad.

Spike:Si le gusta.

Luminus:Hey, Twilight? Spike? ya estoy aquí!

El pequeño dragón abre la puerta y deja entrar al unicornio.

Luminus:Donde está Twili?

Spike:Peinandose.

Luminus:Espero que no se haya tomado muy en serio la proposición...

Spike:Proposición?

Luminus:Si...voy a llevarla a cenar...si es que ella quiere.

Spike:Si querrá, te lo aseguro.

Antes de cerrar el capítulo, tengo que decirles algo, busqué amor y rivalidad en google, y estoy muy contento en decir que ya sale como resultado, cosa que pensé que nunca pasaría, yo solo escribo por diversión y todo eso, no para tener fans ni nada, pero al buscar BlackShade, me di cuenta que hay un programa que se llama "Blackshades" , para aclarar algo, no sabía de la existencia de ese programa, o lo que sea, así que no crean que es una estrategia comercial ni nada de eso, es mera coincidencia, siempre me gustó ese nombre para un pony, y al final dejé de soñar y decidí ponerlo todo en una pantalla y dejar que todo el mundo lo viera.

-Aprovechando el momento, voy a intentar mejorar mis dibujos para transformar la historia (Que casi nadie ve porque la mayoría de las visitas estan en el primer capítulo) en un comic, no aseguro nada, ni siquiera si saldrá, solo es una posibilidad, si hay algún programa para hacerme la vida más fácil y dibujar y pintar con más facilidad , bienvenidos sean los comentarios de ayuda, pero porfavor no me pongan "Hazlo en Paint".

Gracias por su atención y feliz lectura.


	28. Que pasa conmigo?

Bueno... siento no haber podido poner un update de las historias centrales la semana pasada, pero estoy apretado con el colegio y además estaba lleno de tareas hasta la cabeza, pero ahora voy a estar solo por el fin de semana, así que yo creo que voy a estar colgado escribiendo por ese tiempo, ahora, continuando con la historia.

Fluttershy:Estas listo, Blackie?

BlackShade:Nop.

Fluttershy:Porque te demoras tanto?

BlackShade:Sería mucho más rápido si no me hubieras mandado al suelo de esa forma, estaba volando, y dejé un crater en la arena, además mi pezuña sigue sangrando.

Fluttershy:Insisto en que lo siento!

BlackShade:Lo se, y aprecio mucho eso, solo que fue bastante doloroso.

Fluttershy:Puedes ver como está el bebé?

BlackShade:Francamente no, ahora no, está "ocupado", supongo que ya sabes donde.

Fluttershy:Ya me lo dijiste antes, y espero que esté bien.

BlackShade:Tranquila, no pasará nada malo con nuestro bebé, despues de todo, debería ser muy fuerte.

Fluttershy:Déjame ver tu pezuña.

BlackShade:No es necesario...ya paré el sangrado.

Fluttershy:Que bien.

BlackShade:*espasmo* *gruñido* Uuug...grrr...

Fluttershy:Estas bien?

BlackShade (?):Grrra...grraaaaawwrr...

Fluttershy se acercó temerosa al pegaso, al tocar su espalda, el se puso a temblar fuertemente y luego la tiró al suelo, al ver sus ojos, estaban completamente negros, él estaba fuera de si.

Fluttershy:BlackShade! controlate!

BlackShade (?):Uuug...Gaia...huye de aquí...ellos están volviendo...ggrrrr...

Fluttershy:BlackShade!

BlackShade (?):Tú...criatura inferior...no eres más que escoria...grrraawwrrr...

Fluttershy:BlackShade ,siéntate!

BlackShade (?): Agh! Que-... es esto?!

El pegaso aún con sus ojos oscuros, se mantuvo de pie por un momento, el collar empezó a perder su brillo y el conjuro perdió su efecto.

Fluttershy:Que te pasa?

BlackShade (?):ugg...mi cabeza.

Fluttershy:Blackie?

BlackShade:Aaaaauuuuch... me duele mucho la cabeza...de que cosa me perdí?

Fluttershy:Tus ojos...

BlackShade:Que pasa con mis ojos?

Fluttershy:Se pusieron negros, y te pusiste a gruñir, pensé que diciendote que te sentaras , tu-

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAAH!

Fluttershy:Perdón.

BlackShade:Maldito sea este jodido collar del demonio.

Fluttershy:En fin, el collar no funcionó la primera vez, pero estabas muy raro.

BlackShade:Ojos negros? Hmmm... no recuerdo que tenga ojos negros en ninguna forma, solo dorados y rojos...creo.

Fluttershy:Estas listo ahora?

BlackShade:Si...pero no estoy seguro que quieras salir conmigo ahora...

Fluttershy:De que hablas!

Ella corrió hacia Blackshade y lo abrazó, apenas sintió su cálidas patas en su cuerpo, BlackShade se sonrojó.

Fluttershy:Siempre voy a querer estar con mi demonio!

BlackShade:Fluttershy...

Ahora Blackshade respondió al abrazo, ambos se miraron fijamente.

BlackShade:No entiendo...realmente no entiendo como puedes arriesgar tu vida todos los dias conmigo...por amor.

Fluttershy:No hay nada más fuerte que el amor.

BlackShade:Lo tendré en mente, cariñito.

Fluttershy:Mientras termino aquí, no terminaste de decirme como te fue con Dashie.

BlackShade:Mira, yo la encontré en la playa gracias a tu "truco con el collar", y le dije que podríamos ir juntos de vuelta a Ponyville.

Fluttershy:Me parece bien.

BlackShade:De verdad?

Fluttershy:Si, pero si duermes con alguien, esa seré yo.

BlackShade:Creeme, estoy casado con la única pony del universo que deseo.

Fluttershy:Porque no sigues la corriente de tus deseos?

BlackShade:Me encantaría, de veras, pero no puedo por dos cosas, 1:El bebé, 2:Ya nos vamos.

Fluttershy:Podría hacerte una chupadita rápida.*sonrojada*

BlackShade:No recuerdas que acordamos que no lo harías porque la tragarías?

Fluttershy:No la trago!Lo juro!

BlackShade:Realmente me gustaría poder decirte que no, pero estoy con ganas y además lo haces muy bien.

Fluttershy:Solo preocúpate de disfrutarla.

BlackShade:Cuando empieces dudo que pueda preocuparme de otra cosa.

Fluttershy:Me encantas.

Fluttershy sentó a BlackShade en el suelo del baño, arriba de la alfombra que había, apenas ambos tocaron el suelo, ella le dio un beso en la frente a él, y se puso a tocarlo.

BlackShade:No tan fuerte...es un punto sensible.

Fluttershy:Esta muy dura...hace cuanto que estás así?

BlackShade:Desde ...antes de ayer ,no he podido controlarme.

Fluttershy:Solo necesitas un poquito de estimulación.

La pegaso color crema empezó a frotar el pene de BlackShade lentamente, y el la miraba tiernamente.

BlackShade:Me gusta mucho, me vendría bien un beso, sabes?

Fluttershy:Depende de donde, picarón.

BlackShade:Boca, tontita, tus cascos son suficientes por ahora.

Fluttershy:Mmmmm...suena tentador, pero luego.

BlackShade:Pero Fluttershy!

Fluttershy:Hey, cálmate, con más estrés solo haces tus erecciones más grandes.

BlackShade:Bien...tu solo no te detengas por lo que mas quieras.

Fluttershy:No lo haré...déjame probarla...huele muy bien hoy...

BlackShade:No se a que te refieres con eso, pero está bien...

Fluttershy:Solo unas lamidas...

Entonces, ella comenzó a lamer lentamente la punta del pene del pegaso oscuro, despues la base y en unos minutos estaba lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa.

BlackShade:Aaah...eres una buena chica...no pares.

Fluttershy:Sabe deliciosa...

BlackShade:Es raro...pero me alegro que te guste su sabor...

Fluttershy:Mejor?

BlackShade:Mucho mejor...vamonos ya antes de que empecemos a tener sexo otra vez...

La pareja salió disimuladamente del hotel, BlackShade sentía varias auras extrañas por el lugar, solo le preocupaba que no le hicieran daño a Fluttershy y que no se llevaran a colmillo de acero.

BlackShade:Rápido...una carrera hasta la entrada?

Fluttershy:No puedo correr con el bebé...

BlackShade:Entonces vamos rápido...eeeh...no puedo esperar.

Fluttershy:Vamos!

EN PONYVILLE.

Kiyana:Que tal tu relación, carnada?

BrightSword:*gruñido*primero cebo...ahora carnada? NO TE SOPORTO!

-  
El dia 23/4/13 , estaba con mis amigos, y tengo uno que se llama Ignacio, que es moreno de piel, pero para molestarlo le decía negro, me molestó un rato que no le dijera negro, y despues le dije, "tranquilo, ya no te voy a decir negro, oscuro", así que se me vino esto a la mente.  
-

Kiyana:Bien...pero como va tu relación con AJ?

BrightSword:Muy bien...estamos pensando en casarnos, pero Applejack no está segura aún...

Kiyana:Esas cosas son serias y toman tiempo, Black estuvo con Fluttershy por meses, tu llevas más o menos unas seis o siete semanas, tal vez ocho.

BrightSword:Si...creo que tienes razón.

EN EL ARBOL DE TWILIGHT.

Spike:Twilight!Luminus te está esperando!

Luminus:Tranquilo, pequeño, no importunes a la dama.

Twilight:Ya voy!

Luminus:Rápido Spike, amigo, tienes que decirme algo de como conquistar a Twilight!

Spike:Hmm...intenta ser cariñoso, ella es algo sensible a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es muy arriesgada, no seas muy rápido con tus cosas.

Luminus:*nervioso* Mis cosas?- a que te refieres con mis cosas?

Spike:No me refiero a "eso".

Twilight:Ya estoy lista, Luminus.

Twilight bajó con el traje que usó en la gala de galope, con su crin resplandeciente, algo sonrojada.

Luminus:Guau...te ves...radiante, Twili.

Twilight:Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien, Luminus.

Luminus:Yo? No...no pienso en que-tu crees?

Twilight:Claro que sí! eres encantador.

Luminus:Muchas Gracias.

EN UN HOTEL.

Candy Cloud:Dime, Lighting...

Lighting Crusher:Uh?

Candy Cloud:Tu sabes mucho más de mujeres que yo...crees que Pinkie Pie esté interesada en mi?

Lighting Crusher:No lo se...no los he visto tanto tiempo como para saberlo, pero se llevan muy bien ustedes dos, no crees?

Candy Cloud:Si...hemos estado jugando bastante, es muy animada, si tan solo BlackShade estuviera aquí me podría decir que hacer para agradarle más, aún así no me puedes dar unos consejos?

Lighting Crusher:Eeeeehhh...está bien, Cloud, concéntrate e intenta recordar todo lo que te diga.

Candy Cloud se sentó y puso una mirada atenta hacia el pegaso.

Lighting Crusher:Mira, tienes que ser muy gentil, intenta conocerla más a fondo preguntandole cosas personales, pero de manera indirecta, como si en realidad no quisieras preguntarle, tienes que ser muy tierno con ella para que se sienta a gusto, cuando llegues a su corazón, convéncela de ir a un lugar romántico , si es posible a la luz de la luna o a la puesta de sol, ahí, si ella se apoya en tu hombro, entonces vas por buen camino...

Candy Cloud:Y despues?

Lighting Crusher:Allí tienes que ser aún más tierno, decirle lo linda que es, lo que te gusta de ella, lo que te gustaría hacer, intenta centrarte siempre en ella, que sus ojos son lindos, que su sonrisa ess muy brillante, todo lo que se ocurra que creas que le gustará, si de verdad te ama, entonces te pedirá la pezuña o algo así, tal vez te abraze, te tome de la cintura y ella misma te de un beso, si no es así, intenta mirandola a los ojos, decirle que te gustan mucho sus labios, y acariciale el crin, así no se resistirá

-  
Estos trucos de verdad sirven, así conquiste a mi novia, en una puesta de sol, me pidió la mano y luego de un poco de juegos inocentes nos dimos un beso , bla bla bla, pero el punto es que si necesitan ayuda de algún tipo siempre pueden preguntarme.

Candy Cloud:Hmmm...muchas gracias amigo, mañana cuando vaya a hacer pasteles con Pinkie Pie haré todo lo que me dijiste.

Lighting Crusher:Suerte, Campeón.

SALIENDO DE UN RESTAURANT...

BlackShade:Realmente estás segura?

Fluttershy:Porsupuesto!

BlackShade:{sigh} Bien...Aunque sigo creyendo que es mala idea.

Fluttershy:Prometiste hacer lo que quisiera ahora porque era tu pony especial!

BlackShade:...Aún así te adoro.

Fluttershy:Yo tambien te adoro.

BlackShade:Donde quieres?

Fluttershy:Aquí mismo.

BlackShade:Pero hay mucha gente aquí...no puede ser en otro lugar?

Fluttershy:Quiero comer helados ahora!

BlackShade:Espero que esas hayan sido las locas hormonas de embarazada que Mithril me dijo.

Fluttershy:Son solo antojos.

BlackShade:Bien...pero tendremos que esperar.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

BlackShade:Al fin!

Fluttershy:Cuantos bits tienes?

BlackShade:200 y algo.

Fluttershy:Quiero...un helado de chocolate y vainilla.

BlackShade:...Yo solo de chocolate.

Fluttershy:No seas tan aburrido! Dos de chocolate y vainilla.

BlackShade:Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate.

?:Jajaja...una criatura superior sometida por una mucho más que inferior...que irónico.

BlackShade:(!) (no tengo a colmillo de acero...no puedo pelear, y no será luna llena, así que si peleo ahora...no tendré oportunidad...solo tranquilízate BlackShade)

Fluttershy:BlackShade! Despierta! Aquí está tu helado, vamos a tomarlo a la playa.

BlackShade:Porsupuesto, vamos.

El par de pegasos camina hacia la arena, el agua se veía oscura por la noche, pero la luna reflejada en el agua era muy bonita a los ojos de ambos, el angel demoníaco miraba a su pareja insistentemente.

Fluttershy:No es hermoso?

BlackShade:Si que lo es.

Fluttershy:Come, debes tener hambre.

BlackShade:Tengo un poco...pero más que nada tengo sed.

Fluttershy:Yo tengo algo que podría quitártela, pero tendrías que tomarla en un lugar privado.

BlackShade:No intentes hacer eso,*susurrando* no voy a hacerte un oral para sacar un poco de tus jugos vaginales...hasta llegar al hotel, ahí te espera una sesion de lamidas muy larga.

Fluttershy:*risa tierna* Y no esperas nada a cambio?

BlackShade:Tal vez...depende de ti, si quieres hacerme algo o no.

Fluttershy:Siempre quiero.

EN EL INFIERNO.

Menomaru:Queridos demonios, como ven ese idiota del universo humano no pudo traer al Slender "humano", pero sirvió como un perfecto contenedor del Parásito X, como ven, el parásito ya lo asimiló, ha creado una copia exacta de él, que ahora solo busca atacarnos, el X tiene la habilidad que si no es absorvido por una criatura con genes de "Metroide" su depredador predeterminado,o devorado por un metroide en sí, podrá recrear al último ser que asimiló.

Slender Pony:Suueeeenaaaa biiieeeenn.

Menomaru:Tambien tendremos refuerzos, ya que Slender Pony aquí presente no devoró las almas de los demonios que Blackshade mató, así que White Sorccerer y Ryuukutsei están "vivos" otra vez.

Slender Pony:Teeeeengooooo haaaaambreeeeee.

?:*estática*

Menomaru:Que es eso?

Slender Pony:Nooooo pueeeedeee seerrr...Sleeeeendeeeeer?

?*Estática*

En la pared del infierno, un portal a un bosque se abre, y una figura alargada vestida de traje y sin rostro que sin duda sabrás de quien se trata sale de ahi y enseguida el portal se cierra.

Slender pony:Asssíiiii queeee tuuu eeereessss Sslleeeeeendeeeeeerrr...

Slender: ...

Menomaru:Debe ser algo tímido, en fin, ahora, cuando Slender Pony y Slender slender estén recuperados y a todo su potencial, ambos irán tras BlackShade.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

?:Como está "él"?

?-:Nightmare?Recuperándose rápidamente, su armadura ya está arreglada, el cristal ya fue implantado y su cuerpo ya está casi sano, pronto nuestra creación podrá ir tras ellos.

?:Excelente.

EN LA PLAYA.

BlackShade:Debo admitirlo, amorcito, realmente sabes disfrutar la vida...retiro lo dicho hacerca de las cosas dulces, ahora si me gustan...algo.

Fluttershy:Nunca te he preguntado...a que saben mis jugos?

BlackShade:No es un buen lugar para preguntarlo, si quieres saberlo vamos al hotel.

Fluttershy:Camina.

Al llegar al hotel, Gaia no estaba, ambos no le dan importancia y suben a su habitación, allí, BlackShade cierra la puerta, y le separa las piernas a Fluttershy apenas se recostó en la cama.

BlackShade:Mira, tu lindo , tierno, jugoso,cálido, apretado y suave coño está aquí, no?

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* Si...

BlackShade:Esta maravilla del mundo, además de ser muy lindo, tiene un excelente sabor, olor y se siente genial cuando tenemos sexo.

Fluttershy:De verdad lo crees?

BlackShade:Claro que si.

Fluttershy:Y a que saben mis jugos?

BlackShade:Tus jugos vaginales son la cosa mas deliciosa que puedas imaginarte, y lo mejor, es que son gratis, sabrosos y fáciles de sacar, siempre y cuando tu tengas la gentileza de abrir las patas y dejar que te hagan orales hasta que los sueltes, cosa que espero, solo me dejas a mi.

Fluttershy:Nunca dejaría que otra lengua tocara mi vagina.

BlackShade:Eeeeh...de verdad quiero violarte...puedo?

Fluttershy:No es una violación porque estoy de acuerdo, pero aún así es excitante que digas eso.

BlackShade:Porque crees que lo hago?

Fluttershy:Porque tu pene necesita liberarse y no sabes como decirlo.

BlackShade:Tu solo lame.

Fluttershy:Acércalo a mi boca, quiero que estes de rodillas mientras lo hago.

BlackShade:Muy bien.

Los dejo esperando para el próximo capítulo donde digo enseguida que va a quedar la cagá.

Otra cosa, lo de los comics no va a poder ser, pero debido a mi reciente compra de unos audífonos con micrófono, voy a cumplir mi OTRO SUEÑO, de hacer Walkthroughts/Playthroughts/Failthroughts de varios juegos, ya que mi computador original sigue en reparaciones, no será muy pronto, pero aseguro que haré los siguientes juegos:

-Dead Space 3-Necesito comprar el juego y tener un compañero para jugar co-op.

-Left 4 Dead 1 y 2-Los otros 3 compañeros para poder jugar las campañas y 4 mas para jugar sus buenos versus locos, me reservo a Francis y a Nick.

Dead Island:Mi juego favorito, o uno de ellos, necesito 3 compañeros , pero yo me reservo al negro garga de Sam B altiro.

-F.E.A.R 3-Tal vez, pero es single player creo, nunca me han gustado los F.E.A.R. pero  
son muy populares, depende de ustedes.

-SlendyTubbies-Sonará ridículo para algunos, pero con este juego toda la montonera de seguidores de Starblind (osea yo) podrán entrar a jugar.

-Minecraft:infaltable clásico de clásicos , me gusta bastante y al igual que el slendytubbies, se puede jugar de a montones y además tengo el server de simioscraft instalado gracias a Alfredo HD que creo el instalador y a HolyFencio-Holyfuuu que subió el link a youtube en uno de los videos del GOTH(Gaiming On the House)

-Amnesia The Dark Descent:A quien no le hace bien un poco de miedo? Este juego muy popular ha sido visto por mi en los videos de Xoda (gran youtuber) Master Of Audio Surf (Otro de los grandes, pero habla inglés) y varios youtubers más.

-Serie penumbra:Penumbra Overture, Penumbra Black Plague y Penumbra Requiem, grandes juegos que nunca obtuve, pero los descargaré y los jugaré :3

-Portal 2:juego muy divertido, otra vez necesito compañero, me reservo a Atlas.

-Prototype:un gran juego, original pero que tengo con el disco rayado, así que si alguien es tan amable de pasarme un crack en el cual el juego no se crashee al iniciar, o intentar iniciar el juego, porfavor PASENMELO, es un juego muy bueno, se varios secretos, pero no muchos contando todos los que hay, los cracks que no me sirven tienen el error que al intentar crear/cargar una partida, en cualquier mision, con cualquier dato , mejora , poder, etc , al momento que debería empezar el juego con Alex Mercer parado/encorvado con el cazador supremo en la espalda, en vez de aparecer eso el juego se cierra, así que intenten que no se trate de ese.

-Metro 2033:Muy buen juego, muy buenos diseños, muy buenos gritos, muy buen personaje, muy buena trama, muy buen(os) final(es), muy buenos monstruos, muy buenas armas, muy buenas traiciones, muy buenos mutantes, muy buenos oscuros y otra serie de muy buenos que conforman uno de los juegos que considero simplemente como:  
PERFECCION.

Depende de ustedes, cuando tenga mi computador de vuelta revisaré mi steam, busquenme por God Slayer, envíenme una solicitud y así hablamos de a que juego quieren entrar, quien quieren ser, y de otras cosas que quieran o necesiten saber.


	29. Regreso Amargo (CAPÍTULO X-TRA LARGO)

Continuando con el capítulo anterior...

Fluttershy:Estas listo?

BlackShade:(?!) nnggg...aauuuuccchhh...mi cabeza...grrr...grraaaawwwwrrrrr...

Fluttershy:No de nuevo.

BlackShade:(?) Yo...debo...matarlo...maldito...demonio...te...des truire...

Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!

BlackShade:(?):No...lo entiendes...verdad?...jajaja...estúpida...tu...no eres...nada...yo...soy...perfecto...yo...soy...un. ..angel demoníaco...

Fluttershy:Blackie...no me hagas esto, vuelve...no quiero estar con alguien así...yo te quiero, no me dejes.

BlackShade:(?) Q-que?

Fluttershy:Yo te amo...con toda mi alma, no hagas esto, tu no eres así.

Blackshade:(?) Los ponys...no pueden...estar con...seres...superiores...porque...me amas?

Fluttershy:Porque tu eres especial-yo te amo porque eres diferente a todos, tu eres un guerrero, proteges toda Equestria, eres bueno, tu no eres así, tienes que recobrar tu mente, tienes que volver...estamos casados...estoy embarazada de ti...yo quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Blackshade:(?) Tú...de veras...me quieres...realmente me quieres...No me lo creo.

Fluttershy:Si te quiero...pero quiero que vuelvas.

BlackShade:(?)Yo...Fluttershy? eres tu, mariposa?

Los ojos del pegaso vuelven a ser normales, algo irritados por la trasformación, pero normales, él miró a Fluttershy con una mirada triste, y luego se desmayó de golpe.

Fluttershy:Debe dolerle mucho todo esto...

EN LA MENTE DE BLACKSHADE

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade...

BlackShade:Que?

Dark Mithril:Está invitado con toda su familia y amigas a ir al olimpo, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón quieren verlos.

BlackShade:Esta bien...solo dejame cumplir con algo que tengo que hacer...una promesa...dile que ire en 8 dias exactos.

Dark Mithril:Si, amo BlackShade.

BlackShade:Espera!

Dark Mithril:Que ocurre?

BlackShade:Dime...explicame bien esto del nacimiento de un pony, debo saberlo.

Dark Mithril:Bueno...mire...cuando se produce el parto la mujer...

(EXPLICACIÓN LARGA)

BlackShade:QUEEEEEE?! COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! FLUTTERSHY NO LO SOPORTARÁ! QUE HAGO?! QUE HAGO MALDITA SEA?!

Dark Mithril:Tranquilo, ellas están diseñadas para servir para eso.

BlackShade:(!) Disculpa? "diseñadas"? Sabes cuanto me molesta que molesten a mi chica!?

Dark Mithril:Yo...

BlackShade:Vete de aquí, no quiero verte ahora.

El espíritu mira hacia el suelo, y se desvanece.

BlackShade:Maldito seas...

Fluttershy:BlackShade? Despierta.

El pegaso negro se despierta y mira a su pareja algo aturdido y confundido

BlackShade:Hmm? Fluttershy? Eres tu, amor?

Fluttershy:Si, te traje desayuno, y tienes una invitada.

BlackShade:Ese olor...Buenos días Dashie.

Rainbow Dash:Buenos días, campeón.

BlackShade:Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?

Fluttershy:Unas...27 horas, dormiste toda la tarde.

BlackShade:Mierda...entonces nos vamos hoy, no?

Rainbow Dash:Así es.

BlackShade:Bueno...estoy aturdido aún...me dan una mano?

Fluttershy:No! No enfrente de Dash...

BlackShade:Que? No ese tipo de mano, mano de ayudarme.

Rainbow Dash:Estuvimos ambas con el dos o tres veces, por si no lo recuerdas.

Fluttershy:Si...pero ahora estamos casados.

BlackShade:Cálmate...creo que puedo levantarme.

El pegaso negro intenta moverse, pero su espalda cruje y cae al colchón de nuevo.

BlackShade: Okey...no puedo.

Rainbow Dash:Estas bien?

BlackShade:No...mi espalda duele mucho.

Fluttershy:Quieres un masaje?

BlackShade:Me encantaría.

Rainbow Dash:Quieres una mano?

BlackShade:Shy?

Fluttershy:Muy bien...tu sóbale por aquí...yo le masajeo los hombros.

BlackShade:aaaah...eso se siente bastante bien...

Rainbow Dash:Come algo...debes tener mucha hambre.

BlackShade:Bastante...aaaaah...justo ahí.

Fluttershy:Relájate.

BlackShade:Aaaaah...que bien se siente.

Rainbow Dash:*risa*

BlackShade:Que es tan gracioso? aaaaah.

Rainbow Dash:Pareciera que te estamos haciendo otra cosa.

BlackShade:Realmente lo quieres, no?

Fluttershy:Bla-BlackShade!

Rainbow Dash:*sonrojada* De hecho...si.

BlackShade:Que dices , Mariposa? una corta por los viejos tiempos?

Fluttershy:Yo...pero...es que...tu y yo...Suena tentador...

BlackShade:Entonces...solo me recuesto y ustedes hacen el trabajo?

Fluttershy:Primero come.

Rainbow Dash:Es mejor que comas.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

UN DESAYUNO OBLIGADO MAS TARDE

BlackShade:Felices?

Rainbow Dash:Así es.

Fluttershy:Recuestate, tienes que relajarte.

BlackShade:Lo se.

Rainbow Dash empieza a susurrarle cosas a Fluttershy, BlackShade no le da importancia y empieza a acomodarse.

Fluttershy:Rainbow dash! No puedes hacerle eso!

Rainbow Dash:Vamos...de verdad lo necesito...porfavor?

Fluttershy:...No.

Rainbow Dash:OH VAMOS!

BlackShade:Que diablos les pasa? quiero relajarme por aquí, saben?

Fluttershy:Rainbow Dash quiere que le des sexo vaginal.

BlackShade:*sonrojado* De verdad lo quieres , Dash?

Rainbow Dash asiente con la cabeza mientras que Blackshade invita a ambas ponies que se recuesten con el, las dos pegasos se suben a la cama y le toman una pezuña a BlackShade.

BlackShade:Mira, Dashie, no creo que Fluttershy esté de acuerdo, me encantaría hacerte algo, a cualquiera de las dos, son muy lindas, ambas, son perfectas, son las mejores amigas que podría tener, pero yo le hice una promesa a Fluttershy, que si me acostaba con alguien, sería con ella, y yo no rompo nunca mis promesas, así que creo que solo te puedo masajear y besarte, pero nada más, a menos que Fluttershy cambie de opinion.

Fluttershy:(De verdad está resistiendo sus impulsos por mi?...ayer y toda esta semana a estado bastante excitado.)

Rainbow Dash:Entiendo...nunca dejarás a tu esposa...me encanta esa actitud, eres un buen pony, BlackShade.

BlackShade:Gracias, tu tambien eres una pegaso excelente, Dashie.

Fluttershy:Oye BlackShade...

BlackShade:Que?

Fluttershy:A que hora nos vamos?

BlackShade:A las 12 de la mañana, por?

Fluttershy:Son las 11:55.

BlackShade:(!) MI-ER-DA.

El pegaso se levanta de la cama y vuela de un lado a otro recogiendo todas las cosas posibles, Rainbow Dash reacciona y busca sus cosas mientras que BlackShade se mueve histérico.

Fluttershy:No teníamos tantas cosas...

BlackShade:Solo puse nuestras cosas, solo estaba revisando por si quedaba algo más.

Rainbow Dash:Lista.

BlackShade:Un momento...Colmillo De Acero...estaba en el closet...

El pegaso camina hacia el closet ahora un poco más calmado, al abrirlo, ve a colmillo de acero y la toma, pone su espada en su espalda y se preparan todos para salir;Blackshade llevaba una maleta muy grande , Rainbow Dash con un bolso mucho mas pequeño y Fluttershy con una maleta bastante pequeña, iba saltando de un lado a otro estilo Pinkie Pie, estaba feliz de volver a su hogar...Al salir del hotel, la limosina ya estaba ahí, los pegasos suben y salen de inmediato de ahí.

BlackShade:Muy bien...solo nos tomará unas dos horas volver a Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash:Muy bien! es mucho menos de lo que esperé que tardaríamos.

Fluttershy:Y...alguna novedad?

Rainbow Dash:Soy una Wonderbolt oficial.

BlackShade:Estamos todos invitados al olimpo.

Fluttershy:Que?!

BlackShade:Cuando me desmayé Mithril me dijo que Zeus, Hades y Poseidón querían verme, pero yo puse la condición que todos nosotros iríamos ahí, y aceptaron, al parecer es algo importante, los tres grandes dioses juntos.

Rainbow Dash:No hay problema por mi, sería divertido conocer el olimpo... será como Cloudsdale?

Fluttershy:Que hay con el bebé?

Rainbow Dash:Bebé? Que bebé?

BlackShade:Ah si...pensé que ya lo sabías por Shy,esta embarazada.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade eso es genial! vas a tener un hijo!

BlackShade:Así es, estoy muy emocionado, y preocupado a la vez...

Rainbow Dash:Preocupado por que?

BlackShade:Soy un angel demoníaco, una de las especies mas impredecibles del universo entero, el bebé podría salir de Fluttershy ahora ya, o bien podría despedazarnos a todos al salir si es que no lo detenemos en caso de que eso ocurra, podría rebelarse, quizas podría matar por placer, nadie lo sabe, pero creo que lo arreglaremos, Fluttershy no está asustada, sabe que yo pude salir del infierno, además, Kiyana la puede revivir en caso de.

Fluttershy:De hecho si tengo un poquitito de miedo.

BlackShade:No te preocupes,todo va a estar bien, Mariposita.

El pegaso negro se acerca a su pareja mientras la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

BlackShade:No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Fluttershy:De verdad?

BlackShade:De verdad...Eh, Dash.

Rainbow Dash:Que pasa?

BlackShade:Podrías no decir nada? quiero decirlo en frente de todos, será una gran noticia.

Rainbow Dash:No tenía planeado decirlo de todas formas, pero te lo juro, no diré nada.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad, ahora me voy a echar en el suelo a dormir una siesta, quiero estar de la mejor forma posible al volver.

Fluttershy:Siempre te pones en el suelo, porque no te apoyas en mi?

BlackShade:Podría incomodarte a ti y a Dashie.

Rainbow Dash:A mi no me importa.

BlackShade:Segura?

Rainbow Dash:Si.

Fluttershy:Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo.

BlackShade:Muy bien, entonces lo haré.

El pegaso negro se recuesta en los asientos, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de Fluttershy, que tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta, con las piernas abiertas, sonriendole, el se acomoda en su estómago y ella le empieza a rascar la cabeza, BlackShade bosteza y ambas pegasos lo miran con ternura, se durmió bastante rápido, Flutteshy le seguía rascando la cabeza, cuando un aura dorada empieza a rodearlo.

Rainbow Dash:Eeeh..eso es normal cuando duerme?

Fluttershy:No...

BlackShade empieza a moverse un poco, el aura empieza a expandirse, él se despierta agarrandose la cabeza, cuando se levanta, el ambiente se vuelve con un tinte púrpura y hace que el tiempo pase muy despacio, excepto para el.

BlackShade:*adolorido* Uh? Que demonios?!

Al mirar hacia todos lados, BlackShade se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se estaban moviendo muy lentamente, al instante se preocupa, no sabía si era alguien más o él mismo el causante, a los 10 minutos, empieza a cansarse,jadeando, el siente como todo su poder se va de su cuerpo, la habilidad desaparece y el tiempo fluye otra vez como siempre.

BlackShade: *jadeando* Fui...yo?

Fluttershy:BlackShade...que hiciste?

BlackShade:*jadeando* Ni idea...pero estoy...agotado.

Rainbow Dash:No sabes como hiciste eso?

BlackShade:No...*quejido* maldición...no de nuevo.*se desmaya*

Rainbow Dash:Está la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o desmayado, sabes?

Fluttershy:Ya me di cuenta, pero ha estado en una crisis por este tiempo, solo lo está disimulando...es tanto que quizas tenga un trauma.

Rainbow Dash:Que tipo de crisis?

Fluttershy:Mental... Todos los días ha tenido pesadillas, una tras otra, no puede parar de tener pesadillas, según el algo lo está lo está atacando, pero no está seguro, realmente me preocupa mucho..todos los días despertaba desesperado, o incluso llorando.

Rainbow Dash:Nunca lo he visto llorando, aún cuando volvió del infierno...cuando...bueno...yo...lo...ya sabes.

Fluttershy:Si...yo tambien me sorprendí.

Rainbow Dash:Cuantame del pequeño BlackShade.

Fluttershy:Del bebé?

Rainbow Dash:Si.

Fluttershy:Me embarazó en la luna de miel, según el siente una energía positiva muy fuerte dentro de mi, se le ocurrió ponerle Light Thunder de nombre, me gustó la idea, así que se llamará así.

Rainbow Dash:Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Fluttershy:Muchas gracias, Rainbow Dash, realmente significa mucho para mi que nos apoyes en esto, es un paso muy grande.

Rainbow Dash:No hay nada que cambie con...bueno...con el tema de la raza de BlackShade? algún tipo de ritual para que nazca o algo?

Fluttershy:No, es el nacimiento normal, eso creo.

Rainbow Dash:Entiendo.

EN EL INFIERNO...

Menomaru:Ryuukutsei, ya no es necesaria tu intervención en Ponyville, no por ahora.

Ryuukutsei:Por que no? Acaso vas a enviar al dúo de Slenders?

Menomaru:No...hay alguien allí, un rival por naturaleza, que hará que BlackShade pelee, así que quizas lo mate o mueran ambos, así que veremos cuando intervengas tu, así que descanza.

Ryuukutsei:Entendido, Mi Señor.

Menomaru:White Sorccerer, tu estuviste muy cerca de matarlo, así que tambien necesitamos tus poderes, pero además, necesito algunos concejos de a quien más convocar para atacarlo.

White Sorccerer:Aprendí el idioma de Slender, de el slender humano, me dijo que en su mundo hay varios asesinos, demonios y mounstruos que solo buscan la destrucción, entre ellos, existe el devorador de semillas, que parece bastante inofensivo...Jeff The Killer, que es un humano que desfiguró su rostro porque mató a una chica que le gustaba por una broma que le hicieron sus amigos, así que usó soda caústica para cambiar el color de su piel a blanco, eliminó sus párpados y se cortó la cara para estar siempre sonriendo, usa cuchillos para matar a sus víctimas, parece muy convincente.

Menomaru:Suena convincente, alguien más?

White Sorccerer:Muchos, Muchos más...tenemos sustento para millones de años de peleas.

Menomaru:Excelente...trae...a ese Jeff The Killer.

White Sorccerer:Está bien...solo llévalo al bosque para que BlackShade lo encuentre a él, o al revéz.

Menomaru:Espero que no me descepciones, Sorccerer.

EN EL OLIMPO.

En un palacio gigantesco, hay una jaula de plata con alguien encerrado dentro.

?:DEJENME IR!

Zeus:Ya has estado mucho tiempo al mando, eres un pésimo dios, no puedes seguir así, serás eliminado y tu alma será torturada por el resto de la eternidad.

?:THANATOS HIZO LO MISMO! INCLUSO LO HIZO PEOR QUE YO!

Zeus:Tu no lo comprendes , verdad? Thanatos es el dios de la muerte! tu no, no podías matar a tantos ponies, ni personas, ni nadie en ninguna dimensión.

?:MALDITO SEAS ZEUS!

Zeus:Hades, adelante, mándalo al infierno de una vez, este idiota no merece estar entre los dioses.

Un portal se abre dentro de la jaula, absorviendo a la jaula y al dios que habían encerrado ahí.

Zeus:Ahora...solo queda esperar.

EN PONYVILLE.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade?

Fluttershy:Blackie...despierta, ya llegamos!

BlackShade:Qu-que? *bostezo* Llegamos?

Rainbow Dash:Si, acabamos de llegar a Ponyville, nos van a dejar al centro, así que intenta despertar el resto de tu cuerpo.

BlackShade:Ya estoy bien, y mi cuerpo despierto conmigo.

El pegaso se levanta, mira el cielo por la ventana y ve una sombra a lo lejos.

BlackShade:*olfatea* Ese olor...

Fluttershy:Que olor?

BlackShade:Olor a demonio...y a ángel tambien...

Rainbow Dash:Es como tú?

BlackShade:Es todo lo contrario a mi.

El pegaso sale por la ventana impulsando su cuerpo, al salir se pone a volar rápidamente hasta el centro.

BlackShade:Ese aroma... no es un angel demoníaco...es un demonio angelical...maldita sea...esto se va a poner feo...

EN EL INFIERNO.

Menomaru:BlackShade cayó en nuestra trampa...liberen al parásito X.

EN PONYVILLE.

BlackShade:Je...así que la peste viene de ti...

?:Diría lo mismo de tí, Miserable.

Una figura tapada con una tela bastante maltratada está en medio del pueblo.

BlackShade:Que haces aquí y porque estas en mi pueblo?

?:Verás...vengo a matarte, porque eres inferior a mi, mi nombre es Dark Horn, y estoy aquí solo para hacerte sufrir.

BlackShade:Tú eras el que se apareció en mi sueño?!

El pegaso negro toma indignado a colmillo de acero para atacarlo.

Dark Horn:Vamos, no me digas que te asusté?

BlackShade:Cállate!

BlackShade se lanza furioso contra él, lanzando un viento cortante mientras corría, pero el lo esquiva, saca un arco y una daga, con la daga le corta un ala a BlackShade, y con el arco le lanza una flecha en la espalda.

BlackShade:*gruñido*Maldito...

Fluttershy:BlackShade...

El pegaso negro se agarra el resto de ala que le quedaba en la espalda, estaba sangrando bastante, tenía gran parte de sus plumas manchadas con sangre, la flecha causaba un poco de sangrado, pero no tanto como su ala cercenada.

Dark Horn:Muy lento...porque no te rindes de una vez?

BlackShade:*gruñido fuerte* cállate!

Al intentar otro ataque, el pegaso usa su velocidad contra el enemigo, lo embiste y le da un viento cortante a quemarropa, apenas ataca, BlackShade cae al suelo agarrando su ala que no paraba de sangrar.

BlackShade:Mierda...si tan solo tuviera la espada olímpica ahora...

El grupo completo de ponies llega al centro, queriendo ver a la pareja de casados llegar, pero ven al novio sangrando y sin su ala izquierda, además, con el viento cortante, la tela que llevaba el enemigo se rompe, dejando ver al unicornio que llegó unos dias atrás.

Dark Horn:Crees que es suficiente o quieres pelear de verdad?

BrightSword:Deja a mi hermano.

Dark Horn:Eres otro angel demoníaco?

BrightSword:Soy un pegaso y nada más, déjalo en paz.

BlackShade:*quejido* BrightSword... no te entrometas.*gruñido* es mi problema.

Kiyana:Black...Tenemos que hacer algo!

Lighting Crusher: Es muy fuerte...somos normales, el es un ángel demoníaco, no podemos hacer nada.

Luminus:Las espadas draconianas...son la única esperanza! Candy Cloud, Pinkie Pie, vayan a buscar las espadas al arbol de Twilight, Brightsword, acompáñame a buscar la espada de BlackShade, es la única forma.

Dark Horn:No puedo creerlo, lo más cercano a mi, y eres tan débil...

BlackShade:No he...llegado tan lejos...para morir ahora...

El pegaso negro se levanta, abre su ala derecha y el resto de su ala izquierda solo se extiende un poco, el aura dorada lo envuelve una vez más, pero marcando como si su ala cercenada aún estuviera allí, dejando una ala dorada (ilusoria) en su lugar.

Dark Horn:Esto se pone interesante al fin.

BlackShade:(?) Gggrrrrr...Maldito...te encontré...al final...de todo...

Dark Horn:(Que le pasa?! puedo sentir una gran cantidad de poder maligno saliendo de el...que es?)

BlackShade:(?) *grito fuerte* TE MATARÉ!

El pegaso negro levanta a colmillo de acero que tambien está cubierta por el aura dorada, y aparece en menos de un segundo en frente de Dark Horn, lo golpea con su pezuña, y empieza a dar giros con colmillo de acero, cortando todo el cuerpo de Dark Horn multiples veces, además de eso, usa el viento cortante en cada golpe que da, produciendo heridas mortales multiples en el cuerpo del unicornio.

Dark Horn:...

BlackShade:*jadeo* Maldición...estoy agotado...

Dark Horn:*espasmo*

BlackShade:Que?! aún está vivo?!

Dark Horn:Te detesto...

Luminus:AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS ESPADAS!

BlackShade:No necesito esa espada.

Luminus le lanza la espada draconiana a BlackShade, pero el la golpea con su pezuña y esta vuelve hacia el unicornio.

Blackshade:Lo mataré yo mismo.

Dark Horn:Mi muerte no significa nada...fui débil.

BlackShade:No quieres morir verdad?

Dark Horn:Cállate.

BlackShade:Si quieres, purificaré tu alma, y seras libre de vivir tu vida, si no, te mataré.

Dark Horn:Prefiero la muerte a la compasión de un imbécil como tu.

BlackShade:Como quieras.

BlackShade se acerca lentamente hacia el unicornio, se pone al lado de su cabeza, y levanta a colmillo de acero.

BlackShade:Muere, quiero que sepas, que te perdono.

Dark Horn:Púdrete, miserable.

Entonces, BlackShade baja a colmillo de acero con fuerza, clavando la hoja de la espada en la cabeza de Dark Horn, partiendo su cuerno.

BlackShade:Maldito seas.

Pinkie Pie:Porque lo mataste? *llorando*

BlackShade:No ves mi ala?! Maldita sea...esto duele como la mierda...

Twilight:BlackShade...estas bien?

BlackShade:Claro que no estoy bien...Luminus, sirve de algo y quema ese cuerno, rápido, no quiero lidiar con alguien más, un demonio se puede formar de toda esa maldad.

Rarity:Tu ala está sangrando mucho.

BlackShade:Lo se...duele mucho.

Dark Mithril:Bienvenido de vuelta, amo Blackshade...debo decirle algo bastante malo.

BlackShade:Que es?

Dark Mithril:No podrá arreglar esa herida, la daga de Dark Horn, estaba compuesta de materia oscura... un material muy extraño de encontrar, hay una pequeña cantidad en el infierno, en las profundidades del haberno, hay unos cuantos kilos, pero el problema es que...esa daga tiene un sello de oscuridad, no podrá romper la ilusión que impide la recuperación de su ala con sus poderes actuales, así no podrá recuperar su ala hasta que rompa la ilusión.

BlackShade:Si no vamos a un maldito hospital pronto...{ngh} Voy a terminar desmayandome otra vez...

Fluttershy:Blackie...duele mucho?

BlackShade:Mucho...es un dolor muy fuerte...pero no tan fuerte como el que sentía en el infierno.

BrightSword:Podemos usar medicinas de nuestro mundo con la herida?

Dark Mithril:Solo para cerrarla, el amo Blackshade no podrá volar de nuevo.

BlackShade:Quien puede volar con una sola ala?

El ala de Blackshade empieza a sangrar aún más.

Kiyana:Tenemos que llevar a BlackShade al hospital.

Fluttershy:Me duele el estómago...mucho.

BlackShade:Esa energía...el bebé...tenemos que examinarte...pronto.

Fluttershy:Me duele mucho...

Todos(menos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy):Que bebé?

BlackShade:No es buen momento saben? *temblor* *espasmo por el dolor*

Fluttershy:Me duele mucho...

BlackShade:Levanten a Fluttershy con magia, dudo que pueda caminar y menos volar...

Twilight, Luminus y Rarity levantan a Fluttershy con su magia, mientras que BrightSword ayuda a caminar a su hermano, poniendo su ala buena en el lomo de su hermano, Blackshade camina con dificultad, siempre mirando a Fluttershy, le preocupa más ella que su propia vida.

BlackShade:Hermano...tienes que prometerme algo.

BrightSword:Que es?

BlackShade:Si muero ahora, tienes que cuidar a Fluttershy hasta que vuelva...siempre y cuando vuelva, entiendes?

BrightSword:Hermano, lo juro.

En ese momento, una cosa amarilla aparece en el cielo, y entra por el ala de BlackShade a su cuerpo.

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAGH!

Luminus:Rápido!

Dark Mithril:No puede ser...un parásito X...tenemos que sacarlo, voy a buscar la vacuna, vuelvo pronto.

El espíritu guardían desaparece.

BlackShade:Que mierda...era...eso?-*se desmaya*

? Hermano!-Mierda! Rápido!

Fluttershy:Aaaayyyy...me duele mucho...

Twilight:Resiste, ya casi llegamos.

Applejack:BlackShade! Vamos! muévete!

BlackShade: ...

Rarity:Tenemos que llevarlos a los dos...

Twilight:Levantenlo.

Los unicornios levantan a BlackShade y lo ponen al lado de Fluttershy, ella lo ve con un fluido amarillo entrando a su ala.

Fluttershy:Blackie...tienes que recuperarte, puedes salir de esto-Aaayyy...duele mucho...

BlackShade:*gruñido de dolor* ...

DESPUES DE SER ATENDIDOS EN EL HOSPITAL

Doctor:Tienen que llevarlos a que los examinen, a ese tal BlackShade a que le vean el hueso del ala, y a Fluttershy para que le vean al bebé.

BrightSword:Que los hombres vengan conmigo, que las mujeres acompañen a Fluttershy.

BlackShade:*gruñidos*

Doctor:No estaba inconsiente?

BrightSword:Vámonos rápido.

FLUTTERSHY

Doctora:Felicidades, señorita Fluttershy, su bebé esta en perfecta salud, y creo que está mas o menos en los 5 meses.

Fluttershy:Me embarazé esta semana!

Doctora:Imposible...se está desarrollando muy rápido...

Fluttershy:Mi esposo es un angel demoníaco...una raza mezclada entre angel y demonio...cree que tenga algo que ver con eso?

Doctora:Tenemos que hospitalizarla, no sabemos que pueda pasarle.

Fluttershy:Quiero estar con BlackShade.

BLACKSHADE

BrightSword:Cómo está mi hermano, doctor?

Doctor:No se ve bien...mejor vean esto.

El grupo de amigos y de BlackShade se acercan a una pantalla bastante grande, donde se enfoca el resto del ala de BlackShade, donde se ve una sustancia amarilla que está copiando y reemplazando las células de su cuerpo.

Doctor:Realmente es preocupante...no se que es...

El espíritu guardian aparece, el doctor se asusta un momento, pero al ver que todos lo miran sin preocupación, se tranquiliza.

Dark Mithril:Aquí está la vacuna metroide! inyéctenla en su cuerpo, rápido!

BrightSword toma la vacuna y la inyecta en el resto de el ala izquierda de BlackShade, al mirar la pantalla, se ve como otras células verdes empiezan a destruir a las celulas del parásito X, pero cuando todas desaparecen, un pedazo de hueso del ala de BlackShade se cae de su cuerpo, el doctor lo recoge y lo pone en un contenedor bastante grande, para examinarlo.

Doctor:Para que es esa cosa?

Dark Mithril:Esa era la única esperanza para el amo BlackShade...menos mal que la inyectamos a tiempo...si no hubiera sido el final de todo el mundo como lo conocemos.

Doctor:Vayanse, tenemos que hospitalizarlo.

BrightSword:Póngalo al lado de su esposa, seguro se alegrará cuando la vea.

DOS DIAS DESPUES.

BlackShade:Uuuug...mi cabeza...que mierda hago aquí otra vez?

Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE! DESPERTASTE!

BlackShade:Mariposa? FLUTTERSHY! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!

El pegaso negro intenta levantarse, pero roza su ala con la cama, produciendo dolor, además su collar no estaba puesto, Fluttershy se lo sacó mientras estaba inconsciente.

BlackShade:(!) *gruñido de dolor* Que diablos?-MI ALA!

Fluttershy:No recuerdas que te pasó?

BlackShade:No...puedes levantarte tu? Estoy algo aturdido...

Fluttershy:Lo intentaré.

Fluttershy intenta levantarse, pero siente como su estómago empieza a doler.

BlackShade:Que te ocurre?

Fluttershy:El bebé esta creciendo demasiado rápido, debería nacer mañana por lo que dicen los doctores.

BlackShade:Mañana? Cuanto lleva?

Fluttershy:2 semanas.

BlackShade:Bastante poco, no crees?

Fluttershy:Si...

BlackShade:Puedes decirme que me pasó?

Fluttershy:Te cortaron el ala mientras peleabas , no la puedes regenerar con tus espadas, y además un parásito se metió en tu ala mientras estabas caminando, Mithril usó una vacuna que te inyectó en ese pedazo de ala que te quedó , así que supuestamente te curó, según él, te sanó del parásito que había entrado.

BlackShade:Con razón duele tanto... Pero me siento bien cuando tu estás conmigo.

Fluttershy:Si pudiera, podría besarte.

Doctor:Hola Fluttershy, BlackShade! despertaste!

BlackShade:No le veo lo asombroso.

Doctor:Mira, tengo que darles una mala noticia.

BlackShade:La paz se acabó otra vez, no?

Doctor:El primer día, un pedazo del hueso del ala izquierda de BlackShade se cayó, yo lo puse en un contenedor en la zona de alta seguridad del hospital, pero las cámaras captaron un desarrollo impresionante en ese fragmento, cuando unos guardias fueron, una copia exacta de tí, Blackshade, los atacó, creimos que fuiste tu, pero seguías en coma, así que luego nos dimos cuenta que en realidad esa copia fue la que los atacó, hablamos con ese fantasma, que dice ser tu guardían, y nos dijo que esa copia era un parásito que copió todo tu cuerpo, nos dijo que lo llamáramos BS-X, y hoy despertaste.

BlackShade:Por qué BS-X?

Dark Mithril:Black-Shade-X.

Fluttershy:Luego nos cuentas Mithril, muchas gracias por salvar a BlackShade.

Dark Mithril:No es nada, despues de todo, soy su protector.

BlackShade:Oiga doctor, ayúdeme a levantarme.

Doctor:Claro.

El doctor toma la pezuña de BlackShade, Y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Doctor:BlackShade, tómate estos analgésicos cada hora, o empezarás a sufrir varios dolores muy fuertes, Fluttershy, tu tambien, pero además tienes que estar siempre relajada.

Fluttershy:Está bien.

Doctor:Siempre tienes que estar tranquila, está bien?

BlackShade:{ngh} No recuerdo ser tan débil...

El pegaso empieza a empujar su cama contra la de Fluttershy,intenta subirse volando por costumbre, pero se va de cara al suelo.

BlackShade:Maldición...

Fluttershy:Estas bien?

BlackShade:Creo...lo mejor que podría estar sin mi ala.

Fluttershy:Oh...

Doctor:Tranquila.

Fluttershy:Lo siento.

BlackShade:{hmph} Listo...ya estoy arriba...gracias, doctor.

Doctor:De nada, que descancen.

BlackShade:Ahora al fin podemos saludarnos como se debe, no?

Fluttershy:Tontito.

BlackShade:Vamos, dame un beso, no solo te extraño a ti, tambien a tus labios.

Fluttershy le da un beso a BlackShade, el la mira y se da cuenta que ella se está sobando algo debajo de la sábana.

BlackShade:Que haces?

Fluttershy:Le hago cariño al bebé.

BlackShade:Puedo?

Fluttershy:Claro, es tu hijo.

BlackShade:Gracias, amorcito.

BlackShade se levanta cuidando no golpear su ala cercenada, cuando ve el estómago de Fluttershy, se da cuenta que tiene un gran bulto ahí.

BlackShade:Es Light Thunder?

Fluttershy:Si, es tu bebito, él es tu hijo.

BlackShade:Puedo sentirlo?

Fluttershy:Adelante.

BlackShade pone su oreja en el estómago de Fluttershy, abre su ala, cuando siente al bebé movíendose, Fluttershy lo mira algo triste, viendo solo un ala cuando estaba acostumbrada a ver dos alas levantadas.

Fluttershy:Blackie...tu ala.

BlackShade:OW! Fluttershy!*risa* Me pateó! Jaja...realmente es algo fuerte. *risa larga*

Fluttershy:Yo tambien lo sentí.

BlackShade:Porque te ves tan triste? Yo nunca me sentí tan feliz, excepto cuando te conocí, amor, pero tu te ves muy mal, que te pasa?

Fluttershy:Me da lástima verte con una sola ala, antes cuando tenías dos...era diferente, ahora te veo con una sola ala abierta, y con la otra vendada..me das pena, y no me gusta verte así.

BlackShade:Tranquila, mi ala se puede arreglar, ahora concentrate en el bebé.

Fluttershy:Pero Mithril dijo que-

BlackShade:No importa lo que Mithril dijo, se podrá recuperar.

Fluttershy:Aún así me preocupa.

BlackShade:Tranquilízate, se arreglará, lo juro.

Fluttershy:No lo se, amor...

BlackShade:Mírame-Mírame a los ojos...Cuando te he fallado?

Fluttershy mira a BlackShade a los ojos y le da un beso en la boca.

BlackShade:Extrañaba mucho tus labios.

Fluttershy:Yo extrañaba todo de ti, verte completamente inmovil, sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida, me preocupaba, pensaba que podría perder a mi pequeñito y lindo Blackie, pero una parte de mi, me decía que tu estabas bien, que te recuperabas muy rápido despues de tanta pérdida de sangre y por el parásito X.

Doctor:Tienes visita, Fluttershy!

Pinkie Pie:Hooola Fluttershy!

Candy Cloud:Fluttershy! como te sientes hoy?

Rarity:Hola, Querida? como estas?

Rainbow Dash:Hola, Fluttershy, alguna novedad?

Twilight:Como te sientes, Fluttershy?

Luminus:Hola, Fluttershy, que tal ese bebé?

BlackShade:Se van a asombrar porque desperté o no?

Lighting Crusher:BlackShade! Viejo Perro, que tal te sientes?

BlackShade:Como los mil demonios...duele mucho.

Twilight:Debe doler, perdiste tu ala.

BlackShade:Ya me di cuenta, pero no me importa, mi bebé va a nacer...voy a conocer a mi hijo.

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade, tengo otra noticia que darle, recuerda en el hotel cuando se sacudió como si fuera un perro despues de bañarse?

BlackShade:*sonrojado* si...eso creo.

Pinkie Pie:*risa*

BlackShade:*gruñido agresivo a Pinkie*

Dark Mithril:Eso es normal en usted, es su naturaleza, porque su parte de demonio es un perro, así que algunas veces hará cosas que hacen los perros, sin perder su cordura, claro está.

Applejack:Entonces se comportará como Winona?

Dark Mithril:No es para tanto, tal vez algunos ladridos a veces, creo, que se sacuda para secarse algunas veces, y otras cosas más ...personales.

Fluttershy:(!) Mmmm...interesante.

BlackShade:Así que soy un perro. que tonto, y que es mi forma de angel?

Dark Mithril:Un Arcangel, uno de los grados más altos, se podría decir que usted es el angel demoníaco definitivo, porque a pesar de sonar ridículo, los demonios perro son los demonios más poderosos conocidos.

BlackShade:Así que soy un perro...

Pinkie Pie:Ladra!

BlackShade:No.

Candy Cloud:Ladra!

BlackShade:Que no!

Pinkie Pie:Porfavor?

BlackShade:Joder no.

Candy Cloud:Porfavor, BlackShade, porque no le ladras a mi novia?

Pinkie Pie:*risa* Tienes que decirlo presumiendo siempre?

Candy Cloud:Si.

BlackShade:Así que ustedes dos están de pareja, eh?

Luminus:Igual que yo y Twilight.

Twilight:Oh, cállate, pensé que lo dirias en un momento más adecuado, amor.

BlackShade:Tambien ustedes?

Twilight:Si, me llevó a cenar y me dijo que me amaba, y yo tambien sentía algo por el...así que ahí empezó todo.

Luminus:Ahora quien es la indiscreta?

Twilight:Cállate, en serio.

BlackShade:Que hay de ti, Lighting?

Lighting Crusher:Uh...me encantaría decir que estoy con alguien, amigo...pero no es verdad.

BlackShade:Oh...que lástima.

Kiyana:Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

BlackShade:Hermana!

Kiyana:BlackShade! Despertaste!

BlackShade:Eso parece, donde está BrightSword?

Kiyana:Aquí conmigo.

BrightSword:Hola, hermano, que tal esa ala?

BlackShade:Ya no es un ala.

Kiyana:Buen punto.

BlackShade:Oye, hermano, como vas con Applejack?

BrightSword:Bien, pero si quieres saber de relaciones, deberías preguntarle a kiyana, sabes?

BlackShade:Porque?

Kiyana:Eeemm...bueno...yo tambien estoy en una relación...

BlackShade:Con quien?

Kiyana:Con...Big Mac...

BlackShade:Hmm...no veo porque estás avergonzada, me parece bien, hermanita, estas creciendo, pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir despues.

Kiyana:Si, hermano, aunque, Big Mac vino tambien, quieres que pase?

BlackShade:Claro, no tengo problema.

Kiyana:Ya vuelvo.

BlackShade:Alguien de casualidad vio al BS-X?

Twilight:BS-X?

Blackshade:Mi copia del X, la que se hizo con una parte de hueso.

Lighting Crusher:Creo que Dash nos había dicho que te vio caminando con tus dos alas por el bosque mientras estabas en coma.

Rainbow Dash:Si, yo vi a esa copia tuya, pero pensé que eras tu, estaba volando con Soarin y Spitfire, cuando me di cuenta de eso.

BlackShade:Ninguna señal rara? alguna espada?

Rainbow Dash:Creo que llevaba una copia de Colmillo De Acero, o quizas la original, no lo se.

Fluttershy:No, la original estaba aquí cuando llegué, estaban poniendo a BlackShade al lado mío despues de sacarlo de operaciones, estaba con anestesia aún, le pusieron demasiada y creo que por eso estaba en coma, pero colmillo de acero está aquí, en ese mueble, les dije que la dejaran aquí, todos conocián la forma de demonio de Blackshade cuando peleó contra ese demonio en el centro esa noche con luna llena, así que les dije que se transformaría si no dejaban la espada aquí.

BlackShade:Bien hecho, que día es hoy?

Rarity:Martes 27, porqué?

BlackShade:Voy a tener que decirle a Shining armor que no podré ir a Canterlot como le prometí.

?:No importa, nosotros vinimos.

BlackShade:Jeje...parece que todo el mundo vino a vernos, verdad, Shining?

Shining Armor:Si...tambien está Cadence.

Cadence:Como te sientes?

BlackShade:Bastante mal...mi ala se siente como si estuviera ahí...me ilusiono todo el tiempo.

Shining Armor:Twili!

Twilight:Shining Armor!

Los hermanos se dan un abrazo y Luminus los mira.

Twilight:Te presento a mi novio, Luminus.

Shining Armor:Hey, tienes suerte,amigo, pero le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y yo-

BlackShade:Wow, wow, tranquilo , Shining, te metes con mis amigos y te metes conmigo.

Shining Armor:Solo bromeo.

BlackShade:Hey...siento un olor...familiar...

Celestia:Como te sientes, "Heroe"?

Blackshade:No tan mal como antes...el dolor está pasando...un poco.

Luna:Que tal tu , Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:Orgullosa, estoy trayendo a otro ángel demoníaco a la vida...

Blackshade:No le veo nada de espectacular.

Fluttershy:Yo si.

Blackshade:Escuchenme todos, Necesito que prometan que no le dirán lo que soy a mi hijo nunca.

Kiyana:Ya volví, no quiere venir, dice que ya hay mucha gente adentro.

BlackShade:Como sea...juran no decirlo?

Celestia:Yo si, y se lo diré a todos los ponies de Equestria, como un favor para ti, despues de salvar a tus amigas, y tal vez a todo el mundo.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad.

Fluttershy:BlackShade, tienes que descanzar.

BlackShade:Estuve en coma dos dias, he descanzado lo suficiente.

Fluttershy:Seguro?

BlackShade:Si...

Rainbow Dash:No se que haría yo sin mis alas.

BlackShade:Ah...no me interesa, me importa más mi hijo, aunque estoy muy preocupado por Fluttershy...que tal te sientes ahora? sigue doliendo?

Fluttershy:No...aunque se siente algo raro sentirlo moviendose...pero es algo que me pone muy feliz.

El doctor llega durante la conversación y le dice a todos que se vayan porque la hora de visitas terminó.

Pinkie Pie:Pero yo-

Luna:Las reglas son así.

BlackShade:{hmph} Las reglas están hechas para romperse.

Fluttershy:BlackShade!

BlackShade:Que? Siempre digo eso!

Celestia:Las reglas se respetan y no se pueden romper, puedes ser superior frente a varios, pero estás en mis dominios, y tienes que seguir las reglas que yo digo.

BlackShade:Como quieras, princesa, pero sigo pensando igual.

Luna:Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se pongan a pelear.

Fluttershy:Si...BlackShade está muy irritable hoy...

BlackShade:(!) Hey! No es cierto!

Fluttershy:Se los dije.

BlackShade:Odio los hospitales.

Doctor:Suficiente, vamos, ambos tienen que comer, así que manténganse tranquilos, en especial tu, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:Si...

BlackShade:Espero que toda esta mierda termine pronto.

Todos los ponies se retiran de la sala, dejando a los dos pegasos solos.

BlackShade:Creo que deberías tomarte esos analgésicos que dijo el doctor.

Fluttershy:Tu tambien deberías, estas mucho peor que yo.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

El pegaso negro toma un vaso con agua y le pasa una pastilla a Fluttershy, ella se pone la pastilla en la boca y BlackShade le inclina el vaso de agua cerca de su boca para que ella tomara agua.

Fluttershy: Gracias, me siento un poco mejor.

BlackShade:No es nada.

El espíritu guardían llega a la sala y ve a la pareja de pegasos coqueteando.

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade.

BlackShade: {sigh} Que quieres ahora?

Dark Mithril:Debo decirle que la vacuna metroide tiene un ..."efecto secundario"

BlackShade:Y ese es...?

Dark Mithril:Los metroides son organismos depredadores de otro universo, se alimentan de energía y eran los principales depredadores del parásito X , porque están extintos en la actualidad, serían el organismo perfecto si no tuvieran una debilidad inmensa contra el frio.

BlackShade:Osea que soy inmune al frio?

Dark Mithril:Si, usted ahora podría congelarse completamente por un clima muy helado.

BlackShade:Otra cosa más que me convierte en un pony ridículo...

Fluttershy:No hables así.

Dark Mithril:Yo creo que si es así, Señorita Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:No le digas ridículo...*a BlackShade* Tu eres mi pequeño , lindo y tierno Blackie, no es verdad?

BlackShade:*risa corta* De verdad eres muy tierna.

Fluttershy:Lo se.

BlackShade:Es algo muy obvio, no? Eres la cosa más tierna del mundo.

Fluttershy:Te amo.

BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo, Mariposa.

En ese momento, llega una mujer con dos bandejas de comida que le da a ambos pegasos.

BlackShade: ...

Fluttershy:Que te pasa?

BlackShade:No estoy seguro de comer esto...tengo mucha hambre...pero no he comido nada que no hayas hecho tu o que haya comido antes como en el hotel...

Fluttershy:Vamos, tienes que comer, además, no es tan malo.

BlackShade:Si tu lo dices.

El pegaso negro se come casi instantaneamente todo lo que había en la bandeja, Fluttershy lo mira asombrada, cuando termina, el sello de oscuridad de su ala se muestra como una marca negra y palpita, disminuyendo un poco su tamaño.

Fluttershy: Pobre Blackie...tenías hambre, no?

BlackShade:Si...necesitaba comer algo, deberías comer tu tambien.

Fluttershy:Lo se, tengo que darle comida a Light Thunder tambien...

BlackShade:Oye, los bebés no tienen dientes para comer como nosotros o si?

Fluttershy:No, le tengo que dar leche.

BlackShade:(?) Que tipo de leche?

Fluttershy:Si piensas que es comprada, no es así, cuando las hembras van a tener un hijo, empiezan a hacer leche.

BlackShade: Así que tienes leche...y como se la das?

Fluttershy:Tiene que sacarla el mismo...

BlackShade:Como?

Fluttershy:Quieres probar?

BlackShade:Segura?

Fluttershy:Si.

BlackShade:Muy bien, intenta inclinarte un poco.

Fluttershy:Mira mi estómago.

BlackShade:Uh-uh...

Fluttershy:Ves algo rosado?

BlackShade:Varios puntos...

Fluttershy:Chupa uno.

BlackShade:Como lo hago?

Fluttershy:Como siempre lo hacemos.

BlackShade:Entendido.

Cuando BlackShade va a ponerse abajo de la cama para lamer a su esposa, llega el doctor a avisarles que tienen que descanzar y ve a BlackShade sonrojado, mirándolo nervioso, el solo lo ignora y les dice que tengan una buena noche.

BlackShade:Esperemos un rato, no quiero tener otro invitado inesperado.

Fluttershy:Te conformas con besos?

BlackShade:Sabes lo que me gusta.

Fluttershy:Eres insaciable.

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Sip, ese soy yo.

Fluttershy toma a BlackShade y le da un beso en la boca bastante largo, y ambos se empiezan a excitar, BlackShade siente una erección y Fluttershy que se moja.

BlackShade:Me excitas mucho.

Fluttershy:Tu tambien...te molesta si me toco un poco?

BlackShade:No, siempre y cuando me dejes mirar.

Fluttershy:Mira, despues de todo, has hecho todo tipo de cosas conmigo.

BlackShade:Eres muy traviesa, señorita, conserva tus modales.

Fluttershy:Oh, cállate, no seas aguafiestas.

Ella le da un beso en la frente al pegaso negro mientras se mete bajo las sábanas y ve como Fluttershy empieza a masajearse la vagina.

Fluttershy:Mmmmm...necesitaba un poco de placer.

BlackShade:Déjamelo a mi.

Fluttershy:Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que no podemos tener sexo vaginal, porque tengo al bebé.

BlackShade:Solo quiero saborearte un rato.

Fluttershy:Esta bien, extraño tenerte cerca...quieres que te haga algo?

BlackShade:Si quieres puedes lamerla un poco, despues de todo, me excitaste bastante.

Fluttershy:Disfruta esto, y no hagas mucho ruido.

BlackShade:Yo debería estar diciendo eso.

Fluttershy:Ssssh...

La pegaso color crema empieza a lamer a BlackShade un poco, el empieza a sonrojarse mientras masajea la vagina de su esposa.

BlackShade:Está algo flácida...es normal?

Fluttershy:Tiene que salir por ahí, así que tiene que estar algo dilatada, es normal.

BlackShade:Bien...intenta lamer la punta, es la parte mas sensible que tengo...creo.

Fluttershy:Lo se, siempre es el lugar mas sensible.

BlackShade:Crees que pueda...ya sabes...tener unas lamidas bien hechas?

Fluttershy:Lo estoy haciendo mal?

BlackShade:No, no, estas haciendolo excelente, se siente genial, pero quiero sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, me gustaría mucho que la metieras en tu garganta...

Fluttershy:Acomodate , yo te la chupo.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad , lo necesito mucho, estoy realmente con ganas de tener sexo.

Fluttershy:Cierra los ojos.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

El pegaso negro cierra sus ojos mientras que Fluttershy empieza a lamer la punta un poco, BlackShade se sonroja bastante, y saca su lengua por el placer, despues ella mete la punta del pene de su pareja en su boca y le pasa la lengua por ahí.

BlackShade:Sigue así...

BlackShade mira a Fluttershy con ternura mientras ella sigue lamiendo lentamente su pene.

Fluttershy:(Le gusta bastante...creo que esta es la mejor forma para darle sexo oral...)

BlackShade:Aaaah...si sigues así...no voy a poder resistir mucho tiempo más...

Fluttershy:(Eso quería escuchar)

Fluttershy empieza a lamer más fuerte y cada vez mas lento, el pegaso negro empieza a jadear.

BlackShade:Basta, no sigas, no quiero que te la trages...

Fluttershy:(Resiste un poco más, Blackie)

BlackShade:*jadeo* Me tienes demasiado cerca, si sigues no voy a poder evitarlo...

Fluttershy deja de lamer el pene de BlackShade y lo mira a los ojos.

Blackshade:Gracias...de veras, lo necesitaba.

Fluttershy:No quería parar porque sentía de que estabas muy tenso despues de todo esto, y además no te había hecho casi nada en el hotel, solo tuvimos sexo algunas veces y unas cuantas lamidas y besos, pero nada más, pensé que estarías enojado si paraba.

BlackShade:Nunca podría enojarme contigo, menos con esto, lo haces excelente, y si me enojara contigo, tendrías el derecho de mandarme al suelo.

Fluttershy:Tu eres mi perrito, verdad?

BlackShade:Tenías que llegar a eso, no es así?

Fluttershy:Lo eres o no?

BlackShade:{sigh} Si, si lo soy, mariposa.

Fluttershy:Ahora puedo decirte mi demonio y mi perrito.

BlackShade:A pesar que me siento como despreciado, prefiero que digas "mi demonio" en público y decirme "perrito" solo en privado, me averguenzas, sabes?

Fluttershy:Está bien, Blackie.

BlackShade:Gracias, aunque, para serte franco, no me gusta que digas "mi demonio", porque siento como si fuera un objeto, y no significara nada para tí, y eso me duele, pero si te gusta decirme así, lo entiendo.

Fluttershy:Blackie...porqué nunca me dijiste que te sentías así?

BlackShade:Pensé que me podías mandar al suelo como siempre lo haces.

Fluttershy:No te preocupes, ahora solo abrázame, necesito un abrazo.

BlackShade:No tienes que pedírmelo, iba a hacerlo igual.

El pegaso negro se acerca a su pareja y la abraza, ambos se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso, despues de un rato, Fluttershy se duerme.

BlackShade:Si vieras lo linda que eres ahora, Fluttershy...el único angel aquí eres tu.

BlackShade sigue mirando a su pareja por varios minutos hasta que decide dormirse tambien.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Fluttershy:*despertándose* Q-que pasa?

BlackShade:Hey, que tal despertaste , amor?

Doctor:Le estaba sacando las vendas a BlackShade, tengo que verle el ala, despues de todo, él se sana bastante rápido.

BlackShade:Solo déjeme ver el resto de mi ala.

El doctor le saca las vendas al pegaso negro, dejando ver un poco de sangre en su cuerpo, pero el resto de su ala estaba bien, lo mejor que podría estar.

BlackShade:Es un alivio...pensé que podría estar peor.

Doctor:Tu esposa tiene que quedarse aquí por un tiempo cuando nazca tu bebé.

BlackShade:No me iré sin ella.

Fluttershy:Doctor, quiero que me diga algo.

Doctor:Que cosa?

Fluttershy:Eeeh...en cuanto tiempo más podría volver a tener sexo?

El pegaso negro se sonroja profundamente ante eso, su ala se abre y se pone a tiritar, el doctor le sonríe y la mira fijamente.

Doctor:Despues de que nazca el bebé, podrías volver al sexo en unos dos meses.

Fluttershy:Gracias.

BlackShade:*tiritando* Por que dijiste eso?!

Fluttershy:Sabes porqué lo digo.

Doctor:BlackShade, no tienes porqué avergonzarte, es algo normal.

BlackShade:Es que...yo...

Doctor:Tu tranquilo, ven conmigo, tengo que poner unos cuantos fragmentos de hueso en su lugar.

BlackShade:Muy bien, Fluttershy, recuerda, siempre tranquila.

El pegaso negro sale de la habitación y Fluttershy se queda mirando al techo cuando empieza a sentir dolores fuertes en el estómago.

Fluttershy:Aaaayy...estos dolores...deben ser por el bebé...

La pegaso color crema se afirma el estómago mientras se retuerce por el dolor.

Fluttershy:Ahora no bebé...no sin tu papi...

EN OTRA SALA.

Doctor:BlackShade, tu ala se ve muy rara... es como si tuvieras un círculo negro alrededor de tu herida.

BlackShade:Son mis plumas...y si no lo son, entonces es un sello de oscuridad.

Doctor:... Me quedaré con que son tus plumas.

BlackShade: Si, es mejor que piense eso-(!)

El pegaso siente un olor familiar, que venía de su habitación, el doctor tenía agarrada su ala con unas agujas, poníendole puntos para que se cerrara definitivamente, el sale corriendo sin terminar con un poco menos de piel y plumas en el resto de su ala, llega lo más rápido posible a la habitación y ve a Fluttershy sobándose el estómago.

BlackShade:Este olor no es normal...que pasa?

Fluttershy:Va a nacer...el bebé va a nacer...

BlackShade:De verdad? Mierda...DOCTOR!

Doctor:No te escapes así, mira tu ala!

BlackShade:Mi hijo va a nacer, necesito que vea a mi esposa.

Doctor:Por celestia! Enfermera, lleve a la paciente Fluttershy a la sala de parto! rápido!

Enfermera:Si, doctor.

La enfermera mueve la cama de Fluttershy mientras ella se retuerce del dolor, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, BlackShade se pone a caminar al lado de ella, con una mirada preocupada , la observa, a punto de quebrarse por ver a su amada así.

BlackShade:Todo va a estar bien, cielo, lo prometo.

Doctor:Díganle a los familiares y amigos que va a dar a luz.

Enfermera 2:Si doctor, como usted diga.

Una pony de tierra sale corriendo hacia unas escaleras.

BlackShade:Dígame, puedo estar adentro con ella?

Doctor:No, no sabemos que podría pasar, es muy peligroso.

BlackShade:No me importa, ella es mi esposa y yo-

Doctor:El peligroso eres tú.

BlackShade:*impactado* Q-que?!

El pegaso se queda en estado de shock parado en medio del pasillo, enojado consigo mismo, con una rabia impresionante.

BlackShade:Así que yo soy el peligroso, eh? ya verá...ya verán todos...

EN LA SALA DE PARTOS.

Fluttershy:Duele...mucho...Donde está BlackShade?

Doctor:El no quizo venir...dijo que tenía miedo.

Fluttershy:El nunca tiene miedo, el no es así.

Doctor:Solo relájese y cuando vengan las contra-aciones, puje hasta que salga el bebé.

Fluttershy:No sin BlackShade!

BlackShade:*en la mente de Fluttershy* Escucha, Zeus me dejó decirte esto mentalmente, pero ellos creen que soy peligroso, así que me quedaré afuera, espero que me entiendas, pero no se como son estas cosas y no quiero intervenir si no es para tu bien, estaré contigo mentalmente, piensa en eso.

Fluttershy:Blackie...

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, EN LA SALA DE ESPERA.

Lighting Crusher:BlackShade! Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

BlackShade:Hm?

El pegaso ve como toda la multitud de amigos y amigas llega a la sala de espera con él.

BlackShade:Eh...no esperaba que TODOS vinieran.

Rainbow Dash:Eres casi el único amigo macho que tengo, no podía faltar , y Fluttershy es una de mis mejores amigas.

BrightSword:Hermano, realmente espero que todo esto salga bien.

Pinkie Pie/Candy Cloud:VAMOS FLUTTERSHY TU PUEDES!

BlackShade:Cállense! Tiene que estar tranquila todo el tiempo!

Luminus:Compañero...realmente estas en un lío...

BlackShade:Con eso no me ayudas en nada.

Twilight:Estábamos con Luminus y Kiyana, practicando unos conjuros , llevábamos más o menos tres horas, cuando llegó Dash y nos dijo lo que estaba pasando.

Kiyana:Realmente necesito de tu apoyo en esto , hermano.

BlackShade:Porqué?

Kiyana:Fluttershy es una pony que respeto, si tu sientes algo por ella, entonces ella es especial, no sería nada bueno si a ella le pasara algo.

BlackShade:Todo saldrá bien...

Applejack:Eso espero, Terrón de azúcar.

Rarity:Suerte, Querida.

BlackShade:Solo queda esperar.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

El doctor sale de la sala de partos y llama a Blackshade, cuando el llega, el le extiende un pony tapado con una manta, era un pegaso rojo oscuro, con crin azul, aún no abría los ojos, estaba llorando.

Doctor:Es un lindo niño.

BlackShade:Guau...es muy lindo de veras..

Doctor:Lo siento mucho, señor.

BlackShade abre sus ojos impactado, empuja al doctor y entra en la sala, viendo el cuerpo de su esposa en una camilla, siendo tapada por varias enfermeras, al ver esto, su corazón se rompe y se pone a llorar.

BlackShade:Esto no puede estar pasando...no se supone que pasaría esto!

El pegaso sale con su bebé en el lomo.

BlackShade:Hermano...Cuida a mi hijo por mi.

BrightSword:A donde vas?

BlackShade:Al infierno...voy a salvar a Fluttershy...aunque tenga que morir otra vez.

Dark Mithril:Espere! hay otra forma!

BlackShade:QUE?

Dark Mithril:Tiene que encontrar la Tenseiga!

BlackShade:Que es la "Tenseiga"?

Dark Mithril:Una espada que no puede cortar nada de este mundo , pero puede traer almas de vuelta del infierno.

BlackShade:Entonces tengo que encontrarla.

El pegaso negro sale a toda velocidad del hospital, apenas sale, Light Thunder abre sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos amarillos, casi dorados.

BrightSword:Sé que tu papá volverá.

Zeus:BlackShade, tu única oportunidad es canalizar tu ira y transformarte en demonio, obtendrás tu ala en esa forma el sello de oscuridad se romperá , pero al volver a la normalidad, no podrás volar otra vez porque el ala de demonio desaparecerá.

BlackShade:Está bien...lo haré por ella...

El pegaso negro se pone a la salida del hospital, se pone a gruñir muy fuerte cuando un círculo de fuego se forma en el suelo, sus pupilas se vuelven blancas y luego de un rato así, el círculo crece hasta cubrir una esfera en el suelo que rodea el cuerpo de BlackShade.

BlackShade(demonio):Impresionante...donde esta la espada?

Dark Mithril:Escondida en una nube.

BlackShade(demonio):Como se cual es?

Dark Mithril:Tome a colmillo de acero, palpitará cuando se acerque.

BlackShade(demonio):Muy bien...

El pegaso toma a colmillo de acero y se pone a volar con sus alas de demonio mientras mira hacia el horizonte.

BlackShade(demonio):Necesito ir más rápido!

El pegaso siente como un calor lo envuelve, Rainbow Dash lo estaba mirando volar desde la sala de espera, cuando sus pies se encienden en fuego , sin sentir dolor , su cuerpo entero empieza a encenderse, al final, con su crin encendido, produce algo parecido a la rain-plosión sónica, pero en vez de ser un arcoiris, es fuego rojo que forma un círculo llameante detrás de el, mientras sigue volando, se puede ver como deja una estela de fuego detrás de el.

BlackShade(demonio):*sollozo* Fluttershy...porfavor, no dejes que Slender Pony te atrape.

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA.

Rainbow Dash:Alguien vio a BlackShade hacer ...ESO?!

Twilight:Fluttershy está muerta...

Rarity:Porque no la revives con tu magia, querida?

Kiyana:Estoy muy cansada...además necesito grandes cantidades de poder para hacer eso , despues de todo soy una pegaso, no una unicornio.

BrightSword:Quieren calmarse de una vez?! Él encontrará esa espada y la traerá de vuelta!

Rainbow Dash:Eso espero...

EN LAS NUBES.

BlackShade(demonio):(!) Está palpitando , Mithril...

Dark Mithril:Entonces, mire hacia donde está.

BlackShade(demonio): Colmillo de acero...no se si puedas entenderme y menos escucharme, pero si tienes alguna pista que pueda ayudarme...adoraría eso.

La espada brilla y empieza a tirar a BlackShade hacia la derecha, donde había un pilar arriba de una nube muy extraña, color rojo, que tenía una espada enterrada ahí.

BlackShade(demonio):Esa debe ser.

El pegaso negro se acerca al pilar, cuando una barrera lo empuja hacia atrás.

BlackShade(demonio):Mierda...no me rendiré! romperé eso!

Blackshade, impulsado por la ira y la tristeza de la muerte de su esposa, empieza a golpear la barrera con colmillo de acero mientras esta no se rompe como el vórtice de el templo de los elementos de batalla.

BlackShade(demonio):Es inutil...creo que tengo que rescatarla yo mismo...

Él toma la espada , preparado para enterrarla en su estómago, cuando esta se torna de un color rojo.

BlackShade(demonio):Q-que?

Dark Mithril:Ahora, la espada puede romper barreras con golpes directos o con el viento cortante.

BlackShade(demonio):Entonces, vamos a probarlo! "VIENTO CORTANTE"!

El ataque del demonio provoca que la barrera se rompa, dejando el camino libre para que pasara él.

BlackShade(demonio):Siento...que no me queda mucha fuerza...

El ala de demonio empieza a desvanecerse, cuando vuelve a su forma normal, mira su ala izquierda, o lo que quedaba de ella, triste, pensando que no podría volver.

BlackShade:Entonces...necesito esta espada.

El pegaso negro toma la espada y la levanta, la lleva en la pezuña todo el tiempo, cuando da un salto de la nube, pero su hermano aparece y lo agarra.

BrightSword:Ese salto es un suicidio, hermano, yo te ayudaré a volar.

BlackShade:Gracias, enano.

Los dos pegasos bajan rápidamente al hospital, al llegar, los doctores ya estaban sacando el cuerpo de Fluttershy de ahí, cuando ven a BlackShade y a BrightSword llegar.

BlackShade:Mi ala está sangrando de nuevo...duele mucho,pero necesito salvar a Fluttershy , ahora.

El pegaso negro toma la espada firmemente.

BlackShade:Tengo toda mi confianza puesta en tí, Tenseiga.

BrightSword detiene la camilla, cuando el pegaso negro se concentra en el cuerpo de su esposa, los pasillos y su campo de visión se vuelve grises cuando ve unos demonios pequeños arriba del cuerpo de Fluttershy, al mover la espada, estos se parten por la mitad, apenas pasa eso, la pegaso color crema abre los ojos.

Fluttershy:BlackShade? Estoy viva? o estamos muertos?

Ella siente como unas patas la abrazan fuertemente, cuando se da cuenta que era BlackShade . Fluttershy tambien lo abraza, cuando empieza a sentir como varias lágrimas caen en su hombro.

BlackShade:*llorando* Pensé...pensé que iba a perderte...

Fluttershy:Me duele bastante...pero estoy bien...

BlackShade:Gracias a celestia que estás viva...

Fluttershy:Toda esta sangre es mía?

BlackShade:Si...*sollozo*

Fluttershy:No te preocupes, amor.

?:Bien hecho, BlackShade...

BlackShade:(!)

Menomaru:Me sorprende que pudieras romper el sello de esa espada y revivir a tu esposa... felicitaciones por tu nuevo hijo, aunque deberías cuidarlo mucho, despues de todo, ahora es una nueva presa.

BlackShade:CIERRA EL PICO!

El pegaso usa la "tenseiga" para intentar cortar a Menomaru, por ser proveniente de el infierno, le causa una herida muy grande.

Menomaru:AAAGH!me las pagarás, miserable...por ahora, disfruta tu pequeño momento de paz...

BlackShade:Todos bien?

Pinkie Pie:Creo, sería un poco extraño que hubiera alguien mal y que despues ese alguien hiciera algo malo, nos pusiera raros, nos atacaramos entre nosotros, matáramos a todos aquí, nos fueramos del hospital, destruyeramos Ponyville y que luego conquistáramos toda Equestria, para luego ser los reyes del mundo, pero viajaramos en el tiempo para decirnos que no mataramos a nadie porque se sentía muy solo el mundo.

BlackShade: ...

Fluttershy: ...

Candy Cloud:No entendí...

Pinkie Pie:Ni siquiera yo entendí.

Lighting Crusher:Bueno, tan solo dejemos que Fluttershy le de un merecido vistazo a su hijo.

BlackShade toma a Light Thunder y se inclina para mostrárselo a Fluttershy, ella lo mira con los ojos llorosos, con algunas lágrimas , sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, al ver a su hijo, ella lo toma cuando el pegaso negro se lo extiende.

Fluttershy:Eres precioso...tu, hijito, eres Light Thunder, y serás muy feliz en esta familia.

BlackShade:Hay un nuevo Pegasolta...despues de tantos años, estamos completos de nuevo...

BrightSword:Antes el clan eran cientos de-

BlackShade:Cállate imbécil , arruinas el momento.

BrightSword:Pero yo-

Kiyana:Si no te callas te golpeará, y lo sabes.

Fluttershy:BlackShade...es hermoso.

BlackShade:Te apoyo...aunque no te muevas mucho porque esa sábana no cubre muy bien tu entrepierna...

Lighting Crusher:Mmm...

BlackShade:Mueve una sola pezuña y te rompo la cara.

Lighting Crusher:Así vas a educar a tu hijo?

BlackShade le da un puñetazo a Lighting Crusher en la cara, el cae al suelo con un ojo morado.

BlackShade:Te lo advertí.

Lighting Crusher:Pero tu dijiste que era si yo me-

BlackShade:No importa lo que dije, tu solo quédate quieto.

Fluttershy:BlackShade, me acabas de hacer la pony más feliz del mundo.

BlackShade:No dijiste lo mismo cuando te propuse matrimonio?

Fluttershy:Ahora estás arruinando el momento tú.

BlackShade:Esta bien, está bien...me lo merezco, tu ganas.

El pegaso negro se pone el collar de dragón que le habían sacado.

Fluttershy:De donde lo sacaste?

BlackShade:*sonrojado* Un buen perro siempre va con su collar no?

Fluttershy:Tontito.

BlackShade:Adelante, mándame al suelo.

Fluttershy:No se...has hecho muchas cosas hoy...no creo que sería bueno, porque no te sientas conmigo y-no de nuevo.

El collar se pone a brillar mientras BlackShade suspira, el es empujado al suelo, pero rompe el pasillo con su cuerpo y cae a el segundo piso.

BlackShade:Fue mala idea...no puedo moverme...

Doctor:Maldición...ahora tengo que cuidar a un bebé, una pony y a un pegaso que no sabe que los pisos de los hospitales no se rompen.

BlackShade:Cállese y deme algo para el dolor, quiere?

Doctor:{sigh}

Pinkie Pie:Nunca va a cambiar.

Applejack:Es un buen pegaso, aunque es algo tonto cuando intenta ser amable con Fluttershy con ese estúpido collar.

Lighting Crusher:Me pregunto quien se lo dio...

Kiyana:Si...mataría al que le hizo eso a mi pobre hermano...

Twilight:Kiyana, sabes quien fue, deja de ocultarlo.

Kiyana:Claro que no lo sé.

Luminus:Si lo sabes, Twilight me lo dijo.

Kiyana:No lo sé, pero tengo que volar!

La pegaso café sale volando por el agujero que dejó su hermano y sale del hospital.

BlackShade:Uuggg...ahí se va mi oportunidad de una curación rápida.

Doctor:Enfermera, tráigame una jeringa con anestesia.

BlackShade:(!) No! Jeringas no!

Doctor:Pero cálmese.

BlackShade:Es que...yo...soy ALÉRGICO a las injecciones, si eso es.

Fluttershy:... Que se supone que le pasa?

BrightSword:Cuando éramos niños nuestro padre "normal", osea el de Kiyana y yo, intentó darle una inyección cuando tenía un ataque de tos, pero no le dio bien y lo agujereó completamente, así que le tiene fobia a las jeringas.

BlackShade:ALEJESE DE MI CON ESA COSA!

Doctor:VUELVA AQUÍ! TENGO QUE DARLE ANESTESIA PARA EL DOLOR!

El pegaso negro

Continuando con el capítulo anterior...

Fluttershy:Estas listo?

BlackShade:(?!) nnggg...aauuuuccchhh...mi cabeza...grrr...grraaaawwwwrrrrr...

Fluttershy:No de nuevo.

BlackShade:(?) Yo...debo...matarlo...maldito...demonio...te...des truire...

Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE!

BlackShade:(?):No...lo entiendes...verdad?...jajaja...estúpida...tu...no eres...nada...yo...soy...perfecto...yo...soy...un. ..angel demoníaco...

Fluttershy:Blackie...no me hagas esto, vuelve...no quiero estar con alguien así...yo te quiero, no me dejes.

BlackShade:(?) Q-que?

Fluttershy:Yo te amo...con toda mi alma, no hagas esto, tu no eres así.

Blackshade:(?) Los ponys...no pueden...estar con...seres...superiores...porque...me amas?

Fluttershy:Porque tu eres especial-yo te amo porque eres diferente a todos, tu eres un guerrero, proteges toda Equestria, eres bueno, tu no eres así, tienes que recobrar tu mente, tienes que volver...estamos casados...estoy embarazada de ti...yo quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Blackshade:(?) Tú...de veras...me quieres...realmente me quieres...No me lo creo.

Fluttershy:Si te quiero...pero quiero que vuelvas.

BlackShade:(?)Yo...Fluttershy? eres tu, mariposa?

Los ojos del pegaso vuelven a ser normales, algo irritados por la trasformación, pero normales, él miró a Fluttershy con una mirada triste, y luego se desmayó de golpe.

Fluttershy:Debe dolerle mucho todo esto...

EN LA MENTE DE BLACKSHADE

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade...

BlackShade:Que?

Dark Mithril:Está invitado con toda su familia y amigas a ir al olimpo, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón quieren verlos.

BlackShade:Esta bien...solo dejame cumplir con algo que tengo que hacer...una promesa...dile que ire en 8 dias exactos.

Dark Mithril:Si, amo BlackShade.

BlackShade:Espera!

Dark Mithril:Que ocurre?

BlackShade:Dime...explicame bien esto del nacimiento de un pony, debo saberlo.

Dark Mithril:Bueno...mire...cuando se produce el parto la mujer...

(EXPLICACIÓN LARGA)

BlackShade:QUEEEEEE?! COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! FLUTTERSHY NO LO SOPORTARÁ! QUE HAGO?! QUE HAGO MALDITA SEA?!

Dark Mithril:Tranquilo, ellas están diseñadas para servir para eso.

BlackShade:(!) Disculpa? "diseñadas"? Sabes cuanto me molesta que molesten a mi chica!?

Dark Mithril:Yo...

BlackShade:Vete de aquí, no quiero verte ahora.

El espíritu mira hacia el suelo, y se desvanece.

BlackShade:Maldito seas...

Fluttershy:BlackShade? Despierta.

El pegaso negro se despierta y mira a su pareja algo aturdido y confundido

BlackShade:Hmm? Fluttershy? Eres tu, amor?

Fluttershy:Si, te traje desayuno, y tienes una invitada.

BlackShade:Ese olor...Buenos días Dashie.

Rainbow Dash:Buenos días, campeón.

BlackShade:Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?

Fluttershy:Unas...27 horas, dormiste toda la tarde.

BlackShade:Mierda...entonces nos vamos hoy, no?

Rainbow Dash:Así es.

BlackShade:Bueno...estoy aturdido aún...me dan una mano?

Fluttershy:No! No enfrente de Dash...

BlackShade:Que? No ese tipo de mano, mano de ayudarme.

Rainbow Dash:Estuvimos ambas con el dos o tres veces, por si no lo recuerdas.

Fluttershy:Si...pero ahora estamos casados.

BlackShade:Cálmate...creo que puedo levantarme.

El pegaso negro intenta moverse, pero su espalda cruje y cae al colchón de nuevo.

BlackShade: Okey...no puedo.

Rainbow Dash:Estas bien?

BlackShade:No...mi espalda duele mucho.

Fluttershy:Quieres un masaje?

BlackShade:Me encantaría.

Rainbow Dash:Quieres una mano?

BlackShade:Shy?

Fluttershy:Muy bien...tu sóbale por aquí...yo le masajeo los hombros.

BlackShade:aaaah...eso se siente bastante bien...

Rainbow Dash:Come algo...debes tener mucha hambre.

BlackShade:Bastante...aaaaah...justo ahí.

Fluttershy:Relájate.

BlackShade:Aaaaah...que bien se siente.

Rainbow Dash:*risa*

BlackShade:Que es tan gracioso? aaaaah.

Rainbow Dash:Pareciera que te estamos haciendo otra cosa.

BlackShade:Realmente lo quieres, no?

Fluttershy:Bla-BlackShade!

Rainbow Dash:*sonrojada* De hecho...si.

BlackShade:Que dices , Mariposa? una corta por los viejos tiempos?

Fluttershy:Yo...pero...es que...tu y yo...Suena tentador...

BlackShade:Entonces...solo me recuesto y ustedes hacen el trabajo?

Fluttershy:Primero come.

Rainbow Dash:Es mejor que comas.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

UN DESAYUNO OBLIGADO MAS TARDE

BlackShade:Felices?

Rainbow Dash:Así es.

Fluttershy:Recuestate, tienes que relajarte.

BlackShade:Lo se.

Rainbow Dash empieza a susurrarle cosas a Fluttershy, BlackShade no le da importancia y empieza a acomodarse.

Fluttershy:Rainbow dash! No puedes hacerle eso!

Rainbow Dash:Vamos...de verdad lo necesito...porfavor?

Fluttershy:...No.

Rainbow Dash:OH VAMOS!

BlackShade:Que diablos les pasa? quiero relajarme por aquí, saben?

Fluttershy:Rainbow Dash quiere que le des sexo vaginal.

BlackShade:*sonrojado* De verdad lo quieres , Dash?

Rainbow Dash asiente con la cabeza mientras que Blackshade invita a ambas ponies que se recuesten con el, las dos pegasos se suben a la cama y le toman una pezuña a BlackShade.

BlackShade:Mira, Dashie, no creo que Fluttershy esté de acuerdo, me encantaría hacerte algo, a cualquiera de las dos, son muy lindas, ambas, son perfectas, son las mejores amigas que podría tener, pero yo le hice una promesa a Fluttershy, que si me acostaba con alguien, sería con ella, y yo no rompo nunca mis promesas, así que creo que solo te puedo masajear y besarte, pero nada más, a menos que Fluttershy cambie de opinion.

Fluttershy:(De verdad está resistiendo sus impulsos por mi?...ayer y toda esta semana a estado bastante excitado.)

Rainbow Dash:Entiendo...nunca dejarás a tu esposa...me encanta esa actitud, eres un buen pony, BlackShade.

BlackShade:Gracias, tu tambien eres una pegaso excelente, Dashie.

Fluttershy:Oye BlackShade...

BlackShade:Que?

Fluttershy:A que hora nos vamos?

BlackShade:A las 12 de la mañana, por?

Fluttershy:Son las 11:55.

BlackShade:(!) MI-ER-DA.

El pegaso se levanta de la cama y vuela de un lado a otro recogiendo todas las cosas posibles, Rainbow Dash reacciona y busca sus cosas mientras que BlackShade se mueve histérico.

Fluttershy:No teníamos tantas cosas...

BlackShade:Solo puse nuestras cosas, solo estaba revisando por si quedaba algo más.

Rainbow Dash:Lista.

BlackShade:Un momento...Colmillo De Acero...estaba en el closet...

El pegaso camina hacia el closet ahora un poco más calmado, al abrirlo, ve a colmillo de acero y la toma, pone su espada en su espalda y se preparan todos para salir;Blackshade llevaba una maleta muy grande , Rainbow Dash con un bolso mucho mas pequeño y Fluttershy con una maleta bastante pequeña, iba saltando de un lado a otro estilo Pinkie Pie, estaba feliz de volver a su hogar...Al salir del hotel, la limosina ya estaba ahí, los pegasos suben y salen de inmediato de ahí.

BlackShade:Muy bien...solo nos tomará unas dos horas volver a Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash:Muy bien! es mucho menos de lo que esperé que tardaríamos.

Fluttershy:Y...alguna novedad?

Rainbow Dash:Soy una Wonderbolt oficial.

BlackShade:Estamos todos invitados al olimpo.

Fluttershy:Que?!

BlackShade:Cuando me desmayé Mithril me dijo que Zeus, Hades y Poseidón querían verme, pero yo puse la condición que todos nosotros iríamos ahí, y aceptaron, al parecer es algo importante, los tres grandes dioses juntos.

Rainbow Dash:No hay problema por mi, sería divertido conocer el olimpo... será como Cloudsdale?

Fluttershy:Que hay con el bebé?

Rainbow Dash:Bebé? Que bebé?

BlackShade:Ah si...pensé que ya lo sabías por Shy,esta embarazada.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade eso es genial! vas a tener un hijo!

BlackShade:Así es, estoy muy emocionado, y preocupado a la vez...

Rainbow Dash:Preocupado por que?

BlackShade:Soy un angel demoníaco, una de las especies mas impredecibles del universo entero, el bebé podría salir de Fluttershy ahora ya, o bien podría despedazarnos a todos al salir si es que no lo detenemos en caso de que eso ocurra, podría rebelarse, quizas podría matar por placer, nadie lo sabe, pero creo que lo arreglaremos, Fluttershy no está asustada, sabe que yo pude salir del infierno, además, Kiyana la puede revivir en caso de.

Fluttershy:De hecho si tengo un poquitito de miedo.

BlackShade:No te preocupes,todo va a estar bien, Mariposita.

El pegaso negro se acerca a su pareja mientras la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

BlackShade:No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Fluttershy:De verdad?

BlackShade:De verdad...Eh, Dash.

Rainbow Dash:Que pasa?

BlackShade:Podrías no decir nada? quiero decirlo en frente de todos, será una gran noticia.

Rainbow Dash:No tenía planeado decirlo de todas formas, pero te lo juro, no diré nada.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad, ahora me voy a echar en el suelo a dormir una siesta, quiero estar de la mejor forma posible al volver.

Fluttershy:Siempre te pones en el suelo, porque no te apoyas en mi?

BlackShade:Podría incomodarte a ti y a Dashie.

Rainbow Dash:A mi no me importa.

BlackShade:Segura?

Rainbow Dash:Si.

Fluttershy:Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo.

BlackShade:Muy bien, entonces lo haré.

El pegaso negro se recuesta en los asientos, apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de Fluttershy, que tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta, con las piernas abiertas, sonriendole, el se acomoda en su estómago y ella le empieza a rascar la cabeza, BlackShade bosteza y ambas pegasos lo miran con ternura, se durmió bastante rápido, Flutteshy le seguía rascando la cabeza, cuando un aura dorada empieza a rodearlo.

Rainbow Dash:Eeeh..eso es normal cuando duerme?

Fluttershy:No...

BlackShade empieza a moverse un poco, el aura empieza a expandirse, él se despierta agarrandose la cabeza, cuando se levanta, el ambiente se vuelve con un tinte púrpura y hace que el tiempo pase muy despacio, excepto para el.

BlackShade:*adolorido* Uh? Que demonios?!

Al mirar hacia todos lados, BlackShade se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se estaban moviendo muy lentamente, al instante se preocupa, no sabía si era alguien más o él mismo el causante, a los 10 minutos, empieza a cansarse,jadeando, el siente como todo su poder se va de su cuerpo, la habilidad desaparece y el tiempo fluye otra vez como siempre.

BlackShade: *jadeando* Fui...yo?

Fluttershy:BlackShade...que hiciste?

BlackShade:*jadeando* Ni idea...pero estoy...agotado.

Rainbow Dash:No sabes como hiciste eso?

BlackShade:No...*quejido* maldición...no de nuevo.*se desmaya*

Rainbow Dash:Está la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o desmayado, sabes?

Fluttershy:Ya me di cuenta, pero ha estado en una crisis por este tiempo, solo lo está disimulando...es tanto que quizas tenga un trauma.

Rainbow Dash:Que tipo de crisis?

Fluttershy:Mental... Todos los días ha tenido pesadillas, una tras otra, no puede parar de tener pesadillas, según el algo lo está lo está atacando, pero no está seguro, realmente me preocupa mucho..todos los días despertaba desesperado, o incluso llorando.

Rainbow Dash:Nunca lo he visto llorando, aún cuando volvió del infierno...cuando...bueno...yo...lo...ya sabes.

Fluttershy:Si...yo tambien me sorprendí.

Rainbow Dash:Cuantame del pequeño BlackShade.

Fluttershy:Del bebé?

Rainbow Dash:Si.

Fluttershy:Me embarazó en la luna de miel, según el siente una energía positiva muy fuerte dentro de mi, se le ocurrió ponerle Light Thunder de nombre, me gustó la idea, así que se llamará así.

Rainbow Dash:Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Fluttershy:Muchas gracias, Rainbow Dash, realmente significa mucho para mi que nos apoyes en esto, es un paso muy grande.

Rainbow Dash:No hay nada que cambie con...bueno...con el tema de la raza de BlackShade? algún tipo de ritual para que nazca o algo?

Fluttershy:No, es el nacimiento normal, eso creo.

Rainbow Dash:Entiendo.

EN EL INFIERNO...

Menomaru:Ryuukutsei, ya no es necesaria tu intervención en Ponyville, no por ahora.

Ryuukutsei:Por que no? Acaso vas a enviar al dúo de Slenders?

Menomaru:No...hay alguien allí, un rival por naturaleza, que hará que BlackShade pelee, así que quizas lo mate o mueran ambos, así que veremos cuando intervengas tu, así que descanza.

Ryuukutsei:Entendido, Mi Señor.

Menomaru:White Sorccerer, tu estuviste muy cerca de matarlo, así que tambien necesitamos tus poderes, pero además, necesito algunos concejos de a quien más convocar para atacarlo.

White Sorccerer:Aprendí el idioma de Slender, de el slender humano, me dijo que en su mundo hay varios asesinos, demonios y mounstruos que solo buscan la destrucción, entre ellos, existe el devorador de semillas, que parece bastante inofensivo...Jeff The Killer, que es un humano que desfiguró su rostro porque mató a una chica que le gustaba por una broma que le hicieron sus amigos, así que usó soda caústica para cambiar el color de su piel a blanco, eliminó sus párpados y se cortó la cara para estar siempre sonriendo, usa cuchillos para matar a sus víctimas, parece muy convincente.

Menomaru:Suena convincente, alguien más?

White Sorccerer:Muchos, Muchos más...tenemos sustento para millones de años de peleas.

Menomaru:Excelente...trae...a ese Jeff The Killer.

White Sorccerer:Está bien...solo llévalo al bosque para que BlackShade lo encuentre a él, o al revéz.

Menomaru:Espero que no me descepciones, Sorccerer.

EN EL OLIMPO.

En un palacio gigantesco, hay una jaula de plata con alguien encerrado dentro.

?:DEJENME IR!

Zeus:Ya has estado mucho tiempo al mando, eres un pésimo dios, no puedes seguir así, serás eliminado y tu alma será torturada por el resto de la eternidad.

?:THANATOS HIZO LO MISMO! INCLUSO LO HIZO PEOR QUE YO!

Zeus:Tu no lo comprendes , verdad? Thanatos es el dios de la muerte! tu no, no podías matar a tantos ponies, ni personas, ni nadie en ninguna dimensión.

?:MALDITO SEAS ZEUS!

Zeus:Hades, adelante, mándalo al infierno de una vez, este idiota no merece estar entre los dioses.

Un portal se abre dentro de la jaula, absorviendo a la jaula y al dios que habían encerrado ahí.

Zeus:Ahora...solo queda esperar.

EN PONYVILLE.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade?

Fluttershy:Blackie...despierta, ya llegamos!

BlackShade:Qu-que? *bostezo* Llegamos?

Rainbow Dash:Si, acabamos de llegar a Ponyville, nos van a dejar al centro, así que intenta despertar el resto de tu cuerpo.

BlackShade:Ya estoy bien, y mi cuerpo despierto conmigo.

El pegaso se levanta, mira el cielo por la ventana y ve una sombra a lo lejos.

BlackShade:*olfatea* Ese olor...

Fluttershy:Que olor?

BlackShade:Olor a demonio...y a ángel tambien...

Rainbow Dash:Es como tú?

BlackShade:Es todo lo contrario a mi.

El pegaso sale por la ventana impulsando su cuerpo, al salir se pone a volar rápidamente hasta el centro.

BlackShade:Ese aroma... no es un angel demoníaco...es un demonio angelical...maldita sea...esto se va a poner feo...

EN EL INFIERNO.

Menomaru:BlackShade cayó en nuestra trampa...liberen al parásito X.

EN PONYVILLE.

BlackShade:Je...así que la peste viene de ti...

?:Diría lo mismo de tí, Miserable.

Una figura tapada con una tela bastante maltratada está en medio del pueblo.

BlackShade:Que haces aquí y porque estas en mi pueblo?

?:Verás...vengo a matarte, porque eres inferior a mi, mi nombre es Dark Horn, y estoy aquí solo para hacerte sufrir.

BlackShade:Tú eras el que se apareció en mi sueño?!

El pegaso negro toma indignado a colmillo de acero para atacarlo.

Dark Horn:Vamos, no me digas que te asusté?

BlackShade:Cállate!

BlackShade se lanza furioso contra él, lanzando un viento cortante mientras corría, pero el lo esquiva, saca un arco y una daga, con la daga le corta un ala a BlackShade, y con el arco le lanza una flecha en la espalda.

BlackShade:*gruñido*Maldito...

Fluttershy:BlackShade...

El pegaso negro se agarra el resto de ala que le quedaba en la espalda, estaba sangrando bastante, tenía gran parte de sus plumas manchadas con sangre, la flecha causaba un poco de sangrado, pero no tanto como su ala cercenada.

Dark Horn:Muy lento...porque no te rindes de una vez?

BlackShade:*gruñido fuerte* cállate!

Al intentar otro ataque, el pegaso usa su velocidad contra el enemigo, lo embiste y le da un viento cortante a quemarropa, apenas ataca, BlackShade cae al suelo agarrando su ala que no paraba de sangrar.

BlackShade:Mierda...si tan solo tuviera la espada olímpica ahora...

El grupo completo de ponies llega al centro, queriendo ver a la pareja de casados llegar, pero ven al novio sangrando y sin su ala izquierda, además, con el viento cortante, la tela que llevaba el enemigo se rompe, dejando ver al unicornio que llegó unos dias atrás.

Dark Horn:Crees que es suficiente o quieres pelear de verdad?

BrightSword:Deja a mi hermano.

Dark Horn:Eres otro angel demoníaco?

BrightSword:Soy un pegaso y nada más, déjalo en paz.

BlackShade:*quejido* BrightSword... no te entrometas.*gruñido* es mi problema.

Kiyana:Black...Tenemos que hacer algo!

Lighting Crusher: Es muy fuerte...somos normales, el es un ángel demoníaco, no podemos hacer nada.

Luminus:Las espadas draconianas...son la única esperanza! Candy Cloud, Pinkie Pie, vayan a buscar las espadas al arbol de Twilight, Brightsword, acompáñame a buscar la espada de BlackShade, es la única forma.

Dark Horn:No puedo creerlo, lo más cercano a mi, y eres tan débil...

BlackShade:No he...llegado tan lejos...para morir ahora...

El pegaso negro se levanta, abre su ala derecha y el resto de su ala izquierda solo se extiende un poco, el aura dorada lo envuelve una vez más, pero marcando como si su ala cercenada aún estuviera allí, dejando una ala dorada (ilusoria) en su lugar.

Dark Horn:Esto se pone interesante al fin.

BlackShade:(?) Gggrrrrr...Maldito...te encontré...al final...de todo...

Dark Horn:(Que le pasa?! puedo sentir una gran cantidad de poder maligno saliendo de el...que es?)

BlackShade:(?) *grito fuerte* TE MATARÉ!

El pegaso negro levanta a colmillo de acero que tambien está cubierta por el aura dorada, y aparece en menos de un segundo en frente de Dark Horn, lo golpea con su pezuña, y empieza a dar giros con colmillo de acero, cortando todo el cuerpo de Dark Horn multiples veces, además de eso, usa el viento cortante en cada golpe que da, produciendo heridas mortales multiples en el cuerpo del unicornio.

Dark Horn:...

BlackShade:*jadeo* Maldición...estoy agotado...

Dark Horn:*espasmo*

BlackShade:Que?! aún está vivo?!

Dark Horn:Te detesto...

Luminus:AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS ESPADAS!

BlackShade:No necesito esa espada.

Luminus le lanza la espada draconiana a BlackShade, pero el la golpea con su pezuña y esta vuelve hacia el unicornio.

Blackshade:Lo mataré yo mismo.

Dark Horn:Mi muerte no significa nada...fui débil.

BlackShade:No quieres morir verdad?

Dark Horn:Cállate.

BlackShade:Si quieres, purificaré tu alma, y seras libre de vivir tu vida, si no, te mataré.

Dark Horn:Prefiero la muerte a la compasión de un imbécil como tu.

BlackShade:Como quieras.

BlackShade se acerca lentamente hacia el unicornio, se pone al lado de su cabeza, y levanta a colmillo de acero.

BlackShade:Muere, quiero que sepas, que te perdono.

Dark Horn:Púdrete, miserable.

Entonces, BlackShade baja a colmillo de acero con fuerza, clavando la hoja de la espada en la cabeza de Dark Horn, partiendo su cuerno.

BlackShade:Maldito seas.

Pinkie Pie:Porque lo mataste? *llorando*

BlackShade:No ves mi ala?! Maldita sea...esto duele como la mierda...

Twilight:BlackShade...estas bien?

BlackShade:Claro que no estoy bien...Luminus, sirve de algo y quema ese cuerno, rápido, no quiero lidiar con alguien más, un demonio se puede formar de toda esa maldad.

Rarity:Tu ala está sangrando mucho.

BlackShade:Lo se...duele mucho.

Dark Mithril:Bienvenido de vuelta, amo Blackshade...debo decirle algo bastante malo.

BlackShade:Que es?

Dark Mithril:No podrá arreglar esa herida, la daga de Dark Horn, estaba compuesta de materia oscura... un material muy extraño de encontrar, hay una pequeña cantidad en el infierno, en las profundidades del haberno, hay unos cuantos kilos, pero el problema es que...esa daga tiene un sello de oscuridad, no podrá romper la ilusión que impide la recuperación de su ala con sus poderes actuales, así no podrá recuperar su ala hasta que rompa la ilusión.

BlackShade:Si no vamos a un maldito hospital pronto...{ngh} Voy a terminar desmayandome otra vez...

Fluttershy:Blackie...duele mucho?

BlackShade:Mucho...es un dolor muy fuerte...pero no tan fuerte como el que sentía en el infierno.

BrightSword:Podemos usar medicinas de nuestro mundo con la herida?

Dark Mithril:Solo para cerrarla, el amo Blackshade no podrá volar de nuevo.

BlackShade:Quien puede volar con una sola ala?

El ala de Blackshade empieza a sangrar aún más.

Kiyana:Tenemos que llevar a BlackShade al hospital.

Fluttershy:Me duele el estómago...mucho.

BlackShade:Esa energía...el bebé...tenemos que examinarte...pronto.

Fluttershy:Me duele mucho...

Todos(menos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy):Que bebé?

BlackShade:No es buen momento saben? *temblor* *espasmo por el dolor*

Fluttershy:Me duele mucho...

BlackShade:Levanten a Fluttershy con magia, dudo que pueda caminar y menos volar...

Twilight, Luminus y Rarity levantan a Fluttershy con su magia, mientras que BrightSword ayuda a caminar a su hermano, poniendo su ala buena en el lomo de su hermano, Blackshade camina con dificultad, siempre mirando a Fluttershy, le preocupa más ella que su propia vida.

BlackShade:Hermano...tienes que prometerme algo.

BrightSword:Que es?

BlackShade:Si muero ahora, tienes que cuidar a Fluttershy hasta que vuelva...siempre y cuando vuelva, entiendes?

BrightSword:Hermano, lo juro.

En ese momento, una cosa amarilla aparece en el cielo, y entra por el ala de BlackShade a su cuerpo.

BlackShade:AAAAAAAAGH!

Luminus:Rápido!

Dark Mithril:No puede ser...un parásito X...tenemos que sacarlo, voy a buscar la vacuna, vuelvo pronto.

El espíritu guardían desaparece.

BlackShade:Que mierda...era...eso?-*se desmaya*

? Hermano!-Mierda! Rápido!

Fluttershy:Aaaayyyy...me duele mucho...

Twilight:Resiste, ya casi llegamos.

Applejack:BlackShade! Vamos! muévete!

BlackShade: ...

Rarity:Tenemos que llevarlos a los dos...

Twilight:Levantenlo.

Los unicornios levantan a BlackShade y lo ponen al lado de Fluttershy, ella lo ve con un fluido amarillo entrando a su ala.

Fluttershy:Blackie...tienes que recuperarte, puedes salir de esto-Aaayyy...duele mucho...

BlackShade:*gruñido de dolor* ...

DESPUES DE SER ATENDIDOS EN EL HOSPITAL

Doctor:Tienen que llevarlos a que los examinen, a ese tal BlackShade a que le vean el hueso del ala, y a Fluttershy para que le vean al bebé.

BrightSword:Que los hombres vengan conmigo, que las mujeres acompañen a Fluttershy.

BlackShade:*gruñidos*

Doctor:No estaba inconsiente?

BrightSword:Vámonos rápido.

FLUTTERSHY

Doctora:Felicidades, señorita Fluttershy, su bebé esta en perfecta salud, y creo que está mas o menos en los 5 meses.

Fluttershy:Me embarazé esta semana!

Doctora:Imposible...se está desarrollando muy rápido...

Fluttershy:Mi esposo es un angel demoníaco...una raza mezclada entre angel y demonio...cree que tenga algo que ver con eso?

Doctora:Tenemos que hospitalizarla, no sabemos que pueda pasarle.

Fluttershy:Quiero estar con BlackShade.

BLACKSHADE

BrightSword:Cómo está mi hermano, doctor?

Doctor:No se ve bien...mejor vean esto.

El grupo de amigos y de BlackShade se acercan a una pantalla bastante grande, donde se enfoca el resto del ala de BlackShade, donde se ve una sustancia amarilla que está copiando y reemplazando las células de su cuerpo.

Doctor:Realmente es preocupante...no se que es...

El espíritu guardian aparece, el doctor se asusta un momento, pero al ver que todos lo miran sin preocupación, se tranquiliza.

Dark Mithril:Aquí está la vacuna metroide! inyéctenla en su cuerpo, rápido!

BrightSword toma la vacuna y la inyecta en el resto de el ala izquierda de BlackShade, al mirar la pantalla, se ve como otras células verdes empiezan a destruir a las celulas del parásito X, pero cuando todas desaparecen, un pedazo de hueso del ala de BlackShade se cae de su cuerpo, el doctor lo recoge y lo pone en un contenedor bastante grande, para examinarlo.

Doctor:Para que es esa cosa?

Dark Mithril:Esa era la única esperanza para el amo BlackShade...menos mal que la inyectamos a tiempo...si no hubiera sido el final de todo el mundo como lo conocemos.

Doctor:Vayanse, tenemos que hospitalizarlo.

BrightSword:Póngalo al lado de su esposa, seguro se alegrará cuando la vea.

DOS DIAS DESPUES.

BlackShade:Uuuug...mi cabeza...que mierda hago aquí otra vez?

Fluttershy:BLACKSHADE! DESPERTASTE!

BlackShade:Mariposa? FLUTTERSHY! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!

El pegaso negro intenta levantarse, pero roza su ala con la cama, produciendo dolor, además su collar no estaba puesto, Fluttershy se lo sacó mientras estaba inconsciente.

BlackShade:(!) *gruñido de dolor* Que diablos?-MI ALA!

Fluttershy:No recuerdas que te pasó?

BlackShade:No...puedes levantarte tu? Estoy algo aturdido...

Fluttershy:Lo intentaré.

Fluttershy intenta levantarse, pero siente como su estómago empieza a doler.

BlackShade:Que te ocurre?

Fluttershy:El bebé esta creciendo demasiado rápido, debería nacer mañana por lo que dicen los doctores.

BlackShade:Mañana? Cuanto lleva?

Fluttershy:2 semanas.

BlackShade:Bastante poco, no crees?

Fluttershy:Si...

BlackShade:Puedes decirme que me pasó?

Fluttershy:Te cortaron el ala mientras peleabas , no la puedes regenerar con tus espadas, y además un parásito se metió en tu ala mientras estabas caminando, Mithril usó una vacuna que te inyectó en ese pedazo de ala que te quedó , así que supuestamente te curó, según él, te sanó del parásito que había entrado.

BlackShade:Con razón duele tanto... Pero me siento bien cuando tu estás conmigo.

Fluttershy:Si pudiera, podría besarte.

Doctor:Hola Fluttershy, BlackShade! despertaste!

BlackShade:No le veo lo asombroso.

Doctor:Mira, tengo que darles una mala noticia.

BlackShade:La paz se acabó otra vez, no?

Doctor:El primer día, un pedazo del hueso del ala izquierda de BlackShade se cayó, yo lo puse en un contenedor en la zona de alta seguridad del hospital, pero las cámaras captaron un desarrollo impresionante en ese fragmento, cuando unos guardias fueron, una copia exacta de tí, Blackshade, los atacó, creimos que fuiste tu, pero seguías en coma, así que luego nos dimos cuenta que en realidad esa copia fue la que los atacó, hablamos con ese fantasma, que dice ser tu guardían, y nos dijo que esa copia era un parásito que copió todo tu cuerpo, nos dijo que lo llamáramos BS-X, y hoy despertaste.

BlackShade:Por qué BS-X?

Dark Mithril:Black-Shade-X.

Fluttershy:Luego nos cuentas Mithril, muchas gracias por salvar a BlackShade.

Dark Mithril:No es nada, despues de todo, soy su protector.

BlackShade:Oiga doctor, ayúdeme a levantarme.

Doctor:Claro.

El doctor toma la pezuña de BlackShade, Y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Doctor:BlackShade, tómate estos analgésicos cada hora, o empezarás a sufrir varios dolores muy fuertes, Fluttershy, tu tambien, pero además tienes que estar siempre relajada.

Fluttershy:Está bien.

Doctor:Siempre tienes que estar tranquila, está bien?

BlackShade:{ngh} No recuerdo ser tan débil...

El pegaso empieza a empujar su cama contra la de Fluttershy,intenta subirse volando por costumbre, pero se va de cara al suelo.

BlackShade:Maldición...

Fluttershy:Estas bien?

BlackShade:Creo...lo mejor que podría estar sin mi ala.

Fluttershy:Oh...

Doctor:Tranquila.

Fluttershy:Lo siento.

BlackShade:{hmph} Listo...ya estoy arriba...gracias, doctor.

Doctor:De nada, que descancen.

BlackShade:Ahora al fin podemos saludarnos como se debe, no?

Fluttershy:Tontito.

BlackShade:Vamos, dame un beso, no solo te extraño a ti, tambien a tus labios.

Fluttershy le da un beso a BlackShade, el la mira y se da cuenta que ella se está sobando algo debajo de la sábana.

BlackShade:Que haces?

Fluttershy:Le hago cariño al bebé.

BlackShade:Puedo?

Fluttershy:Claro, es tu hijo.

BlackShade:Gracias, amorcito.

BlackShade se levanta cuidando no golpear su ala cercenada, cuando ve el estómago de Fluttershy, se da cuenta que tiene un gran bulto ahí.

BlackShade:Es Light Thunder?

Fluttershy:Si, es tu bebito, él es tu hijo.

BlackShade:Puedo sentirlo?

Fluttershy:Adelante.

BlackShade pone su oreja en el estómago de Fluttershy, abre su ala, cuando siente al bebé movíendose, Fluttershy lo mira algo triste, viendo solo un ala cuando estaba acostumbrada a ver dos alas levantadas.

Fluttershy:Blackie...tu ala.

BlackShade:OW! Fluttershy!*risa* Me pateó! Jaja...realmente es algo fuerte. *risa larga*

Fluttershy:Yo tambien lo sentí.

BlackShade:Porque te ves tan triste? Yo nunca me sentí tan feliz, excepto cuando te conocí, amor, pero tu te ves muy mal, que te pasa?

Fluttershy:Me da lástima verte con una sola ala, antes cuando tenías dos...era diferente, ahora te veo con una sola ala abierta, y con la otra vendada..me das pena, y no me gusta verte así.

BlackShade:Tranquila, mi ala se puede arreglar, ahora concentrate en el bebé.

Fluttershy:Pero Mithril dijo que-

BlackShade:No importa lo que Mithril dijo, se podrá recuperar.

Fluttershy:Aún así me preocupa.

BlackShade:Tranquilízate, se arreglará, lo juro.

Fluttershy:No lo se, amor...

BlackShade:Mírame-Mírame a los ojos...Cuando te he fallado?

Fluttershy mira a BlackShade a los ojos y le da un beso en la boca.

BlackShade:Extrañaba mucho tus labios.

Fluttershy:Yo extrañaba todo de ti, verte completamente inmovil, sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida, me preocupaba, pensaba que podría perder a mi pequeñito y lindo Blackie, pero una parte de mi, me decía que tu estabas bien, que te recuperabas muy rápido despues de tanta pérdida de sangre y por el parásito X.

Doctor:Tienes visita, Fluttershy!

Pinkie Pie:Hooola Fluttershy!

Candy Cloud:Fluttershy! como te sientes hoy?

Rarity:Hola, Querida? como estas?

Rainbow Dash:Hola, Fluttershy, alguna novedad?

Twilight:Como te sientes, Fluttershy?

Luminus:Hola, Fluttershy, que tal ese bebé?

BlackShade:Se van a asombrar porque desperté o no?

Lighting Crusher:BlackShade! Viejo Perro, que tal te sientes?

BlackShade:Como los mil demonios...duele mucho.

Twilight:Debe doler, perdiste tu ala.

BlackShade:Ya me di cuenta, pero no me importa, mi bebé va a nacer...voy a conocer a mi hijo.

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade, tengo otra noticia que darle, recuerda en el hotel cuando se sacudió como si fuera un perro despues de bañarse?

BlackShade:*sonrojado* si...eso creo.

Pinkie Pie:*risa*

BlackShade:*gruñido agresivo a Pinkie*

Dark Mithril:Eso es normal en usted, es su naturaleza, porque su parte de demonio es un perro, así que algunas veces hará cosas que hacen los perros, sin perder su cordura, claro está.

Applejack:Entonces se comportará como Winona?

Dark Mithril:No es para tanto, tal vez algunos ladridos a veces, creo, que se sacuda para secarse algunas veces, y otras cosas más ...personales.

Fluttershy:(!) Mmmm...interesante.

BlackShade:Así que soy un perro. que tonto, y que es mi forma de angel?

Dark Mithril:Un Arcangel, uno de los grados más altos, se podría decir que usted es el angel demoníaco definitivo, porque a pesar de sonar ridículo, los demonios perro son los demonios más poderosos conocidos.

BlackShade:Así que soy un perro...

Pinkie Pie:Ladra!

BlackShade:No.

Candy Cloud:Ladra!

BlackShade:Que no!

Pinkie Pie:Porfavor?

BlackShade:Joder no.

Candy Cloud:Porfavor, BlackShade, porque no le ladras a mi novia?

Pinkie Pie:*risa* Tienes que decirlo presumiendo siempre?

Candy Cloud:Si.

BlackShade:Así que ustedes dos están de pareja, eh?

Luminus:Igual que yo y Twilight.

Twilight:Oh, cállate, pensé que lo dirias en un momento más adecuado, amor.

BlackShade:Tambien ustedes?

Twilight:Si, me llevó a cenar y me dijo que me amaba, y yo tambien sentía algo por el...así que ahí empezó todo.

Luminus:Ahora quien es la indiscreta?

Twilight:Cállate, en serio.

BlackShade:Que hay de ti, Lighting?

Lighting Crusher:Uh...me encantaría decir que estoy con alguien, amigo...pero no es verdad.

BlackShade:Oh...que lástima.

Kiyana:Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

BlackShade:Hermana!

Kiyana:BlackShade! Despertaste!

BlackShade:Eso parece, donde está BrightSword?

Kiyana:Aquí conmigo.

BrightSword:Hola, hermano, que tal esa ala?

BlackShade:Ya no es un ala.

Kiyana:Buen punto.

BlackShade:Oye, hermano, como vas con Applejack?

BrightSword:Bien, pero si quieres saber de relaciones, deberías preguntarle a kiyana, sabes?

BlackShade:Porque?

Kiyana:Eeemm...bueno...yo tambien estoy en una relación...

BlackShade:Con quien?

Kiyana:Con...Big Mac...

BlackShade:Hmm...no veo porque estás avergonzada, me parece bien, hermanita, estas creciendo, pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir despues.

Kiyana:Si, hermano, aunque, Big Mac vino tambien, quieres que pase?

BlackShade:Claro, no tengo problema.

Kiyana:Ya vuelvo.

BlackShade:Alguien de casualidad vio al BS-X?

Twilight:BS-X?

Blackshade:Mi copia del X, la que se hizo con una parte de hueso.

Lighting Crusher:Creo que Dash nos había dicho que te vio caminando con tus dos alas por el bosque mientras estabas en coma.

Rainbow Dash:Si, yo vi a esa copia tuya, pero pensé que eras tu, estaba volando con Soarin y Spitfire, cuando me di cuenta de eso.

BlackShade:Ninguna señal rara? alguna espada?

Rainbow Dash:Creo que llevaba una copia de Colmillo De Acero, o quizas la original, no lo se.

Fluttershy:No, la original estaba aquí cuando llegué, estaban poniendo a BlackShade al lado mío despues de sacarlo de operaciones, estaba con anestesia aún, le pusieron demasiada y creo que por eso estaba en coma, pero colmillo de acero está aquí, en ese mueble, les dije que la dejaran aquí, todos conocián la forma de demonio de Blackshade cuando peleó contra ese demonio en el centro esa noche con luna llena, así que les dije que se transformaría si no dejaban la espada aquí.

BlackShade:Bien hecho, que día es hoy?

Rarity:Martes 27, porqué?

BlackShade:Voy a tener que decirle a Shining armor que no podré ir a Canterlot como le prometí.

?:No importa, nosotros vinimos.

BlackShade:Jeje...parece que todo el mundo vino a vernos, verdad, Shining?

Shining Armor:Si...tambien está Cadence.

Cadence:Como te sientes?

BlackShade:Bastante mal...mi ala se siente como si estuviera ahí...me ilusiono todo el tiempo.

Shining Armor:Twili!

Twilight:Shining Armor!

Los hermanos se dan un abrazo y Luminus los mira.

Twilight:Te presento a mi novio, Luminus.

Shining Armor:Hey, tienes suerte,amigo, pero le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y yo-

BlackShade:Wow, wow, tranquilo , Shining, te metes con mis amigos y te metes conmigo.

Shining Armor:Solo bromeo.

BlackShade:Hey...siento un olor...familiar...

Celestia:Como te sientes, "Heroe"?

Blackshade:No tan mal como antes...el dolor está pasando...un poco.

Luna:Que tal tu , Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:Orgullosa, estoy trayendo a otro ángel demoníaco a la vida...

Blackshade:No le veo nada de espectacular.

Fluttershy:Yo si.

Blackshade:Escuchenme todos, Necesito que prometan que no le dirán lo que soy a mi hijo nunca.

Kiyana:Ya volví, no quiere venir, dice que ya hay mucha gente adentro.

BlackShade:Como sea...juran no decirlo?

Celestia:Yo si, y se lo diré a todos los ponies de Equestria, como un favor para ti, despues de salvar a tus amigas, y tal vez a todo el mundo.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad.

Fluttershy:BlackShade, tienes que descanzar.

BlackShade:Estuve en coma dos dias, he descanzado lo suficiente.

Fluttershy:Seguro?

BlackShade:Si...

Rainbow Dash:No se que haría yo sin mis alas.

BlackShade:Ah...no me interesa, me importa más mi hijo, aunque estoy muy preocupado por Fluttershy...que tal te sientes ahora? sigue doliendo?

Fluttershy:No...aunque se siente algo raro sentirlo moviendose...pero es algo que me pone muy feliz.

El doctor llega durante la conversación y le dice a todos que se vayan porque la hora de visitas terminó.

Pinkie Pie:Pero yo-

Luna:Las reglas son así.

BlackShade:{hmph} Las reglas están hechas para romperse.

Fluttershy:BlackShade!

BlackShade:Que? Siempre digo eso!

Celestia:Las reglas se respetan y no se pueden romper, puedes ser superior frente a varios, pero estás en mis dominios, y tienes que seguir las reglas que yo digo.

BlackShade:Como quieras, princesa, pero sigo pensando igual.

Luna:Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se pongan a pelear.

Fluttershy:Si...BlackShade está muy irritable hoy...

BlackShade:(!) Hey! No es cierto!

Fluttershy:Se los dije.

BlackShade:Odio los hospitales.

Doctor:Suficiente, vamos, ambos tienen que comer, así que manténganse tranquilos, en especial tu, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:Si...

BlackShade:Espero que toda esta mierda termine pronto.

Todos los ponies se retiran de la sala, dejando a los dos pegasos solos.

BlackShade:Creo que deberías tomarte esos analgésicos que dijo el doctor.

Fluttershy:Tu tambien deberías, estas mucho peor que yo.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

El pegaso negro toma un vaso con agua y le pasa una pastilla a Fluttershy, ella se pone la pastilla en la boca y BlackShade le inclina el vaso de agua cerca de su boca para que ella tomara agua.

Fluttershy: Gracias, me siento un poco mejor.

BlackShade:No es nada.

El espíritu guardían llega a la sala y ve a la pareja de pegasos coqueteando.

Dark Mithril:Amo BlackShade.

BlackShade: {sigh} Que quieres ahora?

Dark Mithril:Debo decirle que la vacuna metroide tiene un ..."efecto secundario"

BlackShade:Y ese es...?

Dark Mithril:Los metroides son organismos depredadores de otro universo, se alimentan de energía y eran los principales depredadores del parásito X , porque están extintos en la actualidad, serían el organismo perfecto si no tuvieran una debilidad inmensa contra el frio.

BlackShade:Osea que soy inmune al frio?

Dark Mithril:Si, usted ahora podría congelarse completamente por un clima muy helado.

BlackShade:Otra cosa más que me convierte en un pony ridículo...

Fluttershy:No hables así.

Dark Mithril:Yo creo que si es así, Señorita Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:No le digas ridículo...*a BlackShade* Tu eres mi pequeño , lindo y tierno Blackie, no es verdad?

BlackShade:*risa corta* De verdad eres muy tierna.

Fluttershy:Lo se.

BlackShade:Es algo muy obvio, no? Eres la cosa más tierna del mundo.

Fluttershy:Te amo.

BlackShade:Yo tambien te amo, Mariposa.

En ese momento, llega una mujer con dos bandejas de comida que le da a ambos pegasos.

BlackShade: ...

Fluttershy:Que te pasa?

BlackShade:No estoy seguro de comer esto...tengo mucha hambre...pero no he comido nada que no hayas hecho tu o que haya comido antes como en el hotel...

Fluttershy:Vamos, tienes que comer, además, no es tan malo.

BlackShade:Si tu lo dices.

El pegaso negro se come casi instantaneamente todo lo que había en la bandeja, Fluttershy lo mira asombrada, cuando termina, el sello de oscuridad de su ala se muestra como una marca negra y palpita, disminuyendo un poco su tamaño.

Fluttershy: Pobre Blackie...tenías hambre, no?

BlackShade:Si...necesitaba comer algo, deberías comer tu tambien.

Fluttershy:Lo se, tengo que darle comida a Light Thunder tambien...

BlackShade:Oye, los bebés no tienen dientes para comer como nosotros o si?

Fluttershy:No, le tengo que dar leche.

BlackShade:(?) Que tipo de leche?

Fluttershy:Si piensas que es comprada, no es así, cuando las hembras van a tener un hijo, empiezan a hacer leche.

BlackShade: Así que tienes leche...y como se la das?

Fluttershy:Tiene que sacarla el mismo...

BlackShade:Como?

Fluttershy:Quieres probar?

BlackShade:Segura?

Fluttershy:Si.

BlackShade:Muy bien, intenta inclinarte un poco.

Fluttershy:Mira mi estómago.

BlackShade:Uh-uh...

Fluttershy:Ves algo rosado?

BlackShade:Varios puntos...

Fluttershy:Chupa uno.

BlackShade:Como lo hago?

Fluttershy:Como siempre lo hacemos.

BlackShade:Entendido.

Cuando BlackShade va a ponerse abajo de la cama para lamer a su esposa, llega el doctor a avisarles que tienen que descanzar y ve a BlackShade sonrojado, mirándolo nervioso, el solo lo ignora y les dice que tengan una buena noche.

BlackShade:Esperemos un rato, no quiero tener otro invitado inesperado.

Fluttershy:Te conformas con besos?

BlackShade:Sabes lo que me gusta.

Fluttershy:Eres insaciable.

BlackShade:*sonriendo* Sip, ese soy yo.

Fluttershy toma a BlackShade y le da un beso en la boca bastante largo, y ambos se empiezan a excitar, BlackShade siente una erección y Fluttershy que se moja.

BlackShade:Me excitas mucho.

Fluttershy:Tu tambien...te molesta si me toco un poco?

BlackShade:No, siempre y cuando me dejes mirar.

Fluttershy:Mira, despues de todo, has hecho todo tipo de cosas conmigo.

BlackShade:Eres muy traviesa, señorita, conserva tus modales.

Fluttershy:Oh, cállate, no seas aguafiestas.

Ella le da un beso en la frente al pegaso negro mientras se mete bajo las sábanas y ve como Fluttershy empieza a masajearse la vagina.

Fluttershy:Mmmmm...necesitaba un poco de placer.

BlackShade:Déjamelo a mi.

Fluttershy:Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que no podemos tener sexo vaginal, porque tengo al bebé.

BlackShade:Solo quiero saborearte un rato.

Fluttershy:Esta bien, extraño tenerte cerca...quieres que te haga algo?

BlackShade:Si quieres puedes lamerla un poco, despues de todo, me excitaste bastante.

Fluttershy:Disfruta esto, y no hagas mucho ruido.

BlackShade:Yo debería estar diciendo eso.

Fluttershy:Ssssh...

La pegaso color crema empieza a lamer a BlackShade un poco, el empieza a sonrojarse mientras masajea la vagina de su esposa.

BlackShade:Está algo flácida...es normal?

Fluttershy:Tiene que salir por ahí, así que tiene que estar algo dilatada, es normal.

BlackShade:Bien...intenta lamer la punta, es la parte mas sensible que tengo...creo.

Fluttershy:Lo se, siempre es el lugar mas sensible.

BlackShade:Crees que pueda...ya sabes...tener unas lamidas bien hechas?

Fluttershy:Lo estoy haciendo mal?

BlackShade:No, no, estas haciendolo excelente, se siente genial, pero quiero sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, me gustaría mucho que la metieras en tu garganta...

Fluttershy:Acomodate , yo te la chupo.

BlackShade:Gracias, de verdad , lo necesito mucho, estoy realmente con ganas de tener sexo.

Fluttershy:Cierra los ojos.

BlackShade:Esta bien.

El pegaso negro cierra sus ojos mientras que Fluttershy empieza a lamer la punta un poco, BlackShade se sonroja bastante, y saca su lengua por el placer, despues ella mete la punta del pene de su pareja en su boca y le pasa la lengua por ahí.

BlackShade:Sigue así...

BlackShade mira a Fluttershy con ternura mientras ella sigue lamiendo lentamente su pene.

Fluttershy:(Le gusta bastante...creo que esta es la mejor forma para darle sexo oral...)

BlackShade:Aaaah...si sigues así...no voy a poder resistir mucho tiempo más...

Fluttershy:(Eso quería escuchar)

Fluttershy empieza a lamer más fuerte y cada vez mas lento, el pegaso negro empieza a jadear.

BlackShade:Basta, no sigas, no quiero que te la trages...

Fluttershy:(Resiste un poco más, Blackie)

BlackShade:*jadeo* Me tienes demasiado cerca, si sigues no voy a poder evitarlo...

Fluttershy deja de lamer el pene de BlackShade y lo mira a los ojos.

Blackshade:Gracias...de veras, lo necesitaba.

Fluttershy:No quería parar porque sentía de que estabas muy tenso despues de todo esto, y además no te había hecho casi nada en el hotel, solo tuvimos sexo algunas veces y unas cuantas lamidas y besos, pero nada más, pensé que estarías enojado si paraba.

BlackShade:Nunca podría enojarme contigo, menos con esto, lo haces excelente, y si me enojara contigo, tendrías el derecho de mandarme al suelo.

Fluttershy:Tu eres mi perrito, verdad?

BlackShade:Tenías que llegar a eso, no es así?

Fluttershy:Lo eres o no?

BlackShade:{sigh} Si, si lo soy, mariposa.

Fluttershy:Ahora puedo decirte mi demonio y mi perrito.

BlackShade:A pesar que me siento como despreciado, prefiero que digas "mi demonio" en público y decirme "perrito" solo en privado, me averguenzas, sabes?

Fluttershy:Está bien, Blackie.

BlackShade:Gracias, aunque, para serte franco, no me gusta que digas "mi demonio", porque siento como si fuera un objeto, y no significara nada para tí, y eso me duele, pero si te gusta decirme así, lo entiendo.

Fluttershy:Blackie...porqué nunca me dijiste que te sentías así?

BlackShade:Pensé que me podías mandar al suelo como siempre lo haces.

Fluttershy:No te preocupes, ahora solo abrázame, necesito un abrazo.

BlackShade:No tienes que pedírmelo, iba a hacerlo igual.

El pegaso negro se acerca a su pareja y la abraza, ambos se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso, despues de un rato, Fluttershy se duerme.

BlackShade:Si vieras lo linda que eres ahora, Fluttershy...el único angel aquí eres tu.

BlackShade sigue mirando a su pareja por varios minutos hasta que decide dormirse tambien.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Fluttershy:*despertándose* Q-que pasa?

BlackShade:Hey, que tal despertaste , amor?

Doctor:Le estaba sacando las vendas a BlackShade, tengo que verle el ala, despues de todo, él se sana bastante rápido.

BlackShade:Solo déjeme ver el resto de mi ala.

El doctor le saca las vendas al pegaso negro, dejando ver un poco de sangre en su cuerpo, pero el resto de su ala estaba bien, lo mejor que podría estar.

BlackShade:Es un alivio...pensé que podría estar peor.

Doctor:Tu esposa tiene que quedarse aquí por un tiempo cuando nazca tu bebé.

BlackShade:No me iré sin ella.

Fluttershy:Doctor, quiero que me diga algo.

Doctor:Que cosa?

Fluttershy:Eeeh...en cuanto tiempo más podría volver a tener sexo?

El pegaso negro se sonroja profundamente ante eso, su ala se abre y se pone a tiritar, el doctor le sonríe y la mira fijamente.

Doctor:Despues de que nazca el bebé, podrías volver al sexo en unos dos meses.

Fluttershy:Gracias.

BlackShade:*tiritando* Por que dijiste eso?!

Fluttershy:Sabes porqué lo digo.

Doctor:BlackShade, no tienes porqué avergonzarte, es algo normal.

BlackShade:Es que...yo...

Doctor:Tu tranquilo, ven conmigo, tengo que poner unos cuantos fragmentos de hueso en su lugar.

BlackShade:Muy bien, Fluttershy, recuerda, siempre tranquila.

El pegaso negro sale de la habitación y Fluttershy se queda mirando al techo cuando empieza a sentir dolores fuertes en el estómago.

Fluttershy:Aaaayy...estos dolores...deben ser por el bebé...

La pegaso color crema se afirma el estómago mientras se retuerce por el dolor.

Fluttershy:Ahora no bebé...no sin tu papi...

EN OTRA SALA.

Doctor:BlackShade, tu ala se ve muy rara... es como si tuvieras un círculo negro alrededor de tu herida.

BlackShade:Son mis plumas...y si no lo son, entonces es un sello de oscuridad.

Doctor:... Me quedaré con que son tus plumas.

BlackShade: Si, es mejor que piense eso-(!)

El pegaso siente un olor familiar, que venía de su habitación, el doctor tenía agarrada su ala con unas agujas, poníendole puntos para que se cerrara definitivamente, el sale corriendo sin terminar con un poco menos de piel y plumas en el resto de su ala, llega lo más rápido posible a la habitación y ve a Fluttershy sobándose el estómago.

BlackShade:Este olor no es normal...que pasa?

Fluttershy:Va a nacer...el bebé va a nacer...

BlackShade:De verdad? Mierda...DOCTOR!

Doctor:No te escapes así, mira tu ala!

BlackShade:Mi hijo va a nacer, necesito que vea a mi esposa.

Doctor:Por celestia! Enfermera, lleve a la paciente Fluttershy a la sala de parto! rápido!

Enfermera:Si, doctor.

La enfermera mueve la cama de Fluttershy mientras ella se retuerce del dolor, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, BlackShade se pone a caminar al lado de ella, con una mirada preocupada , la observa, a punto de quebrarse por ver a su amada así.

BlackShade:Todo va a estar bien, cielo, lo prometo.

Doctor:Díganle a los familiares y amigos que va a dar a luz.

Enfermera 2:Si doctor, como usted diga.

Una pony de tierra sale corriendo hacia unas escaleras.

BlackShade:Dígame, puedo estar adentro con ella?

Doctor:No, no sabemos que podría pasar, es muy peligroso.

BlackShade:No me importa, ella es mi esposa y yo-

Doctor:El peligroso eres tú.

BlackShade:*impactado* Q-que?!

El pegaso se queda en estado de shock parado en medio del pasillo, enojado consigo mismo, con una rabia impresionante.

BlackShade:Así que yo soy el peligroso, eh? ya verá...ya verán todos...

EN LA SALA DE PARTOS.

Fluttershy:Duele...mucho...Donde está BlackShade?

Doctor:El no quizo venir...dijo que tenía miedo.

Fluttershy:El nunca tiene miedo, el no es así.

Doctor:Solo relájese y cuando vengan las contra-aciones, puje hasta que salga el bebé.

Fluttershy:No sin BlackShade!

BlackShade:*en la mente de Fluttershy* Escucha, Zeus me dejó decirte esto mentalmente, pero ellos creen que soy peligroso, así que me quedaré afuera, espero que me entiendas, pero no se como son estas cosas y no quiero intervenir si no es para tu bien, estaré contigo mentalmente, piensa en eso.

Fluttershy:Blackie...

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, EN LA SALA DE ESPERA.

Lighting Crusher:BlackShade! Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

BlackShade:Hm?

El pegaso ve como toda la multitud de amigos y amigas llega a la sala de espera con él.

BlackShade:Eh...no esperaba que TODOS vinieran.

Rainbow Dash:Eres casi el único amigo macho que tengo, no podía faltar , y Fluttershy es una de mis mejores amigas.

BrightSword:Hermano, realmente espero que todo esto salga bien.

Pinkie Pie/Candy Cloud:VAMOS FLUTTERSHY TU PUEDES!

BlackShade:Cállense! Tiene que estar tranquila todo el tiempo!

Luminus:Compañero...realmente estas en un lío...

BlackShade:Con eso no me ayudas en nada.

Twilight:Estábamos con Luminus y Kiyana, practicando unos conjuros , llevábamos más o menos tres horas, cuando llegó Dash y nos dijo lo que estaba pasando.

Kiyana:Realmente necesito de tu apoyo en esto , hermano.

BlackShade:Porqué?

Kiyana:Fluttershy es una pony que respeto, si tu sientes algo por ella, entonces ella es especial, no sería nada bueno si a ella le pasara algo.

BlackShade:Todo saldrá bien...

Applejack:Eso espero, Terrón de azúcar.

Rarity:Suerte, Querida.

BlackShade:Solo queda esperar.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

El doctor sale de la sala de partos y llama a Blackshade, cuando el llega, el le extiende un pony tapado con una manta, era un pegaso rojo oscuro, con crin azul, aún no abría los ojos, estaba llorando.

Doctor:Es un lindo niño.

BlackShade:Guau...es muy lindo de veras..

Doctor:Lo siento mucho, señor.

BlackShade abre sus ojos impactado, empuja al doctor y entra en la sala, viendo el cuerpo de su esposa en una camilla, siendo tapada por varias enfermeras, al ver esto, su corazón se rompe y se pone a llorar.

BlackShade:Esto no puede estar pasando...no se supone que pasaría esto!

El pegaso sale con su bebé en el lomo.

BlackShade:Hermano...Cuida a mi hijo por mi.

BrightSword:A donde vas?

BlackShade:Al infierno...voy a salvar a Fluttershy...aunque tenga que morir otra vez.

Dark Mithril:Espere! hay otra forma!

BlackShade:QUE?

Dark Mithril:Tiene que encontrar la Tenseiga!

BlackShade:Que es la "Tenseiga"?

Dark Mithril:Una espada que no puede cortar nada de este mundo , pero puede traer almas de vuelta del infierno.

BlackShade:Entonces tengo que encontrarla.

El pegaso negro sale a toda velocidad del hospital, apenas sale, Light Thunder abre sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos amarillos, casi dorados.

BrightSword:Sé que tu papá volverá.

Zeus:BlackShade, tu única oportunidad es canalizar tu ira y transformarte en demonio, obtendrás tu ala en esa forma el sello de oscuridad se romperá , pero al volver a la normalidad, no podrás volar otra vez porque el ala de demonio desaparecerá.

BlackShade:Está bien...lo haré por ella...

El pegaso negro se pone a la salida del hospital, se pone a gruñir muy fuerte cuando un círculo de fuego se forma en el suelo, sus pupilas se vuelven blancas y luego de un rato así, el círculo crece hasta cubrir una esfera en el suelo que rodea el cuerpo de BlackShade.

BlackShade(demonio):Impresionante...donde esta la espada?

Dark Mithril:Escondida en una nube.

BlackShade(demonio):Como se cual es?

Dark Mithril:Tome a colmillo de acero, palpitará cuando se acerque.

BlackShade(demonio):Muy bien...

El pegaso toma a colmillo de acero y se pone a volar con sus alas de demonio mientras mira hacia el horizonte.

BlackShade(demonio):Necesito ir más rápido!

El pegaso siente como un calor lo envuelve, Rainbow Dash lo estaba mirando volar desde la sala de espera, cuando sus pies se encienden en fuego , sin sentir dolor , su cuerpo entero empieza a encenderse, al final, con su crin encendido, produce algo parecido a la rain-plosión sónica, pero en vez de ser un arcoiris, es fuego rojo que forma un círculo llameante detrás de el, mientras sigue volando, se puede ver como deja una estela de fuego detrás de el.

BlackShade(demonio):*sollozo* Fluttershy...porfavor, no dejes que Slender Pony te atrape.

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA.

Rainbow Dash:Alguien vio a BlackShade hacer ...ESO?!

Twilight:Fluttershy está muerta...

Rarity:Porque no la revives con tu magia, querida?

Kiyana:Estoy muy cansada...además necesito grandes cantidades de poder para hacer eso , despues de todo soy una pegaso, no una unicornio.

BrightSword:Quieren calmarse de una vez?! Él encontrará esa espada y la traerá de vuelta!

Rainbow Dash:Eso espero...

EN LAS NUBES.

BlackShade(demonio):(!) Está palpitando , Mithril...

Dark Mithril:Entonces, mire hacia donde está.

BlackShade(demonio): Colmillo de acero...no se si puedas entenderme y menos escucharme, pero si tienes alguna pista que pueda ayudarme...adoraría eso.

La espada brilla y empieza a tirar a BlackShade hacia la derecha, donde había un pilar arriba de una nube muy extraña, color rojo, que tenía una espada enterrada ahí.

BlackShade(demonio):Esa debe ser.

El pegaso negro se acerca al pilar, cuando una barrera lo empuja hacia atrás.

BlackShade(demonio):Mierda...no me rendiré! romperé eso!

Blackshade, impulsado por la ira y la tristeza de la muerte de su esposa, empieza a golpear la barrera con colmillo de acero mientras esta no se rompe como el vórtice de el templo de los elementos de batalla.

BlackShade(demonio):Es inutil...creo que tengo que rescatarla yo mismo...

Él toma la espada , preparado para enterrarla en su estómago, cuando esta se torna de un color rojo.

BlackShade(demonio):Q-que?

Dark Mithril:Ahora, la espada puede romper barreras con golpes directos o con el viento cortante.

BlackShade(demonio):Entonces, vamos a probarlo! "VIENTO CORTANTE"!

El ataque del demonio provoca que la barrera se rompa, dejando el camino libre para que pasara él.

BlackShade(demonio):Siento...que no me queda mucha fuerza...

El ala de demonio empieza a desvanecerse, cuando vuelve a su forma normal, mira su ala izquierda, o lo que quedaba de ella, triste, pensando que no podría volver.

BlackShade:Entonces...necesito esta espada.

El pegaso negro toma la espada y la levanta, la lleva en la pezuña todo el tiempo, cuando da un salto de la nube, pero su hermano aparece y lo agarra.

BrightSword:Ese salto es un suicidio, hermano, yo te ayudaré a volar.

BlackShade:Gracias, enano.

Los dos pegasos bajan rápidamente al hospital, al llegar, los doctores ya estaban sacando el cuerpo de Fluttershy de ahí, cuando ven a BlackShade y a BrightSword llegar.

BlackShade:Mi ala está sangrando de nuevo...duele mucho,pero necesito salvar a Fluttershy , ahora.

El pegaso negro toma la espada firmemente.

BlackShade:Tengo toda mi confianza puesta en tí, Tenseiga.

BrightSword detiene la camilla, cuando el pegaso negro se concentra en el cuerpo de su esposa, los pasillos y su campo de visión se vuelve grises cuando ve unos demonios pequeños arriba del cuerpo de Fluttershy, al mover la espada, estos se parten por la mitad, apenas pasa eso, la pegaso color crema abre los ojos.

Fluttershy:BlackShade? Estoy viva? o estamos muertos?

Ella siente como unas patas la abrazan fuertemente, cuando se da cuenta que era BlackShade . Fluttershy tambien lo abraza, cuando empieza a sentir como varias lágrimas caen en su hombro.

BlackShade:*llorando* Pensé...pensé que iba a perderte...

Fluttershy:Me duele bastante...pero estoy bien...

BlackShade:Gracias a celestia que estás viva...

Fluttershy:Toda esta sangre es mía?

BlackShade:Si...*sollozo*

Fluttershy:No te preocupes, amor.

?:Bien hecho, BlackShade...

BlackShade:(!)

Menomaru:Me sorprende que pudieras romper el sello de esa espada y revivir a tu esposa... felicitaciones por tu nuevo hijo, aunque deberías cuidarlo mucho, despues de todo, ahora es una nueva presa.

BlackShade:CIERRA EL PICO!

El pegaso usa la "tenseiga" para intentar cortar a Menomaru, por ser proveniente de el infierno, le causa una herida muy grande.

Menomaru:AAAGH!me las pagarás, miserable...por ahora, disfruta tu pequeño momento de paz...

BlackShade:Todos bien?

Pinkie Pie:Creo, sería un poco extraño que hubiera alguien mal y que despues ese alguien hiciera algo malo, nos pusiera raros, nos atacaramos entre nosotros, matáramos a todos aquí, nos fueramos del hospital, destruyeramos Ponyville y que luego conquistáramos toda Equestria, para luego ser los reyes del mundo, pero viajaramos en el tiempo para decirnos que no mataramos a nadie porque se sentía muy solo el mundo.

BlackShade: ...

Fluttershy: ...

Candy Cloud:No entendí...

Pinkie Pie:Ni siquiera yo entendí.

Lighting Crusher:Bueno, tan solo dejemos que Fluttershy le de un merecido vistazo a su hijo.

BlackShade toma a Light Thunder y se inclina para mostrárselo a Fluttershy, ella lo mira con los ojos llorosos, con algunas lágrimas , sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, al ver a su hijo, ella lo toma cuando el pegaso negro se lo extiende.

Fluttershy:Eres precioso...tu, hijito, eres Light Thunder, y serás muy feliz en esta familia.

BlackShade:Hay un nuevo Pegasolta...despues de tantos años, estamos completos de nuevo...

BrightSword:Antes el clan eran cientos de-

BlackShade:Cállate imbécil , arruinas el momento.

BrightSword:Pero yo-

Kiyana:Si no te callas te golpeará, y lo sabes.

Fluttershy:BlackShade...es hermoso.

BlackShade:Te apoyo...aunque no te muevas mucho porque esa sábana no cubre muy bien tu entrepierna...

Lighting Crusher:Mmm...

BlackShade:Mueve una sola pezuña y te rompo la cara.

Lighting Crusher:Así vas a educar a tu hijo?

BlackShade le da un puñetazo a Lighting Crusher en la cara, el cae al suelo con un ojo morado.

BlackShade:Te lo advertí.

Lighting Crusher:Pero tu dijiste que era si yo me-

BlackShade:No importa lo que dije, tu solo quédate quieto.

Fluttershy:BlackShade, me acabas de hacer la pony más feliz del mundo.

BlackShade:No dijiste lo mismo cuando te propuse matrimonio?

Fluttershy:Ahora estás arruinando el momento tú.

BlackShade:Esta bien, está bien...me lo merezco, tu ganas.

El pegaso negro se pone el collar de dragón que le habían sacado.

Fluttershy:De donde lo sacaste?

BlackShade:*sonrojado* Un buen perro siempre va con su collar no?

Fluttershy:Tontito.

BlackShade:Adelante, mándame al suelo.

Fluttershy:No se...has hecho muchas cosas hoy...no creo que sería bueno, porque no te sientas conmigo y-no de nuevo.

El collar se pone a brillar mientras BlackShade suspira, el es empujado al suelo, pero rompe el pasillo con su cuerpo y cae a el segundo piso.

BlackShade:Fue mala idea...no puedo moverme...

Doctor:Maldición...ahora tengo que cuidar a un bebé, una pony y a un pegaso que no sabe que los pisos de los hospitales no se rompen.

BlackShade:Cállese y deme algo para el dolor, quiere?

Doctor:{sigh}

Pinkie Pie:Nunca va a cambiar.

Applejack:Es un buen pegaso, aunque es algo tonto cuando intenta ser amable con Fluttershy con ese estúpido collar.

Lighting Crusher:Me pregunto quien se lo dio...

Kiyana:Si...mataría al que le hizo eso a mi pobre hermano...

Twilight:Kiyana, sabes quien fue, deja de ocultarlo.

Kiyana:Claro que no lo sé.

Luminus:Si lo sabes, Twilight me lo dijo.

Kiyana:No lo sé, pero tengo que volar!

La pegaso café sale volando por el agujero que dejó su hermano y sale del hospital.

BlackShade:Uuggg...ahí se va mi oportunidad de una curación rápida.

Doctor:Enfermera, tráigame una jeringa con anestesia.

BlackShade:(!) No! Jeringas no!

Doctor:Pero cálmese.

BlackShade:Es que...yo...soy ALÉRGICO a las injecciones, si eso es.

Fluttershy:... Que se supone que le pasa?

BrightSword:Cuando éramos niños nuestro padre "normal", osea el de Kiyana y yo, intentó darle una inyección cuando tenía un ataque de tos, pero no le dio bien y lo agujereó completamente, así que le tiene fobia a las jeringas.

BlackShade:ALEJESE DE MI CON ESA COSA!

Doctor:VUELVA AQUÍ! TENGO QUE DARLE ANESTESIA PARA EL DOLOR!

El pegaso negro sale corriendo por las escaleras, cuando llega arriba, todos lo miran con una sonrisa burlona.

BlackShade:No bromeen conmigo, es a lo único que le tengo miedo!

BrightSword:Seguro?

BlackShade:Cierra el pico , hermano.

BrightSword:Tambien le tiene miedo a un tal Jeff The Killer, una leyenda urbana que nos contaba mi madre.

BlackShade:Esas son solo historias, no como esta jeringa!

EN EL INFIERNO..,

?:Ya te darás cuenta que yo no soy ninguna historia. *risa malévola*

sale corriendo por las escaleras, cuando llega arriba, todos lo miran con una sonrisa burlona.

BlackShade:No bromeen conmigo, es a lo único que le tengo miedo!

BrightSword:Seguro?

BlackShade:Cierra el pico , hermano.

BrightSword:Tambien le tiene miedo a un tal Jeff The Killer, una leyenda urbana que nos contaba mi madre.

BlackShade:Esas son solo historias, no como esta jeringa!

EN EL INFIERNO..,

?:Ya te darás cuenta que yo no soy ninguna historia. *risa malévola*


	30. Esta Triste Vida(Final De Temporada)

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, BLACKSHADE PERDIÓ UN ALA, APREDIÓ A USAR SU TRANSFORMACIÓN DE DEMONIO A DISPOSICIÓN, FLUTTERSHY MURIÓ Y BLACKSHADE LA REVIVIÓ, SE OBTUVO LA TENSEIGA (COLMILLO SAGRADO), Y OCURRIÓ EL NACIMIENTO DE LIGHT THUNDER, EL HIJO DE BLACKSHADE Y FLUTTERSHY. (Además cambiaré los tipos de diálogo de Slender Pony, porque con la nueva letra que le puse se confunde con facilidad)

**BlackShade:** Bueno, creo que despues de todo salió muy bien...

**Fluttershy:** Tienes que estar bromeando.

**BlackShade:** Para mi salió muy bien...tenemos al pequeño Light Thunder, no?

**Fluttershy:** Pero aun así...

**BlackShade:** Solo quedó bien, okey**?**

**Fluttershy:** Está bien...

**BlackShade**: El doctor me dijo que podías irte, así que puedes dejarme si quieres, estaré bien...siempre y cuando no traigan una inyección de nuevo.

**Fluttershy: **No creas que voy a dejar a mi perrito lindo solito, además ambos tenemos que cuidar a Light Thunder.

**BlackShade:** Si pero creí que no querías estar en un hospital conmigo… me sorprendes mucho, amorcito.

**Fluttershy:**No te voy a dejar solito, amor.

**BlackShade:** Si, ya entendí eso…

En ese momento, llega BrightSword corriendo, agitado y jadeando, BlackShade se alarma por el estado de su hermano.

**BlackShade:** Oye, oye, que te pasa? Qué ocurre?

BrightSword: Hermano, el BS-X! –él—eso está atacando Ponyville**!**

**BlackShade:** Tienes que estar bromeando…no puedo creerlo….

**Fluttershy**: Que vas a hacer, BlackShade?

**BlackShade: **Si está atacando el lugar que juré proteger...no tengo opción…pelearé contra el…

**Fluttershy: **Pero tu ala…

**BlackShade: **Deja de lamentarte por mi ala**, estaré bien**, mientras pueda seguir peleando, no me rendiré.

**BrightSword: **Entonces…irás a pelear?

**BlackShade: **No tengo opción…dónde está?

**BrightSword:**Lo vi en el centro, donde peleaste contra Dark Horn.

**BlackShade: **Pues que estamos esperando? Vamos! Que empiece la diversión!

Los dos hermanos salen corriendo del hospital, dejando a Fluttershy y al pequeño Light Thunder solos.

**Fluttershy:** Tu papi es muy terco, sabes Light Thunder?

Al llegar al pueblo, había varios ponies gritando de miedo cuando BlackShade llega.

**Pony 1: **Ahí está el!

**Pony 2: **BlackShade volvió para atacarnos! CORRAN!

**BlackShade: **Hey, Hey, cálmense, todo está bien, no ven que el que los está atacando tiene dos alas?! Yo soy el verdadero BlackShade!

En ese momento, una **"Ráfaga Divina" **impacta a BlackShade, dejándolo aturdido.

**BlackShade: **Maldito…seas…joder, vamos! Levantate, BlackShade! Puedes hacer más que eso…

**BS-X: **….

El BS-X empieza a volar, cuando se da una vuelta y se pierde de vista.

**BlackShade:** Maldito…donde se fue?!

BS-X: Jeje…tú eres el único que puede escucharme, sabes? Una copia imperfecta como tú no debería ser capaz de oírme, pero creo que tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlo, poder que te quitaré…

**BlackShade: **Cállate! No podrás hacerme nada!

En ese momento, el BS-X ataca a BlackShade con una táctica que nunca había usado, estaba usando la "aceleración" desde el aire.

**BlackShade:** (!)La** "Técnica cometa"**! Mierda! Todos atrás!

**E**l BS-X cae al suelo con un brillo azul en su cuerpo, cuando se lanza con la velocidad de la aceleración contra BlackShade, él pone a Colmillo de Acero como escudo, pero esta se rompe.

**BlackShade:** No que esta cosa era irrompible?! *gruñidos*

Cuando la espada se rompe, el pegaso negro empieza a transformarse en demonio, pero esta vez es diferente, se transforma primero en su forma de demonio normal, pero luego, con todo el poder demoníaco almacenado en la espada, logró la transformación en demonio supremo, en la cual se transforma en un demonio muy grande con garras mucho más largas de lo normal, además de eso, sus ojos son rojos y sin pupilas.

**BlackShade (Demonio Supremo): ***rugido fuerte*

Al ver la nueva transformación del pegaso, la gente se asusta de él, pensando que en realidad era peligroso, cuando el BS-X se da la vuelta y ve a BlackShade, se echa hacia atrás.

**BlackShade (Demonio Supremo):***Rugido fuerte* MUERE! "MIL GARRAS DE LA MUERTE"!

Las garras del demonio se alargan y este hace un movimiento brusco con ellas, haciendo un movimiento de multiplicación de proyectiles como el "Kongousouha", varias garras rojas salen de su mano (en la forma de demonio supremo tiene manos con garras) y traspasa al BS-X, pero en vez de morir, este parpadea y se transforma en el parásito X que había entrado en el ala de BlackShade, y se retira al bosque.

**BrightSword: **BlackShade! Tienes que calmarte!

**BlackShade (Demonio Supremo):**Calmarme?!Para qué?! Ahora soy único!

En ese momento, llega Kiyana corriendo algo agitada.

**Kiyana:** BLACKSHADE! LIGHT THUNDER ESTÁ MAL, TIENES QUE CALMARTE Y VENIR CONMIGO!

**BlackShade (Demonio Supremo): **Light thunder? Esto no puede ser… *gruñido débil*

BlackShade vuelve a su forma normal y mira al suelo, entonces colmillo de acero se autorrepara.

**BlackShade:** Donde—donde está mi hijo?

**Kiyana:** En el hospital, está sufriendo muchos cambios.

**BlackShade:** VAMOS!

BlackShade sale corriendo del centro, mientras que sus hermanos vuelan a su lado.

**BlackShade:** Cómo me gustaría volar con ustedes ahora…

**_EN LA SALA DE ALTA SEGURIDAD DEL HOSPITAL…_**

**Doctor:** Light Thunder presenta un desarrollo muy rápido…

**Fluttershy:** Déjenme entrar! Es mi hijo!

**Doctor:**{sigh} En fin, el sujeto está presentando un desarrollo de cuerpo completo muy rápido, su cerebro también presenta un desarrollo considerable…aunque aún sigue inconsciente.

En ese momento, llega BlackShade, aún con algo de sus poderes demoníacos, pero en su forma normal.

**BlackShade:** Doctor, se lo advierto, déjelo ir, ahora!

**Dark Mithril:** Se está desarrollando así de rápido porque es una combinación de las tres razas, si no lo dejan ir, atacará a todos.

**BlackShade:** No tiene objeto…no me queda opción... **"VIENTO CORTANTE"!**

Al momento de impactar la puerta de la sala de alta seguridad, el viento cortante solo se refleja en ella, dejando ver una barrera, apenas pasa eso, el doctor pone una sonrisa malévola y se transforma en Menomaru.

Menomaru: Bravo, BLACKSHADE, BRAVO… FELICITACIONES POR DESCUBRIR MI BARRERA, PERO ME TEMO QUE TU HIJO NO SALDRÁ VIVO DE ESTA.

**BlackShade:**Maldito! SUELTALO AHORA!

Colmillo de acero se torna del color rojo otra vez, cuando BlackShade da un golpe directo contra la puerta, esta se rompe y BlackShade cambia a Colmillo Sagrado para atacar.

Menomaru: jaja…veo que intentas atacar con esa espada otra vez…no funcionará de nuevo…

**BlackShade:** Muere de una vez, maldito!

En ese momento, cuando BlackShade está forcejeando contra Menomaru, Light Thunder despierta.

**Light Thunder: **Quienes son ustedes dos?! Dónde está mi mamá?!

**BlackShade:** Aléjate de aquí, hijo!

**Menomaru:** Intentando rescatar a tu hijo de mí?! Crees que puedes hacerlo?!

**BlackShade:** Maldito seas Menomaru! Te debí haber matado cuando tuve las oportunidades de hacerlo!

**Light Thunder** Mamá! Ayúdame!

**Fluttershy: ** BlackShade! Tienes que hacerlo desaparecer! Light Thunder se está desesperando!

Light Thunder sale corriendo de la sala de alta seguridad cuando Slender Pony aparece delante de él.

**Slender Pony: Jeje…hola, pequeño, preparado para ser devorado?**

**BlackShade:** Maldito…es una emboscada….*gruñidos* Me las pagarás…LIGHT THUNDER! TOMA LA ESPADA QUE TENGO EN EL LOMO! RÁPIDO!

**Light Thunder:** Quien eres tú para darme órdenes a mí?

**BlackShade: **Soy tu padre, insolente!

**Light Thunder: **Que padre tan estúpido tengo… debería ser tan fuerte como yo.

**BlackShade: **TOMA LA MALDITA ESPADA!

Light Thunder toma a colmillo de acero pero esta solo se queda en la forma de katana oxidada, no cambia a la forma que BlackShade usa para pelear.

**Light Thunder:** Que tonto…

**BlackShade:** Zeus! Protege a mi hijo! Te lo ruego!

**Slender Pony: maldito dios! Otra vez con lo mismo?!**

**BlackShade: Gracias**….ahora, Menomaru, probarás lo que verdaderamente puedo hacer.

**Menomaru: **Porqué no te mueres de una vez y dejas de estorbar mi mundo?!

**BlackShade:** Tú deberías morir ahora…maldito…. (?) Ggggrrrrrr….

Cuando el pegaso empieza a gruñir, el aura dorada vuelve a aparecer, produciendo la habilidad de cambiar el flujo del tiempo, usando esto, empieza a atacar a Menomaru mientras que Slender Pony no se puede mover por el poder de Zeus.

**BlackShade:** Ahora, morirás.

BlackShade usa su espada para cortar por la mitad a Menomaru, mientras el desaparece, Slender Pony usa uno de sus tentáculos para intentar atacar a Light Thunder, cuando este sale disparado, ignorando la habilidad de BlackShade de ralentizar el tiempo, BlackShade ve como este tentáculo está a punto de atravesar el pecho de su hijo, haciendo un movimiento sin pensarlo, extiende su ala buena y el tentáculo la atraviesa.

**BlackShade:** Mierda….ahora esta….creo que no tengo muchas opciones….

BlackShade dobla su ala desviando el tentáculo, salvando a Light Thunder, pero Slender Pony aprovecha la situación y tira su tentáculo hacia atrás, rompiendo el ala derecha de BlackShade. (No sacándola de lugar como la izquierda, solo rajándola por la mitad)

**BlackShade:***Grito de dolor y desesperación*

**Fluttershy: ** (!) No otra vez…LIGHT THUNDER! AYUDA A TU PAPÁ AHORA!

**Light Thunder: **(!) Pero por qué? Él no merece mi ayuda.

**Fluttershy: ** HAZLO!

**Light Thunder:**Está bien….

El pequeño pegaso toma la espada de BlackShade mientras él se toma su ala desgarrada, arrodillado por el dolor. Light Thunder usa a colmillo de acero para golpear a Slender Pony, pero esta queda solo como una katana oxidada.

**BlackShade**: Maldición….(!?) Que es esa energía tan poderosa?!

El mismo portal al bosque aparece en la pared, dejando entrar a una criatura humanoide vestida de traje, que posiblemente todos conocen, si no vayan a YouTube y busquen a ….SLENDERMAN

**BlackShade/ Fluttershy: ** Que es eso?!

SLENDERMAN: lOS MATARÉ A TODOS...

**BlackShade:**Mierda…todos fuera! Yo me encargo…

**Fluttershy: **LIGHT THUNDER! RÁPIDO!

**Light Thunder:** Pero él es muy débil … puedo contra ambos al mismo tiempo mamá!

**BlackShade: VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!**

**Slenderman: Jajajajaja...imbéciles, creen que pueden contra mí?!**

Slenderman usa varios tentáculos para robar la espada de BlackShade y empieza a ahorcarlo con sus grandes brazos.

**Slenderman: MUERE!**

**BlackShade: *ahogándose* Ack!...*intentando tomar aire***

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade….corre, Light Thunder, sálvate tú.

**Zeus:** Escúchame, pegaso, no puedes dejar que él viva solo, deja que BlackShade muera, no sabes el caos que puede formar que Light Thunder esté solo.

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade! Resiste!

La pegaso color crema se lanza contra Slenderman, este no le hace caso a pesar de un golpe que le dio en la espalda, hasta que Fluttershy ve un cuchillo de clava en la espalda de Slenderman.

**Slenderman:AAAAAGH! MALDITA!**

Slender golpea a Fluttershy y la agarra del cuello, BlackShade la escucha gritar y empieza a desesperarse, entonces, el tío Slendy golpea a Fluttershy contra la pared y le rompe un ala con la fuerza del golpe, además, ella queda inconsciente.

**BlackShade:** (!) (Mariposa…) *Gruñidos de odio*

El pegaso siente el odio correr por su cuerpo, dándole fuerzas, separa las manos de Slenderman, entonces, le da un cabezazo en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido.

**BlackShade:***tosiendo* Le tocas un solo pelo a mi chica, y estás muerto, VAMOS , IMBÉCIL! ATÁCAME!

BlackShade siente un gran poder corriendo por sus venas, cuando, de sus manos, salen sus garras de demonio, él mira con odio a Slender y lo golpea , perforando su traje, dejando ver un cuerpo blanco, a la vez, al atacar otra vez, sus garras traspasan el cuerpo del demonio, dejando salir un líquido negro.

**BlackShade:** ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO MOUNSTRUO!

Slenderman: SLENDER PONY! AYÚDAME!

**BlackShade: NO…*golpe con sus garras* TOQUES… *golpe con sus puños y garras* A…*más golpes*MI….*más golpes*CHICA! **

El pegaso hace un movimiento rápido con sus garras de demonio, usando toda la fuerza restante, corta todo el cuerpo de Slenderman en un giro de cuerpo completo con sus garras, entonces, un portal al infierno aparece en el suelo , y este se lleva a Slenderman.

**BlackShade:** *jadeo* Fluttershy…Mariposa?

**Fluttershy: …**

**BlackShade:** *Desesperado y preocupado* Fluttershy?

**Dark Mithril: **Amo BlackShade…Lo siento…yo…murió….

**Fluttershy:** *espasmo*

**Dark Mithril: **O tal vez no…

**BlackShade:** MARIPOSA!

**Fluttershy: **Bla—Blackie? Qué pasó?

BlackShade se pone a llorar y golpea con un poco de fuerza a Fluttershy, cuidando no usar sus garras.

**BlackShade:***cansado* Como carajo se te ocurre…hacer esa idiotez?...pudiste…pudiste haber muerto…esta es mi pelea , no la tuya….mírate…estás sangrando mucho…

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade…esa no es mi sangre, es la tuya….

**BlackShade:** Q-que?

BlackShade mira sus garras, tuvieron que romper sus pezuñas para salir, además, con el daño de las peleas, está muy malherido.

**BlackShade:** No vuelvas a pelear…. No soportaría el dolor de todas estas heridas…sin ti….

**Fluttershy: **Tienes que ser más cuidadoso…mírate, déjame ver tu ala….

BlackShade extiende su ala, esta está sangrando bastante, Fluttershy lame un poco la herida, el pegaso negro siente que su cuerpo entero empieza a arder por la saliva, pero el sangrado empieza a parar lentamente.

**BlackShade:**Aaaagh….eso duele mucho…se cuidadosa, porfavor, intenta no enderezarte, tu espalda debe estar aturdida….dejaste un cráter en la pared…

**Fluttershy: **No te preocupes por mí…pero realmente, eres un maldito loco.

**BlackShade: **No digas eso…tú eres el único apoyo permanente que tengo en esta estúpida vida…siempre peleando, arriesgando mi vida todos los días…y a nadie le importa una mierda….(!) AY! , no toques ahí, mi ala está sensible…

**Fluttershy: **Tu ala no es la única cosa sensible en tu cuerpo .

**BlackShade:** Mi cuerpo completo duele como el infierno, no quiero sexo ahora.

**Fluttershy: **El sexo es un alivio de molestias, además al venirte te sana los dolores de cabeza y otras cosas, además alivia el estrés.

**BlackShade: **Como digas, tu solo sigue lamiendo mi ala, sigue sangrando mucho.

**Light Thunder: **MALDITO ENFERMO!

Light Thunder se lanza con colmillo de acero en la pezuña, y la entierra en el pecho de BlackShade, produciendo una herida fatal, aunque el pegaso negro aguanta un poco.

**BlackShade:** *agonizando* ….

**Fluttershy: **Que hiciste?! QUE HICISTE LIGHT THUNDER?!

Fluttershy golpea a Light Thunder fuertemente en la cara, sacándolo de encima, entonces, toma la espada del pecho del pegaso negro y la saca, dejando un torrente de sangre saliendo de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:***Tosiendo sangre* Sabes? …es gracioso…he visto muchas veces mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos …*toma aire* al menos…no fue un demonio el que me mató…fue uno de los míos…jaja…adiós mariposa…te veré en el cielo…

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade….no…no te mueras, porfavor! *sollozos* No me dejes…

**BlackShade: **Escucha….tienes que ser fuerte, si? *toma la pezuña de Fluttershy*Ese niño necesita una madre, ahora más que nunca…*toma aire mientras se desangra* Tienes que prometerme…que no te harás daño a ti misma, tienes que vivir tu vida, con Light Thunder a tu lado. Entiendes?

**Fluttershy: **No puedo vivir sin ti *llorando* No te vayas de Nuevo….porfavor, no me dejes aquí sola.

**BlackShade:** Prométemelo…..prométemelo…

**Fluttershy: **Lo prometo.

**BlackShade: **Dile a los otros…que no se sobrepasen con tus amigas…despues de todo, no están casados como nosotros…

**Fluttershy: **No te mueras amor…porfavor no te mueras…

**Light Thunder: **….

**BlackShade:** Ahora…puedo descanzar en paz…no sabes cuánto **quería** que este momento llegara…un respiro de esta locura…un respiro….de esta triste vida….*muere*

**Fluttershy: **Black—BlackShade? *Llorando* NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Light Thunder:** No llores mamá, ya maté a ese bastardo, no te preocupes, no te hará daño.

Fluttershy mira con rabia a su hijo y lo golpea con fuerza , dejándolo sangrando, el la mira con miedo, cuando la observa, ve que ella mira el cuerpo sin vida de BlackShade y lo abraza, le da besos y al final, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le da un beso en la boca y dice…

**Fluttershy:**Ve a dormir, mi príncipe….*lloriqueo fuerte*

**Light Thunder**: Porque lloras por ese idiota?

**Fluttershy: **Ese idiota?! ESE IDIOTA?! TU ERES EL ÚNICO IDIOTA! ACABAS DE MATAR A TU PROPIO PADRE! MATASTE AL QUE TE CREÓ! MATASTE A MI ÚNICO AMOR! A MI ÚNICO Y PRIMER AMOR! MATASTE A LA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVAR A EQUESTRIA! MATASTE AL GUARDÍAN DE TODO PONYVILLE! ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO! *lloriqueo fuerte mientras abraza a BlackShade*

**Light Thunder:** Que? Tú lo querías? A pesar que te golpeó?

**Fluttershy: **ME GOLPEÓ POR UNA RAZÓN! ARRIEGUÉ MI VIDA PARA INTENTAR SALVARLO! EL ME DIJO QUE NO ME METIERA EN SUS PELEAS PORQUE PODRÍA MORIR! NO PUEDO CREER QUE MATASTE A TU PROPIO PADRE! EL MISMO QUE ESTABA TAN ALEGRE CUANDO NACISTE, EL QUE ESTUVO FELIZ CUANDO TE CREAMOS! EL QUE PELEÓ POR MANTENERME CON VIDA POR MESES! EL QUE ME SALVÓ LA VIDA A COSTO DE LA SUYA DOS VECES! EL MISMO QUE ACABAS DE MATAR, ERA UN HEROE, **ERES UN ASESINO!** ERES UN ASESINO….EL ERA ….EL ERA….EL ERA LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA…QUERÍA PASAR MI VIDA CON ÉL….QUERÍA VIVIR CON EL PARA SIEMPRE! YO LO AMABA….ERA EL ÚNICO QUE PODRÍA HABER AMADO….ERA TAN GENTIL….TAN BUENO!...ERA UN BUEN PEGASO….ERA UN PONY EXCELENTE! SIEMPRE CUMPLÍA CON SUS PROMESAS, NUNCA SE RENDÍA! SIEMPRE PELEABA POR LO QUE QUERÍA! SIEMPRE QUERÍA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS! SE ATREVÍA A TODO, ME PROTEGÍA…ME HACÍA SENTIR SEGURA…TODOS LO RESPETAN POR SER ASÍ….NO SE CÓMO VAMOS A SOBREVIVIR SIN ÉL! LOS DEMONIOS SON MUY PODEROSOS! SOLO ÉL LOS PODÍA MATAR!

**Light Thunder: **Pero yo lo maté a él! Soy más fuerte que él!

**Fluttershy: **COMO TE ATREVES?! NADIE ERA MÁS FUERTE QUE MI DEMONIO! ÉL PUDO HABERTE MATADO! PUDO TIRARTE A UN LADO CON UNA PEZUÑA ATADA A LA ESPALDA! PUDO HABERTE QUITADO LA ESPADA Y MATARTE! PERO NO! EL TE AMABA, EL SOLO QUERÍA ENTRENAR CONTIGO! QUERÍA VIVIR CONTIGO! QUERÍA ENSEÑARTE MUCHAS COSAS! QUERÍA ENSEÑARTE TU VERDADERO PODER! TU NO ERAS NADA COMPARADO CON ÉL! EL NO SE DEFENDÍO PORQUE TE AMABA! TU LO MATASTE PORQUE CREÍAS QUE EL ERA DÉBIL! EL ERA MUY FUERTE! MATÓ MUCHOS DEMONIOS! ERA UN HÉROE FRENTE A TODA EQUESTRIA! TU LE CLAVASTE LA ESPADA EN EL PECHO CON ENERGÍA! LO HICISTE CON ODIO! LO DISFRUTASTE! EL NO HIZO NADA PORQUE EL TE ADORABA! SOLO QUERÍA QUE TU NACIERAS! SOSTENERTE EN SUS PATAS! QUERÍA TENERTE EN SU LOMO Y PASEAR CONTIGO, PERO NO! TU LO MATASTE! EL RECIBIÓ ESOS GOLPES DE TI CON CARIÑO! EL NO TE HIZO NADA PORQUE TE AMABA! NUNCA TE HARÍA NADA! EL NO QUIERE HACERTE NADA PORQUE ERES LA ÚNICA DESCENDENCIA QUE TIENE! TODA TU FAMILIA—TODA SU FAMILIA MURIÓ POR SU HERMANO! POR SU HERMANO POSEIDO POR UN DEMONIO! EL QUERÍA PRESENTARTE COMO SU HIJO! ESTABA ORGULLOSO DE TI! EL QUERÍA LO MEJOR PARA TI! EL DESEABA QUE TU FUERAS OTRO DE LA FAMILIA! QUE FUERAS UN PEGASOLTA! PERO TU LO MATASTE! MATASTE AL QUE TE ENGENDRÓ! MATASTE AL QUE PROTEGÍA TODO! AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ESTA CONDENADO Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA! ** TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!** ERAS SU ÚNICO HIJO….ÉL QUERÍA ESTAR CON NOSOTROS DOS….QUERÍA LO MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS!...EL NOS AMABA A AMBOS! QUERÍA QUE FUERAMOS FELICES! NO LE IMPORTABA ESTAR SIN UN ALA! EL PERDIÓ SU ALA IZQUIERDA PROTEGIENDONOS A AMBOS! Y PERDIO LA ALA DERECHA PROTEGIENDOTE A TI! LO VISTE DE FRENTE! CUANDO USÓ SU ALA PARA SALVARTE! TU LO VISTE! Y AÚN ASÍ LO MATASTE!

Light Thunder reflexiona y se pone a llorar, repitiéndose "Por qué lo hice?" mientras que Fluttershy abraza el cuerpo sin vida de BlackShade, llorando arriba de él, dejando todo su cuerpo mojado con lágrimas, ella le da un beso y mientras llora en su pecho empieza a hablar.

**Fluttershy:** Porqué me dejaste , Blackie? Eras mi Demonio….eras mi perrito….yo era tu amor…era tu mariposa….eras todo para mí….no sé cómo viviré sin ti….si tan solo estuvieras aquí para consolarme….

Una luz desciende del cielo y se pone al lado de Fluttershy.

**¿?:** Pero si estoy al lado tuyo, Mariposa.

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade?

**BlackShade **(Espíritu): Uh-uh….siento mucho todo esto….pero quiero un descanso….quiero estar durmiendo un tiempo, dile a la tía de Light Thunder que me reviva en unos tres meses….quiero dormir un tiempo, quiero ser feliz en la oscuridad….quiero ser feliz entre las sombras….juntarme con mi familia…..con los Pegasolta que murieron en manos de Menomaru….porfavor, tienes que comprender…tienes que estar sin mí un tiempo, volveré…lo juro…tienes que **confiar en mí.**

**Fluttershy: **Confío en ti , mi Demonio….no te demores mucho, eh? *llorando y riéndose* *susurrando* Mi vagina estará ansiosa cuando vuelvas.

**BlackShade (Espíritu**):{sigh} *risa* No tienes remedio, amor….siempre piensas en sexo.

**Fluttershy: **No seas tontito….no seas tonto *sollozo*

**BlackShade (Espíritu): **Hey, estoy aquí, contigo, tu tranquila, no me iré hasta que estés tranquila, no me iré a dormir hasta que dejes de llorar. *sonrisa*

**Fluttershy: **Porfavor…solo una vez más….déjame verte….una vez más….quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.

**BlackShade (Espíritu):** No puedo ….alcancé el Nirvana…estoy en paz….me estoy resistiendo a ir solo por ti, pero me intenta llevar….es muy fuerte, no duraré mucho tiempo.

**Fluttershy: **Te prometo, que protegeré a Light Thunder, y que cuidaré de ambos, sin excepciones.

**BlackShade (Espíritu):** Si tan solo pudiera mover mi cuerpo de pegaso, te abrazaría para consolarte…pero como veo que no puedo, haré algo más….espiritual.

El pegaso negro usa un cuerpo ilusorio que sale del rayo de luz, y abraza a Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:**Blackie….Prométeme que volverás….

**BlackShade (Espíritu): **Lo juro…volveré….

El cuerpo, la ilusión y la luz desaparecen, mientras que el suelo empieza a vibrar, y dos sombras , una oscura y otra clara, salen del cuerpo de BlackShade mientras este se desvanece.

**Luna:** Ay no…BlackShade ha muerto….

**Celestia:**Esto no puede estar pasando.

**Cadence:** También vieron eso?...*sollozo* BlackShade murió….

**Shining Armor:** Uno de mis amigos….ha muerto?

**EN PONYVILLE.**

**Pinkie Pie:** Aaaaah…Candy Cloud….no te sobrepases….es mi primera vez….

**Candy Cloud:** Eres deliciosa…pero qué?! Que es esa cosa?!

**Pinkie Pie:** No lo sé…..tenemos que ir con Twilight….mañana llegas a tercera base.

**Candy Cloud**: Pero yo quiero ahora!

Todos los ponies salieron de sus casas, nubes, etc, para ver la extraña cosa que estaba en el cielo, los poderes angelicales y demoníacos de BlackShade estaban intentando llegar con su alma, mientras que todos miraban atónitos como las dos sombras intentaban perforar el cielo nublado.

**Luminus:** Que es eso?

**Twilight:** No….si lo que leí es cierto….entonces son las almas de demonio y de ángel de BlackShade….el murió…..no puede ser….esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando….

**Pinkie Pie:** BlackShade….Murió?

El crin de Pinkie se vuelve liso, mientras que las demás ponies principales llegan con sus respectivas parejas.

Todos: No puede ser….

**¿?:**Que les pasa? Al fin valoran mi vida? Valoran mi ayuda? Despues de todo este tiempo sin siquiera saludarme?

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade!

**BlackShade: **Jeje…voy a cumplir algo que dije….voy a tocar una última canción…para alegrarles un poco los próximos tres meses sin mí.

Una especie de pantalla se ve en el cielo, dejando ver a BlackShade, sonriendo, en el mismo estado de antes, sangrando, pero sonriendo, claramente feliz.

**BlackShade: **Ahora….espero que disfruten esto, porque tendrán que aguantar mucho tiempo con ello.

El pegaso negro toma una guitarra , y empieza a tocar una melodía agradable al oído, armoniosa.

**BlackShade:**Estaba pensando en tocar esto hace tiempo, pero ya que….esta canción se llama….Impulse.

La canción Impulse (instrumental) pertenece a la banda **An Endless Sporadic, **si han jugado guitar hero 3, o lo tienen, esta canción se puede comprar en la tienda del juego como una canción de bonificación.

**Fluttershy: **Blackie….descanza….mi demonio.

**BlackShade:** Siempre lo hago, Mariposa, siempre lo hago.

Entonces, BlackShade toca un tono fuerte con su guitarra y se pone a tocar como siempre, de manera pesada, casi queriendo que las cuerdas se rompieran.

4:25 minutos despues.

**BlackShade:** And that, my friend, is **how you do it**.(Y eso mi amigo, es** como se hace)**

La pantalla desaparece, con el pegaso negro despidiéndose, diciendo que eran el mejor público del mundo, nadie durmió esa noche, todos pensaban en BlackShade, como sobrevivirían sin él? En especial Light Thunder, reflexionando sobre todo….pensando en su padre.

**EN EL OLIMPO, DOS MESES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS…**

**Zeus: **BlackShade, no puedes descanzar, tienes que abrir los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

**BlackShade:** {sigh} Espero que sea importante…estaba durmiendo bastante bien, sabes?

**Zeus: **Claro que lo vale, HADES!

**Hades:** Si, hermano, ya lo tengo.

**Zeus:** Despues de tu sacrificio, te doy esto, BlackShade, tienes el honor, y lo necesario , para cuidarlo?

**BlackShade:Wow….De verdad? No me lo creo, acepto, no me vendría mal, sabes?**

**Zeus:** Felicitaciones por tu logro, amigo.

Está más que claro que este no es el fin, no es verdad? Un capítulo bueno, largo y lleno de emociones para cerrar una temporada no va nada mal, eh? Comenten o mándeme un MP si se les salió una lágrima en el capítulo, yo admito que lloré un poco cuando escribí el discurso de Fluttershy a Light Thunder despues de la muerte de BlackShade, y lo posteé en Facebook, así que allí tienen otra pista de quien soy, posiblemente algún amigo mío sea brony como yo y no lo quiera admitir…la próxima temporada sale, según lo previsto por mi, en unas dos semanas más, hasta la vuelta de BlackShade XD, (VUELA ALTO PERRO!) la próxima temporada cambiará todo, TODO, lo que conocían de esta historia, peleas, traiciones, amores no correspondidos; todo esto y más en…

Amor Y Rivalidad: El Génesis Del Mal.

(Propaganda de T.V. detected)


	31. Fail throughts pronto!

Ya no falta nada para los gameplays prometidos, ya me hice una cuenta, así q debería estar subiendo el primer video con mi horrible voz, mañana o pasado 10 o 11 de junio ;)


End file.
